Lending a Helping Hand
by Massacre13
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain have thier latest mission - teach the younger generation of witches and wizards how to punch properly. But will Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry teach them a little something?
1. 1 - Sorry Goodbyes

** My first Skulduggery cross over. Please be kind. **

It wasn't what Valkyrie wanted, to let the reflection take over her life for such a long period of time, but now it seemed inevitable. Everything was sorted, tickets booked, bags packed. Valkyrie was ready to go.

The reflection watched her as she sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'll look after them." The reflection said quietly. Valkyrie smiled at it.

"Of course you will. I'll be back in a few months."

"Of course." The reflection smiled as it nodded. Valkyrie stood again and brushed her hands through her hair. She couldn't pack a lot – her parents might notice it was missing, but she had enough to pack a single suitcase, and that was with her folding and squishing everything into place. Valkyrie had gone out of her way to buy another toothbrush and hairbrush so she didn't have to take the one from home. Skulduggery had told her to be careful.

"Right well. I'll be in touch." Valkyrie muttered. The reflection nodded as Valkyrie opened the window and lowered her suitcase down using the air to buffet it gently until it landed upright on the grass. She had already said good bye (well, she had said 'good night' and kissed both her parents and Alice on the cheek, but it was good bye to her), and she could see the Bentley parked around the corner, Skulduggery most definitely inside it. Valkyrie turned and nodded to the reflection, who nodded back. Lots of nodding. Valkyrie almost didn't want to go, but she knew she had to.

Sucking in a deep breath, she turned and leapt from the window, grabbing at the air to slow her down as she landed perfectly. Picking up her suitcase, she carried it to the Bentley. Skulduggery was waiting with the boot open, his own bag already in there.

"What does a skeleton need to pack?" Valkyrie asked with curiosity as Skulduggery lifted her suitcase next to his own and then closed the boot.

"Several suits, a spare hat, guns. I keep all my brilliance with me at all times." He said, making Valkyrie roll her eyes and smile slightly as she got into the Bentley.

Skulduggery started the engine and they began to drive. It wasn't a long journey to the harbour where the ferry was waiting. Ghastly was already there along with Ravel, waiting. It had been decided that the Bentley would stay in Ireland, and Ghastly would drive it back to the Sanctuary. Valkyrie knew Skulduggery was sad to see it go, and she herself felt a kind of grief that she wasn't going to see the shiny sleek car again in some time. But at least Ghastly had it – it would be taken care of. They couldn't guarantee that in London.

Parking the Bentley, Skulduggery and Valkyrie got out. It was dark, gone 10pm definitely, but Skulduggery activated his façade anyway, just in case.

"You look after it." Skulduggery scolded Ghastly, who rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I will. Do you have the tickets?"

"Of course." Skulduggery waived two ferry tickets in front of Ghastly, and then waved two train tickets in front of him as well before putting them back in his pocket.

"Good, Albus said he'll be there to greet you when you get to the school."

"Right, of course. Is the cab booked?"

"Yep. Ready and waiting." Ghastly sighed as Skulduggery pulled the bags out of the boot and reluctantly handed over the car keys. Valkyrie took her bag and took one last look at Dublin's city buildings in the distance, and knew it would be the last time she would see them in a long time. She didn't like that feeling.

Skulduggery began to walk onto the boarding thingy (Valkyrie couldn't remember the name, and knew that'd bug her throughout the entire journey). She spared a last smile at Ghastly and Ravel before following him. At the last minute, Ghastly called up to them.

"Detectives!" They oth turned simultaneously.

"Don't punch anyone." Valkyrie and Skulduggery nodded and turned, walking side by side onto the boat, where an attendant took their tickets, hole punched them, and then handed them back. Skulduggery nodded at him and led the way into the corridors, eventually stopping at a door. _B13_. Great. 13.

Skulduggery opened the door and led the way into a small bunk bed room with a bathroom, TV and desk area. Valkyrie sighed and put her bag on the bed.

"Have either bunk." Skulduggery said.

"I plan to." Valkyrie smiled causing Skulduggery to roll his eyes, knowing Skulduggery didn't sleep anyway. He meditated.

"Are you keeping the façade on?" She asked. Skulduggery nodded.

"I think it's best." He said. Valkyrie nodded and sat down, already feeling her stomach churn at the thought of crossing the water on a dodgy boat. She would much have preferred to fly.

"So, school." She muttered eventually. Skulduggery nodded, having sat down on the floor, legs crossed, hands on his knees in a very meditating-like fashion.

"Yes, apparently Ghastly owed the headmaster a favour, and he called it in."

"What are we doing?" Valkyrie already perfectly knew the mission, word by word, but she liked it the way Skulduggery told it.

"Teach a bunch of wizard brats to punch people." He said. Valkyrie always laughed at it, today was no exception. There was something in Skulduggery's voice that she found funny whenever he said 'brat', but she knew that after so many times he didn't mean it anymore.

Valkyrie was dreading the ferry ride to England, she was dreading the taxi ride to Kings Cross station, and she was dreading the train ride to the school along with the other students, and she was especially dreading the school itself. She knew it was a school for wizards and witches (which Skulduggery had spent a great length or time defining as _not_ being sorcerers, but still being magic), but she knew nothing about what it would be like. Would it be superficial? Ancient? A giant old castle where the lessons were taught in dungeons with toads and rats and black cats? Valkyrie found that a stupid thought, and dismissed it immediately.

"What's the guy's name?"

"Who?"

"The headmaster? I've forgotten it again."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Is he going to be like a Gandalf or something? Old, with a long beard, super powerful – that kind of thing?"

"Who's Gandalf?"

"_Lord of the rings_? No?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Urgh, never mind." Valkyrie face-palmed which made Skulduggery chuckle.

"Try to get some sleep. It's a long journey to Hogwarts."


	2. 2 - Train rides and hats

As Valkyrie predicted, she _hated_ the taxi ride. She didn't dislike it, she _hated_ it. The taxi smelled bad, the driver smoked, and the back left seat had a stain that Valkyrie didn't even want to ask about. She was more than glad to be out of there. It was morning, and they had 45 minutes to get to the train.

Skulduggery was very calm as they walked into the station and onto the platform with 30 minutes left to go. Valkyrie couldn't have been more nervous. She looked at her ticket (which Skulduggery had given to her when they first got on the platform just in case they got separated), and it said platform 9 and ¾ , but Valkyrie could see no such platform. Skulduggery however, seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"Ghastly told me where to go." He explained when she asked. After a little while of walking, in between platforms 9 and 10, Skulduggery stopped. Valkyrie stopped next to him, and he smiled at her, casulally looking around to see if anyone was watching. When he decided they weren't, he took Valkyrie's hand and began to walk. Valkyrie looked at him when she realised he wasn't going around the wall dividing the platforms, he was heading straight for it. Her grip tightened, and Skulduggery squeezed lightly before they walked straight through the wall. The sensation that flooded Valkyrie reminded her of tunnelling with Billy-ray Sanguine, only this was much more pleasant, as she knew, for one thing, that Skulduggery wouldn't let go and leave her there. After about a second, they emerged onto a hidden platform that Valkyrie couldn't help but gasp at. An old steam train was parked, smoke billowing from it's chimney in anticipation of take off, the platform littered with parents and younger children each saying goodbye to others. Then to the left of the platform was a tall young man, holding a sign that said '_Detectives_' on it. Skulduggery nodded at Valkyrie, and she nodded back after a moment before they walked towards the young man. He noticed them almost immediately.

"Ah, you must be the detectives. I'm the prefect of Ravenclaw house. I'll be showing you your compartment – Professor Dumbledore wanted to make sure you knew where you were."

"I'm glad someone knows." Valkyrie muttered, causing Skulduggery to let a smile creep onto the corners of his mouth.

"This way." The prefect turned and boarded the train, Skulduggery and Valkyrie following closely. It was a long but fancy corridor the prefect took them down until he slid open a transparent door, and gestured for them to go inside.

"The trolley will come down here about halfway through the journey if you want anything to eat or drink, but we should be there by nightfall."

"Nightfall!" Valkyrie exclaimed. The prefect nodded.

"I know, quite a distance, but don't worry. There's plenty of scenery to watch, or you could get to know the other prefects. We're the two compartments next door. The regular students are in the next carriage along."

"Excellent. Thank you very much." Skulduggery said politely. The prefect nodded and left as Skulduggery picked up Valkyrie's suitcase and put it onto the rails above their heads before putting his own up.

"I'm beginning to wish I'd brought a book or something." Valkyrie muttered. Skulduggery smiled slightly before sitting at the window, and Valkyrie sat across from him. _Nightfall_. What was she supposed to do until then?

"Oh, by the way. I have a present for you." Skulduggery smiled and stood as Valkyrie sat up straight.

"Really?" She exclaimed as he opened his bag and brought down a black thing. He handed it to her, and she gasped, grinning.

"Cool!" She exclaimed. The rimmed hat was almost exactly like Skulduggery's, but instead of a grey ribbon circling the rim, it had a deep dull red ribbon, the colour of Valkyrie's jacket. She grinned and put it on, slanting it low over her face like Skulduggery always did. For a moment, they sat smiling at each other, and then Valkyrie said 'thank you' to Skulduggery. He nodded and pulled his hat low over his face too, so the pair were both half-looking at the ground.

A few moments later, the train whistle started, and Valkyrie had the feeling that Skulduggery had begun to meditate – in other words, he had fallen asleep. She sighed and watched the platform as mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters all waved and yelled goodbye to thier relatives on the train. They must all be wizard families, or else how would they have known to get on the platform? Valkyrie wondered if any of the students had problems telling thier parents they were magical. Maybe she'd ask some, just to check. Who knows, it might even give her the courage to talk to her own parents when she got back. _When she got back_.


	3. 3 - How long is this Train ride!

Valkyrie stared out of the window for what seemed like forever until she could take it no longer.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…um, N."

"Are you seriously trying to play 'I spy'?"

"Trying, yeah."

"Fine, is it" He thought for a moment "noise."

"How can you 'spy' noise?"

"Shut up." Skulduggery muttered. "Is it 'nothing'?"

"Yep. Your turn."

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with B"

"B?"

"B."

"Right ok. Is it blue sky?"

"No."

"Is it, um, banks?"

"No."

"Is it…" Valkyrie leaned towards the window, and saw it in the distance. "Bridge!"

"Correct." Skulduggery said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat. Valkyrie sighed.

"I wonder how much longer it's going to be." She muttered.

"You could ask one of the prefects. They are only next door." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie cocked her head to the side.

"You know, I might just do that." She stood, putting her hat on the chair and opened the door, looking out into the corridor. No one was there as the train rattled on. She closed the door and walked to the next one, tapping on it quickly. All heads inside turned to her as she opened the door. She spotted the raven-whatsit prefect that had spoken to them.

"Hey, just wondering how much longer it's gonna be." Valkyrie said. The prefect looked outside, and then back to her.

"Well we're near the bridge now, so I'd say, a few more hours. Maybe 3, something like that."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem." Valkyrie closed the door and returned to her own compartment, putting her hat back on as she sat down.

"3 more hours." She groaned. Skulduggery chuckled. "What do you think it'll be like. You know, the school."

"I imagine it'll be like a normal school with magic mixed in." Skulduggery shrugged "But Ghastly said it's un-plottable on any map, which is why we have to take such a long train ride to get there."

"Urgh, wizards and their damn protective spells." Valkyrie muttered, which make Skulduggery chuckle even more.

"Yes, I must say I'm not so fond of the 'wand' technique either." He smiled at her, his façade still activated. Valkyrie gestured to his face.

"When are you going to take off the façade?" She asked.

"Possibly when we reach the station, possibly when we reach the school. I'll play it by ear." He shrugged. Valkyrie nodded and pulled the hat over her eyes so it went a little darker, and leant back in her seat. After a little while, she began to sink into the rhythm of the train rattling along, and eventually, she felt her eyes close. The darkness seemed welcoming to Valkyrie's tired mind and body. She felt her mind drift off to dreams as she sank further back until she realised after a while, that she was asleep.

When Valkyrie woke up, it was to Skulduggery poking her arm. She battered him away lazily before he spoke up.

"We're here. Come on. We have to get off the train." Valkyrie groaned as Skulduggery pulled her up so she was standing. Reluctantly she opened her eyes to see it was black outside, and Skulduggery was standing next to her. When he was sure she was awake, he walked out, checking that Valkyrie was following. She walked after him, trying not to drag her feet on the ground from sleepiness. As soon as she stepped foot on the platform she could hear the shouting, yelling, laughing. She stood by Skulduggery, hat lowered over her face like his, as he talked to the prefect. They began to walk after the crowds of students all dressed in black cloaks with either yellow, green blue or red ties, before they made it to a set of carriages.

"You'll be sitting with us." The prefect said "We reserved spaces and everything." The first thing about the carriages that Valkyrie noticed, were the two blackened horse like creatures pulling it.

"What are they?!" They exclaimed. The prefect frowned.

"Carriages." He said simply.

"No, what's pulling them?" She asked. He turned around, and the looked back to Valkyrie.

"Nothing, they're pulling themselves, like always."

"Valkyrie's right. I see them too." Skulduggery said slowly. "How intriguing." He murmured.

"Ok, we've established I'm not crazy. That's a start I guess." She muttered. The prefect rolled his eyes, gave them a queer stare, and then boarded the carriage. Skulduggery helped Valkyrie up, and then got on himself, sitting next to her.

"What about the suit cases?" Valkyrie asked.

"If you'd been awake you would have known that they get transported into the school separately." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie stuck her tongue out at him as the other prefects looked them up and down.

"You don't seem very detective-like." One of them, a girl with a yellow tie, stated.

"That's because we're not here on detective business." Skulduggery replied smoothly.

"Really? I thought you were here because of the mur- I mean, death." The prefect stopped herself mid-sentence. Skulduggery and Valkyrie whipped their heads around.

"Murder?" Valkyrie asked.

"We weren't told about any murder." Skulduggery said quickly, his face serious. Another prefect sighed.

"There was, an incident, and a Hufflepuff was killed."

"A what?"

"A Hufflepuff. It's a house name. It was last year, and everyone believes different rumours. No one really knows what happened, except Harry of course, but hardly anyone believes him. All we know is that one minute, Harry and Cedric grabbed the trophy – it was a competition you know – and the next, they appeared on the ground, Harry was next to Cedric, injured bleeding and beginning to cry, and Cedric was dead." The prefects were silent, seemingly remembering the incident. Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie and lowered his voice slightly.

"It seems we're needed more than I anticipated."

"Ravel told us not to get involved with anything other than the mission."  
"Have we ever listened to Ravel?"

"Good point." Valkyrie nodded slightly and Skulduggery sat up straight in his chair.

"We'll need to talk to several witnesses. Who saw Cedric before he died?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. He was competing in the games. He's in Gryffindor house. You'll hear about him soon I expect."

"Why?" Valkyrie asked. A female prefect with a blue tie on addressed her.

"Harry Potter is the boy who lived. There's an ultimately powerful wizard who killed everyone in his path, but when he got to Harry, Harry defeated him. Sent you-know-who packing. And he was only 1 year old. Got the scar to prove it and everything. He's really famous. But now he's on about you-know-who coming back, and killing Cedric. That's what eh says, but you-know-who hasn't been back since about 4 years ago, when he tried to kill Harry again."

"Sounds like we need to have a chat with Mr. Potter." Skuldugegry concluded. Valkyrie nodded and asked a question of her own.

"Why do you keep calling this guy you-know-who. What's his name?" The prefects eyes widened in fear, and the prefects huddled together silently.

"We can't say it. It represents so much evil that only the bravest wizards dare say it, and that's only Professor Dumbledore and Harry."

"We'll need to know it." Skulduggery said. The prefect gulped.

"His name is, L-lord Voldemort." They all shrunk back, the yellow tie prefects shivering and whimpering.

"Sounds like he's pretty powerful." Valkyrie muttered, glancing to Skulduggery. She hoped that if they did ever meet this Lord Voldemort, she wouldn't have to bring out Darquesse to fight him. She didn't like that thought one bit.

"He is. On par with Dumbledore himself."

"Dumbledore? As in Albus Dumbledore the headmaster?" Skulduggery asked.

"That's right." The prefects nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. We'll get to the bottom of this. And if this you-know-who comes across us, he'd better hope his wand isn't breakable." Skulduggery smiled at them, attempting to be reassuring, but as soon as he turned back to Valkyrie he was frowning in deep thought.

"It's just as well we're here to teach 'em how to punch." Valkyrie muttered.


	4. 4 - Great Hall Introductions

Where the carriage pulled up outside of the school, and elderly man with a long beard and crescent glasses was waiting for them.

"Oh my God" Valkyrie muttered "It _is_ Gandalf!" One of the prefects behind her giggled as Skulduggery got out of the carriage and helped Valkyrie down before he shook the man's hand.

"Detectives, welcome to Hogwarts." The man smiled a mysterious smile as his blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses. Valkyrie cocked her head to the side and observed him in silence. He was almost the spitting image of Gandalf.

"Detective Skulduggery Pleasant. This is my partner detective Valkyrie Cain."

"Oh course, I've heard so much about the both of you. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster." He shook Valkyrie's hand as well. He had a firm handshake, but his fingers were wrinkly. Valkyrie didn't know if she liked that or not.

"Please, follow me. The feast is about to begin." He smiled, and Skulduggery nodded to Valkyrie, who smiled slightly back, before they began to follow.

As soon as they stepped foot into the corridor, Skulduggery stopped, and his face began to flicker.

"Problem, detective?" Albus asked. Skulduggery took off his hat and tapped the side of his head, frowning.

"I do believe my façade is malfunctioning." Skulduggery muttered after a few moments, and then he sighed.

"Seems I won't be keeping my façade for as long as I'd expected."

There goes your big entrance." Valkyrie smiled. Skulduggery muttered something inaudible, and Valkyrie smiled as he tapped his collar bone, letting the façade melt away and revealing the skull beneath. Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit fazed as Skulduggery put his hat back on his head.

"Shall we continue?" He smiled. Skulduggery nodded and Valkyrie bit her lip, trying not to grin as they resumed walking before entering a gigantic hall.

"Wow." Valkyrie breathed as she saw it, the ceiling was enchanted like the night sky, fire and gold, yellows and reds lining the walls. Absolutely beautiful.

"Will you be joining us as the head table, the other professors and myself."

"I don't think so, thank you headmaster. We'll stay here. Too many stares for one day." Skulduggery cocked his head to the side which meant he was smiling.

"There's also the matter of your titles. Will you wish to remain 'detectives' or will you take up the title 'professors'?"

"I think detective is fine, thank you. Valkyrie?"

"I prefer detective. No offence." Valkyrie smiled. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"None taken, detective. Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration lessons, will show you to your quarters and your classroom. She will also give you your timetables for the year."

"Thank you headmaster. We appreciate it." Skulduggery nodded. Albus smiled and nodded before he turned about to walk off down the middle of the hall, before he turned quickly again.

"You may want to move slightly. The students will come through those doors soon."

"Ah, thank you." Skulduggery said again, before the headmaster turned and walked down the hall, not stopping this time. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked to the wall next to the doors, and leant back on it, Skulduggery folding his arms as he did so.

"What do you reckon, bigger than the Sanctuary?"

"Just a bit." Valkyrie muttered, pulling her hat even lower over her face.

"Mmm." Skulduggery said in agreement, pulling his own hat over his skull as he leant back.

"Impressive though." Valkyrie smiled from beneath her hat.

"Quite." Skulduggery agreed as more people started to come in. They were quite strange by Valkyrie's standards; one was a dwarf kind of man, another a very old man, and another a dark haired man who didn't look as if he ever shower. Valkyrie mentally cringed, but kept a straight face as a woman wearing all pink shuffled in, smiling. Valkyrie could tell, the woman liked pink, and was probably going to be annoying. The woman sat before Dumbledore took his own seat at the middle of the table and the doors were opened. Skulduggery tilted his head towards it slightly as noise filled the room and students began to pile in, all heading to separate tables. Valkyrie guessed they were the house tables. From what she could see, the greens were sitting at one on the far left, towards were they were standing, the red and yellow ties next along on the right, then blue and then yellow. She saw the prefects that had shared their carriage in the crowd, but didn't acknowledge them.

After a few minutes everyone was seated, still chattering away until the doors were closed, while a stool with a brown rag was placed at the front, and then dramatically opened again to allow an old woman wearing what Valkyrie thought would be a witches Halloween costume, strode into the room, a file of small people behind her who were 'ooo'-ing and 'ahh'-ing.

Valkyrie watched with interest as the rag san a song, and then one by one the old woman called out a name, and a small person would walk up, sit on the stood and have the rag (Valkyrie later figured out it was actually an old hat) on top of their heads. After a few moments, the hat would yell something; either 'Hufflepuff', 'Ravenclaw' Slytherin' or 'Gryffindor'. After a while of watching them all, Valkyrie thought she finally knew which house was which. She smiled proudly at herself for a moment before returning to the blank neutral look that she fought to keep on her face. It was alright for Skulduggery, he only had a skull, didn't need to focus to keep his face the same, Valkyrie had it much harder to try to remain anonymous and mysterious, as she desperately wanted to. Almost _everyone_ in Ireland knew who she was, the assistant to the famous Skulduggery Pleasant, but no one here knew.

After a while the file of students went down to none, the feast began, and Vlakyrie felt her stomach rumble slightly.

"You can join in if you want." Skulduggery whispered to her, not moving from his spot.

"And leave you here to look all mysterious by yourself, I don't think so." She muttered back, causing his to cock his head slightly – he was smiling. The woman removed the stool and sat down at the table, joining in the feast. After a little while, the first course was evidently over. Then Dumbledore stood.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices." Dumbledore's voice boomed out across the hall, even tough he was just talking normally, if only a slight bit louder. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older ought to know by now too. Mr Filch the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door." He paused for a moment before continuing. "We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank" Valkyrie smirked "who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And finally, we have Detective Skulduggery Pleasant and Detective Valkyrie Cain, who will hereby be taking a new subject that is compulsory for years 4 to 7: the lesson of Hand to Hand Combat and Defence." Valkyrie smiled slightly. That lesson sounded good, and she'd be helping to teach it, her! The students heads began to move, looking up and down the table for two new people, but didn't see them. Dumbledore smiled slightly before gesturing to the back, and all heads turned towards them. Valkyrie tried her best to remain still – she hated attention. After a moment or two, people began to unenthusiastically clap, before the heads turned back around the Dumbledore, and he continued talking.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

"_Hem hem_" A polite little voice interrupted him, and he turned, as did every head in the room. The pink lady (Valkyrie decided to call her 'the pink blob') had stood up, and slowly began to walk around the table towards the front. People began muttered, and Valkyrie suddenly understood that this was not normal. Dumbledore smiled at her, and sat nonetheless.

"Thank you, headmaster for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say, and to see such happy little faces looking up at me. I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Valkyrie decided that if this woman wanted to be _her _friend, then she'd have to ditch the pink and ditch the fake-ness, but that was obviously never going to happen, so Valkyrie decided instead, that she didn't like this pink blob, and would be very much looking forward to annoying her for the year. The pink blob '_hem-hem_'-ed again, and when she spoke again it was much firmer, with a business tone more than anything.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." At this, the pink blob '_hem-hem_'-ed again, and did a little bow to the teachers, none of which returned it. Valkyrie didn't like it that the pink blob was basically saying witches and wizards were the only magic users out there, that no one else was of any worth.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance then, between old and new. Between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation, because some changed will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practises that ought to be prohibited." At last the pink blob sat down, and people began to half heartedly clap.

"That speech was even worse than yours." Valkyrie whispered.

"Are you implying I'm no good at making speeches, detective Cain?"

"You're better than her, that's what I'm implying." Valkyrie muttered, feeling the fifteen minutes of her life ebb away out of the hall. Dumbledore stood again, and Valkyrie began paying attention again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating. Now as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held on the…"

"Illuminating? More like terminating. I felt like I just died." Valkyrie muttered.

"Well, I am already dead so I wouldn't say I felt that, but it was most boring."

"She has no respect for the Sanctuary, does she?" Valkyrie muttered, flexing her fingers.

"I doubt she knows anything about it. Watch out for that Val, she'll try to weasel information out of you."

"Good, I love punching weasels." Valkyrie muttered, which made Skulduggery chuckle. Dumbledore finished his speech, and then waved a hand, dismissing everyone. Some people stood, ordering a few of the others around calling 'first years' over and over.

"Shall we, detective Cain?"

"I think we shall Detective Pleasant." Valkyrie grinned up at him, and he cocked his head to the side – he was smiling again. Valkyrie saw the old woman looked at her, and she nodded obviously. The old woman nodded back and began to move away from the table.

Skulduggery walked out of the hall first, standing to the side, out of the way. Valkyrie waited beside him and wondered if anyone had actually seen his face yet. It didn't appear so. No one had screamed yet, or fainted (like she had the first time they met), or even exclaimed or called out to their friends. How oblivious they all were. Had Valkyrie been that oblivious back when she'd been young innocent Stephanie? She hoped not.

Students began to file out, and both Skulduggery and Valkyrie kept their heads low, before the old lady emerged from the crowd.

"Ah detectives" The woman smiled. Skulduggery looked up at her almost automatically and she exclaimed.

"Oh my word!" She yelped, causing a few people to stop and stare at her, which caused them to scream or yelp too at the sight of Skulduggery.

"I do apologise. My façade stopped working a little while earlier." He tipped his hat to her, and after a moment of looking him up and down, she composed herself.

"You know, I think they notice you now." Valkyrie grinned, taking off her hat. Skulduggery chuckled.

"Yes, I do believe you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Should I answer that?"

"Probably not." Valkyrie still grinned. For some reason she was feeling happy. Maybe it was the astonishment on everyone's faces, or maybe it was the fact that they'd have to get used to seeing a living skeleton every day for a whole school year.

"Shall we?" Skulduggery gestured, and the lady nodded quickly, striding down the corridor. Valkyrie giggled and looked at Skulduggery, who tilted his head at her, before they followed her, striding along the corridors lined with armour and moving paintings, some of which screamed as they passed.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall." The woman introduced herself as she tapped the wall in 3 different places. A door appeared and she walked through it. Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed into a long corridor, lined with doors on either side.

"We were informed you worked together often, so we made the rooms connected." She said, opening one door.

"Detective Pleasant." She said, stuttering slightly. Skulduggery tipped his hat to her.

"Thank you." He said politely. McGonagall nodded back quickly and turned, walking to the door directly next.

"Detective Cain." She said, opening the door. Valkyrie smiled at her and looked inside.

"Oh wow." Valkyrie breathed. The walls were red and gold, a four poster bed inside with creamy white sheets and a cream desk to the left.

"It's lovely." She breathed, stepping inside.

"You don't look older than our students." McGonagall commented. Valkyrie smiled as she turned to her.

"I probably not." She grinned "I'm 17 and a half."

"Good gracious. A detective at such a young age."

"I've been working with Skulduggery since I was, oh about 13. He saved my life." She smiled. "That pink blob had a lot of pointless things to say didn't she." Valkyrie grinned mischievously as McGonagall took a deep breath in.

"That, my dear, is the understatement of the century." Valkyrie laughed as McGonagall gave her a piece of rough paper.

"What's this?" Valkyrie asked, looking at it.

"Your timetable. Actually there's two of them, one for you and one for Detective…Pleasant. There's a map on the back as well. Your classroom is on the first floor." McGonagall seemed to be having trouble with Skulduggery's name. She must still be shaken, but if she was, Valkyrie admired her acting skills.

"Thanks." Valkyrie smiled, and McGonagall smiled slightly before turning and walking away. Valkyrie grinned and closed the door, looking at the timetable. They were teaching second, third and fifth lessons on the Monday (tomorrow), and again on the first, second and fourth lessons on the Tuesday. The Wednesday had lessons third, fourth and fifth, and the Thursday and Friday pretty much all day. '_Cool_' Valkyrie thought _'I wonder what teaching will be like. Fun I hope_,' Valkyrie smiled and put the paper on the desk, to see that her suitcase was sitting neatly beside it. Well, that would change soon enough.


	5. 5 - Gryffindor Buzz

The buzz of the Gryffindor common room was most definitely the new teachers. Some talked about how outrageous it had been for Umbridge to talk over Dumbledore, how the ministry was interfering (there were arguments for better and worse), and some moaned that she might be a terrible teacher what with the pink clothes and all, but the vast majority of the students were talking about the two mysterious detectives that no one seemed to know anything about.

"There's a rumour he's a skeleton!" Fred Weasley laughed.

"He is, I saw him!" A first year piped up. George stood next to him and patted him on the head – he was almost 1/3 of George's height, which he found amusing. The statement caused an even greater uproar in questions that had no answers.

"Why would Dumbeldore make it compulsory?" Hermione frowned "It sounds terrible. Learning to hurt people."

"That's basically what defence against the dark arts is though," Harry pointed out, forgetting a little bit about the fight he had just had with Seamus.

"Wicked, a skeleton for a teacher." Ron grinned. "I wonder what they're like."

"I'm more interested in his partner" George grinned, eavesdropping on their conversation and leaning over Ron's shoulder. "I wouldn't mind getting to know _her_ better." Someone in the back wolf whistled as Hermione scowled and George grinned, moving back away.

"It's barbaric! How can Dumbledore allow it?" She exclaimed. Harry frowned.

"I kind of agree. I mean, it's not like Dumbledore to encourage violence, is it?"

"Nah, mate. You're right. Something's up." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well whatever the reason behind it, I'm just looking forward to it." Someone else to the left spoke up. George turned to Fred.

"What do you say Fred. Shall we give them a Weasley welcome?" He grinned, Fred standing and walking next to him.

"You know what George, I think we should." They grinned at each other and stalked off, planning their 'welcome'.

"We get our timetables in the morning. I wonder when we'll have it." Harry muttered to himself.

"I don't know, and for once I don't really care. As long as it doesn't interfere with my other lessons. This is the OWL year, and we can't afford to miss _anything_." Hermione stood.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning." She said before she turned and walked away to the girls staircase.

"Night Hermione." Harry said, but he doubted she heard him.

"Do you reckon we'll see 'em, Harry?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"I dunno Ron. Not tonight, but maybe tomorrow. I mean, the one that's not a skeleton still has to eat, right?"

"Yeah. Do you think it'll be fun?"

"Honestly, Ron, I don't know."


	6. 6 - Lesson Plan

Valkyrie got up extra early the next morning. She didn't fancy having everyone stare at her while she ate her breakfast, so decided that now was as good a time as any to get up and got get food. She knocked on Skulduggery's door, and he opened it almost immediately.

"I'm going to get breakfast." She said "Should we go see the classroom first?" Skulduggery cocked his head, he was thinking. After a moment or two, he nodded.

"We'd better get going then." He said, and Valkyrie grinned, almost running to her door, Skulduggery following behind her at a walking pace.

"Aren't we a little excited this morning?" He mocked her, and she turned around, sticking her tongue out at him. Then she laughed.

"This place it amazing. It's huge! I've never been a teacher before? What's it like?"

"How would I know?"

"You taught me."

"Yes but you are an amazingly fast learner."

"Really?"

"Quite so, yes." Skulduggery tilted his head – he was smiling again. Valkyrie grinned and waited for him to catch up before she put her hat on her head, and opened the door. The two of them strode out into the corridor and looked at each other for a moment as the door disappeared into the wall behind them. Valkyrie giggled a little, before they carried on walking. The corridors were pretty much empty save for one or two small groups of students that would occasionally pass by. They were nearly always the same gender per group, and nearly always wearing the same coloured ties. Valkyrie decided she preferred her combat clothes, the ones Ghastly had made for her. She preferred them very much. She was wearing them as they walked through the corridor to the Great Hall, and she felt as comfortable as she ever did. Walking into the Great Hall, changed it a little, as some people began to whisper, but Valkyrie assumed it was over the living skeleton walking behind her rather than her. Valkyrie turned her head to Skulduggery.

"Where do we eat?" She asked. Skulduggery shrugged.

"Big help." Valkyrie muttered before she saw two tall ginger twins approach them. They were grinning. The first one held out his hand to Valkyrie, and the second one held out his hand to Skulduggery.

"Pleasure to meet you." They said at the same time, shaking both Valkyrie's and Skulduggery's hands in turn "We're the Weasleys."

"I'm Fred, that's George." The first one grinned, and then he frowned "Or is it the other way around?" The other one hit him over the back of the head playfully.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Skulduggery said politely, tipping his hat. Valkyrie did the same.

"Irish, eh? Cool." Fred – or was it George? – said, still grinning.

"Do you know where the teachers eat? We're kind of new to this thing." Valkyrie smiled, taking off her hat. One of them pointed to the big table

"They usually eat up there or in their rooms, but you can eat wherever you want."

"You could sit with us if you like." The second one grinned. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and raised an eyebrow. Skulduggery nodded and Valkyrie grinned, turning back to the twins who dramatically held out their arms towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh God, they're at it already." A voice came from behind. Valkyrie turned to see another ginger boy with a brown haired girl and a dark haired boy (who looked very stressed) walked into the Great Hall. One of the twins approached the ginger one and ruffled his hair.

"Don't mind him, he's our brother, Ron." He said as Ron pushed him away, trying to put his hair back into place. That reminded Valkyrie of Fletcher, constantly fussing over his hair.

"Get off, you git." Ron muttered, which made Valkyrie bite her lip in an attempt not to smile.

"Nice to meet you Ron." Valkyrie smiled and Skulduggery tipped his hat from behind her. The other twin gestured again.

"Shall we?" He grinned. Valkyrie decided that she liked these two bubbly twins. They seemed fun. She could use a little fun.

"I'll go and find the classroom." Skulduggery said to Valkyrie "I'll see you there when you've finished."

"Ok. I think I know where it is." Valkyrie smiled. Skulduggery nodded and put his hands in his pockets, strolling out past a group of first year girls who squealed and screamed a little, which made Valkyrie grin. She sat down in between the twins, and the three others sat down opposite them. Tucking into the variety of breakfasts on the table, Valkyrie tried to eat as politely as possible. The same couldn't be said for Ron, who was stuffing his face, which Valkyrie found both amusing and fascinating.

"How can one guy put so much in his mouth? I mean, I've seen a yeti trying to eat someone, and even they didn't have as much in their mouth as you do." She grinned.

"It takes years of practice." He mumbled. Valkyrie grinned.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you've seen a _yeti_ trying to eat someone?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately I kind of had a first person view. Hey did you know that yeti breath smells of fish and old socks? It's really weird." The girl looked at her, and then looked back at her cereal.

"So, are you looking forward to the training?" Valkyrie asked when she had finished an apple, folding her arms on the table. The dark haired boy looked at her.

"I guess so." He mumbled.

"You needn't be concerned about Skulduggery, if that's what's worrying you. He can be a little rough around the edges, but he's very polite, and he'll only punch you if you punch him first." She smiled as one of the twins almost choked on juice he was drinking, which made Valkyrie laugh slightly, after she'd made sure he was ok of course.

"You guys are funny." She said eventually. The twins high-fived over her head, which only made her grin more.

"You don't seem to get around a lot." The girl said, after she finished her cereal.

"I get around a lot, just not with people my age. Usually people around 50, 60. Bad guys, good guys. They're pretty similarly aged. I mean Skulduggery's over 100, and I spend practically all day every day with him." She smiled. The girl raised her eyebrows slightly, as if she highly doubted what Valkyrie just said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Valkyrie smiled again.

"Hermione Granger." The girl said. Her tone of voice seemed blunt, as if Valkyrie should have known already.

"Hermione. That's an interesting name. Why did you pick that?"

"I didn't. My parents picked it."

"Really? Well, what's your taken name?"

"Taken name?"

"You don't have a taken name? Seriously?" Valkyrie's eyes widened. Didn't this girl know how much danger she was putting herself in, wandering around with her given name?

"Are you crazy?!" Valkyrie asked her, voice barely above a whisper. The she remembered what Skulduggery had told her '_witchcraft is very different from sorcery, the rules aren't the same._' "Wait, never mind. Doesn't matter." Valkyrie looked around, blushing slightly that the small group was now looking at her strangely.

"I've got to go. But I'll see you later." She smiled slightly and picked up another apple, standing.

"Bye Valkyrie." The twins said unanimously, their voices mingling. She didn't smile as she left, pulling out her timetable as soon as she was around the corner, and checking the map as she put on her hat again, pulling it over her face. The room she would be teaching in was circled in red, and she began walking towards the room, passing groups of students as she did so.

When she eventually found it, she knocked on the door and strode in.

"I have arrived." She said dramatically.

"Yes I noticed that." Skulduggery said, pushing some desks to the beck. He had his jacket off, and his sleeves up as he was pushing desks around. His hat was still on though.

"What are you doing?" Valkyrie asked.

"Making space." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"I brought you an apple." She smiled.

"Very kind, but you know I have no digestive system."

"It's the thought that counts." Valkyrie pretended to be offended as she took off her hat, closing the door. She put it on the widow sill and took off her own jacket, pushing some tables to meet the others.

"How was breakfast?" Skulduggery asked.

"It was…ok. I forgot about the name thing, but I didn't tell them too much, so it's ok. They just think I'm weird."

"You are weird."  
"Yes, but I'm weird in an amazingly brilliant way." Valkyrie grinned as Skulduggery chuckled. Some tables were stacked down the sides, and the back of the room was covered in long full body mirrors. Valkyrie sighed – she almost missed just looking in the mirror and seeing a reflection. Then again, the reflection was doing all the school work, and making sure her family stayed safe. That was the important thing.

Turning away from the mirror, Valkyrie spotted a piece of the same kind of rough paper on one of the tables, and she walked over to it, picking it up.

"What's this?" Valkyrie asked.

"A lesson plan."

"It says 'block and punch'."

"Yeah."

"That's your lesson plan?"

"Pretty much."

"Skulduggery. We're teaching for the whole year, we have to save _something_ or everyone will get bored. How about we start with blocking and then when they're good at that we can move onto punching."

"That's no fun." Skulduggery said, using a childish tone. Valkyrie stuck out her tongue at him.

"When did _I_ become the adult?" She grinned.

"Honestly, Val, I have no idea." He stood up and pulled his sleeves down, putting his jacket back on.

"We don't have a lesson until whenever second lesson is."

"10 am. A professor walked in while you were having breakfast and told me. Dropped off those things as well. Said they might be useful." He pointed to a big black bag that was propped up in the corner.

"What's inside it?"

"Dummies."

"Dummies?"

"Like scarecrows, to practise on so they're not actually punching each other."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Valkyrie walked over to the bag and pulled out one of the dummies.

"It feels more like sponge." Valkyrie said, poking one in the arm.

"Probably so you don't hurt yourself when you're punching it."

"Well duh" Valkyrie rolled her eyes "but how do you fight it? Is it mechanical or something?"

"Nope, magic."

"Ah. I presume you know what to do."

"You presume correctly." Skulduggery nodded. Valkyrie took the dummy and laid it out on the table. It was made of a cotton-like black and blue fabric, with a target in red and white on the chest and head. It didn't have a face. There were 5 in total, not much to work with, but that could be dealt with.

"Do we have to do a register or something?" She asked, looking at them all.

"I hardly think the dummies are going to get up and walk away Val."

"No I mean for the students." Valkyrie said. Skulduggery cocked his head to the side.

"Oh. I'm not sure. We'll ask. I do have a list of the names we're supposed to have though."

"Cool. Can I see?"

"It's on the desk over there." Skulduggery pointed behind him as he picked up one of the dummies and looked it up and down, deciding where in the room he would put it. Valkyrie walked over to the list and picked it up. There were several different classes, each with two house names and a year at the start of a new column. Running her finger down the list, she stopped at the name 'H, Granger'. That must have been Hermione, from the breakfast table. Looking at that name, Valkyrie also noticed the name above it. She tilted her head to the side. That name was vaguely familiar to her.

"Hey Skulduggery?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we know any Finnigans?"

"The Finnigan family live two doors down from you."

"Oh yeah! That's where I know them from. I think I used to baby-sit for them too. Hey, how do you know that? Are you stalking my neighbours?!"

"Of course not. When Melancholia tried to kill you we posted mages and cleavers down the whole of that street. The Finnigan family was on the protection list. Why?"

"There's an S. Finnigan on the list."

"How'd you know it's the same one?"

"I don't. The name just rang a bell." Valkyrie shrugged. She hadn't seen the Finnigan's in years, not since Uncle Gordon had died anyway. Has she been baby-sitting for long before that? She couldn't remember, but she knew she'd done it at least twice, got paid well too.

"Do you want a hand with the dummies?" Valkyrie asked, putting the list down and turning to Skulduggery, who was still deciding where to put them.

"Why don't you put them over there?" Valkyrie pointed to the line of stacked desks on the side of the room she was standing "Then you can call 'em when we need 'em." She said. After a moment, Skulduggery nodded, as if he should have thought of it first. Valkyrie grinned, and picked up two of the dummies at once, standing them up against the desks in a little row. Skulduggery moved the other three as Valkyrie turned to a movable blackboard that was supported by what looked like pine legs on wheels. There was a blackboard rubber and a piece if chalk, which Valkyrie picked up and twiddled in her fingers before she finally wrote 'Blocking' on it in big letters. That was going to be their first lesson wasn't it, Blocking? She turned the board so it was titled towards the door.

The classroom was very big, and Valkyrie finally understood why. There was so much stuff that had to be moved around and out of the way, and the class was yet to come in too. Valkyrie couldn't image there being much space once everyone was inside and practising, the class list seemed a decent size.

"Hey Skulduggery?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you actually know what we're doing? Do we have a plan or anything?"

"Do our plans ever work?"

"No, but it's always good to have one."

"Right you are." Skulduggery leant against the wall. It was silent for a little while until Valkyrie leaned forwards, raising her eyebrows.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do we have a plan?"

"A plan? Well, no."

"Ok. Do we know what we're doing?"

"Absolutely, positively, a hundred percent sure, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Great."


	7. 7 - Demonstrations for Dummies

Butterflies stirred in Valkyrie's stomach as the footsteps on the other side of the door increased. The clock had just struck 10 am, and their class was waiting outside. Skulduggery had come up with a minor plan – introduce, speech, demonstration, teach. That was about it.

Valkyrie inhaled deeply and walked over to the doors, opening it widely and stepping out into the corridor. There were two separate lines, one line of red and yellow ties, the other of green and grey ties.

"Come on in." Valkyrie smiled, pushing her nervousness to the back of her mind as she walked back into the classroom. She had her jacket on, but it was unzipped, and her fingers itched to zip it up and hide her away. Skulduggery had put his jacket and hat back on too.

The two lines walked into the classroom after Valkyrie, who walked up to where Skulduggery was standing next to the blackboard. The two lines merged into one mass of students in black robes and grey jumpers, all looking up expectantly.

"Welcome." Skulduggery started "My name is detective Pleasant, this is my partner Detective Cain, and we will be teaching you how to physically protect yourselves in the need should arise. Before we begin, are there any questions?" He looked expectantly around the crowd, before people slowly began to put their hands up. Skulduggery nodded at the closest one.

"Why are you a skeleton?" She asked. Skulduggery cocked his head to the side, and didn't answer for a moment, as if he was processing it.

"Because I died and had unfinished business to attend to." He answered eventually. A few more hands went up. Skulduggery sighed.

"I will not answer any questions to do with my death or how I came to resurrect myself into my current state." The hands went down, all except for two. Skulduggery pointed to the closest one, a boy with brown hair.

"Yeah, sorry" He said in an accent Valkyrie immediately recognised "but don't I know you?" He looked to Valkyrie, who smiled.

"Finnigan?" She asked. He nodded.

"Seamus." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, we live in the same town. I used to baby-sit you." Valkyrie smiled. Seamus looked taken aback for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"Stephanie?" Valkyrie grinned and nodded slowly.

"Cool." Seamus grinned.

"Ok, you and me will catch up later." Valkyrie said, gesturing between them both. Seamus nodded, and Skulduggery, after a moment of looking at Valkyrie who smiled back at him, pointed to the other hand. The owner stepped forwards. It was a girl with tanned skin and plaited hair.

"Why do we need to do this? I mean, it's not like anyone in Hogwarts will attack us. And even if they do we have our wands." She said.

"Wands can be broken." Skulduggery answered immediately "And you won't always be in Hogwarts. If my information is correct, then if you are under seventeen you cannot perform magic outside of Hogwarts, and therefore you are vulnerable."

"Vulnerable to who?" A voice from the back piped up.

"Anyone and everyone." Skulduggery answered. Valkyrie clenched her fist, feeling the scar that Billy-ray Sanguine had left with his razor. She remembered how many times punching and blocking had saved her life, and found it both stupid and amazing that these people, who were not much younger than herself, were so naïve towards the outside world. Valkyrie relaxed her hand and smiled.

"Right, shall we begin?" Skulduggery asked. Some nodded, some muttered, and all the while, Valkyrie smiled.

"We'll be learning the basic defence first, and then how to attack in later lessons. Right." Skulduggery clicked his fingers an one of the dummies came to life and walked forwards.

"Val." Skulduggery gestured to her. So, she had to block, and only block. How annoying. The dummy and Valkyrie faced each other, and Valkyrie found herself being unnerved by how much these dummies looked like Hollow men.

She pushed her leg backwards and raised her arms, flexing her muscles and taking a deep inhale. The dummy took a swing at her face, and Valkyrie blocked it with her arms. Again at the face, then the chest, both sides, even taking a swipe at her legs. Valkyrie blocked them all before the dummy could touch her. She could feel the tension in her arms, the memories of how many times she'd had to do this for real beginning to astonish her, before the dummy finally stopped and crumpled to the ground. Skulduggery had called it off.

"Thank you Valkyrie." He said. Valkyrie stood up straight and nodded, walking back to Skulduggery's side. They continued like this a few times, Skulduggery talking through how to block the face and torso, and Valkyrie demonstrating, sometimes without the dummy, sometimes with. Eventually, the students were lined up and practising how to block their faces, without anyone punching them of course. Valkyrie noticed that two separate groups had scowls on their faces the entire time. The first was a group of about 4, maybe five students with green ties, seemingly being led by a blondish boy who looked as if he was outraged by it all. Valkyrie watched him closely to see he wasn't really doing anything. The second group was mainly Hermione and two other girls. One of the girls was the one who had spoken up earlier. They weren't talking to each other, but all seemed unhappy to be there. Valkyrie made a mental note to talk to Hermione about it later. Hermione seemed nice enough, and Valkyrie wanted her to enjoy learning to be protected. It was a very important lesson after all.

"Eventually, 11 o'clock sounded, and Skulduggery dismissed the class as Valkyrie picked up the dummy and put it back in its original position.

"What now?" Valkyrie asked.

"According to the time table they have a half-hour break, and then third lesson."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you alright?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie sighed.

"I guess so. It's just kind of scary that these guys have never even known of the danger they could be putting themselves in every day without even knowing it."

"I know. But, that'll change now we're here."

"I hope so. But we're not teaching the younger kids, are we? They still won't know. And we haven't planned to teach next year."

"I wouldn't worry about it Val. The wizards in this school get taught to magically defend themselves. It should be enough for the time being."

"I hope so." Valkyrie muttered, looking at the scar across her palm. How old had she been when she'd gotten that? Younger than the one's they'd just taught? Probably.

Valkyrie sighed and looked at the class list, comparing it to the timetable. Then she smiled.

"What is it?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie turned to him and grinned.

"We have the Weasley twins next."


	8. 8 - Classified

The class with the Weasley's was by far the most fun class Valkyrie had ever been in. They had devised the strangest most curious questions, and were always grinning and, when it came to blocking, they pretended to punch each other. Skulduggery of course, didn't find it _as_ funny, but even he was smiling a bit.

The Weasley twins stayed behind at the end, and offered to escort Valkyrie to dinner. After a nod from Skulduggery, she had accepted and walked to dinner with them.

"So, Valkyrie's not your real name?"

"No, it isn't." She smiled.

"Cool. Hey Fred, I think we should start calling me George!"

"And I think I'll be called Fred!" They burst out laughing as Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"If that's not confusing I don't know what is." She chuckled.

"I've never heard a girl chuckle. Do you get it from Pleasant?"

"Probably. My old boyfriend used to say I had the same attitude as Skulduggery. He said to me 'well done Val, you've got the emotional range of a dead man'. At the time it wasn't so amusing." She smiled. Fred's – George's? – face fell.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No, me and Fletcher broke up over a year ago. It was very memorable."

"Why?"

"Well a few days later I was attacked by a vampire who thought we were in love. It was all very complicated." Valkyrie sighed.

"A vampire? You dated a vampire?"

"No! I hung around with him. Anyway he's dead now, so it doesn't matter." Valkyrie shrugged as Fred and George looked at each other, and their grins resumed.

"So, how'd you like the lesson?"

"It was awesome! When do we get to punch people?"

"Now _that's _the spirit!" Valkyrie laughed "Soon, once everyone's sure on blocking we'll do the punching. And then you'll be putting it to the test I imagine. We haven't really got a solid lesson plan yet." Valkyrie smiled as they walked into the great hall. Although Valkyrie was tall, the Weasley twins must have been at least a head taller, almost the same height as Skulduggery. Valkyrie spotted Hermione, the dark haired boy and Ron eating dinner, and she and the twins joined them.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hello." Hermione replied. She seemed almost solemn.

"Hey, Valkyrie." Ron stumbled over her name, but got it eventually. "Isn't the other detective a bit, well, crazy?"

"Oh yes, he's recovering from being insane. He's 'unhinged' we say." She said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "He's getting better every day though, more like his old self." Fred and George began to tuck into the food around them, and Valkyrie slowly began eating a meat of some kind with potatoes, until the dark haired boy looked at Valkyrie. He had a scar across his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt that Valkyrie found most peculiar.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing slightly. He moved his fringe away and frowned.

"My scar." He said quietly.

"Pretty unusual scar. Did someone do that deliberately to you?"

"Not exactly no." He said. Fred leaned over to her.

"That's Harry. He defeated you-know-who when he was only 1 year old. You-know-who tried to kill him. The scar was unintentional."

"Unintentional. Big word for you George." Ron said mockingly.

"I'm Fred."

"Whatever." He huffed.

"So you're Harry Potter." Valkyrie smiled, covering the cogs that began to turn in her brain. Skulduggery had to know about this.

"Yeah." He said quietly. He didn't seem like a killer, but if he was a witness, that was just as important.

"One of the prefects told us about you on our way here. It's good to put a face with the name." She said pleasantly. Harry looked up at her, as if he expected her to be mocking him.

"I guess so." He muttered. Hermione looked at him, and then looked at Valkyrie, who was observing him closely. After a moment, Valkyrie turned to Hermione and smiled again.

"So Hermione. You didn't like the lesson, did you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a detective. I detect. You had a scowl on your face the whole way through. Just like that group over there that's sitting watching us." She said. She knew the blonde haired boy was on the table behind. Hermione leaned over and looked, then looked back to Valkyrie.

"Why don't you like learning how to defend yourself, Hermione?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't agree with violence, and I think it's pointless that we're learning how to do this in our exam year. Unless it's Malfoy of course, I could punch him any day."

"Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy. The one on Slytherin table with the white blonde hair. His father's rich, and he thinks that makes him automatically better than anyone else." Hermione scowled.

"Well then I pity Mr. Malfoy when he goes into the working world. It'll be _quite_ a shock for him." Hermione looked Valkyrie up and down and frowned.

"Why has Dumbledore asked us to take this class?"

"No idea. I just did what I was told, packed my bags, said goodbye and off we were." Valkyrie shrugged. "Skulduggery knows a bit more about it than I do if you want to ask him."

"No, that's ok."

"He won't kill you for asking, you know. I don't get why everyone's afraid of him."

"Duh! He's a living skeleton!" Ron exclaimed. Valkyrie laughed.

"Yeah so? Just because he's made of bone doesn't mean he'll rip your head off for asking a question. Well, unless you ask about before the war. Just stay away from that general topic."

"Our mum tells us about the war." Ron said solemnly. "She says it was the worst thing she'd ever seen."

"You know about the war?" Valkyrie raised her eyebrows.

"Well yeah, doesn't everyone?" Harry asked.

"Not that I was aware. How old is your mum anyway? She has to be over 80 if she actually fought _in_ the war."

"80? What are you talking about? The war only ended 15 years ago. Because Harry got rid of you-know-who." Ron said, as if she'd offended him. Valkyrie suddenly clicked.

"Oh! You must have had a different war. The war I'm talking about was back in the early 1900s."

"Oh. There's a lot of wars aren't there."

"Too many." Valkyrie agreed. Hermione looked at her.

"You're not a witch, are you? I mean you don't have a wand, and you talk about completely ridiculous things. You're almost like Loony Lovegood, except she _is_ a witch."

"No, I'm not." Valkyrie smiled mysteriously. "And personally I hate wands. You can't do magic without them right? Wizards and witches? That's far too dependable for me. I mean, how easy is it to snap a wand?" She smiled again as Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"So what are you?" She asked. Valkyrie grinned.

"Classified." Then she laughed "I've always wanted to say that!" She grinned "But seriously, I'm not allowed to tell you. You'll probably find out anyway, in time. But until Skulduggery gives the go-ahead, my lips are sealed." She pretended to zip her lips shut, and then she grinned, eating some more of her meat. She finished quite quickly before saying 'goodbye' to the twins, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Walking through the corridors, she stretched her arms out and yawned. What she wouldn't give for a few hours in bed.

Walking into the classroom, Skulduggery was talking to a dark haired man who was dressed in long black robes.

"Ah, Professor, this is my partner Valkyrie. Val, this is Professor Snape."  
"Pleased to meet you." She smiled, offering to shake his hand. After a moment, he did. He was the professor with the greasy looking hair Valkyrie had seen when she walked into the Great Hall for the first time yesterday. Up close it didn't look greasy, but it was almost, too black to shine.

"I'll check in later." Snape said. His voice was thick and slow, and sent shivers up Valkyrie's spine. He reminded her of a bad guy, not a particular one, but a bad guy in general. He strode off, closing the door.

"Well, he's…creepy." Valkyrie said eventually.

"He's the potions teacher. They don't half have some strange lessons in this school."

"They don't half have some strange people in this school." Valkyrie smiled, and then she turned to Skulduggery.

"I met Harry Potter." She said. Skulduggery looked at her.

"Where do we stand then?" He asked.

"Well, he doesn't seem like a killer to me. He seems shy and quiet more than anything. But if he's a witness we'll still need to interrogate him. After the school day is over is probably best."

"Right then. Do you know where he'll be at that time?"

"Well he sits at Gryffindor table and has that tie, so I assume he's in that house. Where is the Gryffindor boy's dorm? Don't boarding schools usually have a common room or something? He could be in there."

"Right. I'll ask the Gryffindor house leader if she can fetch him for us."

"Professor McGonagall?"

"That's right."  
"I think it might be better if I ask her."

"Why?"  
"She's scared of you, she's just really good at hiding it."

"And I've been bothered about people's feelings how many times exactly?" Skulduggery titled his head and Valkyrie grinned, taking out her timetable and turning it over to see the map. The transfiguration room was on the same floor, just a few corridors away.

"I'll go and see if she's in her room now. I'll be back soon."

"Ok. Just remember we have a class fifth."

"I won't forget." Valkyrie grinned, walking out of the room. She walked down the corridor with her hands in her pockets, passing a few groups of students. They ignored her, and she ignored them, continuing to walk towards the transfiguration room. The door was large and old, and when Valkyrie knocked it, the sound seemed to echo into the room and the corridor. A prim 'yes?' followed, and Valkyrie opened the door.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, Detective Cain. What can I do for you?" McGonagall was levitating books onto desks, which Valkyrie half-watched curiously.

"Skulduggery and I were just wondering if you could get Harry Potter to come to talk to us after the classes have finished today."

"Harry Potter? Why?"

"We're murder detectives, Professor. We'd like to look a little further into what happened last year, and Harry is the only witness we know of so far."

"Young lady, Harry Potter is not a murderer." McGonagall looked at her with a suddenly stern face. Valkyrie held her ground. She'd faced tougher.

"I never said he was, Professor. But he is a witness, and therefore of help. Look, we just want to talk to him about what happened. We're just trying to do our job."

"You're job, miss Cain, is to teach the students defence. That is all Professor Dumbldore had instructed you to do."

"But we don't just answer to Professor Dumbledore." Valkyrie said, and Professor McGonagall sighed.

"We just want to talk to him. But we don't know where to find him. He knows you, he respects you. He'll listen to you. Please, Professor." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I'll bring him to you. But if he doesn't want to say anything-"

"We won't force him Professor McGonagall. I promise." Valkyrie said solemnly. McGonagall sighed again.

"5 o'clock sharp. I'll bring him to your classroom."

"Thank you Professor. We really appreciate it." Valkyrie turned to walk out of the door, when she heard McGonagall's voice again.

"Why didn't Detective Pleasant ask me?" Valkyrie turned.

"You didn't seem so fond of him, so I said I'd come instead." She turned again, taking another step, before McGonagall said something else which made Valkyrie turn slightly.

"Thank you." Valkyrie nodded slightly and smiled a little before she left, closing the door behind her with a long, low '_thud_'.


	9. 9 - Interrogation

Harry was sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, thinking of what the detention with Umbridge would be like later on. Hermione was already doing some homework, and Ron was staring into space, thinking about something. McGonagall suddenly walked into the common room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her.

"Harry Potter." She said slowly. Harry stood. "You're wanted downstairs." Harry looked to Hermione and Ron, who looked back at him. Hermione mouthed '_what did you do_'? and Harry shrugged before he walked over to McGonagall, who turned around and walked outside.

"What's this about Professor?"

"The detectives would like a word with you." She said emotionlessly. Shivers went down Harry's spine.

"Listen to me Mr Potter, you don't have to say _anything_ you don't want to say. If they pressure you, tell me immediately. I won't have them doing that on the first day."

"Why do they want to see me, Professor?" He gulped, dreading the answer.

"Something to do with Mr. Diggory. Listen, Potter, I don't know what they think they know, but you keep your chin up. You can return to the common room when you've finished."

"How long will it take, Professor? I have a detention with Professor Umbridge at 6."

"You've got a detention with Dolores? Oh, Harry. Don't wind her up for goodness sake! You need to stay out of trouble as much as possible, _especially_ this year."

"Professor" Harry said as they walked "you believe me, about Cedric, don't you?"

"I do, Harry." She said, kindly, looking at him "Unfortunately there are people out there who don't." She stopped at a door and knocked on it. A voice came form the other side, velvety and with a thick Irish accent.

"Come in." McGonagall opened the door and walked in, Harry following her. He spotted Valkyrie immediately, standing to the side, and looking slightly ill, then he saw the skeleton, was it Skulduggery? Something weird like that. He had changed suits since class that morning, and a table had been moved to the middle of the room with three chairs around it.

"Ah, Professor, thank you very much." Skulduggery said, stepping forwards. Harry could tell that Professor McGonagall didn't like the detective. She leant down to his ear and whispered' _Good luck_' into his ear. He nodded silently before she looked at him and left.

The classes seemed to fly by, and by the time 5 o'clock came, Valkyrie was nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous: she'd been to hundreds of interrogations before, participated in almost all of them. Maybe it was the fact that they weren't interrogating a murderer or an arsonist, but a boy younger than herself who had witnessed _something_. Something big.

The knock on the door made Valkyrie jump. Skulduggery addressed it.

"Come in." He called. He had changed suits with a hat to match, and had been trying to decide if he should have the desks removed to open up more of the room after already having moved one for the interrogation. As McGonagall walked in, with Harry walking behind her. He looked annoyed, or was he nervous too?

"Ah Professor, thank you very much." Skulduggery said. McGonagall nodded and whispered something to Harry, who nodded before taking one last look at both the detectives and leaving, closing the door behind her.

"A pleasure to meet you finally, Mr. Potter. One of the prefects told us about you on our way here. It's good to put a face with the name." Skulduggery tilted his head to the side – he was trying to be pleasant. Harry glanced to Valkyrie, who smiled reassuringly.

"She said exactly the same thing." He said quietly, gesturing with his head to Valkyrie.

"Yes, I would imagine she did." He chuckled. "Please, sit." Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat on one side of the table, and Harry sat on the other, watching them both.

"So, Mr. Potter. We want to start by saying that we don't suspect you."

"You don't?" Harry's eyes widened.

"No. But we do believe you could be a valuable witness, a piece of the puzzle you might say. We'd just like to know, in your own words, what happened on the night of the final TriWizard tournament task." Skulduggery said very calmly. Valkyrie didn't know what a 'TriWizard Tournament' was, but she suspected it was the competition the prefect had mentioned. Harry looked down at his lap, and then back up again.

"No one believes me. They're saying it was an accident, or that I killed him. The Daily Prophet keeps making things up, turning everyone against me and Dumbledore."

"We understand, Mr. Potter. We just want to know what happened." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie remained quiet, taking notes mentally.

"Do I have to say?" Harry said quietly. Skulduggery glanced at Valkyrie, who finally spoke.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to say, but anything you can remember would really help us. Please Harry." She said, trying not to make her voice seem emotionless. He looked up at them and sighed, putting his elbows on the table.

"It was the night of the final task, and we had to find the tournament cup in the middle of the maze. I ran into Cedric. Something was chasing us, and we decided that we'd win the cup together, for Hogwarts. We grabbed it at the same time, and we landed in a graveyard. I hadn't realised, but the cup was a port key, like a teleporter. Then I heard his voice."

"Whose voice, Mr. Potter?"

"Voldemort's. He said that Cedric wasn't supposed to be there, and before I knew it, Peter Pettigrew – one of Voldemort's followers – killed him with the killing curse. And Cedric just, fell, onto the floor. I can remember screaming, calling Cedric's name, and Pettigrew grabbed me. He tied me to this pole kind of thing and took my wand. There was a cauldron, and Pettigrew put this small, creature, inside it. And I realised it was Voldemort, only, he was sick, weak. Pettigrew, chopped off his hand and put the blood in the cauldron, and then he sliced my hand, and took my blood too. And…" Harry hesitated.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"And, Voldemort got out of the cauldron, reformed. He – he took his wand and, tortured with the pain curse." Harry furrowed his eyebrows, as if he was reliving it. Valkyrie suddenly felt the ultimate sympathy for Harry. She'd been tortured, but she'd been prepared, she knew the risk. Harry had been captured and tortured with no way of defending himself.

"He gave Pettigrew a new hand, and called his other followers. They all began to appear, and they tortured me some more, and Voldemort started making a speech. Then he untied me, and gave me my wand, and said we had to duel." Harry furrowed his brows again.

"When we duelled, the last spell Voldemort cast came out of his wand. I saw the ghosts of my mother and father, and they tried to help me. I managed to get out of the way of the curse, and I grabbed Cedric's body and the port key. It took us back to the tournament field, but there was nothing any one could do. Cedric was already dead. I was moved away, and that's all I remember about Cedric's death. I was kind of in, I dunno, shock I guess for the rest of it."

"I understand Mr. Potter. You're a very brave lad." Skulduggery held out his hand to Harry, and Harry looked at it before slowly he reached over and shook Skulduggery's hand.

"From one torture victim to another." Skulduggery said quietly. Valkyrie held out her hand too, and Harry shook that as well.

"You've both been tortured too?" Harry said quietly. Skulduggery nodded.

"Multiple times, the both of us. We know what you went through."

"No one here knows about it, what actually happened. If I told them, they'd call me a liar, say I was trying to set myself up as some kind of hero or something for fighting Voldemort. But I'm not. I got lucky. And Cedric died. It's my fault. It's my fault that Voldemort was there in the first place. He only wants to kill me."

"Why is that?" Valkyrie asked. Harry looked at her.

"13 years ago, he broke into our house. My dad died trying to protect us, and my mum sacrificed herself to keep me safe. When he got to me, something happened, and he couldn't kill me. It almost, rebounded, and practically killed him instead. It left me with the scar. Because he was, weak and pretty much dead, he vanished, and the war ended. People started calling me 'the boy who lived' – I'm the only one who's ever survived a killing curse. He wants to change that." He said sadly.

"We understand, Harry." Valkyrie said softly "We're sorry for your loss."

"It's strange to finally meet someone who doesn't know me as just 'the boy who lived'. Can I ask you a question?" He looked to the both. Skulduggery nodded.

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

"That's two questions." Skulduggery said.

"Can you answer them both? Please." Skulduggery sighed and sat up straight.

"We're the two lead detectives for the society of sorcerers known as 'The Sanctuary'. We keep order and make sure the whole world doesn't find out that magic exists. We remove those that threaten to disturb the 'peace', if you will. We work for the elders, the leaders of the Sanctuary."

"Not that we ever listen to what they have to say." Valkyrie muttered. Skulduggery nodded.

"So, you're not wizards, you're sorcerers."

"That's correct."

"How is that different? I mean, it's all magic. No one's ever mentioned a place called 'The Sanctuary'. Is it just in Ireland?"

"There are Sanctuaries posted all around the world, each working in a separate country. We represent the Irish Sanctuary. Sorcerers are branded with separate kinds of magic, and specialise in their branch. We don't use wands or have large schools like this."

"The Necromancers have the temples." Valkyrie said to Skulduggery.

"Yeah, but they don't get schooled there, just trained." He pointed out. "We were under orders to try and merge the two brands of magic – wizardry and sorcery I mean – as little a possible."

"So that's why you were being all mysterious at dinner." Harry pointed slightly to Valkyrie, who smiled.

"It wasn't my place to say anything."

"It's not like they can do anything, Val." Skulduggery said, turning to her.

"They could have put me in prison."

"Valkyrie, if I can threaten to shoot the grand mage and get away with it, I think you can get away with letting loose a few things about yourself." Valkyrie grinned.

"You were unhinged when you threatened to shoot him, though."

"Completely not the point."

"You threatened to shoot your leader?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, he hates being shot. It's quite funny really." Skulduggery titled his head.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not." Harry said.

"Well for future reference, this is my serious face." He pointed to his skull, which made Valkyrie grin and bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Harry still couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, so just nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Skulduggery at all times.

"Anyways, thank you for your time, Mr. Potter. If you'd like we could get you some extra combat training to help protect yourself from this Voldemort fellow."

"Sure." Harry said doubtfully.

"Hey, can I ask more more question." Valkyrie said, leaning forwards. Harry nodded.

"What does Voldemort look like?" Harry hesitated, growing paler.

"He has blue-ish white skin, and red eyes like slits. His nose is deformed, like it's been squished into his face, and he has pointy teeth. I saw when he laughed at me. He doesn't have hair, and his fingernails are long and dirty. He smells pretty bad too."

"Well a bald misshapen man with red eyes and a hobo smell can't be too hard to find." Valkyrie looked to Skulduggery, who folded his arms.

"Never underestimate the enemy Valkyrie."

"I'm not underestimating him, I'm mocking him. It's much more fun." Valkyrie looked to Harry and smiled slightly, but he didn't smile back.

"If you're going after Voldemort, then you have to be careful. He's getting more powerful by the minute, and all his followers are beginning to show up again." Harry said.

"We'll do our best to try and figure this out. Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry. Only Malfoy and the professors calls me Potter." Harry said. Skulduggery nodded.

"Very well then Harry. Have a good night sleep. If you want those combat lessons just find us. We'll sort something out. Maybe even open up your inner sorcerer."

"Ok." Harry nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"What'd you think?" Valkyrie asked as soon as he'd gone.

"I'm thinking he's stressed, tired and hated right now. I'd say he was telling the truth."

"Me too." Valkyrie agreed before she stood.

"Well, it's" she looked at the clock "5: 45 and we have classes tomorrow. Should we go over a lesson plan or not?"

"I don't think so. Each class only had one lesson a week, so we'll just teach one thing per week."

"Sounds good. Hey, does this mean I can tell them that we're bad-ass sorcerers fighting evil?"

"I'd turn a blind eye if you did."

"Ok, good. I'll tell them tomorrow then. Ghastly will be mad at us, won't he."

"I don't think so. If anyone it'll be Madam Mist that'll be angry. But, we can handle her."

"I hope so." Valkyrie grinned "cos I'm gonna tell them anyway. Which reminds me I need to catch up with Seamus tomorrow."

"Yes I noticed you seemed rather friendly."

"Oh shut up."


	10. 10 - Scars

Valkyrie walked into the great hall and immediately spotted the two red heads. Walking over, she grinned.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi Valkyrie." They said in unison, making her grin.

"Ok you guys have _got_ to stop doing that." She smiled jokingly.

"Why would we do that?" They said in time, again. She punched the one closest on the arm lightly. He pretended to be hurt, but his grin gave it away. Valkyrie picked up an apple and began to eat slowly before Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in and sat across from them. Valkyrie smiled at Harry, and he returned it slightly. It was the first time she'd seen him smile. But she noticed something was wrong. Ron and Hermione glanced between each other, and Harry kept one hand under the table.

"Everything alright?" Valkyrie asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry nodded quickly. Too quick. Something was wrong. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Harry, let me see your hand." Harry held up the hand that he had been eating with.

"The other one." She said. He shook his head.

"Show her Harry." Hermione interrupted. Fred and George were now watching with interest as Ron agreed with Hermione. Harry slowly raised his hand form under the table and held it out. Valkyrie took it gently and turned it over. _I must not tell lies_. Scratched into the back of his hand. It was bruised and had been bleeding. Valkyrie clenched her own fist, feeling Sanguine's razor mark etched into her skin. She fought to keep calm.

"Who did this to you?" She asked calmly. Harry withdrew his hand and put it back under the table.

"Professor Umbridge doesn't believe me, about Cedric." He said quietly. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes into a death glare aimed at no one. Ron shuffled backwards a little bit, as if she was scaring him. Valkyrie clicked her neck and growled slightly under her breath before she took a deep breath out.

"Excuse me, something's just come up." She said politely, brushing her hair back and standing. She walked away, her fist still clenched. She stormed to their classroom, swinging open and almost slamming the door.

"What's wrong?" Skulduggery said immediately. Valkyrie took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out, trying to calm herself.

"Professor Umbridge has carved the words 'I must not tell lies' into the back of Harry's hand." She said, almost growling.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw the wound with my own eyes. Skulduggery, that'll scar Harry for life. All because she doesn't believe him about what happened. And the fact that a _teacher_ is practically torturing a student, it's just" She held up her hands frustratedly "Insane!" She finished. Skulduggery was silent for a moment.

"We could arrest her for assault on a student." He murmured eventually.

"Yeah and where would we send her? She's one of those ministry nitwits, and we can't send her to the Sanctuary."

"What about the British Sanctuary?"

"They don't like us."

"Lot's of people don't like us."

"We could threaten her."

"That'd get us in trouble."

"I could punch her."

"That'd get _you_ in trouble."

"We can't just let it carry on." Valkyrie said. She felt anger bubbling through her veins as she brushed her hair back and put on her hat.

"Maybe we could alert Dumbledore. Or Professor McGonagall. They both have higher authority in here than her." Skulduggery muttered, scratching his chin.

"That's a good idea." Valkyrie smiled slightly. She still wanted to see the pink blobs nose crack into lots of tiny pieces, but she pushed it aside. If Darquesse ever rose again, then Valkyrie would make it a personal promise for her to kill Umbridge first.

"We have a class first. We could go and find him while the students have their break."

"Yeah, ok." Valkyrie sighed, pushing thoughts of Darquesse and Umbridge out of her mind.

"Try not to worry about it, Val. We'll get it sorted. Seems like this school needed us more than we thought."

"Yeah, but I get the impression that the pink blob hasn't been here before either. None of the professors seem to like her. And it's only the second day."

"I know. I know." Skulduggery had moved the desks from the room, and Valkyrie found that a good place to start a conversation.

"Where have the desks gone?" She asked.

"I asked the caretaker where to put them, and he found a storage room for me."

"You lifted them all down by yourself? I could have helped."

"Val, I levitated them down. There was no effort at all involved."

"Oh. Show off."

"Yes, most unfortunately there was no one around the see it." He said, moving the black board to the side. It still had 'blocking' on it in big letters. Valkyrie sighed. Then Valkyrie had an idea. She smiled slightly to herself.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"If I did something indirectly to Umbridge, would you be annoyed with me?"

"Probably not. Why?" He looked to her and titled his head as Valkyrie grinned.

"I think some certain new friends of mine might be more than happy to help me publicly embarrass her. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds rather risky."

"I know."

"So go ahead."

The corridors were quiet after McGonagall stormed up to Umbridge and practically yelled at her for hurting Harry. Valkyrie and Skulduggery had watched form the side lines as Umbridge had confronted McGonagall and announced she would be in charge of her own punishments because the school was 'worse than she feared'. Valkyrie frowned as Umbridge walked past them with a smirking smile on her face. Valkyrie growled under her breath, and felt her fingers flex. She looked to McGonagall, who looked almost defeated, before she saw the Weasley twins. She whistled to them, and they looked to her, walking through the crowd to get to her. Valkyrie looked them both in the eye and muttered

"Classroom, 5pm. It's time the tables were turned." Before she nodded to them politely and walked away, Skulduggery following behind her before they walked into an empty corridor and strode side by side.

"You realise that as sanctuary officials here on official duty, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Of course"

"Good, I'd hate to think you missed out on that knowledge when you're doing this." He said. Valkyrie smiled slightly.

"Hey Skulduggery?"

"Yes Val?"

"Will you teach me to fly?" She asked

"Why would you want to fly?"

"You can do it."

"And as inspirational as I am, it's very difficult."

"So? We have Saturdays and Sundays off, and only one murder case and one possible assault case. That's loads of time."

"If it goes wrong you could fall to your death."

"It's a good thing I'm bad at dying then." Valkyrie grinned as Skulduggery chuckled.

"Fine, if we have time in amongst the rest of your training. I'd like to teach you to manipulate water better this year. You're absolutely dreadful at it."

"Shut up."


	11. 11 - Don't Get Caught

Valkyrie merged into the shadows, feeling them slide their way around her from the wall. Shadow-walking the corridor, she remained undetected as she stepped out to Umbridge's office door. The pink bob was out, teaching a lesson apparently, and Valkyrie was using the time wisely. She dashed inside, closing the door behind her quietly, and immediately noticed the moving cats on dinner plates on the hideously pink walls. Still undetected, she took her hat off her head and picked up the two small black robot-like things inside it. She put one gently down to the left of the door, and one gently down to the right of the door. Then she opened it, and clicked her fingers three times, but not to summon flames. Instead, two red haired faces appeared from around the corridor, and crept across it, entering the room with her.

Fred took out his wand as George scanned the desk. He motioned for them to come forwards, and they obliged, looking at what he was pointing at. It was a black quill.

"Harry said this was the one that was enchanted." George whispered. Fred nodded and pointed his wand at it, muttering something Valkyrie didn't understand, but she heard something that sounded like '_reversio_'. The tip of Fred's wand glowed slightly, and then dimmed back to it's normal stick-like state. George pulled two green stones from his pocket and put them in the top desk drawer, while Fred placed two pink stones onto the sugar bowl. They immediately disintegrated into pink crystals, and blended in perfectly with the sugar.

"Harry said she drank pink tea with lots of sugar." Fred whispered, grinning to George and Valkyrie. Valkyrie nodded and turned, putting her hat back on and opening the door slightly. The corridor was empty as she crept out, gesturing for them to follow her. Fred closed the door behind him quietly as they made their escape, all the while adrenaline pumping through George and Fred's blood, Valkyrie remaining steely silent, thinking more of what would happen if they got caught than the after effects of their small, psychotic prank.

They reached a room filled with moving portraits and moving staircases, which Valkyrie didn't actually acknowledge for a few moments until they were halfway up the staircase.

"Hey, this staircase is moving." She said eventually.

"Yeah, they always do." George grinned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Valkyrie said as they reached a big portrait. "Don't you two have lessons?"

"Free Period." Fred grinned.

"Oh. It's a good thing I don't have a class then." She smiled, and they grinned, turning to the portrait and saying something in a different language. The portrait had a fat greek-looking lady in it, who frowned at them before the portrait swung open to reveal a small tunnel.

"Am I allowed in there?" Valkyrie asked as Fred climbed through, feeling slightly nervous. She hated small spaces.

"Yeah sure." George replied, grinning and walking through. Valkyrie furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, walking after them into a giant circular room decorated with red and gold tapestries and house symbols. Valkyrie took a deep breath out.

"Whoa" she said quietly. George and Fred grinned at each other as they watched Valkyrie's reaction to the common room.

"So, this is our domain, you might say." Fred grinned.

"Impressive." Valkyrie smiled slightly "Umridge isn't going to know what hit her."

"I know, the black hooters'll make a noise like no other."

"And the smell of the stink bombs in the desk last for at least 3 weeks."

"And the ghost chilli sugar powder will makes a perfect addition to a lovely cup of sweet pink tea." Valkyrie grinned at the two twins and took off her hat, looking at its deep dark redness.

"Yeah. I always hated pink."


	12. 12 - Unveiling Sorcery

Fred, George and Valkyrie sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fireplace, and Fred had started a strange obsession with the fact that Valkyrie was a sorcerer.

"So, if I took, I dunno, your jacket. You could get it back."

"If you took my jacket I'd punch you in the face." Valkyrie grinned as George laughed. "That's what happened to the last person who took my jacket anyway. Damn Kitana." Valkyrie began to mutter before George realised she wasn't joking.

"Really? So if I did this" He reached over and plucked her hat from her head "Then you would punch me?" Valkyrie smiled slightly.

"Are you trying to get yourselves beaten?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. George leapt to his feet and began to run, laughing. Valkyrie sighed and flicked her wrist. The air grabbed and flung George back into his chair before the hat flipped back into her hand and she put it on her head.

"Don't take my hat again." She said seriously as Fred grinned. George stared up at the ceiling bewilderedly before he grinned too and carried on laughing.

"That was awesome!" He laughed "Was that your magic? It's brilliant? How'd you do that?"

"Air is one of the elements. I just manipulated it to my use." Valkyrie shrugged as the portrait hole opened and Seamus and another boy stepped through.

"Hey Seamus." Valkyrie grinned.

"Stephanie! Hi!" Seamus grinned as Valkyrie stood and they hugged.

"You've gotten taller." He smiled

"You haven't." Valkyrie grinned "Actually I think you've shrunk a little bit."

"Very funny." He blushed slightly. "I didn't know you were involved in all, _this_." Seamus gestured around him. Valkyrie laughed.

"Actually I'm not. I'm one of the detectives for the Sanctuary, over in Ireland. I've never been to anywhere like Hogwarts _ever_. And what about you! I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?"

"You know, I'm rattling but I'm rolling. How's your mum? I heard she was pregnant a while ago."

"Yeah, little Alice. She's almost 18 months old now, bless her. Everyone's fine. What about you?"

"Yeah, we're all fine. Mum didn't want me to come back this year, 'cos of Harry and that, but, anyway." He sighed "What can you do?"

"Wait a minute" George interrupted "Number one, you _know_ each other? Number two, your name is _Stephanie_?" Fred stood too and Valkyrie smiled slightly.

"When you get involved in sorcery, you have to take a new name, so no one can control you. I _was_ Stephanie. Now I'm Valkyrie. Me and Seamus live down the street from each other." Valkyrie smiled.

"Should we take new names? Oh, this is Dean by the way." Seamus pointed behind him and Valkyrie smiled as the boy waved.

"Nice to meet you, and no, you're wizards. You'd only need a taken name if you were involved in sorcery." Valkyrie smiled. "Which reminds me I have a training session with Skulduggery soon." She sighed "No rest for the wonderful." She ruffled Seamus's hair and he battered her away, grinning. "I'll see you later though. Maybe you'll see some sorcery in action." She winked smiled at the boys and then walked away, waving slightly before disappearing through the portrait hall. Humming to herself, she walked down the moving staircase towards the room, passing the group of Slytherins that what's-his-name was part of. Was it Malf? Malf something. Valkyrie couldn't remember exactly, but she walked past anyway, almost bumping into Umbridge on the way. She smiled, almost condescendingly, at Valkyrie who smiled fakely back. She wondered just how long it's take for Umbridge to go to her office and get stink-bombed and her tea spiked by the hottest chillies in the world. Valkyrie smiled as she thought of the reaction on the pink blob's face as she walked into the classroom. Skulduggery was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." He huffed. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up. We finished setting up the 'lesson' for the pink blob." Valkyrie smiled, and Skulduggery tilted his head.

"What have you got in store for her, if I may ask?"

"Couple of stink-bombers some weird hotter things, ghost chilli tea and the quill has been reversed – anyone who writes anything with it will have it appearing on her hand instead of theirs."

"Very entertaining" Skulduggery nodded "Shall we start our training lesson?"

"Yeah sure." Valkyrie grinned. Skulduggery began to walk away and Valkyrie frowned, turning around.

"Where are you going? I thought we were training?"

"We are. Come on." He said. Valkyrie sighed and followed, walking behind him as they left the corridors, walking across the grass down a hill towards the lake that seems to shine in the sunlight. Valkyrie could be sure, but she thought she saw something with tentacles moving in the water. But in the blink of an eye it was gone, and Valkyrie shook her head – her and her imagination.


	13. 13 - Bad moods and screaming pink blobs

Valkyrie muttered a curse underneath her breath as she walked stropily to the classroom, Skulduggery one stride ahead. She was drenched from head to toe in water, her hair dripping, teeth chattering slightly from the cold. She cursed Skulduggery's name just loud enough for him to hear her, causing him to chuckle. Was it really her fault he'd made the water vapour in the air come crashing down on her like a waterfall? She didn't think so, but he was taking no responsibility of course. She didn't think it was her fault that he'd chucked her in the lake, but he wasn't taking responsibility for that either. She did the biggest death-glare she could muster towards him, or rather, the back of his head. He seemed to know she was doing it, and chuckled again.

"You know if you used your own mind for once you might have considered drying yourself before we even set foot into the building." Valkyrie scowled at the pleased tone of his voice.

"I don't want to set my hair on fire." She muttered as he opened the classroom door and walked in.

"Just in time." He turned to her "We have a class next." Valkyrie rolled her eyes and glared even more furiously at him. He pretended to ignore her and moved away, stacking up some of the dummies in the corner as she began muttering curses again. A moment of so later, the first students began to gather outside. They were mostly tall, probably Valkyrie's age, and seemed amused when they first walked in to see her dripping wet. She glared at them all, wishing looks could kill (or at least maim) as she muttered a quick excuse, which didn't really satisfy the students. They questioned her further and Skulduggery laughed while Valkyrie glared daggers at him before she stood and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she took the base of his jacket and wiped her hands on it.

"Drying my hands." She answered simply "So I can dry my hair." She turned and walked back to the table, summoning a flame into her hands. In one swift movement a downpour of water washed over her like a waterfall, and she gasped, her hair plastered to her head, smoke sizzling from where the flame had been doused.

"Skulduggery!"

"You wiped your hands all over my clean jacket." She picked up an empty ink pot and threw it at him as he laughed.

"You're so mean to me." She muttered, sitting on the desk, sulking as the other students laughed at her. If her hands had been dry she would have summoned a flame and lobbed it at him, but she couldn't get a spark going in amongst the wet. Finally, Skulduggery stopped laughing and began to teach the lesson, but when he asked her to do a demonstration of blocking with the dummies, she ignored him, wringing out her hair so the water formed a puddle on the floor.

"Valkyrie?"

"No."

"Val"

"I said _no_."

"You are the single most stubborn person I've ever met, you know that."

"Shut up." She muttered as he turned back to the class, preparing to do the demonstration himself with one of the dummies. He clicked his fingers, and Valkyrie watched, still sulking, as the dummy stood and posed in combat position.

Before anyone could move, a scream emanated from the corridors. Skulduggery looked to Valkyrie who leapt to her feet as they, and the students, rushed into the corridors to see the pink blob turn the corner, still screaming, her mouth wide open as she tried to run in her obnoxiously pink pencil skirt. She seemed to be fanning her tongue, and Valkyrie smirked.

"That'll be the ghost chillies." She muttered as more and more people came out of each room on the corridor, watching the pink blob as she panicked, running back and forth, her hat askew, black mascara tears streaming down her cheeks, before Skulduggery clicked his fingers, and a waterfall of water down poured on her. She froze, her arms held out as she closed her eyes and gasped. She spat some water out and wiped her eyes with her hands, causing the make up to smear across her face in what looked like a failed attempt at art, brushing the brown hair from her face.

"Better?" Skulduggery asked, a slight tone of amusement in his voice. Her mouth still wide open, she made a kind of 'ahhhh' noise that squeaked like the hinges of an un-oiled door, as if she could produce no solid words. Valkyrie could suppress the smile no longer, and disappeared into the classroom so she could grin madly. A few moments later, the students and Skulduggery joined her, and when they were sure she was gone, Valkyrie burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, that's the funniest thing I've seen since new years day when you insulted Fletcher for three hours straight!" She laughed, suddenly giddy with excitement.

"Quick question, how much chilli did you actually put in the sugar?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie grinned.

"I dunno, half a pot?" Skulduggery chuckled as Valkyrie laughed again, some of the students joining in with her as they slowly begun to realise she had some involvement.

"Yes yes yes, you're very funny. Now, back with the lesson. Val, seen as you're in higher spirits now, would you care to do the demonstration?"

"Oh alright. But I'm still mad at you."

"Now, could you be mad at me?"

"Yes." There was a moment of silence as the laughs died down and everyone regained interest in the lesson.

"Oh."


	14. 14 - Private Lessons

**Thanks to all those amazing people out there who are reading and/or reveiwing the story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. If you have critisisms, I'm open to them too. Enjoy. **

Valkyrie was especially careful to avoid the pink blob over the next few days, especially in corridors, as although she would have loved to rub it in the old hag's face, she wasn't in the mood for a screaming match. Instead, Valkyrie focused on Harry's upcoming lesson with them. She had been wondering about it all week, and now that Friday's lessons had officially ended, he was supposed to be arriving at any moment.

Valkyrie wondered if it would just be combat defence they'd end up teaching him. She had a feeling that Skulduggery was curious as to whether a wizard could also be a sorcerer. According to the teachers, Harry was quite talented, had a knack for trouble, and it wasn't difficult to see he had both friends and enemies. This was all Valkyrie needed to hear before she would have been recruiting him for the Sanctuary, had he not been a wizard already. She suspected that Skulduggery was thinking the same.

The knock on the door interrupted Valkyrie thoughts as Skulduggery barked

"Come in." The door opened slowly, and Harry peered around the side. Valkyrie smiled at him.

"Come on in Harry." Skulduggery said, walking over to Valkyrie. He had his jacket off, and when he stood in front of the window the silhouettes of his ribs and the gun held in his pocket were visible though his shirt. It was very unnerving, and Valkyrie had made sure to close the blinds.

Harry looked around cautiously

"I could come back at another time…" he muttered.

"Nonsense we've been waiting for you." Skulduggery stood behind Valkyrie as Harry closed the door and put his bag on the floor.

"Harry, if you don't want to do this, then you don't have to." Valkyrie said.

"No, I'm just a bit nervous." He muttered.

"I wouldn't worry Mr. Potter, we don't bite" Skulduggery tilted his head – smiling again. Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Right ok" Valkyrie clasped her hands together and smiled "Combat." Skulduggery nodded as Harry walked further into the room. Valkyrie moved to the middle of the room and brushed her hair back with her hands.

"Ok, Harry. Come on." Harry let Skulduggery guide him to face Valkyrie, who smiled reassuringly. Skulduggery moved Harry into position, making him move his leg backwards, spine straight, hands held close to his chest, fists locked.

"Ok, now when Valkyrie comes to punch you" Harry looked up worriedly "she won't really, don't panic. But when she 'appears' to come and punch you, all you do is raise this arm slightly" Skulduggery moved it for him "and throw the punch. Keep your fist locked, and your muscles tense, and just focus on trying to hit her shoulder. Keep both eyes open and don't worry about how hard you punch, that'll come later. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Harry took a deep breath in as Valkyrie smiled, raising her fists.

"Ready?" She asked. Harry nodded and Valkyrie moved forwards quickly. Her fist dashed out, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Harry lashed out, feeling his own fist connect with Valkyrie's shoulder blade. Valkyrie pulled back and grinned, rubbing her shoulder slightly. It had almost hurt. That was good. She lunged again, this time dodging his attack before he punched with the other fist, almost catching her off guard.

"You're good for a first timer." Valkyrie grinned, taking another light swipe. Harry began to smile as his fist connected with Valkyrie's shoulder again before Skulduggery clicked his fingers. Valkyrie immediately pulled back, and Harry lowered his fists, standing normally.

"Well done Harry." Skulduggery said pleasantly, and Harry smiled. Valkyrie flexed her shoulders. The jacket had absorbed most of the punch, but even then it was quite strong. Strong was good.

They practised like that for a while, Skulduggery correcting Harry on his posture, movement, until Harry was faster, lashing out a lot more. Valkyrie was never hurt of course, her jacket either absorbed the punch or she dodged it altogether, but even so it was impressive.

By the end of the half-hour session, Harry's fringe had started to stick to his forehead with effort, and he was almost panting. Valkyrie grinned at him as he grinned back.

"Excellent. We'll continue this next week, shall we?" Skulduggery said as Harry picked up his bag and grinned, nodding quickly.

"Yeah definitely!" He grinned even wider and opened the door.

"Mr Potter?" Skulduggery asked, causing Harry to turn, still smiling "Have you ever thought about broadening your range of magic?" Harry frowned slightly.

"Isn't that what we do at Hogwarts?"

"I didn't quite mean it like that." Skulduggery chuckled "I was meaning, if you ever wanted to see if sorcery was a better suit for you."

"Oh, no I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I'm a wizard aren't I?"

"Of course. I was just curious. If you ever do want to learn more though, we're right here."

"Y-yeah. Ok. Sure. See you later."

"Goodbye Mr Potter."

"Bye Harry" He closed the door behind him and Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery "Wow, didn't think you'd ask so fast."

"His teachers are right, he has talent. I'm merely curious." Skulduggery shrugged. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and sighed slightly.

"Do you think he could do it?"

"Possibly."

"'Possibly'" Valkyrie imitated him, and he tilted his head towards her.

"Are you mocking me, detective Cain?"

"'Possibly'" She grinned again. Before she knew it Skulduggery had grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. She screamed slightly and began laughing as Skulduggery twirled her around. She hit his back, still laughing.

"Put me down!"

"Not until you learn to respect your elders."

"You're not my elder, you're just old!" She giggled. He pretended to take offence, and twirled her faster.

"Give up?" He laughed.

"Never!" Valkyrie declared, still laughing. Eventually, Skulduggery gave up and put her down. They laughed together as they walked towards the teachers dorms. Valkyrie smiled. She liked moments like these, where she and Skulduggery could just have a laugh, and didn't have to worry about serial killers and murder scenes and maniacs taking over the world. It was times like this that had allowed her to take back her body from Darquesse after she destroyed O'Connell street.

Thinking of Darquesse brought Valkyrie back to reality with a 'thud'. Why had she even thought about her? Ruining everything by thinking about her? Valkyrie sighed as she walked into Skulduggery's room after him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she closed the door.

"Nothing, just thinking about Darquesse." She muttered. Skulduggery was silent for a moment before he wrapped her in a hug. Valkyrie appreciated it before Skulduggery drew back and looked at her.

"Val, Hogwarts is one of the safest places you can be when dealing with sorcerers. Hardly any of them even know it exists, and even fewer know where it is. No one will threaten your life here, which means no one will give Darquesse the opportunity to take over. You're safe here." He said quietly. Valkyrie sighed.

"But what about remnant-Tanith? It'll never give up on Darquesse. And Billy-ray Sanguine can tunnel _anywhere_. What if they find us and unleash Darquesse? I don't want to be responsible for any more murders." Valkyrie said quietly, thinking of the many people she had killed, especially when Darquesse had first arisen in the remnant hoard.

"You're not responsible for the people Darquesse has killed. You can't control her."

"I know, but even you've said she _is_ me. She's my 'bad mood', right?"

"Valkyrie, just because she's a part of you, doesn't mean she is you. I mean look at me: am I Lord Vile? Without the suit and the shadows, am I him?"

"Well, no-"

"And Tanith. Is she the same, even with the remnant in her?"

"No, of course not-"

"Then stop fretting about it. Val, you're _you_. You and Darquesse are different personalities of the same person. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Except the fact that she's a mass murdering, sadistic world breaker?"

"I never said there was nothing wrong with _her_."

"But, just say she gets loose, and we can't get me back, you'd kill me, right?"

"Val?"

"You would wouldn't you? Please, I want you to. I don't want to go out any other way." Valkyrie whispered, and Skulduggery slowly wrapped her in another hug.

"You won't. I promise."


	15. 15 - Bad Dreams

**Sorry I haven't update in a little while, I've been really busy. Thanks to all those who are reading! :)**

Valkyrie tossed and turned in her bed as she struggled to sleep. They had been at Hogwarts for a total of 2 weeks and 4 days, and she was no closer to a decent night's sleep. Ever since she began thinking about Darquesse again, her mind had been restless, and it was driving her insane that she would be kept awake at night by the many possible scenarios her over-imaginative brain would come up with.

Skulduggery sat in the corner, night after night, not making a sound, but merely being there was enough. Valkyrie knew she was safe from attack as she slept, no one would bring out Darquesse while Skulduggery was around. At first it had helped. But now, after the nights had dragged on, and on, she found it difficult to sleep until late into the night when sheer exhaustion would set in, usually just before or just after midnight.

Trying to hide it, Valkyrie had taken to staying in the classroom at meal times, and eating in her own room when she grew hungry. Fred and George had noticed, coming to the classroom to check she was alright. She had grinned, shoed them away after a quick chat, but she doubted they knew how tired she was. The most obvious sign was her attitude. She practically reeked of grumpiness.

As sleep eventually consumed her, Valkyrie's thoughts were plagued with visions of Darquesse, the world falling at her fingertips, her family crumbling to dust, the many arts of torture used on the many people she called her friends. Many of the Hogwarts students that had become her friends, were now merged in the crowd of decaying bodies that pooled crimson blood across the burning landscape as buildings fell, stone crumbled and screams echoed in an eternal night of fiery nothingness. They were very bad nightmares indeed.

As Valkyrie woke up to low sunlight, she groaned.

"Bad dreams?" Skulduggery's velvet voice sounded from across the room. Valkyrie nodded as she sat up, stretching and yawning.

"Very." She muttered "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok. I'll get the house elves to bring you some breakfast."

"Thanks." Valkyrie yawned and stretched against before standing. She muttered a curse to herself as she entered the bathroom. Turning on the shower and changing out of her bed clothes, the warm water felt good on her skin, and she felt at least a little stress lift from her as she washed her hair. She felt clean again, even though she'd only been in the shower the day before, it still felt good. It woke her up.

By the time she had finished, she thought it must have been time to go. Getting out of the shower, she dried herself and got dressed, wrapping her hair up in a towel.

She felt more awake now, and smelled slightly like strawberries. She liked that. Walking out of the bathroom, she saw a tray on her bed with an assortment of breakfasts including toast, cereal and a variety of others Valkyrie had never seen before in her life.

Skulduggery was writing something down in a notebook in the corner of the room as Valkyrie bit into a piece of golden toast.

"What are you doing over there?" Valkyrie mumbled.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full." Valkyrie rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"I said 'what are you doing over there'?"

"I'm writing down some of the details the headmaster told me about this Voldemort person, what I could get out of him anyway. He wasn't very forthcoming about it."

"Why?" Valkyrie asked, finished off another slice of toast.

"Apparently not a lot of people will talk about him. There was a war, and he killed a lot of innocent non-magic people as well as wizards and witches."

"So? A war's a war, people are gonna die."

"Yes, but it wasn't the innocent's war. They're non-magic remember Val. Voldemort and his followers would hunt them down or attack them in the streets just for being non-magic."  
"That's quite harsh. Then again, the remnants did that. But they only tried to bond with them I guess." Valkyrie's voice trailed off as she remembered Tanith.

"Indeed. Accroding to the headmaster, Voldemort was defeated by Harry between 14 and 15 years ago. Since then he's been 'biding his time'. Seems he's too weak to call back his followers and continue the war."

"But Harry said-"

"Exactly what I'm getting at, Val. In the last year, Voldemort had 're-risen'. He's begun recruiting more followers and bringing back all the ones who weren't imprisoned for their crimes."  
"Which is bad."

"Very bad. A wizard who is extremely powerful and has the urge to kill a lot of people, including many at this school."

"Do you think that's why Ghastly wants us here?"

"I think that's why Dumbledore told Ghastly to bring us here, yes. Ghastly didn't make the decision remember."

"Minor detail." Valkyrie shook her head and then sighed, not in the mood for more food "So, another crazy, murderous psychopath on the rise. It seems every year some random murderer tried to take over the world around here."

"Indeed."


	16. 16 - Training Spies

Valkyrie sighed as she felt the wind in her hair. She was sat on a bench on the outskirts of the courtyard. It was the middle of 5th lesson, and she had no class to help teach. Skulduggery would be arriving in a few minutes to do a training session with her, and she was looking forward to it with a calm eagerness. She was too tired to be hyper. Yet more sleep had eluded her, and she felt that if sleep was a physical entity, she would punch it for being so annoying, and then tie it to a chair so it could never leave again.

She heard footsteps coming towards her; not Skulduggery's. They lacked too much grace and silence to be his. They were loud, and as the two voices sounded, she smiled slightly, tilting her head so they were in her view.

The Weasley twins grinned at her simultaneously, and she smiled back, patting the bench either side of her.

"Afternoon boys," she smiled "what's up?"

"Nothing, you just looked rather lonely." George said. She had learned how to tell them apart, sort of. George was usually the one with a little spring on his left foot, so when he walked he always made a slightly louder noise. Fred didn't have that. But she could only tell if they were in corridors like this, where it was quiet, and the sound echoed slightly. After spending so much time around Skulduggery, being so used to his footsteps, she had gotten quite good at identifying things like that.

"Nope, Skulduggery's coming in a minute. We're having a training session."

"What do you even do in training sessions? You always say 'training',"

"But you don't actually say what you're training for." Fred finished George's sentence and Valkyrie rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"That's 'cos I don't usually know what we're training for. But I think today it's fighting."

"You're going to fight the skeleton?"

"That's Mr. Skeleton to you Mr Weasley." Skulduggery's voice came thick and smooth from behind them, and the twins jumped. Valkyrie grinned, already having heard him approaching. She sometimes forgot how quiet he could be to everyone else.

"Sorry." Fred muttered. Skulduggery tilted his head and there was slight amusement in his voice as he spoke to Valkyrie.

"Are you coming?"

"Yep." Valkyrie popped the 'p' and stood, brushing imaginary dust from her clothes.

"Come along then." He said, striding off. Valkyrie grinned at the twins and then followed, waving slightly to them until she caught up with Skulduggery. His pace was always much faster than hers. They walked down towards the lake in comfortable silence, nodding to the occasional passer-by that had a free lesson. They even passed two students who were skipping a lesson, and Skulduggery barked at them to get to it. At the scared look on their faces as they scurried back up to the castle, Valkyrie broke into fits of giggles, and Skulduggery chuckled softly.

"So, fighting." Valkyrie smiled as they stopped a little way down from the lake.

"If you like." Skulduggery nodded, and Valkyrie smiled, walking away slightly. They faced each other in combat position before Valkyrie grinned, and they lunged at each other. The punches and kicks were thrown thick and fast, dodges as blurs, which was a shame, Valkyrie thought, as there were some pretty good ones. Then fire was brought into play, and they were lobbing it at each other, Skulduggery dousing hers with water, she avoiding his. He shot a torrent of water at her, which struck her in the chest and knocked her to the ground. She was quickly up again with an air attack, which caught Skulduggery's ribs. He grunted slightly as she smiled, almost pleased with herself. Then she realised, Skulduggery had been holding back. He became faster, more agile, dodging more, throwing more. Valkyrie attempted to tackle him to the ground, but failed. The result was that he had her over his shoulder, and had stopped attacking.

"Hey!" She squealed as he laughed. She was panting slightly as she began to batter his back. He laughed and slowly began to swing her towards the lake.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed as she laughed.

"1…" Skulduggery began to count, making the swings wider "2…"

"No!" Valkyrie laughed.

"3!" He let go of her, but she didn't let go of him, and ended up clinging to his jacket, hanging off of him. He laughed as she got up and smacked him across the chest, still laughing. She cursed him, and he laughed again before they caught their breath (or Valkyrie caught hers) and began again.

Fred and George watched from the hilltop as Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked away from each other, and then turned to face each other. George felt as if he were almost spying on the pair, but he was so curious as to what kind of training 'training' actually meant. Like 'fighting', what was that? Well, obviously it was fighting, but what kind? Would they see their magic? He had been dying to see that again. He knew his brother felt the same.

Fred stayed close to the ground, laying down next to his twin, and grinned slightly, as they watched. Nothing happened for a moment, and Fred almost thought they wouldn't do anything at all, just stand there, until they moved. It was sharp and fast, blurs almost as they lunged at each other. It was like a frenzied attack, the details too distant to see clearly. But both twins could see the black suits Valkyrie wore moving viciously, the hat the skeleton wore almost a blur of darkness. Then bright orange was brought into play – fire. It burned around them as they continued their attacks, then water, and air. Valkyrie was flung back before she leapt to her feet, the skeleton then hit in the side, before Valkyrie jumped, and then the fight was over. The fire extinguished, and laughing drifted up to the brothers from below. They watched in almost shock as Skulduggery attempted to throw Valkyrie into the lake, the both of them laughing profusely.

"George couldn't believe his eyes – how could the funny new friend Valkyrie be so aggressive so quickly. It seemed beyond him. All her knew was, he didn't want to get on her bad side. Ever. His brother felt the same.


	17. 17 - Old (but slightly new) faces

Halloween had come fast, and Valkyrie couldn't help but stare up in wonder at all the things around her. The Halloween feast was due to start soon, and the hall was lit up with oranges and golds, warm glows from firelight, pumpkins hanging from the enchanted ceiling, the ghosts floating by with free reign. Valkyrie grinned as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with the twins, across from Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"So, are you coming to your training session this week?" She asked Harry casually. He grinned.

"Definitely." He nodded. Valkyrie smiled as Hermione scowled slightly.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Valkyrie asked. Hermione lowered her head slightly and frowned.

"I don't think it's right that you're teaching Harry how to fight. I mean, magical defence is one thing, and one thing we need desperately, but not physical fighting. I'd hate for anything to even come that close-" She was cut off by a triumphant holler. Valkyrie turned her head to see two men she'd never seen before standing in the door way, one looking slightly bewildered, the other looking proud, puffing his chest out. They were both large and burly. Valkyrie scanned her mind to see if she recognised them from Hogwarts of Ireland. She didn't.

"Cain!" The proud one bellowed "Come and fight. You're going to die here, I swear it!"

"Who are you again?" She asked, almost boredly (it struck her with slight sadness at how un-shocked she was to receive a death-threat) , tilting her head as the man took a step forwards, grinning.

"I am the Killer Supreme! Zombie King! And your killer, Cain!"

"Vaurien Scapegrace?" Valkyrie's mouth dropped – the last time she'd seen him he'd been a head in a jar, no, wait, she had seen him since then, in a woman's body trying to rip off Thrashers head. Valkyrie recovered quickly from her shock and sighed.

"You know you're just embarrassing yourself now." She said clearly, as students around her began to stare.

"Who is that guy?" One of the twins whispered.

"Escaped failure of a convict." Valkyrie whispered back, then she raised her voice again "I assume that's Thrasher then. What's his real name?"

"Gerald!" Thrasher piped up, grinning. Scapegrace shot him a glare, and he seemed to shrink, shuffling his feet slightly. Scapegrace growled in Valkyrie's direction.

"Come on Cain! I want to make this last!" Valkyrie sighed.

"Excuse me," She smiled to the Gryffindor's around her, standing.

"I'm gonna make you writhe for all the pain you put me through! You'll curse the day you ever met Vaurien Scapegrace!"

"Believe me I already regret it." Valkyrie muttered as she flexed her shoulders. Thrasher shifted uncomfortably under his own weight as Scapegrace grinned cruelly and took another step forwards. He had almost what looked like a gun in his hand. No matter, her clothing would protect her. But he was _big_, bigger than she expected.

"I'm curious, how did you find us?" She asked, tilting her head slightly again, so her hair fell past one side of her face. Scapegrace grinned.

"With my genius intelligence it was no trouble." He replied. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, how did you really find us?"

"Oh oh! We were on holiday" Thrasher piped up "and master spots the strange horses, so we followed them through a wood – boy there was some nasty thinsg in there, master was screaming most of the way - and now we're here!"

"Shut up Thrasher!" Vaurien bellowed. Thrasher whimpered, even though he seemed to be taller and stronger than Vaurien. Valkyrie felt slight pity for him. Then it disappeared. Valkyrie shrugged.

"Whatever." She muttered, pretending not to be interested. Vaurien growled at her as she began to stride forwards.

"Remember this Cain! I am the Killer Supreme, Zombie King, master of the-" The impact of Valkyrie's fist hitting his nose broke his line of speech. He backed up, crying out slightly in pain as Valkyrie jabbed her elbow into his stomach and punched his face again. He growled at her, spitting blood, his nose crumpled.

"You'll pay for tha-" Valkyrie kicked with all her might into his private area, and he hollered in pain, doubling over. Valkyrie grabbed his shoulder and shoved him to the ground before she was knocked from her feet into the air. Grabbing at the air, she landed crouched on her feet, and lit fireballs into her hands before realising Thrasher had run at her. He stood in front of Scapegrace protectively.

"Come on, Gerald. I really don't want to hurt you." She said calmly. Thrasher whimpered slightly, and then growled, charging her. She leapt over him, grabbing onto his head and brining it down with her before realising she had lit his hair alight. Extinguishing the flames from her hands she punched him once in the back and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the floor with a grunt as Scapegrace moaned behind her. Looking around, Valkyrie saw him try to sit up. She walked over to him and punched him once in the face. He fell unconscious to the floor. Valkyrie realised with faint interest that she had blood on her hand – whose she didn't quite know – but walking over to Thrasher, she crouched by him. He whimpered.

"Are you gonna behave now?" She asked. Thrasher nodded slightly, and squirmed under her stare. She stood up and spotted a young Ravenclaw – probably a first or second year – standing close to the door.

"You" She said, pointing slightly "will you go get Skulduggery. Tell him to bring some handcuffs. Please." Valkyrie added at the end. The frightened Ravenclaw nodded and scurried from the room. Valkyrie turned back to Thrasher, who was still lying on the floor.

"Come on Gerald. Up you get." She said, putting one of his huge arms over her shoulder and lifting him to his feet. He had hurt his knees and his forehead was burned, brown hair slightly singed, but he was ok overall. She walked with him to the wall next to the door and put him down. He sat silently, watching her as she dragged Scapegrace to the wall beside him, grunting slightly. As she let go, his head lolled to the side and his limbs were limp. Valkyrie turned to the crowd that was now staring.

"What?" She asked. She turned to the twins and the trio of her new friends – or sort of friends. Hermione's eyes were wide.

"And that, Hermione, is why some people need combat skills." Valkyrie said brightly. Vaurien moaned, but remained unconscious before the small Ravenclaw scurried back into the room, Skulduggery striding in behind her. He took one look at the two men on the floor, and then looked back to Valkyrie.

"Who're they?" He asked.

"Scapegrace and Thrasher, or Gerald." Valkyrie said. Skulduggery sighed.

"Again? When are they going to give this up?" He muttered.

"I know right." Valkyrie sighed. Skulduggery took out a set of handcuffs and cuffed Thrasher, then did the same to the unconscious Scapegrace.

"We'll have to put them somewhere while I get Ghastly to send some cleavers." Skulduggery muttered. Valkyrie nodded.

"We could put them in the classroom. They can't do any harm in there for a few days." She said. Skulduggery nodded.

"Alright then. Come on." Skulduggery lifted up Scapegrace by the arm, and Valkyrie did the same with Thrasher, who was still conscious.

"Back in a bit guys." Valkyrie said to the twins before she followed Skulduggery out of the hall down the corridors. As they walked, students turned to stare, and Professor McGonagall hurried to them.

"What happened!" She shrieked.

"Just two convicts trying to cause trouble. Nothing to worry about." Skulduggery replied. McGonagall's face turned slightly white as he carried on walking, and Valkyrie stopped and turned to her.

"They tried to get me in the Great Hall. There were quite a few people in there. Maybe you could go and see if they're ok?" She suggested. McGonagall nodded and hurried off, and Valkyrie continued walking.

When they finally reached the classroom, Skulduggery dumped Scapegrace roughly on the ground, and Thrasher joined him a moment later. Skulduggery sighed.

"Well, I didn't see them coming."


	18. 18 - Annoying Convicts

**Sorry guys but I won't be updating as often as I'd like. I have exams coming up that are really important, so I have to study, and I'm also in the middle of a much mroe popular story, so that's being updated more often too. My apologies. ( story/1970371/Who-I-really-am-Sequel-to-Wonderful-Nightmares/) The third in the series if anyone's interested.**

Valkyrie sat, drumming her fingers against the desk top, finally feeling agitated by Scapegrace's whines.

"My hand cuffs are too tight" was the latest one, the one before being 'my nose hurts, you definitely broke it!'. Valkyrie felt her eyes roll as she sighed.

"Are you ever going to shut up?" She asked, turning her head to face him. He glowered at her.

"Maybe if you loosened these cuffs." He said suggestively.

"Maybe if I was an idiot." Valkyrie replied. Scapegrace frowned, growling slightly, and Valkyrie was mildly pleased with herself.

"Scapegrace I do hope you're not aggravating my partner." Skulduggery said, striding in with McGonagall following close behind, looking slightly scared at the skeleton man in front of her. Valkyrie thought that with all the old witch must have seen, she would have adjusted pretty quickly to a walking talking skeleton. She hadn't.

"You have no idea." Valkyrie muttered, and she sensed that Skulduggery was slightly amused.

"Ghastly will be here in a few days with the cleavers to take you to the cells" Skulduggery turned to Vaurien who looked up at the word 'cleaver' as Skulduggery continued "where you'll be trailed for trespassing, attempted assault on a Sanctuary Official and attempted murder of a Sanctuary Official. You will remain in custody until that time and I swear if I hear a single complaint I will shoot you." Skulduggery finished brightly as McGonagall looked up in slight shock. Vaurien glared, but nodded, staying silent. Thrasher's eyes flicked from Scapegrace to Skulduggery to the floor, staying silent, Valkyrie watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was a strange one, Thrasher. Or Gerald. He seemed to either speak out of turn (which could be extremely useful to them) or say nothing at all, and he was completely dependant on orders from Scapegrace. No one in their _right mind_ would take orders from Scapegrace. Not to mention Thrasher was now bigger, bulkier and most likely stronger than Scapegrace. True, he lacked brains, but lots of people did. Lots of very annoying people. Even some celebrities lacked brains, but they were still successful, and Valkyrie assumed they were happy. Scapegrace wasn't the brightest bulb, heck his bulb wasn't even _lit_, but he still seemed to be the guy in charge, even though they weren't strictly zombies anymore. Valkyrie didn't understand why Thrasher was allowing himself to be thrown into it all. She wondered what he had been like when he was human, what he had done. Had he had family? Friends? How much had Scapegrace taken away from him already? She made it a mental point to ask him, if only for conversations sake.

"Do we understand each other, Mr Scapegrace?" Skulduggery asked. Vaurien glared, and then nodded slowly. "Good. Professor, I think everything is under control here." Skulduggery turned to Professor McGonagall, who nodded sharply.

"Just keep them out of the reach of the students, Mr Pleasant. I don't want any more hassle."

"Of course." Skulduggery nodded and McGonagall turned, walking away, closing the door behind her.

"We have a lesson soon." Valkyrie pointed out as soon as the door closed.

"So we do." Skulduggery nodded.

"Lesson?" Scapegrace smirked before he could stop himself "The great detectives are teaching a bunch of snot nose kids now?" Skulduggery tilted his skull towards Scapegrace in a death glare, and Vaurien shrunk back instantly, looking towards the ground.

"If you find it so amusing, maybe you would enjoy participating. Give the dummies a rest for a while." Skulduggery said threateningly, with seriousness to his voice. Valkyrie, although slightly concerned at Skulduggery's tone, thought it was a good idea. She wouldn't mind punching Scapegrace. She wouldn't mind that at all.

"No thank you." Scapegrace muttered quietly, and Thrasher watched him for a moment. Valkyrie stood from the desk where she had been sat.

"Gerald, you ok?" She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. Thrasher looked up, slightly started that she had addressed him, and then nodded slowly.

"Yes thank you detective."

"Why are you being nice to him!" Scapegrace whined and Valkyrie turned her head to him.

"Because he's not annoying." She said simply.

"I'm not annoying!"

"Yeah, you are. _Really_ annoying. So annoying I might borrow Skulduggery's gun and shoot you to make you be quiet." Valkyrie said, feeling amused as the colour drained from Vaurien's face slowly, and then came back equally as slowly before he glared at her.

"You're both monsters." He muttered. Valkyrie frowned slightly, but didn't really let it show.

"You're the one trespassing Vaurien. It's your own fault." Skulduggery said simply before the doors opened, and a student's head peered around the corner.

"Lesson time all ready." Skulduggery sighed slightly. "Come in then." He said louder, and the students slowly shuffled in one by one, forming their usual group towards the door, although more gathered on the right, away from the two men handcuffed to the chairs they sat in.

"Ok. Just a point for this lesson, if you could avoid the criminals in the chairs over there that would be most appreciated." Skulduggery began, earning a few mutters which quickly died down. No one dared to mutter in Skulduggery's classroom for longer than a few seconds.

"Right, as we've already covered defence through blocking, today we'll begin with attack. If an opponent comes at you and has no intention of backing down, the likelihood is he or she won't be defeated by defence alone."

"Fat chance" Scapegrace muttered fro across the room.

"One more word and I _will_ shoot you." Skulduggery said calmly to him, and he flinched, shrinking. Skulduggery turned back to the class as Valkyrie felt the corners of her lips turn up in a smile at the expression on the fourth year faces.

"As I was saying…"

Scapegrace seemed scared of being shot, as he actually didn't interrupt further. He did however curse both the detectives names under his breath once the students had begun working. Thrasher seemed slightly interested, looking up, eyes darting across the room form one student to the next, watching what each was doing with a certain curiosity. Valkyrie just hoped he wasn't taking tips. She didn't want to 'corrupt' Thrasher like Scapegrace had. Not that he cared. One of the students in particular seemed interested in the convicts. He kept creeping closer and closer with his partner as they worked, and watched them closely. Scapegrace had noticed, but so had Skulduggery.

"Boys move away from the criminal or I'll deduct 15 points from your houses. Each." He threatened, then cursed under his breath. Valkyries smiled slightly – she could almost imagine what he was thinking 'can't punish the bloody students properly, can't even bloody threaten'. She smiled again as she corrected a young girls posture and punch, ducking to avoid the girls fist smashing into her face.

"Ok, a little less rough this time. You don't want to send your friend to the hospital wing now do you?" She said calmly, raising the girls arm a little and moved the back leg forward slightly. The students seemed to be more sided towards her than Skulduggery, how walked around the room with his hands clasped behind him, surveying everyone. They didn't seem so compelled to request his help, even though it was probably more accurate.

Valkyrie left the pair to it, watching slightly to see they were 'fighting' better. When she saw they were, her thoughts drifted to the Sanctuary. It would be good to see Ghastly again, that much she was sure of. She'd have to ask him about updates, what was going on in Ireland, had they traced Tanith and Sanguine etc etc. She'd have to ask how her parents were too. The thud she felt in her stomach mirrored the one in her heart as she thought of how she had left her parents with the reflection. It was just supposed to be a few months, but the likelihood was they'd be staying a Hogwarts all year. After all, November had already started. Halloween was gone. Christmas would be next. But what then? What then?

Valkyrie didn't know.


	19. 19 - Sorcery takes a while

"You're such a cry-baby."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too" Valkyrie continued to argue with Scapegrace. She had punched him, and he had begun to cry. That had been the origin of the argument.

Valkyrie sat crossed legged on the desk, a hardback book open in her lap, as she waited for Skulduggery to come back. Harry would be there soon too. At the moment of her thinking about him, Harry opened the door and shuffled in. Valkyrie smiled as he eyed Scapegrace. Valkyrie wasn't sure, but she thought Thrasher had fallen asleep. Poor Thrasher.

"Hey Harry. Skulduggery will be back in a minute."

"Why? Where'd he go?"

"No idea." Valkyrie said, jumping from the desk and landing on the ground silently, closing the book in a single fluid movement.

"Then how'd you know he'll be back?"

"I don't, but that's usually what people say isn't it?"

"I guess so." Harry shrugged his school bag from his shoulder and dumped it on the ground.

"Face me Cain!" Scapegrace ordered. Valkyrie turned and threw the book. It connected with Scapegrace's head with a satisfying crack, and after a brief moment of deathly silence, he howled, cursing her name and crying, waking Thrasher with a jolt.

"So, what were you saying Harry?" She smiled at him, leaving Scapegrace to curse and yell.

"Um, nothing." He muttered, eyeing Scapegrace with wide eyes.

"Don't mind him. He's just a cry-baby." Valkyrie smiled.

"I am not!" Scapegrace whined, wailing slightly. Valkyrie noticed that when the corner of the book had connected with his head it had cut his scalp. The small wound was beginning to bleed.

Skulduggery strode through the doors and halted. In a single glance he saw Harry, Scapegrace, a very confused Thrasher, the thick hardback book on the floor, and innocent smiling Valkyrie. He shrugged and continued into the classroom.

"So Harry, is there anything you'd like to try today?" He asked, taking off his jacket and draping it over the back of a chair.

"Um, I don't think so." Harry muttered.

"Would you like to do more physical training or would you like to try magic?" Skulduggery asked, turning and standing next to Valkyrie. Harry looked slightly startled.

"Like, wand-less magic? As in sorcery?"

"That's right." Skulduggery nodded. Harry bit his lip, chewing it slightly as Scapegrace continued to whine in the background and Thrasher began to question the mark on his master's head, much to Vaurien's annoyance.

"I am the Zombie King, Killer Supreme, and I will not be treated like-"

"Shut up Scapegrace!" Skulduggery bellowed, causing both Valkyrie and Harry to jump, and Vaurien shrunk back in his chair, whimpering slightly.

"I do apologise." Skulduggery said politely to Harry. Harry nodded, having quickly gone pale. Valkyrie had almost forgotten how scary Skulduggery could be sometimes to people who didn't know him. And to the people who did.

"It's your decision Harry." Valkyrie said calmly, smiling slightly reassuringly. Harry continued to think for a moment, and then brushed a hand through his hair.

"Um, we could try sorcery… I guess."

"Wonderful choice Harry." Skulduggery nodded, as if he had said something very wise, and Valkyrie rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Which would you like to practise Harry? There are many choices."

"Which one's the easiest?" He asked. Skulduggery titled his head for a moment in thought.

"I would say air of fire of the Elemental branch. Water times skill with air and no elemental practises with earth willingly. The Adept mages vary from anything to everything, and Necromancy can't be learnt without an object."

"He could use my ring. I learned Necromancy from Solomon's cane, remember?"

"So you did." Skulduggery nodded, although he didn't seem particularly happy that I'd brought up the origins of my Necromancy powers. Then again that was when he was trapped in the alternate dimension being tortured by the Faceless Ones. Not good.

"Ok, whatever." Harry shrugged. Valkyrie sensed he felt slightly awkward.

"It'll take a while, if you have sorcerer capabilities at all, but that's normal." Skulduggery nodded to himself before he picked up his jacket and began to search one of the pockets before pulling out a paper clip. He placed it on the desk Valkyrie had been sat on, and Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically. Both Valkyrie and Skulduggery took small steps backwards.

"Ok, try to focus your mind on moving the paper clip." Skulduggery said. Harry blinked a few times, and then raised both eyebrows.

"Really? A paperclip?"

"You have to start small."

"Trust me, it's difficult." Valkyrie said, remembering how Tanith had told her not to start too big, back in China's library, the library that was now destroyed and the China that was now a traitor. Not to mention Tanith was now a remnant, possibly forever.

Harry sighed and sat on the chair, beginning to focus on the paper clip. His face scrunched up, and for a second, just a second, Valkyrie thought it moved. No one else seemed to notice though, so she kept the information to herself, moving across the classroom and wiping the black board clean.

After a few silent minutes, Harry exclaimed in frustration and leant back in the chair.

"Nothings happening." He complained.

"It takes a while, sorcery isn't the same as putting your power into a wand and instantly being able to do things. It requires endurance and patience, and soon, you'll be able to move things much, much bigger." Skulduggery flicked his wrist and the paperclip flew from the table with such force that it slammed into the wall over 2 meters behind. Harry sighed.

"Maybe we could do defence, and I'll practise this in my own time?" He suggested. Skulduggery tilted his head and nodded.

"Valkyrie, if you would be so kind?" Valkyrie looked over and smiled, nodding. Behind Skulduggery she saw Scapegrace bite his lip – had he been planning to say something? Probably. Shame, Valkyrie would have liked to hit him again.


	20. 20 - Friends and Cleavers

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating often, but I still have exams. For example, my next exam is another German speaking, noly this time we get to choose our own topics. Guess what I'm doing. VALKYRIE CAIN! I'm going to freak my teacher out so much... Oh well. **

**My good friend u/3180690/hollyleaf988 is wiriting a maurada era Harry Potter story s/8943339/1/, so it would be really appreciated if you awesome peoples could check that out! It's really good! Anyways, enjoy!**

Professor McGonagall walked with the scarred man towards the detectives' classroom, to find they were already out, having a small argument.

"I said _not_ to punch him."

"He shouldn't have insulted me."

"You broke his nose!"

"I warned him beforehand!"

"That doesn't mean you just go ahead and do it anyway!"

"He should have listened to the warning."

"It's Scapegrace! If you told him his arse was on fire he probably wouldn't listen!"

"…you may have a point."

"Oh for the love of God!" Professor McGonagall coughed slightly, causing Valkyrie, who it seemed had been criticising some actions of Detective Pleasant that McGonagall would rather not go into, to turn and face them. Valkyrie smiled widely.

"Ghastly!" She exclaimed, grinning, and they exchanged a small hug before Skulduggery stepped forwards.

"Good to see you again, Elder Bespoke."

"Good to see you again Detective Pleasant." There seemed to be some joke that McGonagall wasn't quite familiar with, at least the humour in their voices seemed that way.

"So, I have the cleavers. They're stationed outside waiting to be called forth, if we need them of course." Ghastly smiled, his scars rippling.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Skulduggery said smoothly. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and opened the door, striding in.

"It's quite an impressive school Albus is running, isn't it." Ghastly said brightly, before Minerva realised he had been talking to her.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore has certainly improved the standards of Hogwarts." She agreed quietly before she noticed that one of the two men bound to the chairs had his nose slightly impaled or collapsed, blood slowly dripping from his chin. He was also hurling curses, the verbal kind that struck the air blue. McGonagall shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh dear. You two really are causing more trouble than you're worth for the Sanctuary. I hope you realise that." Ghastly sighed, and Valkyrie ran her fingers through her dark hair, wanting to sigh too. Scapegrace hurled another insult.

"Right. How are we going to do this?" Valkyrie asked. Ghastly shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, our plans never really work anyway do they?"

"I guess you're right." Valkyrie nodded "Well, I'll take Thrasher. Is that ok with you Gerald?" She asked Thrasher, who looked slightly startled at having his real name used, before he nodded slightly. She smiled.

"Good."

"They're still handcuffed, so it shouldn't be that much of a bother." Skulduggery said to Ghastly as Valkyrie undid the ropes tying Thrasher to the chair.

"I'll take Vaurien." Skulduggery muttered, and Scapegrace's eyes widened.

"Come one step closer and I'll, I'll…" He stumbled over his words, thinking of a threat "I'll take your skull!"

"You're handcuffed, so I don't see how you could achieve that. Besides, I can easily break your nose again, and even if you do somehow manage to take it, I've got a spare." Skulduggery said calmly as Scapegrace began to panic. Skulduggery undid his ropes and made sure Vaurien's hands were behind his back before beginning to walk out of the room.

"I'd stay quiet if I were you, Mr Scapegrace. There are Cleavers positioned outside just waiting to be despatched." Ghastly threatened, cracking his knuckles at the same time before clasping his hands behind his back. Scapegrace whimpered and silenced.

"Come on. I'd like to talk to you, Ghastly." Skulduggery said. Ghastly nodded and they departed the room, Valkyrie and Thrasher, who remained silent, at the back. McGonagall walked close to Valkyrie whilst trying to avoid being in the reach of the criminals. Minerva wanted to talk to the young detective, but was fearful of saying anything the criminals could use against them. She wouldn't want to get the detectives into trouble, nor would she want to be on the troubled end of the scale.

The students were in lessons, a deliberate timing, as the 3 Sanctuary officials, the criminals and the professor walked outside. There was a large grey van, with four grey armoured men holding long dangerous looking scythes stood beside it. Just looking at them made McGonagall quiver, but that was nothing compared to the effect they had on Scapegrace.

"No! No!" He began to scream and struggle until Skulduggery hit him over the back of his head with the butt of a revolver McGonagall hadn't even known existed. Skulduggery pocketed the revolver in his jacket as Scapegrace began to whine before locking both Vaurien and Thrasher in the van with all four cleavers. Skulduggery noticed McGonagall's facial expression.

"Don't worry, the cleavers won't harm anyone unless instructed." He said, but somehow Minerva didn't feel reassured.

"As long as they don't come back, it has been a most worrying event." She said calmly. Skulduggery nodded before turning to Ghastly.

"So, any word from the Sanctuary?"

"There's been 2 more murders, two male mages, mid-forties, both with similar wounds."

"At the same location?"

"No, separate, but we think we're closing in. There are several suspects and at least 5 of them are in custody, as of when I left anyway."

"Of course." Skulduggery nodded "Any word on Sanguine and Tanith?" Ghastly's face grew pained.

"No, nothing." He said slowly. Skulduggery patted his friend on the back of his shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll find her, don't worry."

"Yeah," Ghastly sighed "Anyway, I'd best me getting back, they'll be lost without me." He grinned slightly and turned to Valkyrie.

"It's good to see you again Val."

"You too Ghastly."

"Keep in touch." Skulduggery said as Ghastly smiled and nodded, before getting in the front of the van and starting the engine. A few moments later the van grumbled to life and trundled down the hill towards the gates. Valkyrie sighed.

"Well, at least they're gone now." She said brightly.

"Indeed, one less annoyance." Skulduggery said smoothly. At that moment the two detectives seemed to realise Minerva McGonagall was still with them.

"Professor Dumbledore instructed me to tell you that it will be your turn to supervise the third to seventh years on their trip to Hogsmead this weekend." She said. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"Hogsmead? What's that?"

"It's the nearest wizarding village. I'll be coming as well, and Professor Flitwick, but the rota states it's your turn to aid in supervising."

"Of course. Where and when shall we meet you?" Skulduggery said smoothly.

"Saturday, 10am in the main courtyard. No doubt you'll be able to follow the students if you get lost." McGonagall said.

"We'll see you there." Skulduggery said, nodding. Minerva looked as if she were going to say something more, but then decided against it and turned, walking back up to the castle.

"I didn't know there was a wizarding village." Valkyrie said as she and Skulduggery stood alone where the van had left.

"Neither did I. But, duty calls." Skulduggery said brightly, putting his hands in his pockets and stalking back up to the castle. Valkyrie walked alongside him, brushing her fingers through her hair. So, Hogsmead. Valkyrie wondered what it would be like. Hopefully not like Roarhaven. Hopefully, definitely not like Roarhaven.


	21. 21 - Definitely not like Roarhaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either series or the events that take place within either of the original series.**

Skulduggery strode to the entrance of the courtyard where Professor McGonagall was watching an already large amount of students that had gathered in preparation to go, Valkyrie nearly jogging to catch up with him. They were 15 minutes early, but it already felt like they were late.

"Attention everyone, we'll be departing in 15 minutes, so do not wander away from the courtyard." Professor McGonagall raised her voice, but didn't need to yell. As soon as the first syllable escaped her lips the students were listening. Valkyrie wished she had that much respect, most people just chose to ignore her or talk over her at the Sanctuary.

In the midst of the crowd Valkyrie could see two red patches of hair standing on two tall stick like people. Fred and George. Valkyrie smiled slightly. Maybe they'd be able to show her around. Providing she was allowed to wander of course.

After a further 15 minutes, everyone seemed to have gathered, including another professor, who was acting as another supervisor. McGonagall raised her voice again.

"Students, stay within the village at all times and do not attempt to leave the designated route to Hogsmead. Do as you will but remember your manners and do not cause trouble. While you are in the village you are representing Hogwarts school as a whole. Professor Flitwick will be leading the way." The small man, named Professor Flitwick, began waddling away to the front of the group, calling out names and instructions. Skulduggery put his hands in his pockets and began to walk after them, Valkyrie following closely in an attempt not to get lost in the sea of students, and found that the two of them ended up towards the middle. As they left the castle, something seemed to happen to Skulduggery, as if he had just had an electric shock, or a brilliant idea.

"What?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery tilted his head as he walked and took his hand out of his pocket. She watched him curiously as he tapped his collar bone and his façade began to reappear on his face, not as fast as usual, but there none the less. Skulduggery exclaimed happily.

"Wonderful!" He grinned, and as his façade was active, he could show it "I was wondering if this would work outside the castle. It feels good to have a face again." Valkyrie rolled her eyes, while he carried on grinning before settling with a satisfied, slightly smug, expression.

Hogsmead was _definitely_ not like Roarhaven. There were shops of all shapes and sizes, people of all types wearing all sorts of strange clothes, and they all seemed partially friendly. Skulduggery was still happy he had a face again, and Valkyrie was trying to put up with it. The students quickly dispersed in all directions, making sure they stayed in their own friendship groups as often as possible. Valkyrie remained with Skulduggery, despite Fred and George's protests for her to join them. Although she had wanted to look around, she was just too tired, and Skulduggery knew it.

"More dreams about Darquesse?" He whispered once they were alone (or as alone as you could be in a village full of wizards, witches and students).

"Yeah. Tanith keeps cropping up as well, with Sanguine."

"They won't be able to find you Val, Hogwarts is-"

"-unplottable and safe, and they'll never find me, and coming to a place filled with magic people is a very bad idea, I get it Skulduggery. I get that it's super highly improbable they won't find me, but there's just that slight chance that they will."

"There's no proof of that."

"Scapegrace and Thrasher managed to find me, and they weren't even looking."

"Yes but Scapegrace and Thrasher stumbled across Hogwarts by mistake. Plus, they're idiots."

"Exactly, so what will Tanith and Sanguine, highly skilled sorcerers one of which has never stayed in prison for more than a few days because he can tunnel _out_, be able to do? If they get even the slightest hint I'm here…" She left the sentence hanging. Skulduggery sighed, thinking deeply.

"Val, no one will let anything happen to you. You have wizard friends here that I bet won't just stand by if Tanith or Billy-ray decide to show their faces, and I sure as hell won't let them near you. Besides, Albus Dumbledore is supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world, if anyone can stop them, he can."

"But Dumbledore is the headmaster, he's not my friend."

"That doesn't mean he'll let them try and kill you, much less any other student."

"But I'm not a student."

"You're a member of staff, it's the same principle."

"But what if he's not there?"

"Will you stop saying 'but', it's very off putting."

"Sorry. I just," Valkyrie sighed "I'm just worried."

"I know you are, Val. But there's really no need to be. I sometimes think you doubt yourself too much."

"Doubt myself?"

"Yes, you're very powerful as Valkyrie. You can handle them."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Valkyrie muttered, recalling all the times Sanguine had managed to drag her under the ground with her being helpless to do anything but cling on and hope he wouldn't leave her there to suffocate and die.

"And I'll be there of course." Skulduggery said, waving the thought away as if it wasn't very important "We've taken down much worse together."

"Like the Grotesquery" Valkyrie smiled slightly "and Baron Vengence."

"Don't forget Nerferian Serpine"

"And the remnants, and Tesseract"

"Don't forget the white cleaver."

"As if I'd forget about him." Valkyrie found herself smiling, despite the fact they were referring to situations they had almost died in multiple times, when fear Valkyrie had ever known has been seeping through her veins.

"And Melancholia. God I hate necromancers."

"Do you hate me?"

"Does it look like I hate you Val?"

"Not particularly."

"Then I don't hate you." They were silent for a moment "How's Gordon doing?"

"He's ok. Trying to finish a book."

"I think the publishing company would find it a bit strange if a dead man started writing new books again, wouldn't you?"

"He'd use a different name."

"Yes, but I still think it'd be weird."

"Well, you're dead and you still work as a detective."

"I am brilliant at being a detective though. What would the world do without me?"

"Um, have less of their grand mages being threatened at gun point?"

"Shut up."


	22. 22 - Progress (or not)

The knock on the door interrupted Valkyrie from her thoughts.

"Come in." Skulduggery said clearly, and the door tilted open before three boys strode in. Valkyrie recognised them from the classes, but couldn't remember their names.

"Can we help you?" Skulduggery asked. He had his jacket off (it had been slung over the back of a chair) and his ribs were slightly shadowed against his shirt from the windows behind him.

"Yes actually" the first boy seemed to snicker slightly. Valkyrie recognised his white blonde hair and his Slytherin robes, but not much else. She had the faintest feeling that the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione didn't like him much "My father has sent me a letter demanding to know why you're here and where you're from."

"Demanding?" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. The boy's head turned to her slightly.

"Father's high up in the Ministry. He's concerned about why Dumbledore has made you teach here." The boy continued. Valkyrie glanced to Skulduggery. Hadn't he told her not to tell the Ministry anything about them or the Sanctuary?

"We're just here as a favour to Professor Dumbledore, to make sure you can all protect yourselves without magic. As for where we're from, I think you can tell by our accents."

"I'm not familiar with what the muggles call 'accents'." The boy said, his snicker turning into a slightly disgusted frown.

"The way we talk. We're Irish." Valkyrie said bluntly "What's a muggle?"

"Someone who doesn't have magic." Skulduggery said, making Valkyrie turn her head to him "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah" the boy said, snickering again "There's a lot of their kids here. Filthy mud-bloods." Skulduggery straightened his back sharply.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult people without their defence in my classroom." Skulduggery said, his voice stony. The boy frowned, then nodded sharply.

"Let's go boys." He muttered, striding out of the classroom. Valkyrie watched as he and his two 'boys' left. She closed the door behind them.

"What's a mud-blood?" She asked.

"It's an insult directed at wizards or witches who don't come from magic families. They learn magic through books and practise. It literally means 'unclean' blood, 'unpure'. It's used by the kinds of people who want 'pure-bred' wizards and witches."

"What, like pedigree dogs?"

"Yes, it's similar."

"So, not all the kids in this school, have wizard families?"

"No. There are also half-bloods. People born from one witch or wizard with a muggle."

"So 'muggle' isn't an insult, but 'mud-blood' is?"

"Yes. Muggle is a general term used by-"

"I get it Skulduggery." Valkyrie furrowed her brow. "So, my parents are muggles?"

"Your dad has the blood of the ancients."

"But he doesn't practise magic."

"I think he's an exception Valkyrie. Your mum probably is."

"So, I'm either a half-blood, or a 'mud-blood'?"

"It's usually wizards, Val, not Sorcerers."

"Yeah but, do I know anyone whose a mud-blood?"

"I'd imagine so. Try asking the Weasley's, although I wouldn't use the word 'mud-blood', it's quite offensive."

"Yup."

"What are you thinking, Val?"

"Thinking?"

"That's your thinking face."

"Really, I thought I only had one face." Valkyrie said sarcastically before sighing. She ran her fingers through her hair "I'm just wondering, how did they tell their parents that they had magic? They must have had to tell them to be able to get here."

"Thinking of getting some pointers?"

"Maybe." Valkyrie murmured. She did want to tell her parents about everything, if she was sure it wouldn't result in them getting hurt. She wondered how many kid's parents had reacted in a bad way to the news their kid was a witch or wizard. Would it be so different for a Sorceress? Valkyrie was snapped out of her thoughts by Skulduggery talking to her.

"Sorry what?"

"I said we have a class next." She was sure if he had eyes, he would have been rolling them.

"Ok. More attack?"

"Yes. I think it's time they were properly introduced to the difficulty of attacking."

"Why, what are you going to do?"

Harry sat and stared at the old hard-back book. The paperclip was balanced delicately on the cover, not having moved in the whole 30 minutes Harry had been staring at it. He furrowed his brows even more, eyes feeling like they could pop out of their skull, trying to focus his 'magic energy' onto making the paperclip move, but it was proving difficult… and frustrating.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione's voice broke his line of thought. He leant back in shi chair and sighed.

"Trying to move a paperclip."

"You're not going to get anywhere by staring at it." Hermione chuckled, picking up the paperclip and putting it on the table next to the book. Harry scowled.

"That's the point. I'm trying to move it without touching it, but it just isn't working."

"Without a wand? That's silly Harry, no one can do that."

"Valkyrie and Skulduggery can." Harry sulked, pouting. Hermione scowled.

"Don't sulk Harry. I bet they can't do wand magic. Besides, what use is moving a paper clip with your mind when you can just pick it up?"

"That's not the point Hermione. The paperclip is just the start, then you can move bigger things and bigger things and bigger things. But all it's doing is giving me a headache."

"Well stop it then. We have a class with them next anyway." Hermione frowned, taking the book Harry had been using to rest the paperclip on, and opening it to a random page, sinking into the chair opposite him.

"Hermione?"

"Hm."

"Why don't you like them?"  
"What?"  
"The Detectives, Why don't you like them?" Hermione lifted her head out of the book and scowled.

"It's just senseless violence. There's no point in it. It's not like" he voice dropped "not like training in DA."

"Hermione, are you honestly saying that we shouldn't do it, even if it could help us?"

"But it won't help us."

"If I had known it, I might have been able to save Cedric." Harry's words dropped to a whisper before trailing off in his own realisation. Could he have been able to save Cedric? If he had known how to defend himself sooner? If Cedric had known how to defend himself? And what about Voldemort? Harry bet that he would love punching Voldemort square in the face for all he had done to them: killing his parents, making him live with the Dursley's, nearly killing him and his friends, killing Cedric…

Hermione's face dropped, and she sighed.

"Harry, I just don't like them, ok."

"They're not that bad." He muttered.

"They just seem too… sinister. They're hiding something."

"Everyone has secrets." Harry whispered darkly.

"Well yeah, but I get the feeling theirs are bigger. Like, really important. Maybe even dangerous."

"If Dumbledore thought they were dangerous he wouldn't have invited them to the school. You just need to connect with them over something."

"Oh, and you've connected?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah" Harry nodded, making Hermione frown.

"Over what?"

"I had the Cruciatus Curse put on me. They've both been tortured too." Harry muttered. Hermione dropped her head.

"Harry, I didn't know-"

"S'ok, Hermione, I know you didn't know. Just give them a break ok? We have to take their lesson, so we might as well enjoy it, or at least get something from it." Harry paused "Speaking of which, we have to get going if we're gonna be there on time. Where's Ron?"

The students waited impatiently as Valkyrie leant against the wall, arms folded. Skulduggery had a plan, albeit, a very rough one. He had put extra padding in the limbs, head and torso of the dummies, and had lined them up, four in a row. He seemed to think it was a good idea. Valkyrie didn't care much either way. She was too focused on the idea of muggle-born wizards and witches telling their parents they had magic, to pay any attention to what Skulduggery was doing.

She raised her head slightly as he began to talk to the students.

"Ok, we've decided that it's about time you show us how much attention you've been paying." Skulduggery gestured to the dummies behind him. "You're going to attack and defend yourselves against the dummies behind me. Four at a time for 2 minutes. I warn you they _will_ attack back and they will not be hesitant. If I feel any of you are in trouble I'll call them off, but that's a last resort, ok. I want you to try. Understood?" There were murmurs from the students, but no verbal protests.

"Alright then. Line up." After a second of processing what the living skeleton had just asked them, the hurried into a straight line that spanned the width of the classroom. Valkyrie caught Harry's eye and sent him a reassuring smile before she turned her attention to what Skulduggery was doing. He ushered the first four students forwards, lining them up before the dummies. The expression was similar across all of them: nervousness and fear.

Skulduggery pulled his pocket watch from his shirt pocket and began to countdown.

"Everyone ready? 3… 2… 1" He clicked his fingers and the dummies sprang to life. One lunged at a student who screamed and threw a punch that very nearly missed, but it was enough to make the dummy stumble slightly. Another of the dummies seemed to observe its opponent for a moment before the student made the first move, and the dummy ducked. In the first two minutes there were no serious injuries to the students or the dummies, but even to Valkyrie the four students looked out of their depth. She wasn't sure if Skulduggery noticed it or not, but it didn't reassure the students left to go.

The four that had already participated went to Valkyrie, who smiled sympathetically at their white shocked faces. She doubted they'd ever had to deal with anything like this before. Two sat on the floor near her feet, the others standing next to her, watching the next four students to go up against the dummies.

Before long the group of people on Valkyrie's side was larger than the group waiting to go up against the dummies, and it was Harry's turn. And Hermione's. And Ron's. And the pale haired boy's who had the father that worked in the Ministry. Valkyrie watched with more interest as Skulduggery began to count down.

"3… 2… 1. Go." The dummies sprang to life once again and Valkyrie immediately noticed the hard look of determination on Harry's face. His extra lessons seemed to have been for this, even though the idea was only thought of less than 30 minutes before the lesson started. He lashed out with clenched fists, hitting the dummy on the shoulder. It stumbled slightly, but quickly recovered, striking at Harry. He blocked it with his arm successfully, and struck the dummy's stomach with his other arm. Ron was doing only slightly worse, seemingly letting out some internal anger on the dummy, although it fought back well. Hermione and the pale boy, were another story. Hermione lashed out with a good right hook, but missed, allowing the dummy a few seconds to punch her shoulder. The pale boy was a shambles, the dummy striking successfully again and again.

"Skulduggery" Valkyrie muttered. He looked to her and she tilted her head to the pale boy. He clicked his fingers and the dummy collapsed to the floor. The pale boy was shaking as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Val, you mind?" Skulduggery gestured towards the boy, and Valkyrie nodded, stepping through the many students now sitting on the floor. Valkyrie pulled the boy back gently, trying to keep a straight face at the look of shock on his own. She took him to the corner towards the other students.

"Are you hurt?" He shook his head slightly, still in shock. "What's your name?" Valkyrie asked, looking him up and down.

"Draco Malfoy." He muttered.

"Ok, Draco. Did the dummy hurt you?"

"No."

"Good. Pay attention in class next time, yeah? Go on, go and sit with the others." He nodded sharply and sat next to a group of Slytherins that had already been up against the dummies, one of which immediately fussed over him. Valkyrie rolled her eyes. Some girls. Skulduggery clicked his fingers again and the dummies that were still fighting stilled, collapsing into heaps on the ground. Harry seemed pleased with himself as he walked to the other students. Valkyrie walked over to them and leant against the wall.

"Well done guys. The extra lessons see to be doing you good Harry." He smiled at her, forehead slightly sweaty, as Valkyrie noticed how pale Hermione had gone.

"Hermione? You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." She grunted. Valkyrie walked to her side and crouched down.

"Did it hurt you?" Hermione looked to the floor.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"…yes." She didn't meet Valkyrie's eyes as she spoke. Valkyrie sighed and stood back up, leaning back against the wall.

"Well done to you too Ron." She said, nodding to him, smiling. He grinned back, only slightly pale.

The last two groups seemed to go by quickly. Skulduggery put away his pocket watch and looked at the students who were either stood against the wall or sat on the floor.

"You did well today. You should be proud of yourselves. You can relax for the last ten minutes, have a chat with your friends or whatever it is you do." Valkyrie smiled slightly – Skulduggery always had been bad at speeches. She walked over to him, picking up one of the dummies as she did so, putting it in the corner.

"And we did that why?" She muttered.

"It's a good progress indicator." Skulduggery said defiantly "It's shown we obviously need to do more."

"Well duh, it's not even Christmas yet, it's still November." Valkyrie rolled her eyes "There's still half the year left."

"I know" Skulduggery protested "I just thought we could see how everyone was doing."

"Well we know who's not paying attention." Valkyrie said, raising an eyebrow. Skulduggery nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully it's been an eye-opener for them as well." Skulduggery muttered.

"Harry's doing well though."

"Yes I noticed that." Skulduggery nodded, looking over Valkyrie's shoulder subtly to where Harry had been sat, before realising that Harry wasn't there anymore. Harry tapped Valkyrie on the shoulder, making her jump slightly before turning to him.

"Hey Harry." She smiled slightly.

"Hey. Um I was just wondering, how long does it take for the sorcery stuff to actually work?" Skulduggery chuckled at the tone of Harry's voice.

"It's different for everyone." He said, humour in his voice.

"Well, how do you cope with staring at a paperclip for hours on end?"

"I had good motivation." Valkyrie shrugged.

"Really? What was it?"

"Someone was trying to kill me."

"Oh. I don't think I like that motivation." Valkyrie grinned.

"It worked though. Well, kind of."

"Kind of?"  
"I didn't accomplish proper magic until after he tried to kill me. A few weeks after."

"Did you get hurt?"  
"Um" she glanced to Skulduggery "It's probably accurate to say yeah. I ended up with a broken leg but all the torture stuff is just too complicated to go into."

"So that's when you were tortured."

"Correction, that was the first time I was tortured."

"You've been tortured more than once?"

"Saving the world from evil psychopaths is a dangerous job." Skulduggery shrugged. "I'm going to put away the dummies."

"Ok. Do you want help?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nope, I'm fine." He replied quickly. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"So, it's not working for you." Valkyrie said quietly.

"I don't think so."

"It takes a while Harry, you just have to be patient. Try conjuring fire if you're bored with air." Valkyrie raised her hand "The trick is to get a good click." She clicked her fingers and a ball of fire erupted into her hand, curling around her fingertips but not burning her. "See?"

"Yeah. Doesn' it hurt."

"It'll hurt someone else – so don't throw it at anyone – but it won't hurt the conjurer." Harry smiled tiredly.

"Ok, I'll try that." He looked as if he were about to walk away, so Vakyrie quickly carried on talking.

"Harry, I don't wonder if your know anyone who ahs muggle parents?"

"Muggle parents?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione does. Seamus is a half-blood… the Weasleys are all pure bloods, Neville lives with his grandmother…"

"So Hermione?"

"Yeah."  
"Right, thanks."

"Why?"

"Just wondering if I can talk to her." Valkyrie muttered, thinking.

"What's your blood-status?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not a hundred percent sure. My mum's non-magic, but my dad has magic blood. He's never practised it though. I doubt he even knows he has it."

"So you're a muggle-born."

"I guess so."

"Cool." Harry smiled slightly, and Valkyrie smiled back, but it was an awkward smile.

"I'll just go and talk to Hermione then." Valkyrie muttered, moving away.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Valkyrie muttered, walking to Hermione ho had pulled a book out of her bag and begun reading.

"Hermione? Could I talk to you?" Hermione looked up and frowned slightly, but closed the book and nodded. The walked away to an empty corner and Valkyrie stood, slightly nervous? How was she going to phrase this?

"Harry says you're a muggle-born." She said nervously.

"Yeah" Hermione bristled instantly "What about it?"

"I – I was just wondering… how did you, you know, tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

"Your parents, how did you tell them you had magic?" Hermione's face turned thoughtful.

"I got my Hogwarts letter. It said everything they needed to know. And I showed them what I could do, all of my books and everything."

"How did they… react?"

"They thought it was a joke at first, but once I showed them, they were, proud of me I guess."

"Proud?" Valkyrie smiled slightly "Sounds like a good reaction."

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?" Valkyrie bit her lip.

"My parents are muggles. They don't actually know about… this. Or me."

"So, they don't know you're here?"

"No."

"Do they know you have magic?"

"No."

"Well what about _him_" Hermione jutted her head in Skulduggery's direction.

"No, they don't know about Skulduggery either. Or our work. They've only met him once, at my Uncle's funeral and will reading. It's how I first met him."

"How can you get away with something like that? Don't they wonder where you are?" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"There's a spell on my mirror. Whenever I touch it, my reflection comes out and takes my place. I've been leaving the reflection at home instead of me for 4, maybe 5 years now."

"Oh."

"But I'm going to tell them" Valkyrie said defiantly "I've been planning to for while now. I just… don't know how to do it." Valkyrie sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I guess there's no point worrying about it now anyway. The reflection will make sure they're safe until I go back, and who knows how long that'll be." Valkyrie muttered. "So, your parents are ok with all this?"

"Yeah, I think so. They know I'm safe, so, yeah."

"And there's my problem." Valkyrie sighed "I'm not safe. Ever."

"But you have Skulduggery."

"Skulduggery can't be with me 24/7. Here, yeah, 'cos he has no where else to be. At home, well, there are lots of cases, and he can't always be there. It's strange to think how many times I've nearly died… I don't think mum and dad would want me going out everyday to catch criminals, you know? Not to mention that if a criminal found my parents, and knew they knew anything… " Valkyrie leant back against the wall, her gaze running across it instead of looking at Hermione. "Anyway, thanks for the advice." She smiled, finally turning her head to Hermione "Um, keep practising your right hooks. They're pretty good." Valkyrie walked away towards Skulduggery who had finished piling up the dummies in the corner.

"Hey." She smiled, trying to push the depressing mood from her shoulders.

"Hello again," he said, tilting his head – he was smiling.

"You know, I had almost started getting used to you having a face." She smiled. He scowled.

"Shut up."

"Do you miss you façade?"

"Considerably." He said, sulking. Valkyrie grinned.

"If we supervise next week's Hogsmead trip you can have it back."

"Are you sure you don't only want to go so you can have a tour with the Weasley twins?"

"Shhh." Valkyrie grinned.

"It's about time they were going to their next lesson."

"Yup, I'll shoo them out." Valkyrie sighed, turning.

"Ok guys" She yelled, catching everyone's attention "you all did well today, but it's time for your to go to your next lesson, so, off you go!" The students slowly stood up and filed out. Hermione, Harry and Ron were the last to go, and Valkyrie saw Hermione give her one last glance over her shoulder before disappearing.

On their way to their next lesson, Harry noticed that Hermione was strangely quiet.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?" Harry asked. They were at the back of the crowd moving to Transfiguration.

"No, not really." Hermione said quietly.

"Those dummies didn't hurt you did they?" Ron asked quickly.

"No, it's not the dummies." She said quietly.

"What is it? Hermione, we know there's something wrong, so you might as well say it." Harry said. Hermione sighed.

"It's just, Valkyrie's parents. They have _no idea_ about any of this, about anything she does. They're muggles and she's kept _everything_ from them so they don't get hurt. I can't begin to imagine how hard that must be…" her voice trailed off.

"You know Ron, I think Hermione's finally bonded with Valkyrie."


	23. 23 - Dumbledore's Army

**Someone gave me the idea to call Umbridge 'Dumbridge' and I can't for the life of me remember who is was, so thanks and credit to you whoever you are! Thanks for all your comments! **

Valkyrie sighed as she walked through the corridors. Lessons had finished for the day (all except for astronomy which was usually around midnight – Valkyrie didn't know how the students did it, getting up to go to lessons at _midnight. _If she had to choose between getting up at midnight to learn stuff or facing a criminal, she'd rather face the criminal), so Valkyrie was wandering the corridors in search of the new wall decorations Skulduggery had told her about. '_She's put them on the wall outside her classroom, I can tell the other Professor's aren't happy about it, and to be honest neither am I_' that's what he had said about the pink blob's new set of certified rules she had apparently hung outside her classroom door. Valkyrie was intrigued. Apparently there was hardly any wall space left – she had to see it for herself, no matter how depressing or pathetic it may be.

As she rounded the corner, she saw that Skulduggery, had not been exaggerating. The wall was filled with prim straight edged photograph frames, each holding a plain certificate decreeing a different rule the students now had to obey. Valkyrie would have felt sorry for the caretaker having to put them all up there if she hadn't known he did it voluntarily – seems he had a sweet spot for the pink blob. Valkyrie sniggered at this thought and turned away. She didn't have a lot to do, not really. There was preparing for the next day's lessons, but they never really did that anyway, and the conversations between herself and Skulduggery had become rather similar each time. That was the problem with working in a school, there was never anything exciting or new, or even interesting going on. It was just the students, the lessons, the work. Valkyrie was reminded again just how much she loved being a detective, solving crime, mysteries around every corner, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she saved the world alongside the great, famous Skeleton Detective. All the friends she had made, all the enemies she had fought, it all seemed a million miles away now. She pined to get back to it. It was her job. Her home. Her life. She couldn't imagine not living with it – growing up, going to University, getting married, having children. She wasn't sure if she had ever been meant for that life. Sooner or later, she'd have to tell her parents she wasn't going to University, she wasn't focusing on getting a husband (although she wouldn't have overly minded a boyfriend) or giving her parents grandchildren. She'd have to tell them she had a secure job. She just wondered if she'd tell them what it was.

Valkyrie turned and walked away back in the direction she'd come, deciding she'd take a stroll around the castle, stretch her legs, practise her Necromancy a little bit. She slipped the ring out of her pocket and put it onto her finger, feeling the chilling ice cold send shivers down her spine as the ring drew the shadows to her. Of all the things Solomon Wreath had said and done, he had been right about one thing: Valkyrie had a knack for Necromancy.

She shadow walked for a few meters, trying to strain herself to see if she could go further. She did. Although she felt herself delve deeper into the shadows, she found herself moving faster, up one floor, up to the next, and the next, and the next before she had to stop, the feeling of claustrophobia setting in on her shoulders. She flexed her knuckles and took a deep inhale, tying to push the feeling away as she walked normally down the corridor before returning to shadow walking. From the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom n the third floor (classroom 3C) Valkyrie had shadow walked to the seventh floor. She had heard the views from the seventh floor were second only to the ones from the towers. Even though it was November, Valkyrie hadn't managed to get up there to have a look.

She shadow walked along the wall, trying to lower her pace to that of a quick stroll, when the wall vanished beneath her. Valkyrie tumbled to the floor with a grunt before standing quickly, cursing and brushing herself off. Then she looked up. The room was huge, lines with dark tiles and a source of light at the opposite end which was blocked out by the many people who were stood there, staring at her. She looked back, slightly confusedly.

"Get her" Someone yelled.

"You'd be stupid to even try." Someone else muttered before pushing their way forwards. It was Harry.

"How did you get in?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Valkyrie noticed his wand was in his hand.

"Um, actually I'm not entirely sure" she turned her head slightly. There was no door behind her, just wall. "I was walking along, practising my magic and I fell through the wall. No sure how that happened either. What are you doing here? I though the pink blob banned all after school activities?"

"Pink blob?"

"Dumbridge – I mean Umbridge." Valkyrie felt the shadows curl at her feet as she tried to correct herself.

"We're a secret Group – the D.A. We're training in defence against the dark arts because _she_ won't teach us properly. And we have our exams this year, not to mention Voldemort's back – we need to protect ourselves." Harry said defiantly. Valkyrie's eyes scanned the room filled with students, all silent, all watching. Valkyrie shrugged.

"Ok, whatever."

"This is really impor- wait what?"

"I said 'whatever', as long as you're not killing or maiming each other, I don't really care." Valkyrie shrugged "Your school, do what you like. Besides, I hate Umbridge too. It's funny to think you're acting right under her nose." Valkyrie sniggered. Hermione pushed forwards.

"So, you're not going to tell on us?" She said, eyes wide.

"Don't see any reason why I should. You're all responsible" her eyes drifted to the Weasley twins "ish…" She saw the twins grin "'Get her', really? Who the heck said that anyway? You know what, doesn't matter. I'm gonna go and let you get on with whatever spells you're doing. Where's the door?" Valkyrie turned, looking. At the moment of her thinking of a door, one seemed to appear, growing out of the wall. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's convenient." She muttered "Later guys." She waved slightly and shadow walked out through the door, not needing to open it. She wasn't sure if she could have gone out the same way she got in – a door was much more suitable. She double-checked to make sure it was closed behind her, but by the time she had, it had disappeared again. Valkyrie stood in the corridor and sighed before running her fingers through her hair and shadow walking in the direction of her bedroom.

Harry wasn't sure if he believed what had just happened. A teacher had found them, and not reported them. Granted that teacher was a teenager and more of a detective that a professor, but even so. The door disappeared quickly enough. How she'd gone through it, Harry didn't quite know. One minute she was there, the next a black shadow was moving across the door and she was gone.

"Good on ya, Val." George grinned. Harry choked on his laugh slightly as Hermione stood beside him.

"How did she do that?" Hermione whispered.

"Do what?"

"Get through the wall. And get out of the door without opening it."

"She's a sorceress, I bet they can do all kinds of weird things." Ron muttered next to her.

"Did you see the shadows?" Hermione whispered. She seemed almost, _scared_.

"The shadows?"

"They weren't on the wall" Hermione continued "it's almost like, they responded to her."

"Yeah so?"

"Harry, shadow magic is _death magic_."


	24. 24 - Bad Dreams (again)

Harry couldn't help but think of the magic the death eaters had used when they came to Voldemort's call, the night of the TriWizard Tournament, the night Cedric had been murdered. He was sure it was shadow magic… the same magic Valkyrie had used. Was she a death eater? Working right under his nose? After his experience with Moody/Barty Crouch junior, anything was possible. And now, with Umbridge at Hogwarts… she was working for the ministry, but she seemed like the type that would work against the muggles, as Voldemort did. Could she even be one of his followers? But Valkyrie didn't like Umbridge – she had insulted her twice before getting her name right, and it was clear from the prank she pulled with Fred and George that they hated each other. But Valkyrie had used Necromancy. And it wasn't exactly something you could just waltz up and ask her about '_Hey Valkyrie, how've you been, I was just wondering if you're working for the darkest wizard of all time? _But Dumbledore would never have let them in if he knew she worked for Voldemort. But, Moody/Crouch managed to get that close to him without his suspicions rising until it was too late, it couldn't happen again could it?

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was the middle of the night so he couldn't'; exactly do anything about it now, but he knew if he went to sleep again, he would have nightmares. Absurdly real nightmares. Harry stood and walked to the window, opening it and letting in the cool air. He looked down, feeling the low wind bristle his hair, and felt his breath hitch in his throat. He could see someone. They were sitting on the hill, alone. No one should be out that late.

Harry closed the window quietly and turned, picking up his invisibility cloak from under his bed and throwing it over himself. He grabbed his wand and hurried out of the dorm and out of the common room, startling the poor Fat Lady from her slumber.

His heart pounding, he left the corridors, thanking Merlin that Filch or Peeves hadn't been around. He scurried across the courtyard, and down the stone steps out of the castle. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it was nearly pitch black outside, save for the faint glow of the moonlight.

"_Lumos_" He muttered, holding his wand under the cloak. A glow erupted from the top of his wand, illuminating a small circle around him. He hurried towards the hill, and then scurried around slightly, so he wouldn't collide with the person when he finally reached the top. He slowed his pace, trying to steady his breathing. He could be heard. His heart pounded in his chest as he began to trudge up the hill to the top, feeling the low wind on the cloak, before he realised who was sat with their knees pulled up to their chest, head held up with eyes closed, as if savouring the wind. It was Valkyrie. Her long dark hair was blowing slightly behind her as Harry tried not to make a sound.

Sat less than 5 meters away was a possible death eater, a possible servant of Lord Voldemort, and he was with her in the dead of night, with only his wand, his cloak and his pyjamas. Harry noticed that Valkyrie was wearing something different to what he had always seen her wearing. She was wearing a t-shirt that looked several sizes too big, and a pair of skin tight shorts. Her legs were bare and it looked like she was wearing slippers. She wasn't saying anything, or doing anything. Just sitting. Sitting on a hill in the middle of the night feeling the wind in her hair. Harry saw her open her eyes slightly, looking out blandly. She seemed almost sad. Then she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, itching slightly at the back of her head. She stretched out her legs form their bent position and cracked her knuckles. Harry could see the muscles in her legs, tones and strong, and then looked away. It didn't feel right to be watching her like this, when she was vulnerable, in her pyjamas, not having the faintest idea he was there. Should he show himself? He didn't know. If she was a death eater it would be the single most stupid idea ever. But if she wasn't, and she was just a teenage girl in need of someone her own age (or slightly younger) to talk to... Although he was sure she practised necromancy, she seemed friendly enough, even after she had beaten whose two criminals to a pulp she seemed friendly. That was the problem. She had beaten up 2 men, and acted exactly the same, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. _She is a detective, it probably is normal to her._ Did that matter? Did that have any influence at all? Harry didn't know.

"Oh shut up." She muttered. Harry froze. Had he made a noise? No, he didn't, he was sure of it. She was talking to herself. Was she still asleep?

"I'm not letting you out, so just forget it." She said again. Then she scoffed, as if someone had made a witty yet stupid remark. "Not gonna happen, so get used to it."

Harry squinted his eyes slightly. Was there someone else in the dark he couldn't see? No, he would have heard them talking back to her. It wasn't the other detective, that was for sure. It seemed as if Valkyrie was having a conversation with herself, with someone in her head. Maybe Hermione was right about her having secrets. Was she a schizophrenic? Or just crazy? She seemed sane enough.

Valkyrie ran her fingers through her hair again, but didn't seem prepared to say anything more. Harry's wand was still lit up, but he didn't dare say 'nox' to extinguish it. She might hear him, and until he decided whether he was going to show himself or not, he didn't want her to realise he was there.

Harry felt like he was stood in the cold for ages before he finally decided that now was as good a time as any.

"_Nox_" He whispered before he removed the cloak. "Hey," Valkyrie jumped, conjuring a fireball in her hand in an instant before relaxing.

"God Harry you scared the crap out of me!" She muttered, holding it up as a light source. "What are you doing here, Harry. Students aren't allowed out of bed after hours."

"I could ask the same of you." Harry said shortly, before he sat on the grass beside her.

"I'm a teacher, I can stay up as late as I want." She smiled slightly, but now that Harry was closer to her, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked. She looked away and sighed.

"Just bad dreams. It's ok, it's normal. You?"

"Same. What are yours about?"

"Doesn't matter. It's nothing important." She muttered "Yours?"

"Nothing important." He said, in the same tone she used. She tilted her head to him, smiling.

"How long have yours been going on for?" She asked.

"Since just before school started this year, a lot of similar ones. Yours?"

"Years." She replied shortly "Nearly always the same." They fell silent, and the wind seemed to halt alongside them.

"Um, someone said that you, practised, Necromancy…"

"Yeah, I do." Valkyrie nodded. "But I wouldn't worry about it, I'm not a follower."

"A follower?" Harry said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"For sorceress, to become A Necromancer is to accept their religion. I was just told I had a knack for it, given the object that gets the power and trained up a bit. I don't think I'll stick with it though. Sorcerers have to choose their branch of magic when they turn 19-ish, out of Elemental, Necromancer or Adept. I think I'm going to choose Elemental."

"Can't you change, after you've decided?"

"You could, but it would be really difficult. Besides, Skulduggery's an elemental, so I can still train with him if I pick that. And Necromancy hasn't gotten a lot of good said about it as of late – they've been messing around with death and stuff. It's not good." Valkyrie sighed "You know, they tried to raise a death bringer the other year. Someone who could kill half the world's population at the same time to rupture the barrier between life and death, and put the whole world in limbo."

"They didn't!"

"They tried. We managed to stop them. Melancholia her name was. I do not want to meet her again." Valkyrie whistled "She did _not_ like me."

"She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"God yeah. She hunted me out in the middle of the night, shadow-walked me a few miles and slit me to ribbons. When I recovered-"

"How do you recover form being slit to ribbons?!"

"With a lot of magical doctors and brilliance. Anyway, when I recovered, she began to try to kill everyone, even trying to kill me again. We managed to stop her, but only just."

"Is that what your nightmares are about? Melancholia?"

"They're…something to do with her I guess." Valkyrie said quietly. She wasn't looking at Harry anymore, and brought her knees back up to her chest.

"Was, was that you being tortured?" Harry asked.

"No" Valkyrie replied after a minute "I mean, I guess it could be classed as that, she did enjoy putting me through pain, but, no. Nerferian Serpine tortured me when I was thirteen, and I've been cut open and left on an operating table by a banshee called Dr Nye, I've been kidnapped so many times I've forgotten and beaten up so many times I'd like to forget. I've broken possibly every bone and punctured nearly every organ in some way or form." She sighed "And I've been in more pain than I thought was possible. But you know what?"

"What?" Harry asked. Valkyrie turned to him and smiled.

"It's been the best thing that ever happened to me. I couldn't imagine my life being any different." Harry looked up at her as she smiled sadly, and then she stood.

"C'mon. I'll go back to bed if you do."

"Ok." Harry muttered, standing. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room together, and Valkyrie waved goodbye, letting Harry disappear back to his dorm. As Harry lay on his bed, he couldn't help thinking about everything Valkyrie had said. She'd been through so much, and she was still fighting. If she was crazy, Harry wouldn't be surprised. Or shocked. Or judgemental. He reckoned that their conversation should remain secret, and that if she really was crazy, he wouldn't be surprised.

Valkyrie left Harry at the Fat Lady portrait, just before the Gryffindor common room, and began walking back to the teachers corridor. She didn't know if it was because they'd both been tortured, or if she was just lonely, but she felt like she could tell Harry things he would understand, things he wouldn't judge her about. But she couldn't tell him about Darquesse. She couldn't tell anyone about that, about the way the images of her destroying the world, murdering her family in cold blood, watching her friends writhe and die in agony, haunted her each night. No one could know about Darquesse, and know one could know about Lord Vile. Not now. Not ever.

_If only she knew how wrong she could be_


	25. 25 - Reflection

It was the last lesson before the Christmas holidays, and Skulduggery and Valkyrie had been decorating the classroom for most of the night, after Valkyrie had woken up gone 1am to another nightmare. There was tinsel lining the ceilings against the walls, a small Christmas tree with lit candles (something Valkyrie every much enjoyed doing) and more tinsel, and a holly wreath had been hung on the classroom door, the colour of the holly changed every 30 seconds. The dummies had each been given a party hat and Valkyrie had drawn a smiley face where their normal face should have been. The mirrors at the back of the room had been cleaned, tinsel hanging at the top of them. The whole room looked very festive. Valkyrie was going to enjoy destroying it when Christmas was over.

She yawned and stretched as the sun shone through the windows.

"8am" Skulduggery murmured "Are you going to get breakfast?" Valkyrie nodded as Skulduggery adjusted a bit of tinsel hanging over the mirror.

"Yeah, I'll go in a few minutes." She ran her fingers through her hair before yawning again, and there was a knock on the door. The Pink Blob appeared a moment later, not waiting for an invitation to come in.

"Up early I see" She said primly. Valkyrie turned away scowling. This pink mass before them didn't know the half of it. "I'd like to talk to you Mr Pleasant, if you'd be so kind, before your lessons begin." Skulduggery was silent for a moment before nodding curtly.

"Of course" He said smoothly.

"Excellent. Why not accompany me to my office? It will only take a few minutes of your time." Skulduggery nodded again.

"Go and get breakfast Val, I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure" She muttered. A few seconds later she heard the door close. They had gone. Valkyrie felt shivers go up her spine for no apparent reason. She looked in the mirror and approached it, sighing. She looked at herself, how the dark circles were more like rings around her eyes, her dark hair shiny yet limp. He face was pale, but obviously tired. Her cheeks sagged and her eyes had sleep in the corners of them. She brushed it away, using the mirror as a guide before she stopped quite suddenly. Something wasn't right. Something was very very wrong. She let her hand drop as she leaned in closer to the mirror, squinting. What was it? Before she knew what was happening, the reflection grinned at her, reaching out its arms to her shoulders and pulling her through the mirror.

Skulduggery was not happy as he returned from Umbridge's office. The woman had more pictures of cats that she had hairs on the top of her head, and she talked nonsense. He hadn't said anything he didn't want to say of course, but still it was annoying. And it had taken up nearly an hour. Skulduggery was sure Valkyrie would have let the students in by now, but he quickened his pace all the time. As he rounded the corner, he saw that the students had indeed gone inside. He strolled in to see Valkyrie pointing at the blackboard, the students watching boredly.

"Skulduggery! There you are? How long did she intend to keep you?" Valkyrie smiled at him. As the door closed behind him, Skulduggery stopped in his tracks.

"You're not Valkyrie." He said quietly, but somehow she heard him, as did the students. They stood a little more attentively, but silently, watching. The none-Valkyrie smiled.

"Of course I am. C'mon we have a lesson to teach."

"No you're not. The real Valkyrie would have uttered an annoyed yet witty remark and she doesn't smile like that."

"Skulduggery-"

"What did you do with her?" The none -Valkyrie sighed, and closed her eyes. A moment later, she opened them, and she was smirking. She edged backwards.

"I knew it was a long shot trying to trick you." She began, her voice holding a new confidence that made the students quiver "But at least I can say I tried. You're going to die either way so I guess it doesn't matter." She put the chalk down and brushed back her hair, continuing to slowly walk backwards.

"What have you done with Valkyrie?" He growled. The none-Valkyrie smirked again, gesturing with her head to the mirrors lining the back of the room, their tinsel decorations now seeming limp and morbid.

"Reflection? Impossible, you're not capable of individual thought. You're not even a _she_ you're an _it_."

"Funny how all seem to think that, isn't it." She grinned "I'd hurry if I were you. There was about an hours worth of thin oxygen in that mirror. That was an hour and 5 minutes ago." She grinned cruelly, her eyes sparkling.

"Find us if you can, detective pleasant." She laughed with a cold tone before turning and sprinting through the mirrors that rippled like liquid silver as she disappeared.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery bellowed before sprinting after her through the mirror, leaving the students to stare in confusion at what had just happened.

Inside the mirror was cold. Icy cold. It was dark, but somehow there seemed to be a landscape. Almost like a field on a new moon's night, with dark clouds caressing the sky. The air was still, dry, lacking in oxygen. It was a good thing Skulduggery didn't need oxygen. He couldn't see the reflection or Valkyrie anywhere. He turned in a circle, looking, almost in a panic. There was a rectangle of silver that represented the mirror, but it seemed smaller. The reflection was undoubtedly trying to close the portal, but Skulduggery couldn't go back, not without his partner. He began to sprint away from the portal, calling her name, but there was no air to carry it. His mind played cruel scenarios in his head, each one more depressing and soul-splitting than the last. Then he saw her. She looked like a small lump, her clothes and hair blending in with the darkness, but there was no mistaking the colour of blood. Skulduggery sprinted towards her, nearly colliding with her. Her breathing was shallow and ragged as Skulduggery knelt down beside her.

"Valkyrie" He murmured. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him. She was clutching her arm, crimson liquid running between her fingers. Skulduggery picked her up bridal style and sprinted as fast as he could to the mirror, the portal shrinking rapidly. With a cry, he leapt through it, and he felt solid ground on the other side. He skidded in a circle as he landed back in the classroom, Valkyrie in his arms.

The students gasped as Skulduggery staggered slightly. He moved to the edge of the room and put Valkyrie down gently.

"Val, oh God" He muttered quietly. She was shivering, breathing rapidly, her eyes half open, her body convulsing slightly. Skulduggery peeled her hand away from her arm to reveal the open fracture, bone sticking out through the arm. He took off his jacket quickly and placed it over the wound, trying to stem the bleeding before a sinister laugh came from behind him. He stood, whirling around, drawing his gun from his pocket. He clicked the safety off and pointed it at the reflection, who was grinning wildly.

"Found her did you? She'll be brain damaged for sure." Skulduggery growled, his finger on the trigger.

"I should kill you now." He snarled. The reflection laughed.

"Go ahead. You've shot me before. I just have to go back in the mirror and I'm fixed."

"Then I'll break you into so many pieces no mirror in the world could fix you."

"Funny, but then you wouldn't know what happened to her family, would you?" Skulduggery froze, then cursed under his breath.

"See, I have the upper hand." She smiled "It's amazing how many real criminals don't even think of getting to you through her family. They're the most important thing in the world to her, and she's the most important thing in the world to you, isn't that right?"  
"You would hurt her family. They're your family too." He said threateningly.

"I never said I hurt them" she grinned "I'm the _real_ Stephanie and I'll have my family, but that doesn't mean I didn't take a few precautions to make sure ou saw things my way."

"I don't negotiate with criminals. Usually I just kill them."

"Of course you do, but let's make an exception this time? I kill her and leave the rest of you alone."

"No deal." He said immediately. She scoffed.

"Of course I knew you would say that. That's why I brought this." She reached behind her back to the mirror and touched it with the tips of her fingers before an object seemed to melt into her hands. She held it up for him to see.

"Darquesse brought this back from the other dimension. She thought she'd lost it, but I knew better. I found it under a truck she flipped over. I knew it would come in handy." She grinned, pointing it at him, the black crystal in the middle shining dangerously.

"Give me Valkyrie, or I'll destroy this castle and everyone in it."

"Blackmail."

"Isn't it just?" She grinned "Put the gun down." Skulduggery hesitated, then cursed under his breath, putting the gun down and shoving it backwards across the floor with his foot.

"Good" The reflection said, smiling. "Now listen carefully, skeleton, I'll only say it once. I'm the _real_ Stephanie Edgely, and I'm going to be the one to kill yo-" A single gun shot went off. The reflection was still grinning, before her grin turned to a pained frown and she looked down at the large hole in her chest.

"Oh" She murmured, before another shot went off, and an additional hole was blown into her head, scattering brain like porridge across the floor. The room was silent as her body collapsed to the floor, revealing the real Valkyrie, holding the gun in her good arm. She was shaking and pale, but alive, and standing, almost in shock.

"I hate it when they monologue." She said, a small smile on her pale cracked lips, though the tone of her voice betrayed her. She was going to cry. She dropped the gun and sank against the wall. Her arm was still bleeding as Skulduggery moved over to her quickly.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." He muttered quickly, picking her up again. She grunted.

"I can walk." She muttered.

"You could, but you won't." He scolded her, speed-walking from the room. "Stay there, don't touch the body." He ordered the students as he disappeared through the door, leaving them in silence. In a few short seconds the students had seen a different side to Skulduggery and Valkyrie. They had sent he ruthless Skulduggery who had openly threatened to kill someone, and the Skulduggery who cared for Valkyrie more than anything else. And then they'd sent he truly injured Valkyrie who had shot and killed someone. Someone who looked exactly like her. Hermione was almost in shock as she stared at the bits of brain and pools of blood on the floor. She had never seen anything so gruesome and terrifying as the scene that had just taken place. She had seen how Skulduggery had run through the mirrors (physically impossible she kept telling herself) and returned what seemed eons later carrying a nearly unconscious bloody Valkyrie in his arms. Hermione thought she had glimpsed bone in the wound as the blood dripped onto the floor. As whoever it was had been so focused on Skulduggery, Hermione watched Valkyrie slowly pick up the gun from the floor and disappear into the shadows, almost as if she had cut them and folded then around herself to conceal her in them, and then she was behind the girl, gun pressed to her back, and Valkyrie had pulled the trigger. Hermione wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't been for her own eyes telling her it was real.

The students around her seemed to regain their voices and began quickly chatting about it. Some of the girls, and even some of the boys, turned away from the body. One girl ran from the room to throw up in the closest bathroom. Hermione hadn't realised she'd gone pale and zoned out until Harry shook her shoulder.

"Did you see that? Please tell me I'm not just having a crazy dream." He said quickly.

"It's the same crazy dream I'm having." Hermione muttered.

"I saw bone" Neville whimpered "Did you see the way her head exploded?"

"It's didn't explode, it's just got a giant hole through it." Someone piped up. Another student edged a few inches forwards, and then ran back, too scared to go any closer.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked.

"Um, a girl?" Harry suggested.

"Not her, _that_. That staff thing." He said pointing.

"Dunno, but it must be powerful for Skulduggery to drop his gun." Harry muttered "And who's that Darq-whatever she said about?"

"Darquesse I think she said" Hermione whispered "That girl said she brought it back."  
"She must be pretty strong to be able to flip over a truck." Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione nodded, and then Skulduggery arrived again, just as another student edged forwards to try and get closer to the body.

"Hey! I said stay away fro a reason." He barked. The students shuffled backwards as Skulduggery approached the body carefully. She was definitely dead, so Hermione didn't see why he was being so careful, until she realised he was walking around the staff thing to his bloodied jacket. He picked it up and then returned, kneeling down beside the body. Using his jacket, he picked p the staff by the handle and stood, wrapping it in the jacket so it looked almost like a parcel.

"What is that?" Harry asked. Skulduggery tilted his head to him.

"This" he began, turning to face them slightly, holding the staff a little away from himself "is the Sceptre of the Ancients. It's a one of a kind WOMD – that's weapon of mass destruction for those who don't know."

"Has it ever been used?" Ron asked, looking at it.

"Oh yes. I've used it myself before. But it's dangerous. It was used for destroying Gods, turns anything its ray touches into dust. It's incredibly dangerous."  
"So why did the Darqessie person bring it back?" Harry asked. Skulduggery seemed to freeze at the very mention of her name.

"How did you know about Darquesse?"

"The girl mentioned it, said she'd brought it back." Hermione said quickly.

"We needed it to kill a sorcerer. He was vastly becoming unstoppable and planned on either giving everyone magic, or killing all those who didn't have it. She thought she'd lost it."

"Then the sorcerer is still out there?"  
"No, we killed him. He's long dead." Skulduggery murmured "One of the things you learn in the business, kid, most of the bad guys end up being killed by the good guys, which leaves the question, who's the real good guy? You wanna know my answer? None of us. We're all just as bad as each other, capable of doing terrible things." He said darkly, his rimmed hat making shadows cross his skull. "I have to keep this safe, as for you lot, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Someone asked.

"The body can't be moved. You really want to stay here until it starts smelling? 'Cos I'm telling you now, rotting flesh doesn't smell nice. Come on." He grunted, striding out of the room. After a moment's hesitation, someone scurried after him, closely followed by another, and soon the whole class was out in the corridor, following the skeleton detective.


	26. 26 - Haters Gonna Hate

Valkyrie sat in the hospital wing, propped up on her bed with her am in a sling. She had been there, recovering, for nearly two hours. The air had finally returned to her aching lungs, and her arm had already begun to heal thanks to Madam Pomfrey's potions. Of course, it didn't help she was fussing over Valkyrie at every moment she had been there. She had only disappeared within the last five minutes back to her office to being preparing more potions. Valkyrie sat quietly. She was worried, and miserable, too miserable to even bother to conjure a fireball to keep her amused. She was miserable because the reflection had tried to kill her, she wasn't miserable because it had brought the sceptre back (although that did worry her), and she wasn't even worried that the students would probably be shell shocked. She was miserable because she didn't know how long the reflection had been planning to kill her, or if it had been acting strangely around her family. She was worried for her family's safety. The reflection said it could have done something to her family as a precaution, and Valkyrie had killed it. The only way to know what the reflection would know, was to put it back in the mirror. And that worried Valkyrie. If she put it back in the mirror, it may disappear again, go and hurt her family, her friends. But she knew she had to do it. Skulduggery would suggest it to, she was sure. She was also worried because of the voice of Darquesse calling to her. As soon as she entered the mirror, and felt the lack of oxygen in that cold damp field, Darquesse seemed to have sprung to life, begging to be let out, insulting her, pleading with her, mocking her. Valkyrie feared Darquesse was about to take over. That was when Skulduggery had rescued her for the millionth time running. She doubted even he knew how close to turning into Darquesse she had gone, and that worried her too. Darquesse was still there, in her subconscious, as real and evil as ever, ready to kill anyone or anything that stood in her path.

The doors to the hospital wing opened and Fred and George came tumbling in. It must have been the end of the school day. Valkyrie looked up slightly as they stumbled to her bedside.

"In the name of Merlin!"

"What the heck happened Val?!"

"People are saying all sorts!"

"Dead bodies, enchanted mirrors-"

"-you getting injured! What's going on!"

"It's nothing important." Valkyrie muttered.

"Your arm is broken." Fred replied sceptically.

"I've had worse injuries." Valkyrie muttered.

"Care to explain why there's a dead person on your classroom floor?!" George exclaimed before Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.

"The patient needs rest. Out you go. You're making far too much noise." She ordered.

"It's ok, I'm feeling a lot better. They're going in a few moments anyway." Valkyrie said to her before she turned to the boys "Aren't you." She raised her eyebrows with an 'I'll tell you later' look. George began grumbling under his breath as he  
grabbed the back of Fred's collar and dragged him form the room.

"Bye Val!" They called half-heartedly.

"Bye." She replied quietly. Before they could close the door Skulduggery strode in.

"Madam Pomfrey, could I have a few moments alone with my partner?" He asked immediately. Madam Pomfrey hesitated, and then nodded.

"Not too long. She needs rest."

"Of course" He said before Madam Pomfrey scurried into her office.

"Have you called Ghastly?" Valkyrie asked immediately.

"Yes. He's going to your house right now with some Cleavers. They'll stay in the background while he checks on your family."

"What if something's wrong? What else could the reflection have done?"

"You know the only way to find that out is to absorb its memories."  
"Yeah, I know. Can you take the spell off as soon as I touch the mirror?"

"I was planning on it. We don't need a malfunctioning reflection on the loose." Skulduggery paused "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Valkyrie said quietly "I was just so worried that, the _other _me would get out. She was close you know."

"I'm not surprised. You lasted a lot longer than you should have, Val." Skulduggery said solemnly.

"Where's the sceptre?" Valkyrie asked.

"I've hidden it. I think, with the _other_ you so close, it might be better not to tell you."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Valkyrie said. There was silence for a moment. "What am I gonna do?" She whispered "I have no reflection any more. My parents are going to notice I'm missing. I'm bound to miss out on all that school work it always did. I can't be in two places at once, not without it."

"I've already thought of a cover story." Skulduggery said proudly "You've got an exchange partner in England and you're coming over for a few months to attend an English school in preparation for a specialised University. As for your school work, I'm getting Ghastly to send you the rest of the year's worth over."

"What! No! Skulduggery!"

"We can't have you falling behind Val."

"But the whole point of going to school is to get a job. I _have_ a job. When I said who was going to do it now the reflection was gone, I didn't mean me!"

"Everyone else your age is managing to cope just fine." Valkyrie groaned in further misery.

"But I'm not like most people my age!"

"True but irrelevant. Let's focus on making sure your family is ok before we address school work, ok?" Valkyrie felt guilt sweep over her. She was moaning about school when her family could be in danger. If it meant doing a hundred years of school to keep her family safe, she'd do it. That was a fact. She sighed.

"Ok." She muttered.

"I'll be going now."

"Why?"

"I have to clean the classroom. I don't know if you noticed, but there's brain and blood everywhere."

"Nice" Valkyrie said sarcastically "I'll come and help. It is my reflection after all."

"Madam Pomfrey says you have to stay here."

"Like anyone else's opinion has ever mattered." Valkyrie said, swinging her legs off of the bed and standing. Her body was still stiff from being inside the mirror, but apart from that and a light headache, she felt fine.

"As much as I agree, except from my opinion of course which is always the most accurate, she said you have to stay in bed. I'm not arguing with the doctor."  
"You argued with Kenspeckle all the time."

"Yes well, he gave me a ridiculous hospital gown, didn't he" Valkyrie bit her lip to stop her laughing as she remembered the scene. She had of course got the respectable blue hospital gown, while Skulduggery had to be content with moaning about his bright pink fluffy bunny one while Kenspeckle tended to their injures, highly amused.

"And you argue with Dr Nye."

"Nye is an evil thing, I have every right to argue with it. Especially after it cut you up and left you on the operating table."

"I'm not saying I like him either, but why can't you argue with Madam Pomfrey."

"Frankly I think if I started arguing with her she'd throw a faint. Most of the teachers here find me highly distressing."

"Well duh, you're a living skeleton." Valkyrie said, smiling slightly.

"That may be, but they don't have to be rude about it." He muttered, and Valkyrie smiled again before Madam Pomfrey came back into the hospital wing.

"Time's up. Thank you." She said. Skulduggery tipped his hat to her.

"Of course. See you later Val."

"Bye." She said as he turned and walked out the hospital wing doors, closing them behind him.

"Get back into bed Miss Cain, I insist. Now." Valkyrie narrowed her eyes and began muttering curses under her breath, but did as she was told.

"Such foul language for a young lady." Madam Pomfrey scowled as Valkyrie sat on the bed.

"I'm on the bed aren't I?" She muttered.

"Your arm should be healed fully in about an hour. Then you can go."

"Good. I need to help Skulduggery clean the classroom."

"The house elves do that dear."  
"The house elves'll get a bloody big shock." Valkyrie stated loudly. Madam Pomfrey scowled again.

"I won't have language like that in my hospital wing young lady."

"Mmmm." Valkyrie mumbled. Madam Pomfrey turned her back and began rearranging potions at the other end of the room. _Kill her_. 'Go away Darquesse.' Valkyrie thought. _Kill her and you can leave_. 'Or I could not kill her and leave in an hour.' _…Spoil sport_. 'Damn right I am.'

Valkyrie blinked and looked down at her hands. One in a sling, the other rested on her lap; she saw she was shaking slightly. She used her spare hand to quickly run her fingers through her hair, hoping the slight panic didn't show on her face. She flexed her fingers and conjured a small fire ball to twirl in her fingers. The flickering orange flames were small but intense. Valkyrie could feel the heat radiating from it on her face, but as always, her hands remained 'untouched' by the flame. She extinguished it and sighed, leaning her head back against the bed frame. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why _her_ life?

There was a low knock on the doors. 'Well', Valkyrie thought 'aren't I popular today.' There was no one else in the hospital wing for someone to come and see. Madam Pomfrey turned around, scowling.

"Who now? It seems half the school has been in."

"3 people so far." Valkyrie corrected her. When she opened the door, Seamus Finnigan was stood there.

"Can I see Steph – I mean Valkyrie, please?"

"She's resting."

"Oh let him in" Valkyrie protested "I'm dying of boredom over here!" Madam Pomfrey scowled again.

"You have 10 minutes." She stated, and Seamus scurried in with a quick 'thank you'.

"Hey Stephanie." He smiled.

"Valkyrie" She corrected.

"Call yourself what you like, I know you as Stephanie." Seamus said, smiling slightly, but he was pale. "Are you ok now? We saw the mirror thing."

"Yeah I'm fine. Going within the hour." She smiled slightly, then frowned "Sorry you had to see that." She said quietly.

"What the hell was that thing? It looked just like you. It had me fooled." Seamus whispered.

"My reflection has – or had – a spell on it, so it would come out and take my place whenever I need to go and work with Skulduggery, so my parents wouldn't know. It would go to school for me, do the homework, and fill in my place at home whenever I wasn't around. It's been good so far… I don't know what got into it." Valkyrie said, although, the last part was partly a lie. She thought she knew what had driven it 'crazy'. It had been tortured, in the parallel universe. Felt everything, even though reflections weren't supposed to feel anything. Something like that was enough to drive anyone crazy.

"You killed it. Shot it."

"Yeah, although technically it was never alive, so, whatever. Good thing Skulduggery likes guns, huh." She said, smiling slightly.

"But, it won't be able to take your place any more." Valkyrie frowned.

"I know." Was all she said. "So, what happened after I was carried out like a complete idiot?"

"Steph, we thought you might be dead when you first came out that mirror."

"Me? Dead? Nah. It's really hard to kill me. So hard no one's ever succeeded." She said, her voice going higher as she went through the sentence, Seamus smiled weakly.

"I can see that." He sighed "We were all really worried."

"By 'all' I assume you mean you, Fred and George?"

"No, by 'all' I mean me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, most of the other Gryffindors, even a few Slytherins!"

"Wow, Slytherins, it must have looked bad." Valkyrie said in mock shock. Seamus smiled.

"Yeah, well. One minute you're completely normal, the next you're talking in a weird voice and we realise you aren't _you_, and then it goes through the mirror and Skul-what's-his-name go through the mirror, and when he gets back he's carrying the real you and you've covered in blood-"

"I wouldn't say I was covered. It was just my arm." Valkyrie protested.

"-and then the other _thing_ is wafting around this weapon of super destruction or whatever, and then you just disappear form one end of the room and end up at the other firing a hole through its chest!"

"Work is messy, people get hurt. Plus the reflection started it first, so…" Valkyrie's voice trailed off.

"So that's your average day at work?" Seamus asked in disbelief.

"No of course not. It's my average… every few months at work." Valkyrie said slowly.

"Few months? I was joking! You _actually_ killed someone?! I mean, apart from the mirror thing!"

"Yeah I guess. But they tried to kill me first, it wasn't like I just randomly went out and killed someone. If you're gonna be a detective, you're going to end up hurting bad guys. It's inevitable. Plus if we hadn't killed them they probably would have destroyed the world, so, it's the lesser of two evils." Valkyrie felt a lump in her throat. She didn't even want to think about the people Darquesse had killed. Seamus was now looking at her with a mixed expression. She suspected at least half of it was fear or disgust.

"You mean, you've saved the world before?"

"I guess so. You have no idea how many super-villains are out there. Like, earlier this year, there was a sorcerer who found out his true name, and for most sorcerers that means they become super powerful, and he tried to take over the world by giving everyone magic – 3 kids who got it turned into murderers straight away. In the end we had to kill him."

"What about the kids?"

"What kids?"

"The kids who turned into murderers."

"Oh, them. Well, we tried to kill them because they were protecting him, but he brought them back to life before he died. They're serving life in prison at the moment."

"Whoa. I'm not sure whether to be impressed or creeped out."

"Trust me, a combination of both is healthy." Madam Pomfrey scurried in again.

"Visiting hours are over. Off you go."

"You just enjoy kicking people out don't you." Valkyrie muttered. Seamus smiled slightly, but stood.

"See you later. Maybe come by the Gryffindor common room. I'm sure everyone will want to see you."

"Ok. I have to talk to Fred and George anyway. How long do I have to wait here?" Valkyrie turned her had to Madam Pomfrey.

"50 more minutes." Valkyrie groaned.

"This is going to take forever!"

* * *

Valkyrie strode into the classroom, scowling.

"How bloody long?" She exclaimed. Skulduggery looked up from where he was mopping the floor. The reflection's body was wrapped up in a white sheet and laid out on a table. There were still bits of blood and brain on the walls, and the floor was tinged red, but the puddles and lumps were gone.

"I take it Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep you longer?"

"I escaped" Valkyrie muttered "She'll probably come looking for me soon." Skulduggery chuckled.

"Where are the other mops?"

"There's only one" he replied "and I'm using it. There's a bucket with a sponge in there if you want to do the walls, but it might take a while. I've been cleaning the floor for over an hour now."  
"It's still red." Valkyrie pointed out as she looked around for the bucket. When she spotted it in the corner, she walked to it and picked it up.

"Skulduggery." She sighed, putting it back down "Have you been using this bucket for mopping?"  
"Yes. Why?"

"There's bits of brain floating in it. I'm not sticking my hand in there."

"Fine" Skulduggery sighed "I'll throw it out of the window." He opened the window, picked up the bucket, and tipped it out over the ledge. There was a splash as the water hit the grass below. He brought the bucket back in and put it on the floor, his hand over it. Clean water appeared in the bucket, quickly filling.

"Show off." Valkyrie muttered. Skulduggery tilted his head before returning to his mop. Valkyrie began to scrub the walls, finally feeling useful. The brain came off pretty quickly even if it did smear across the wall a couple of ties, but the blood, that was murder to get off.

Valkyrie had been scrubbing for a total of 15 minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Skulduggery said, not bothering to look up from his mop. Valkyrie tilted her head so the door was in her view as it opened, but she didn't stop scrubbing. Professor McGonagall walked in, going slightly white in the face.

"I don't know what you've been doing in here, but students are telling me someone is _dead_."

"Yeah…" Skulduggery said slowly. McGonagall's face went even whiter as she surveyed the scene, then turned a deep red.

"I don't know what your average day at work is, but we are _not_ running a police precinct! You _can not_ go killing people, especially in front of students!"

"Believe me, it wasn't our first option either." Valkyrie muttered.

"May I ask who exactly am I striking from our list of school pupils?"

"It wasn't a _student_" Skulduggery exclaimed, standing straight, "God no, we'd never do anything to cause harm to any of them. That should have been clear from the very beginning." His tone suggested he was offended at her accusation.

"It was my reflection." Valkyrie said, leaning on the sponge, keeping it stationary. "I don't know why but it went crazy and tried to kidnap me. I wouldn't have shot it if there was another option." She went back to scrubbing, realising how cold her own tone had been.

"Regardless of who-"

"It was an 'it'."

"Regardless of what _it_ was" McGonagall continued "the events today could have scarred the students for life. They're children! Seeing, blood and guts on the floor-"

"Actually it's blood and brain on the floor."

"I don't care what it is." McGonagall said sharply "Make sure it is cleaned up, and if the students are now psychologically disturbed from this entire ordeal, it will come down on _your_ heads. I do _not_ expect this to happen again, detectives. Ever."

"We understand." Skulduggery nodded. McGonagall pursed her lips into a thin white line and turned, storming off. Once they were sure her footsteps had echoed away, Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie.

"Well" he said "that went well."


	27. 27 - Death of a loved one

The white sheet over the body seemed to get more and more unnerving every time Valkyrie looked at it, and she couldn't help but look at it over and over again. Her palms were sweating as she kept brushing strands of her hair behind her ear with trembling fingers. She didn't want to put the reflection back in the mirror, but she knew it was the only way.

"Ready?" Skulduggery asked her. She wanted to say no. She wanted to run as fast as she could for miles and miles, to never return to face the task ahead of her. But she couldn't. She nodded. Skulduggery pulled the sheet off of the reflection's stone cold body and picked it up, almost gently, the piece of chalk ready in his hand to remove the spell on the mirror. Valkyrie inhaled deeply and held her breath, moving closer to the mirror. Time was of the essence. Skulduggery nodded at her, and she nodded back. His arms shifted and the reflection seemed to slide into the glass, sinking through it as if it were water. Valkyrie tapped her fingers against it quickly and stepped back, the memories flooding through her. She was barely away of Skulduggery drawing the symbol on the mirror, and was even less aware of herself saying the spell that removed the curse. She watched as if through another's eyes as she had done so many times before, but this time there was something different. Valkyrie was seeing all of its memories, not just the ones she had missed, all of them, every single one from when it had come out of the mirror for the first time all those years ago. It seemed like a biography of the reflection, the evolution of it, from when it had been an emotionless drone, to a happy, confused, hormonal teenager. All the blanks it had ever put it were erased, now clear before Valkyrie's eyes. The first emotions it had felt it needed to keep form her, when it was laughing with friends, feeling love for a boy (Valkyrie would have felt like gagging if she wasn't so worried about her parents – that boy was _so_ not her type), and then the reflection slowly working behind her back. Doing things she hadn't told it to, arguing with her, defying her, coming out of the mirror without being told, as if it had a will of its own. And then, just a few months before, taking the sceptre form under the truck where Darquesse had dropped it, and then… Valkyrie felt her breath stop as she watched the reflection kill her cousin, the cousin Valkyrie had slowly begun to like and accept as a proper family member, Carol. Carol's reflection had taken her place. _Use a vacuum_. Valkyrie had to watch as she left for Hogwarts, leaving the reflection with her family, its slow descent into pure madness. Creating the world in the mirror just as a prison, a death trap for Valkyrie, and only Valkyrie. It would sit on the bed in awe over the sceptre, even practising on a few trees in the dead of night. Every time it went downstairs or her mother would walk into the room, Valkyrie's heart would stop beating in her chest but the reflection did no more damage. Not to any other members of her family, not even bothering to try and find any of her friends. The memories ended with facing Skulduggery, and then a pain through the chest, looking up at the ceiling as its brain was blown to bits.

Valkyrie didn't realise she was crying. She put a hand over her mouth.

"What happened?" Skulduggery asked softly.

"It killed Carol. My cousin Carol." Valkyrie murmured, her voice choked and hoarse. "Carol's reflection took her place. Crystal, Fergus, Beryl… they – they don't know, they haven't _noticed_. Oh God." Skulduggery wrapped Valkyrie in a hug as she sobbed.

"I'll call Ghastly" He murmured "and we'll get rid of the reflection."

"But what about her family?"

"They're going to have to come to terms with it. If the reflections are unstable, we can't let it continue living around them. It could be dangerous." Valkyrie couldn't form the simple word of 'yes' through her sobs. She as mildly aware she was making Skulduggery's shirt wet with her tears. Had it been any other time he might have complained about how expensive the shirts were, but he said nothing for now.

"It's not your fault," he said, as if he had read her mind "you couldn't have known."

"I should have known b – better, than to, involve t-them."

"They found out during a remnant attack, it couldn't be helped. They asked and you answered, there's nothing wrong with that."

"B-but I knew it was d-dangerous." She continued sobbing.

"Everything's dangerous in this day and age." Skulduggery answered her "But what's done is done, and we can't change it. What we can do, is call Ghastly, remove the reflection, and make sure no one else gets hurt." Valkyrie knew he was right, but it didn't seem good enough to just stand by and do nothing while Ghastly did all the work. There had to be a funeral, and there would be tears, and sadness, and grief, and Valkyrie would be at the centre of it all. She didn't think she could bear the guilt.

"C'mon." Skulduggery put his hands on her shoulders and drew her away slightly, so she was facing him. "You have to be strong, Val." Strong felt like it was miles away, like it was forever unreachable. If the pain in her chest was this 'strong' when it had been Carol, what would she have experience if it had been her mother, or her father, or her sister? Just thinking about it made her shiver. Skulduggery handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her eyes on it.

"Ok" her voice quivered "Ok, I'm fine. I. Am. Fine."

"Glad to hear it. Why don't you go to your room and get some dinner while I call Ghastly?"

"Why can't you just call him now?"

"Electrical devices don't work on school grounds, much like my façade doesn't work. I'll have to walk down towards Hogsmead before it'll start working again, and even further if I want to get any signal."

"Ok." Valkyrie nodded quietly. Skulduggery patted her shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Me? Stupid? Never." Valkyrie walked out with Skulduggery behind her. He branched off to the left and she smiled briefly at him, trying to reassure him she was ok. She was anything but ok. Although she understood the priority was now keeping the living members of her family safe, she felt like she needed to grieve for Carol, in her own time, by herself. But she didn't want to. She didn't want to be alone. It was like the darkness was shrouding her, almost representing her pain as it tried to smother her.

She felt her throat begin to choke in the way it always would when she was about to cry. She tried to hold it back as she made her way through the corridors towards the teachers corridor. She made it to her room without meeting anybody – no doubt they'd all be at dinner or in the common rooms. She closed the bedroom door behind her and leant against it, slowly sinking to the ground. It all felt like a dream, some horrid nightmare she'd soon wake up from, laughing and smiling. But it wasn't. In ways it was even worse than Darquesse, the pain she was feeling, knowing she had let her cousin down, that her actions had resulted in a family member's death. She should have pushed them away, run, gone mute, hidden in her room like a hermit. But she didn't. She had told them, and shown them, and gotten them involved, and now Carol had paid the ultimate price. The poor girl hadn't even known what had hit her.

Valkyrie felt clouds of sadness wash over her as she thought of all the things Carol could have done with her life. She was planning to lose weight, she could have gone to University, got a boyfriend, started a family, got a job, become an aunt, become a grandmother. She could have done anything she wanted to do, but now she couldn't, because she was dead. And it was Valkyrie's fault.

As soon as the thought hit her the tears started again, and she put her head in her hand, pulling her knees to her chest. The water-works had begun in a flood, and there was no turning them off.

Valkyrie didn't know when she went to sleep, but she knew she was dreaming. Darquesse was facing her, surrounded by a burning world full of fires, smoke and screaming.

"Just go away," Valkyrie murmured. She felt weak, drained, as if the life had been drained from her.

"You know I won't do that." Darquesse replied, dark eyes gleaming.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you did."

"And I'd very much appreciate it if I didn't." There was a particularly loud scream to the left that seemed as if it were coming from someone being tortured in the most painful way possible.

"I could make this dream stop, you know. You'd never have it again." Darquesse said solemnly.

"I'd rather have this dream every night for the rest of my life than let you loose." Darquesse sighed.

"You're making a mistake." She said, shrugging her shoulders "We'd make a good team, you and me, if we worked together. We could get rid of everyone who threatens the lives of our family. No one else would have to die – well, no one we really care about anyway."

"No," Valkyrie shook her head "you're going to destroy the world. You're going to make this" she gestured around her "a reality. I won't let that happen."

"But our family-"

"Ghastly is going to make sure they're safe."

"That's what he said about Carol." Valkyrie's breath hitched. Darquesse saying the words so subtly seemed so wrong. She had no respect for Carol, didn't care. She didn't care about anything but the killing, the thrill of butchery. She didn't have the right to even say her name. "But she's dead," Darquesse continued "isn't she?"

"Shut up." The fire in Valkyrie's mind wanted to scream at Darquesse, to wrap her hands around her throat and throttle her till the last breath of oxygen was taken, but the words came out a whimper.

"You remember Argeddion? Of course you do, we both do. He resurrected the dead. I could be far more powerful. I've been thinking, while I've been trapped in that subconscious of yours. What if _I_ could do what _he_ could do? There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to. Just a few hours of practice a day, and maybe, I'd be resurrecting Carol."

"You're crazy."

"I thought that was obvious."

"Just thought I'd say it again. With all the stupid stuff you're talking about, I thought you'd forgotten."

"Very funny, but you know I'm right."

"Whether you're right or wrong, it's not happening."

"Maybe not now, but it will. You'll see my side of things soon enough, Valkyrie," Darquesse smiled that evilly insane smile of hers ", and I will practice our talents. _That_, you can be sure of." The dream faded with Darquesse's maniacal laugh, and Valkyrie's eyes snapped open.

Her head hurt, and her throat stung. Her face felt hard and cracked from the dried tears. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and groaned slightly. Skulduggery wasn't in her room as he usually was. He must have decided to give her some time alone. Or maybe he saw her asleep and decided to go and do something more productive with his time.

Valkyrie stood up and leant against the door, forehead against the wood, breathing slightly ragged. She sniffed, realizing her nose was uncomfortably clogged. She shuffled to the bathroom and blew her nose before looking in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot, her hair a scraggly mess. There were tear streaks down her cheeks and her skin had gone deathly pale. She sighed and turned to the shower.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was when she got dressed again, hair dripping wet, but she walked out of her room anyway. She moved into the normal corridors to see the sun was just coming up. She put her hand on the stone wall, looking out of the window, and sighed. She moved away and headed for the classroom. It was cold, and quiet, dummies resting peacefully in the corner.

Carol's death seemed a million miles away as Valkyrie sat on the floor next to the dummies. They looked so peaceful, with their battered target faces that saw nothing. She envied their lack of emotion. They didn't feel pain, not physical or mental. Like Hollow Men.

Valkyrie wondered if Ghastly had gotten back to Skulduggery. She hoped so. He'd be along soon, to get ready for the lessons. But, wasn't it Saturday? _Shit_. Well, he'd still be along. And so would George and Fred, with their witty banter and curious questions. But Valkyrie wasn't in the mood for questions. Darquesse wasn't the only reason she was put off, but it was a major one. If Darquesse was planning to be released, even though Valkyrie wouldn't do it intentionally, they had to know not to approach her. Darquesse could kill them easily, and that was something that Valkyrie even more than the dreams. She could handle Darquesse by herself while Darquesse was subdued, but if the others tried to interfere, did something that might trigger Darquesse's side…

She'd have to tell them to stay away. She'd have to tell them about Darquesse.


	28. 28 - Darquesse

Before Valkyrie could tell them about Darquesse, after she had spent hours working up the courage to find them, Hermione approached her, Harry, Ron and the twins close behind.

"Hey" Hermione said in greeting. Valkyrie looked at her. It wasn't possible that they knew she was going to find them, was it?

"Hey." Valkyrie said back, trying to swallow the nervous lump in her throat.

"So, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, fine." She lied, then she sighed "Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"We'd like to talk to you about something too." Fred said.

"You first." Valkyrie said quickly, gesturing. George shuffled his feet and shoved Ron forwards slightly. It seemed that a private conversation shouldn't be taking place in the corridors on a Saturday afternoon. But it was.

"Well, you know, during the lesson, Skulduggery said something about a sorceress…"

"Someone named Darquesse. We want to know more about her." Hermione finished for him. Valkyrie froze. How could they have known it, _how_?

"W-what do you know, already?" She stammered. Hermione raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"We know she's strong, and she brought back the Sceptre of the Ancients – that's what Skulduggery called it anyway. But she sounds interesting." Valkyrie looked over her shoulder. The corridor was empty. She gestured for them to come closer, and lowered her voice to less than a whisper etched with danger.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about Darquesse too, but you've got to pay attention and never tell _anyone_, not a single soul, you hear me?" They nodded, their faces grave. Valkyrie took a sharp intake of breath. "Darquesse is…" she couldn't bring herself to say it, to whisper the words. Would they hate her? But if she stopped now, they'd know something was wrong, so she continued "she's one of the single most powerful sorceresses that's alive today. And she's dangerous. She's cold, and calculated and sadistic, and she wouldn't think twice about killing anyone. She sometimes gets called 'Darquesse the World Breaker'. A few years ago sensitives, like psychic sorcerers, started having visions of her destroying the world, and everyone and everything on it. She would _kill_ you, and not even blink." Their faces had gone pale with the seriousness of the conversation.

"You have to listen to me" Valkyrie continued, looking at them all "If you ever, _ever,_ see Darquesse you run. You run and hide and don't come out until she's gone. And for god's sakes don't provoke her, or challenge her, or even engage in conversation, just _run_."

"Why would we engage in conversation with someone who's going to kill us?" Harry whispered.

"Just don't do it, ok? And don't try to hurt her either, don't play the hero."

"Why not, if we got rid of her then the world would live, right?" George whispered.

"It's pointless" Valkyrie said harshly, feeling bitterness carve its way into her "she can heal herself. She's not restricted to a certain brand of magic like the rest of us, she can do anything she wants to, and she will. She's learned her true name. A long time ago she was just a normal sorceress, but when we find out our true name, a whole new world of magic is opened up to us. Only 8 sorcerers have ever done it, and most of them either died or killed themselves because of it."

"And that makes her invincible?"

"Pretty much, unless, you get her to revert back to her non-sadistic side, in other words, give her back her taken name."

"Well, what's her taken name?" Hermione asked quickly. Valkyrie felt her mouth go dry.

"I don't know." She lied, then she stood up straight. "Excuse me, but I have to go and find Skulduggery."

"Why, come outside, it's snowing." Fred protested.

"No, I have to go and see what's happening with my family. The reflection… killed, my cousin, Carol. Skulduggery was contacting the head of the Sanctuary to tell my family she's dead." Valkyrie took off her hat and looked at the ground. Before she could blink she felt arms around her, and she was smothered in a hug.

"We're so sorry." Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Why are you sorry? It's my fault. I shouldn't have let the reflection anywhere near them, and I certainly shouldn't have left it at home by itself." Valkyrie whispered.

"That thing was crazy" Ron stammered from somewhere behind Fred "You couldn't have known it would do that, or you wouldn't have left."

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done, and I can't change it. She's dead now." Valkyrie gently pushed the twins away from her and put her hat back on her head, the brim low over her eyes. "I have to go." She whispered before turning away and striding down the corridor, head low, trying to hold the sobs inside her breaking heart.

Hermione watched Valkyrie as she left. Although she felt sorry for her, what with her cousin being dead an all, she couldn't help but be suspicious. The way she had spoken about the sorceress Darquesse, although deadly serious, seemed to be missing a few facts. She didn't tell them what Darquesse looked like, or where she would be likely to show up, or what she did. Yes, Valkyrie said Darquesse killed people, but she didn't say where, or how or who. Was it just normal people? Other sorcerers? Personal payback? Muggles? Or just random people? Fred and George turned to Hermione, Harry and Ron and sighed simultaneously.

"Poor Val." George said.

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for her." Fred agreed sincerely.

"I'm going to the library to see if I can find out anything about this 'Darquesse' sorcerer. Anyone coming to join me?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm going back to the common room to try and practise some more." He said.

"I'll be your motivation." Ron nodded. Hermione scowled.

"Fine, I'll research on my own." She muttered. She was about to turn away when George began talking.

"Do you think we'll ever meet her, Darquesse I mean?" Hermione paused and they were all silent.

"Based on what Val said, I hope not." Fred muttered.

"I still don't understand why I'd want to talk to her, or why any sane person would want to talk to her, if she was gonna kill them." Harry shrugged.

"Well, dad said that you shouldn't try to find Sirius Black in third year, remember Harry? And we did end up finding him, and he turned out to be innocent."

"Yeah, I remember" Harry nodded "But I don't think Darquesse is innocent."

"What I think Ron means is" Hermione began "that there may be more to Darquesse than meets the eye." George sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just hope we don't run into her. She seemed to scare Valkyrie pretty bad, and that girl's not scared of anything." He said. Fred nodded, and then looked over his shoulder.

"Either way, we shouldn't be talking about it now. I swear the walls have ears."

"Yeah, well. I'm going to the library. I'll see you all later." Hermione turned and left, not replying to the few silent 'bye's' behind her.

Her footsteps echoes on the stone corridor floors, and Hermione's heart began beating faster. She told herself she was being silly. There was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing in Hogwarts, except Umbridge. Could Umbridge be Darquesse? After all, she was high up in the Ministry, and she did hate a lot of people. Hermione doubted Umbridge would care if she killed any of them, and she could, Hermione knew she could. But was Umbridge cold, and calculated and sadistic? Could she heal herself? Hermione didn't think so. Surely if Umbridge was the murdering sorceress, the Ministry would have locked her up a long time ago. Besides, Umbrdige was a witch, not a sorceress. She used a wand, and hated non-wizards. Hermione doubted her own suspicions as she entered the library.

It had to be a sorceress, but the only sorcerers Hermione knew, or knew of, were Skulduggery, Ghastly and Valkyrie herself. And it certainly wasn't one of them.


	29. 29 - Christmas hols' and Witty remarks

The Christmas holidays came faster than expected over that last week of term (Hermione having poured for hours over several hundred books for the past week without finding a single shred of evidence towards Darquesse – it seemed sorcery was not such a big topic in a school full of wizards and witches). Valkyrie was packing her bags. The funeral was the day after she was due to get back to Ireland, and to say she was dreading it was an understatement. Skulduggery couldn't be there for the obvious reason of questions would be raised, and Valkyrie didn't know if she could cope by herself. Especially now the reflection was gone and she couldn't go to Skulduggery's house for consolation without her parents knowing she was gone. But then, she didn't know if she wanted to go to his house, after all, she hadn't seen her parents in months, and there was a short period of time where she'd thought they might be dead. It didn't seem right she should just run off as soon as she got home. A knock on the door between their rooms made Valkyrie looked up, disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She said clearly, and Skulduggery opened the door.

"Mrs Finnigan has kindly agreed to apparate us back to Ireland so we don't have to take the ferry."  
"Really?" Valkyrie closed her suitcase and put it on the floor. "Who asked her to do that?"

"Apparently Seamus did." Skulduggery closed the door behind him and walked inside.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly. Valkyrie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "I mean, as far as my parents are concerned I hated my cousin. If I suddenly start wailing like a baby I think they'll notice something's wrong."

"You won't start wailing."

"I might."

"But you won't."

"You're not the boss of my tears."

"True, but I know because you're strong. You don't cry often, and you've already gotten it out of your system." Skulduggery folded his arms across his chest.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because I know you."

"Better than I know myself?"

"Obviously, because I'm right."

"No, you're not."

"I'm always right."

"No, you're not."

"Of course I am. I'm brilliant."

"Brilliant at boasting."

"Don't criticise my ego."

"That's asking me not to be me."

"Touché." Valkyrie picked up her suitcase.

"I'm ready." She said, and Skulduggery nodded. He disappeared for a moment to fetch his own small suitcase and returned, meeting Valkyrie in the corridor.

"We just have to get the train back to London, and Seamus's mother will escort us from there."

"We have to take that damn train ride again!" Valkyrie groaned "But it was so long!"

"Why not sit with your friends this time, then it won't seem so long."

"But who will you have to talk to?"

"I can talk to myself. I have amazingly complex conversations with myself."

"My conversations are better."

"You just provide an outside opinion that differs from 'Skulduggery is great'."

"Well I'm glad to know I make your life that little bit more bearable." Valkyrie rolled her eyes as they walked out into the main corridors. Students of all ages were filing out towards the carriages, and with every step she took, Valkyrie could feel the lump rising in her throat. It seemed she was walking towards impending doom in the form of her home. She spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville talking at the end of one of the corridors. They were talking to each other, and Ron was a pale shade of white. Skulduggery didn't seem to notice them as he strode by – after all there were hundreds of students in the corridors all moving in the same direction. Valkyrie slowed slightly, but when they didn't notice her, she quickened her pace back to Skulduggery's side.

"Ron didn't look so good." She muttered.

"Hmm? Sorry I was engrossed in my own thoughts."

"Having those amazing self-conversations were we?" She rolled her eyes.

"Actually I was, and it was very entertaining. So, why did you interrupt?"

"I said 'Ron doesn't look so good'."

"So? Kids get illnesses all the time. You've had quite a few sick days off."  
"Yeah, because my bones were broken!"

"Entirely not the point." Skulduggery waved it off and Valkyrie rolled her eyes again, pulling her hat further over her head before they walked out of the corridors and onto soft snow. The sky was covered in grey clouds, a few flakes threatening to fall. The only thing that stood out from the black robes of the students and the pure white of the snow, was the hideous pink of Umbridge's latest dress and feathered hat. Valkyrie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at it as they passed. She suspected that Umbridge knew she had had some role in the ghost chilli incident, but nothing had been said, and the twins hadn't been punished. Valkyrie wondered if the blood-pen had stopped its scrawling. She'd have to check Harry's hands sometime. Even thinking it in her mind sounded weird.

"_You are weird._" Darquesse said to her.

"In a good way." Valkyrie muttered under her breath. Skulduggery tilted his head to her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just… " she tapped the side of her head.

"Ah, she's still bothering you then."

"Never stops."  
"_You wouldn't stop either if you had nothing to do all day but listen to that dead man talk._" Valkyrie tried not to let a smile creep onto her lips. The very tone of Darquesse's 'voice' was so amusing she could have laughed out loud.

"What did she say now?" Skulduggery whispered.

"Oh, she's just mocking you."

"Oh goodie." Valkyrie sensed Skulduggery would have been rolling his eyes if he had them, and when they passed the border, and Darquesse eventually shut up, Skulduggery activated his façade and smiled charmingly, brushing his bony fingers through the crop of dark hair before replacing his hat on his head.

They had their own compartment again on the train, next to the prefects compartment as before, and it suggested the train ride would be just as boring as before. Skulduggery put his suitcase on the rack above the seats and Valkyrie did the same with hers. The train was surprisingly warm for such a cold winters day, and after sitting for a few moments becoming uncomfortably warm, Valkyrie began to fidget, and then took off her jacket, revealing the white t-shirt underneath, and folded it onto the seat next to her, putting her hat on top of it and ruffling her hair.

"How can you be warm, it's winter."

"Shut up." Valkyrie retorted, looking out of the window. She spotted Hermione's bushy hair as they walked past and watched them for a moment before they disappeared.

"Hey Skulduggery," She began.

"Mmm."

"You don't think we're putting people in danger, being here I mean, do you?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well there's been Scapegrace and Thrasher, and then the reflection, not to mention the possibility of…" She gestured to her head again, tapping the side of her skull.

"Scapegrace and Thrasher were an accident and they're not a threat. That man couldn't murder if you practically tied strings to his arms and did it for him. No one could have known about the reflection's sudden change of character, and you-know-who isn't getting out either. There's no threat."

"Yeah, but, I mean, we're not exactly liked by a lot of people. I mean, there's Dusk, and Billy-ray Sanguine, and… Tanith, and, well, lots of others. If they got wind of where we were, don't you think that would be a threat in itself?"

"You being very morbid today."

"Shut up, you know I'm right."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, purely for your benefit, Hogwarts is unplottable, and even if someone jumped on the roof of the train and followed it all the way to the castle gates, they wouldn't be able to get in. There's all sorts of protective spells over the school, and even if something, or someone _did_ get in, Professor Dumbledore is one of the most skilled men I've ever met, not to mention all the teachers are fully experienced in their own field. Madam Pomfrey could patch up the injured in a heartbeat, but I doubt it would even get that far." Skulduggery said, and Valkyrie sighed, slumping in her seat.

"I know, but if _she_" Valkyrie gave him a knowing look "ever did get loose, she's practically unstoppable, what with the healing and the multiple braches of power and all that."

"_Thank you, that's just what I've been saying, it would be much easier to surrender now and then there wouldn't be a need for 'all that'._" Darquesse said.

"You have no input in this conversation." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"_You're so mean to me_."

"Oh piss off."

"_Ooh, someone's touchy. Too bad you can't do a thing about it. Oh wait, you could. Let. Me. Out."_

"Yeah, somehow I don't think that's a good idea."

"You know you looked very strange sat there having a conversation with yourself." Skulduggery pointed out. Valkyrie scoffed.

"Says you."

"I do say so, yes. However, my conversations are unspoken."

"It's boring to just think what I'm saying to her though, when I don't have to at least."

"If you start talking to her on a regular basis it could become a very bad habit." Skulduggery said, his eyes narrowing slightly, his expression serious.

"_Oh shut up dead man_."

"Don't be rude." Valkyrie muttered. Skulduggery raised an eyebrow. "She's insulting you again."

"Ah, well. I'm not fond of rude people."

"_I'm not fond of idiots._"

"Hey, that's being harsh." Valkyrie scolded Darquesse.

"_No it isn't._"

"Ok this is just getting complicated." Skulduggery sighed. "Don't talk to her for too long, just try to block her out for a while, get some sleep or see your friends or something." The train jolted slightly before moving and Skulduggery tipped his hat over most of his face.

"Are you seriously going to sleep?" Valkyrie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Shush." He replied, not moving. Valkyrie rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. A few moments after the train had left the platform, she folded her arms and began to drum her fingers on her elbow. A few moments after that, she shuffled in her seat, ruffled her hair, rubbed each of her eyes in turn, re-folded her jacket, put her hat on and took it off again, tapped a rhythm on the window, itched the back of her neck, began humming, and then Skulduggery looked up.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" He asked impatiently.

"But I'm bored." She protested.

"Young people have such short attention spans." He muttered.

"Speak for yourself." He lowered his head again, and after a few minutes, Valkyrie stood, paced the compartment twice, and then left, with a short 'bye' to Skulduggery on the way. Hermione had been heading towards the end of the train, so Valkyrie though it would be best to peek out of the corner of her eye at each compartment in turn on her journey to the other end of the train in order to try and find them. She changed carriages quickly and passed through it without spotting them, and into another carriage. She ended up passing through 6 carriages before she found them, chatting away to each other. Ron still looked pale. She tapped on the door with her knuckle, and Harry turned his head to look at her, before he smiled slightly. She took this as an invitation and opened the compartment door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Harry replied, smiling slightly, and Valkyrie walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She smiled.

"No." Hermione said quietly.

"Because if I am I can leave." Valkyrie said quickly "I could come back later if you want."

"No," Harry's smile turned strained "It's just not been a good day."

"Why what's happened?" Valkyrie asked.

"My, dad" Ron muttered "he was attacked. He, he nearly died."

"Oh my God." Valkyrie muttered "Is he alright? Do they know who did it?"

"He's in the hospital." Ron muttered "And they know who did it."  
"Well, that's good isn't it? The police, or whoever you guys have can arrest him for assault and attempted murder, right?"

"It was Voldemort, Val." Harry said quietly. Ron shivered at the very mention of his name.

"Ok when I meet this guy I am going to kick his ass." Valkyrie muttered. Harry smiled slightly, as if he found it amusing.

"You couldn't beat Voldemort even if you wanted to. He's far more powerful than any of us."

"Trust me, I'm a lot stronger than I look." Valkyrie said seriously.

"_Hey, my strength! You can't tell them that and not include me! I'm feeling under-appreciated here!_" Valkyrie did her best not to reply, and was subsequently bombarded with curse words from Darquesse.

"He'll get better Ron. Wizards have one of the best medical forces in the world, right." Valkyrie put her hand on his shoulder, and sighed. "I know how you feel Ron, but he'll be alright. Good guys are always ok in the end." She let the lie slip. So many people had died that didn't deserve it one bit because they were the purest of good people, but that didn't make them any less dead. Or possessed by a remnant. Life just wasn't fair, but at that moment in time, Valkyrie didn't want to say so.

"You think?" Ron said, and Valkyrie nodded with fake confidence.

"I'm sure of it."


	30. 30 - Apparition

The moment the train steamed to a halt in the station, Valkyrie stood and took her bag from the rack. Skulduggery fetched his own suitcase and led the way out onto the platform. Valkyrie's eyelids were heavy, and her brain was filled to the point of exploding with boredom (as she had been for the last hour when she had left the trio to their own devices). She had her jacket and hat back on and was looking around for a glimpse of Seamus, but Skulduggery just began to walk away. Valkyrie noticed at the last minute and strode after him.

"Could have told me you were moving." Valkyrie muttered when she caught up with him.

"I could of, yes." Skulduggery nodded, and Valkyrie scowled. That was when she saw Seamus standing by the entrance to the platform, with a middle-aged woman stood next to his smiling.

"Hi Seamus," Valkyrie smiled. Seamus turned to her and grinned.

"Mam" Seamus turned to his mother "This is Skulduggery and Valkyrie. You know Valkyrie, she lives down the street from us."

"Pleasure to meet you." Skulduggery tipped his hat to her, and Valkyrie did the same.

"I don't recognise the name Valkyrie." Seamus mother said, seemingly thinking.

"You might know me as Stephanie" Valkyrie explained "Stephanie Edgely."

"Oh Stephanie!" Seamus's mother smiled and wrapped her in a hug she wasn't expecting. "It's good to see you dear, how've you been? Good I hope. I heard you had a new addition to the family."

"Yeah, my little sister, Alice." Valkyrie said as Mrs Finnigan let go of her.

"Well then, we'd best be getting back home. Where would you like dropping off Mr Pleasant?"

"Haggard is fine." Skulduggery replied.

"Oh good. I'll take Seamus first, and then come back for the both of you – apparating with more than a few people can be dangerous."

"Naturally. We'll wait right here." Skulduggery replied.

"I'll be back in a second." Mrs Finnigan smiled, took Seamus hand and disappeared into thin air. Almost like teleporting.

"Is Ghastly picking you up from my house?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery nodded.

"He's bringing the Bentley and I'm driving it back to the Sanctuary."

"Ok."

"You know the cover story."

"Yep." Valkyrie nodded "I'm so amazingly talented I've been picked to be in exchange programme with an English school, and I won't be back until July."

"Precisely."

"July seems a long way away."

"It'll pass sooner than you think." Skulduggery said calmly "I'm going to try and find out more about this Voldemort fellow over the holidays. I'll bring you up to date when we're back on the train."

"Ok." Valkyrie had told him about the attack on Ron's father when she had returned to their compartment. It didn't sound good.

Mrs Finnigan reappeared before anything more could be said, and wrapped her arm around Valkyrie's.

"Ok dear, don't let go and try not to throw up."

"Throw up?" Valkyrie was thrown into the sensation of having her body twisted and stretched, pulled and squished, and then swirling before being sucked through a tube. It was almost impossible not to feel sick. For a brief moment she panicked and though the sensation would release Darquesse, but before she could contemplate it any further her feet connected with solid ground, and the sea air hit her nostrils. She swayed a bit on her feet.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs Finnigan asked. Valkyrie gave a brief smiled in return and a second later Seamus ushered her further onto the pavement and his mother disappeared again to get Skulduggery.

"Are you alright?" Seamus asked her.

"Yep, just a little woozy. Never done anything like that before."

"The first apparition is always weird. But you get used to it after a while." He said, smiling slightly. Valkyrie sighed and smiled back before Mrs Finnigan and Skulduggery appeared. Skulduggery didn't look in the least bit fazed.

"Thanks you very much Mrs Finnigan, you've saved us a lot of trouble." Skulduggery said to her politely.

"No problem. I'll apparate you both back to the station when I take Seamus if you like."

"We'd really appreciate that." Skulduggery said, smiling with his façade. Seamus's mother smiled back and then walked towards her house. Skulduggery took out his phone and began to call Ghastly, making arrangements for him to be picked up in the Bentley.

"Thanks Seamus. We'll see you soon." Valkyrie said, hugging him. He seemed startled at first, but then accepted it for the second it was happening, and then Valkyrie was smiling at him and walking away.

"Hey Skulduggery," Valkyrie called back.

"What?"

"Do I go through the front door or the window?"

"Front door, they're expecting you."  
"Ok." Valkyrie wheeled her suitcase to the front of her house, vaguely aware that Seamus was watching her, and took off her jacket, stuffing it into the bag. If he parents saw her clad in leather thy might think something was wrong. Leather trousers didn't seem so bad with a white t-shirt. She straightened her hair with her fingers, plastered on a fake smiled and knocked on the door. It was opened almost in an instant and Valkyrie was wrapped in her mother's warm arms.

"Stephanie! Oh welcome home!"

"Thanks mum." Valkyrie smiled as she was dragged inside and bombarded with questions about what the foreign school was like. She smiled and told them it was a very academic school and she had made lots of friends there already.

Seamus watched as she was dragged inside her house, smiling and laughing like the past few months had never happened. Seamus turned to say goodbye to Skulduggery, but the skeleton detective with the false face was already gone. He was alone outside, in the dark. And even then, he thought he could see people, just a few shadows of people in combat suits, moving around the place, almost as if they were watching the houses. He waved to one of them, but if they were people, they didn't wave back. He gulped before turning and hurrying into his house, eager to tell his parents of his time at Hogwarts, and how Harry Potter didn't seem to be lying about Cedric's murder, and how the nice polite pretty girl down the street that sued to babysit him, was actually a bad-ass detective working in secret to save the world alongside a dead man. He had a lot to tell them.


	31. 31 - I Hate Funerals

The car pulled up outside the graveyard and parked quietly. Valkyrie didn't want to get out. She didn't want to see the hearse carrying the coffin with her dead cousin inside. She couldn't help but think that it might be her mum, or her dad, or Alice, never to move again in that cold wooden box. She couldn't help but feel guilt wash over her as she thought of how she was the reason Carol would never see another sunrise or never smile that contented smile of hers.

Her door was opened for her, and she looked up at her dad, who was smiling at her grimly. She averted her eyes to the floor. She didn't think she could look at her dad's face, not when he thought she was his innocent little girl when she was in the fact the reason for the whole ceremony taking place that day. She couldn't bear it.

She stepped out on the gravel ground and the car door was closed behind her. Her mother was carrying Alice in her arms. Valkyrie could already hear the sobbing coming from the entrance to the church. They followed the sound, Valkyrie trying to walk behind her parents, trying not to look as guilty as she felt inside. There were very few people at the church. Beryl, Fergus, Crystal, about 3 of Carol's friends, Valkyrie's parents, Alice and Valkyrie herself. And there, in the distance, parked a few streets away, barely visible through the gaps between the houses, the sleek black Bentley. Valkyrie felt like she could let out a deep breath she had been holding in for her entire life. But then she heard the wailing and the crying of Beryl as the coffin was brought from the hearse, and the lump came shooting back to her throat, sickness churning in her stomach. She wanted to cry, but her eyes remained dry, the tears clogging in her throat instead, adding to the ever-growing lump.

Crystal, with her skeleton like figure and gaunt face, had tears streaming down her face, but seemed unable to sob. Fergus's eyes were wet, his sobs silent. Carol's friends seemed to be trying and failing to hold it in. Alice, being so young, didn't seem to acknowledge the sadness around her, or was trying to ignore it.

The coffin was lifted by the funeral workers into the church, and everyone filed in behind it. They sat in the front pews, barely filling up the first two rows. It didn't seem fair. Carol didn't deserve to be dead. She didn't deserve to have so few people at her funeral. And she didn't deserve the lack of tears.

It was when the service was being held that Valkyrie heard her mother's quiet sobs, noticed her father's wet eyes, and saw how quiet Alice had become, snuggling into her mother's chest. But Valkyrie couldn't cry. She bet to herself that she looked stone cold, in her black buttoned shirt and black trousers, eyes drier than the Sahara desert. She couldn't look anyone in the eye, averted her gaze away form the coffin. There was overwhelming sadness, but Skulduggery had been right. She'd cried herself out when she first 'saw' the reflection kill her. It was harsh, horrible, but true.

The words hung in the air like storm clouds as the small congregation moved outside to the graveyard, and Carol's coffin was lowered into the grave. They threw a handful of dirt in each before it was properly buried in the earth. Valkyrie could now read the inscription on the gravestone. _Carol Edgely, aged 21. Daughter, Sister, Cousin, Friend, taken before her time. She will be forever missed._ The lettering resonated in Valkyrie's mind as the ceremony was declared finished. Her dad put his arm around her shoulder.

"You alright kiddo?" He asked. Valkyrie nodded quietly before her mother began to move, and after a few consoling words with Beryl, they went back to the car.

The drive home was cringingly silent, and as soon as she stepped foot in the house, Valkyrie went upstairs to her room. Darquesse spoke as soon as the door was closed.

"_Well that was sad_." She said.

"Why would you think it sad?" Valkyrie asked quietly, sitting on her bed "You like death."

"_That I do, but I'm not as fond of funerals. The mood is so depressing_."

"That's because someone we care about is dead." Valkyrie said bitterly.

"_If you let me out it would never happen again_."

"No, because everyone would be too busy dieing to have funerals."

"_Exactly!_"

"No, Darquesse. I'm not letting you out. And now's one of the worst times to talk about it, even thought the answer will always be no."

"_I think now is the right time to talk about it. You see, your mind is very unstable at the moment, so you might agree to something you've said 'no' to several times._"

"Well I won't."

"_Shame. I'm getting awfully bored in here_." She sighed.

"Deal with it." Valkyrie muttered, changing out of her funeral wear into normal clothes. She could go and see Gordon. He would understand her feelings, and she could be perfectly honest with him. He wouldn't tell anybody. Skulduggery was busy – even if he had taken time out to be near the funeral in case Valkyrie needed him – and she didn't want to hear that he was right about her not crying, or that everything was going to be ok. Echo-Gordon would give it to her straight and tell her to man-up, because things weren't ok. And that was life. Purely unfair life. Valkyrie would ask him what death was like, but he wasn't the 'real' Gordon. He wouldn't know. And she didn't particularly want to find out for herself. Skulduggery knew death first hand, but it wasn't exactly the topic you'd bring up in a normal conversation. _Excuse me, just wondering what death was like after you were murdered at the hands of a psychopath before your head was chopped off and put on a pike for all to see?_ Yeah, that would go down well. Totally normal conversation. Didn't get much more normal than that.

* * *

Melissa Edgely watched as her daughter went upstairs quickly and quietly. Something about her seemed different. She wasn't as happy as she had been the past few months. Quieter. Less confident. Then again, they had just been to a funeral. But she wasn't like that after Gordon's funeral. Yes she was sad, but not the same kind of quiet retreating sad she was now. And Gordon and Stephanie were as thick as thieves. Stephanie and Carol weren't nearly that close, were they?

She put Alice down on the floor, and the toddler stumbled away hurriedly. Her husband hung up his coat and sat at the table, brushing away the wet patches under his eyes.

"Desmond."

"Mmm."

"They haven't caught the driver that hit Carol yet, have they?"

"Not as far as I'm aware."

"What if he's still out there? You don't think, he could hurt Stephanie, do you?" She sat down opposite Desmond and put her elbows on the table.

"Stephanie's street wise, she can handle herself." Desmond said.

"But Carol was street wise too. She was 21 for God's sakes. Stephanie's 17."

"Then we'll tell her to be extra careful when crossing the streets and to not walk too close to the road."

"Desmond, I think this is serious." Melissa said "Until he's caught, I don't think we should leave the house unless we have to."  
"Then we won't." Desmond shrugged "We're both off work. We have enough food to last the week. All the Christmas shopping is done. We have no reason to go out."

"There's something else too." Melissa said as Alice toddled up to her. She picked her up and put her on her knee. "I don't think Stephanie's very well. Doesn't she seem a bit… quiet, to you?"

"Maybe a bit, but she's just been accepted into an exchange programme, she's going to be leaving us for months, and she's just been to her cousin's funeral. It's perfectly normal."

"I know, but… something just doesn't seem right. She seems… distracted."

"She's 17. She's probably thinking about boys or clothes or phones or whatever it is teenage girls think about nowadays."

"I guess so." Melissa murmured. "I just can't shake this feeling that something's not right."

"You're just over reacting." Desmond sighed. "Why don't we call Stephanie down and watch a movie or something. It's been a while since we spent some quality time as a family."


	32. 32 - Awkward Conversations

Valkyrie couldn't sleep. Another nightmare had woken her at around 4am. It was now 5.30am, and she was laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was quiet, save for the sound of the low wind outside and her own steady breathing. She picked up her phone and clicked on the speed dial. Skulduggery picked up on the second ring.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked immediately.

"Can't sleep." Valkyrie replied "Any new cases?"

"Just two. First is a double-murder. No magic involved apparently, plus the victims were friends with both sorcerers and mortals. Really scales it down. The second is pretty much wrapped up. Boy cheats on girl, girls gets jealous and explodes boy's brains with an energy blast. A very nasty sight apparently, but she's in custody."

"Haven't you been busy."

"It's actually feels very good to be back at the Sanctuary, doing detective duties, and that sort of thing."  
"Yippee for you. I saw you at the funeral."

"I wasn't technically _at_ the funeral, I just found myself in that general area at that general time."

"So you're stalking me?"

"Not at all, merely coincidentally following you. How are things back at home?"

"Go ahead and change the topic why don't you."

"Thank you, I did." Skulduggery said, almost happily. Valkyrie groaned and sighed.

"Home's fine." She muttered "We watched a film last night. Ate popcorn."

"Sounds nice."

"I guess."

"Wasn't it nice?"

"No, it was an ok film. I'd just like some sleep, you know?"

"Talking on the phone probably won't help."

"Well I've been awake for an hour and a half doing nothing."

"The nightmares are that bad?"

"Yep." Valkyrie sighed.

"Well staying in bed probably won't help either. Get out of bed and do something, have a drink, eat a snack, listen to some music, read a book. The time will pass faster. You could even mediate if you wanted to."

"Very funny. Like I could stay still for that long."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Whatever. Have you found any more information on Voldemort?"

"A few bits here and there, quite a lot of old wizarding newspaper clippings, quite a few new ones denying his return, whilst insulting Mr Potter and Dumbledore. Not many leads as to where he is now though. There's the incident at the Ministry, but that's the problem with these bloody wizards, they can apparate anywhere they want to without a trace. Making this job a nightmare."

"So you're having a great time?"

"Very funny."

"I'll call you later."

"Bye Val."

"Bye." She hung up and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She waited for a few minutes more before getting out of bed. It was colder than she expected as she shuffled downstairs, as quiet as she could possibly be. It was definitely dark outside, as Valkyrie found out when she walking into something heavy and solid. She cursed, searching the wall for the light switch. She cursed again when she found it, squinting against the sudden light that hit her eyes. She had walked into a wooden chair, stubbing her toes on it. She collapsed on the sofa in the living room and sprawled herself out on it, sighing. She curled up, wondering whether she could ask Ghastly to make her a dressing gown that was both warm and protective. That would be useful.

"Stephanie?" She jumped, falling off of the sofa. She groaned and rolled over.

"Mum, hi." She muttered.

"What's wrong honey? It's not like you to be up so early."

"Just a nightmare." She muttered, getting up and sitting on the sofa properly. Her mother walked over and sat next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Valkyrie shook her head.

"Anyway, why are you up so early?" Valkyrie turned her head to look at her mum.

"Well, I was woken up by your father snoring, and then I heard a creak on the stairs, and then I heard a bang and a swear word."

"Oh, yeah. Stubbed my toe. Sorry."

"If your father had heard you he would have rubbed your mouth out with soap."

"Which is why I love you because you're so amazing and would never tell him." Valkyrie smiled slightly as he mother broke a smile, a small laugh escaping her lips. She rested her elbows on her thighs and sighed.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Valkyrie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Just tired." Valkyrie smiled, but Melissa wasn't having any of it – and Valkyrie could tell.

"What's on your mind, honey?" She asked, shuffling closer, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder. Valkyrie racked her brains for an excuse.

"It's…" she began, thought again, sighed, and continued "It's just this new school, and being away for ages. I just, wasn't expecting it you know? And… what with Carol…" Valkyrie's voice trailed off, and her mother wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Family deaths are always hard, sweetie, but there's nothing we can do except remember them for who they were, and carry on loving them. I didn't think you and Carol were that close, but if you were, then I'm sorry darling."

"We weren't that close, but… it's not fair. She doesn't deserve it."

"I know, honey. But life isn't fair. It's just the way things are."

"Yeah, I know."

"And as for the school, I'm sure it's lovely. It'll be nice to meet some new people, learn about new things. I'm so proud of you for getting in, honey."

"Thanks mum."

"There's no one bullying you is there?"

"No, most people are pretty friendly. There's a few people, but I can handle them if they try anything."  
"That's right. My strong little girl." Valkyrie smiled slightly, but guilt and sadness were clawing at her inside.

"Why not make a photo album of all your new friends. Then we can see them too. Or write letters over the holidays." Valkyrie smiled.

"That's a good idea mum. I might just do that. But, I'll have to take photos of you guys too, so I can show them."

"Well my beautiful face has been longing for some camera time." Her mother smiled, and Valkyrie couldn't help but smile back.

"Do we have any empty photo albums?"

"Check the cupboard, your father has all sorts of junk in there. I'm sure you'll come across something. Have you done your Christmas shopping?"

"I only got back 2 days ago."

"So?"  
"So no, I haven't."

"Well, I was hoping we wouldn't have to go out anywhere, what with this dangerous driver on the loose…"

"I think they caught him."

"They did?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I didn't know that."

"I did."

"Obviously."

"But anyway, yeah, I think they caught him." Valkyrie said. Her mother sighed.

"Well, at least he won't be able to hurt anyone else."

"So, can I go Christmas shopping?"

"Hmm, oh yes. But I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Just in case. Haggard seems to be going downhill nowadays, I don't know what's going on with the world. Seems like no one tells anyone the truth anymore. Right?" Valkyrie nodded, tongue thick in her mouth as she smiled falsely.

"You'd always talk to me though, right dear?"

"Yes mum."

"About anything?"

"Of course." Valkyrie hated the way her stomach churned when she looked at her innocent mother and lied straight to her face. Was it the right time to tell them? "Actually…" she started.

"Yes?"

"Um, I've kind of… I've been… offered a job… when I leave school."

"Really? What kind of job?"  
"Um, helping out with the police force."

"That's a dangerous job." Her mother frowned "Especially for a young girl."

"I'll be safe." Valkyrie said quickly "I'd have a partner and everything."

"They don't expect a decision right away, do they?"

"I guess not."

"Maybe it would be best if we talked as a family about it, when your dad's not snoring upstairs."

"Maybe. I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Goodnight dear."  
"Night." Valkyrie stood and walked upstairs slowly. God where had that come from? One lie had turned into another lie that would undoubtedly turn into another lie. Valkyrie hated lying. But at least now she could introduce Skulduggery. Maybe if she eased them into the truth it wouldn't be so bad. She hoped so. But she didn't know if she'd ever tell them her biggest secret, about Darquesse. _Seems like no one tells anyone the truth anymore. Right?_ Right.


	33. 33 - Talking to myself

** Ok so this chapters not very good, and I'm sorry, but it's in the middle of the exam season and I've been adding bits to it here and there when I get the chance. I know it's more of a filler chapter, but they'll be back at Hogwarts soon, so keep reading! Oh, and I know the golden trio don't return on the train in fifth year at Christmas, but I like the Hogwarts express so yolo. **

It was cold outside, the air crisp, lashing against the window pane of Valkyrie's house. Her dad sat down on the sofa across from her.

"Afternoon." She said.

"Hi dad." Valkyrie replied, putting her legs up on the chair and sinking into the fabric, trying to ignore the way her clothes weren't nearly as comfortable as her protective clothing, and the wind was howling outside, drowning out her music.

"Your mum says you've got a job."

"Yeah, when I finish school."

"A job with the police?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think you're a little young for that? Don't you want to go to University or anything? Meet a guy, settle down."

"Dad! I am not having this conversation with you!"

"I know I know it's not _that_ conversation."

"Well good!"

"I just don't think it's a good idea for you to decide so quickly."

"It's what I want to do."

"That's fair enough, but don't you need training to be with the police force?"

"I'd be training on the job." Valkyrie said, making it up on the spot.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I already have a house." Valkyrie said, even though she still thought of it as Gordon's house, it was still technically hers. "I might as well have a job too."

"My little girl is all grown up." He said quietly. Valkyrie grinned at his soppy puppy-dog face.

"One of us has to be." She grinned, and he laughed.

"So, you've gone Christmas shopping?"

"Yep. Got everything I need." Valkyrie smiled.

"Good."

"I'm going to go upstairs. Can I use the printer?"

"Yeah, sure, as long as your mum isn't using it."

"Thanks." Valkyrie unfurled herself and stood, stretching, before she moved upstairs and picked up the new photograph album she had bought. It was black with red edges, crisp cream coloured paper inside. Valkyrie liked it. She put it under her arm and picked up the camera, returning downstairs to the kitchen when her mum was playing with Alice.

"Hey mum. Can I get a picture of you and Alice for my photo album?"

"Sure, fire away." Her mum smiled, picking up Alice and resting her on her hip, pointing to the camera so Alice would look in that direction. She lowered her hand and they both smiled at the camera. Valkyrie laughed as she took the photo.

"Ok." She grinned "Dad!"

"What?!" Came the yell from the other room.

"Come here, I want to take a photo of you with mum and Alice."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He grumbled. Valkyrie smiled as he joined them, wrapping his arm around Melissa's shoulder, and plastering on a smile.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheddar." Her dad replied as she took the photo. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, but was smiling anyway. Her dad stood.

"Ok, one with all of us." He said, taking the camera from her and putting it on a five second time. She scurried next to her mum and sister, and her dad joined them just in time for a smile to creep onto their faces and the camera button to click loudly.

"Ok thanks!" She smiled, darting to the camera and running back up the stairs with it. She printed the photographs off from the computer and slipped them into the photo album happily. She had her family, now she just needed her friends. She'd see Skulduggery on Christmas, and there was no doubt they'd go to the Sanctuary, so she'd be able to take pictures of Ghastly and Ravel too. Maybe she could even find some old pictures of Tanith or China. But, Tanith had a remnant in her now – she wasn't Valkyrie's friend anymore. The only person Tanith was interesting in now was Darquesse. As for China… well, how do you forgive the person who murdered your best friend's family? Simple, you don't. China may have been good to them in the time Valkyrie knew her, but that didn't mean she couldn't be held responsible for the terrible things she'd done in the past. Not by a long shot.

Valkyrie's pushed these thoughts aside as she looked at the album. She wondered how she would be able to take pictures of her Hogwarts friends at the school – electrical devices didn't work did they? Wasn't that why Skulduggery couldn't use his phone inside the grounds?

Valkyrie closed the album and put it on her bed. She had wrapped the presents and piled them in the corner of her room. Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione would have to wait until she got back to Hogwarts before she could give them their presents. She didn't even know where they lived. Seamus's present was sat in the corner next to Ghastly and Skulduggery's. As usual it had been difficult to find Skulduggery a present. What did you get a skeleton for Christmas? In the end she'd opted for a hat. As for Ghastly she'd gotten him some boxing gloves. Hadn't his mum been a boxer before she died.

"_You mean before Skulduggery killed her."_

"Lord Vile killed her, not Skulduggery."

"_He's always insisting we're the same person. Why isn't he the same person as Lord Vile?_"

"Same person doesn't mean the same personality. Skulduggery would never have hurt her."

"_But he did. He could have fought against Lord Vile, as you constantly fight against me – which I am really getting bored with by the way – but he didn't._"

"It's none of your business."

"_It's none of _your_ business either._"

"Shut up."

"_Make me_."

"You are so annoying!"

"_You're the one engaging in conversation!_"

"You started it!"

"Stephanie are you alright?" A voice came from the other side of the door and Valkyrie jumped. Her mother opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Valkyrie said quickly, plastering on a smile.

"Were you talking to yourself?"

"No, I was on the phone." She said. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Who called you."

"Seamus Finnigan, from down the street." Valkyrie said quickly.

"I didn't know you were friends."

"He goes to the boarding school where the project is. He showed me around." Valkyrie said.

"I didn't know he went to an English school."

"Well he does."

"Hmmm." Valkyrie's mum raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and disappeared back out of the door.

"_That was close. She almost found you talking to yourself. She would have thought you were crazy._"

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to you."

"_I _am_ you._"

"Shut up."


	34. 34 - Christmas

Valkyrie put the present on the doorstep of the Finnigan household gently. She thought they might not want to be woken by her at just past 4am in the morning. Skulduggery pulled up silently in the Bentley. It was Christmas day, and she was celebrating for a few hours knowing full well her parents wouldn't be up until at least 9 o'clock.

Getting into the front seat, she was welcomed with the fresh clean smell of the old car, the comfortable material of the seat, and the cheery voice of her partner.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas." She replied, grinning back. Skulduggery pulled away from the kerb and began to drive down the street. The sleek black Bentley was silently invisible in the lack of early morning light, and Valkyrie felt a calm ease wash over her as they passed the familiar surroundings.

"How's everything been going?" She asked.

"Well, I had the new sketch artist draw up some wanted posters – very old fashioned American style, you know."

"I didn't know we had a sketch artist. How did you know?"

"I know everything" Skulduggery said, waving it off with a careless hand "besides, Ghastly told me about him. I think you'd like him. He's in great need of a punching."

"Take me to him." Valkyrie grinned immediately, and Skulduggery chuckled.

"Anyway, he's draw up a picture of this Voldemort fellow to show Harry. I never knew people could be that ugly."  
"You're very kind you know." Valkyrie said sarcastically.

"You'll know what I mean when you see it."

"Doesn't mean I'll be mean about it." She couldn't help but smile. "What about that other case you were working on?"

"Hmm? Oh, that one. Well, the double-murder has three new suspects, all in custody and one of which has to face charges of multiple theft in a separate case. The girl who blew up her boyfriend's head has been charged with manslaughter on account of she's a complete nut-job. She's in prison."

"That's good."  
"Yes I was rather pleased."

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Depends on what you want to do."

"I have to give Ghastly his present, oh, and I have to take a picture of him."

"Why?" Skulduggery asked.  
"Why not?"  
"Because he's a Sanctuary official and taking photographs of him would be considered creepy?"

"Very funny, but no. It's for a photo album. The first half is of my family, the second is of my friends, to show Fred and George back at Hogwarts. And to show my mum pictures of them – she's very interested in where I've been."

"Aren't I on that list?"

"On what list?"

"The list of friends."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Good." Skulduggery smiled, and Valkyrie broke a laugh.

"So, is your mum suspicious then?" He asked. Valkyrie's smile thinned into a frown as she thought.

"I don't know. I think she is, but not for the right reasons. I don't think she has any idea about all of _this_, but I think she's suspicious of the cover story."

"But it's a brilliant cover story, I thought of it myself didn't I?"

"Because all of your plans work out perfectly." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Any more of _that_ attitude and I'll kick you out of the car."

"You just try it, see where it gets you." Skulduggery held back a chuckle as Valkyrie giggled once.

"How did they react to your cover story?" Skulduggery asked her.

"They're not keen." She admitted "Mum thinks it's too dangerous for such a young girl and Dad thinks I should go to Uni, find a husband and have kids before I start thinking about a job."

"You can't blame him for wanting to be a grandfather."

"Oh yes I can. He's not getting any grandkids from me." Valkyrie folded her arms, pouting slightly as Skulduggery chuckled.

"Don't count your chickens until they hatch." He grinned.

"I'm seventeen!"

"So he's looking into the future. You never know what will happen."

"Ok, I am _not _having this conversation with you."

"I'm just saying, you might meet a guy you like, and-"

"Lalalalalala! Not listening!" Valkyrie covered her ears with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as Skulduggery laughed. "Talk about this anymore and I _will_ hit you." Valkyrie said, but Skulduggery chuckled.

"Whatever you say. We're here now anyway." He parked the Bentley, but before he could get out of the car, Valkyrie shoved the present under his nose.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Can't you tell by looking?" Valkyrie grinned. He smiled back and reached behind the seat, pulling out a small box for himself and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas Valkyrie."

"Merry Christmas Skulduggery." Valkyrie watched Skulduggery, a slight grin on her face, as he opened the present and pulled out a Santa hat.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"A Santa hat. It suits you."

"Very funny." He scowled. Valkyrie laughed.

"The real present's underneath." She grinned. He looked and saw the other box. Opening it, he pulled out the second hat, the real present, that was a darker tinge of blue, but rimmed like all his other hats with a black ribbon lining the edge.

"Now that's a proper hat. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Valkyrie grinned, and then realised that Skulduggery was expecting her to open her own present. She smiled as she peeled away the wrapping from the box to reveal a midnight black hand gun. It was bigger than she would have expected it to be, but she didn't really think about that. She was thinking more of why Skulduggery had gotten her a gun – as cool as it was – for Christmas?

"You mentioned you were worried about Darquesse coming out through being attacked" Skulduggery explained, as if he could read her mind "I thought it might bring you peace of mind to have your own protection that didn't rely on magic. Might help you sleep better. It's not loaded at the moment, but there are four loaded mags with it."

"Thanks Skulduggery." She smiled, looking up at him. He was watching her curiously, as if trying to figure out if she was pleased or not, so she picked it up, feeling the weight if it in her hands. What surprised her was that she already felt safer, just knowing she had one, just in case. She knew how to use it too. She wouldn't have to rely on Skulduggery always being there to protect her if something went wrong. It wasn't such a bad idea – as long as her parents didn't find it that was. She put it into her pocket, wondering just how it managed to fit so comfortably, as if she had been intending to own it for her entire life.

Skulduggery smiled and got out of the car, Valkyrie quickly following him into the Sanctuary. It was almost like déjà vu, only it was the good kind. The corridors were mostly empty too – perfectly acceptable considering it was only about 4:30 in the morning.

"Ghastly said he'd come extra early just to see you on Christmas day." Skulduggery said, smiling slightly.

"Aww. He's gonna be pissed I couldn't come at a better time isn't he."

"Oh yes."

"Perfect."

"He's been looking forward to seeing you again though. Seems we were both missed."

"That's nice."  
"I know, very sentimental." They walked into one of the training rooms and Valkyrie sighed fondly.

"I haven't been here in ages."

"You haven't really had the need to be in here. You're fine with physical combat. Besides, you don't really have a teacher for that anymore, remember."

"You're my teacher."  
"Wrong, Tanith was your physical combat trainer. _I _was your magic trainer."

"'Magic trainer' sounds like some kind of shitty shoe brand. 'Roll up roll up and buy the new magic trainers!'"

"Very funny."

"It was, wasn't it."

"Your ego is astounding."

"I learned from the best." Valkyrie grinned, and Skulduggery couldn't help but chuckle back at her, before the doors behind them were opened and Ghastly strode in, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Valkyrie! Merry Christmas!" He grinned, wrapping her in a hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Skulduggery muttered. Ghastly ignored him as he handed Valkyrie a square box wrapped in brown paper.

"Thanks Ghastly." Valkyrie grinned "Here's yours. Merry Christmas." She opened hers to reveal a new protective outfit, red lining the sleeves, merging into black at the elbow of the jacket and at the knee of the trousers.

"Wow" Valkyrie breathed "Thanks Ghastly." At that moment in time, Ghastly had just opened his own present, and grinned at the boxing gloves.

"Just in time, my old ones are getting worn out. Thank you Valkyrie."

"Have you been punching too many people again, your eminence?" She grinned as he scowled.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Too late, it's been said." Skulduggery shrugged, rejoining the conversation.

"And it will be said again." Valkyrie grinned. Ghastly scowled.

"You two can be really annoying you know."

"Annoying? Elder Bespoke! The very idea." Skulduggery said, as if he were outraged at the accusation, but he was grinning, then he snapped his fingers.

"I just remembered – let me find these wanted posters."

"Oh God, Val, you'll love 'em." Ghastly grinned as Skulduggery moved over to a cabinet and began filing through one of the drawers.

"Is that why you chose this room? So you wouldn't have to walk very far to get the posters?" Valkyrie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Skulduggery replied, before he pulled out a brown file and handed it to her. She opened it and looked at the poster. It said _Wanted: Dead or Alive, Lord Voldemort. Extremely dangerous. Proceed with caution._ Valkyrie furrowed her brow at the picture, and then grinned.

"Your artist is shit. He forgot the nose." Ghastly laughed.

"No, that's how Voldemort looks – at least that's the description we've gathered." Skulduggery said, but he was grinning.

"Whoa, no wonder Harry was scared. Super evil nose-less guy coming at you." Valkyrie smirked "He is really creepy though. Not as ugly as the Grotesquery I guess, but still. For a fourteen year old that's never seen this kind of thing before… well, if I was in his place I think I'd be pretty scared."  
"Not to mention he used the pain curse on him." Skulduggery pointed out.

"Yeah. I wonder if it was Harry who made his nose disappear."

"Ok that's enough nose jokes."

"Really, because I have loads of these."

"Yeah really. There's some posters of Sanguine and Tanith too – you said you were worried about them finding us at Hogwarts, so we thought if your friends knew what they looked like and did happen to see them, they could tell us and we'd be ready for them."

"Good idea, I just hope it doesn't have to come to that, though. I'd rather they just didn't find us."

"Me too. Anyway, it's Christmas day and we have" Skulduggery looked at his pocket watch ", about 4 hours until you have to be back at home. What do you want to do?" Valkyrie thought for a moment.

"Um… train?"

"I'm up for that. Let's test out these new gloves." Ghastly grinned. Skulduggery nodded.

"As long as the testing isn't on my face, I'm in."


	35. 35 - Leaky Cauldron and Leaking Secrets

As Valkyrie hugged each of her parents and Alice in turn, she tried to savour everything about them – their warmth, their smiles, the smell of her mum's perfume and her dad's cologne mingling together in the air. She tried to do it without looking suspicious, and was grateful when her mum gave her a second hug.

"Study hard." Her dad grinned, but there seemed a slight sadness in his eyes.

"Be good. We're so proud of you, Stephanie." Her mother smiled at her, holding Valkyrie's head in her hands. Valkyrie nodded.

"I will mum. I promise."

"Good. Don't forget to take pictures of your friends to show us when you get back."

"I won't."

"We love you."

"Love you too." Valkyrie tried not to let her words choke her on their way out of her mouth. She couldn't help but compare this moment to the moment she might be seeing them for the last time. She couldn't help but wonder what they would be like if she told them the truth about her before Valkyrie was killed, Darquesse was released and the world was destroyed (or more hopefully, not destroyed with Darquesse being killed too – _'What a horrid thought_' – 'Shut up you'). Would they be this kind and loving if they knew who she really was? What she had done over the years? How many times she had lied to them, and put them in danger? Valkyrie couldn't help but wonder.

She plastered on a fake smile as she kissed her parents and Alice goodbye, and picked up her suitcase.

"I'll be back before you know it." She smiled weakly and her mother smiled back reassuringly.

"Ok, well. I'm going now."

"Bye honey."  
"Stepping outside the door."

"We can see that."

"Leaving the house, for nearly seven months."

"Have fun."

"Yeah… well, bye."

"Stay safe Valkyrie."

"I will. Love you mum."

"Love you too honey." Her mother was smiling at her, although her dad ad furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Valkyrie turned and began to walk down the path to Seamus's house when she heard the front door to her house close. Skulduggery was waiting by the Finnigan's front porch, and Seamus and his mother was just around the corner of the house.

"Ready to go?" Mrs Finnigan smiled broadly, and Valkyrie nodded.

"Oh, thanks for the present by the way Valkyrie." Seamus grinned.

"No problem." Valkyrie smiled. Mrs Finnigan took Seamus's arm and apparated away, coming back quickly for Skulduggery and Valkyrie, taking them separately to a hotel called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Well, have fun sweetie." Mrs Finnigan planted a kiss on her son's head and he batted her away in protest.

"I'll see you all at the end of term. Goodbye Mr Pleasant, Stephanie dear." She apparated away on the last word and Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery, smiling.

"So, back we go."  
"Back we go." He replied. He was smiling slightly as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Seamus leading the way. They each found their rooms pretty quickly and Seamus bid them goodnight. It was when Valkyrie grasped hold of the doorknob to her room, that she froze, and her eyes went wide. Had that really been said? Skulduggery noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh my God…" Valkyrie muttered "My mum called me '_Valkyrie'_"

* * *

Melissa felt bad for being sneaky. She had found the answer to her question, but now a thousand more had been raised. Ever since she'd heard her daughter talking on the phone that day in the ungodly hours of the morning, she had been suspicious. Then she'd started to doubt the exchange program story, so she'd called up the headmaster of Stephanie's school – lovely man, always willing to chat – and he'd had no idea of any exchange program. What's more, Stephanie had suddenly stopped attending school a few months back, just before they'd got word of her going on the program. Of course, Melissa had thought it strange they hadn't seen their daughter off the first time she supposedly went, and that the program had started when the school year was already underway, but that was supposedly declared by the school authorities, right? Why should she have questioned it? And the sudden job proposal, where had that come from? Stephanie had never mentioned wanted to go into the police force before, nor had she mentioned anymore being interested in her as a recruit, not to mention she'd need training and probably a place in a further education college before she could even be considered being given a partner to work out in the field with. And then there was the tag in the bin. Melissa would have thought nothing of it, after all, it was Christmas day, there were lots of labels and tags in the bin, but one had stated _To: Valkyrie, From Ghas-_ the last part being torn off so the word was incomplete. And a few days before Stephanie had been due to go back on the program, Melissa – scouring Stephanie's room for last minute washing for her daughter to take with her on the trip – she had found a strange set of clothes that looked almost leather in material. They looked worn, but still had a strange look to them, as if they were new. It was all just strange occurrences until she put it all together – Stephanie was hiding something. And that tiny interaction had just proved it. She had called her daughter 'Valkyrie' – the name on the tag, and Stephanie had reacted as if it were completely normal. Had she even registered the change in name? It all just didn't make sense.

Melissa hadn't said a word to Desmond, but as he looked at her curiously, asking why he called their daughter by something other than her name, she smiled and waved it off, saying he was imagining things. He wasn't of course. Melissa looked at her baby girl, who giggled in her arms, and sighed. She felt like she barely knew Stephanie any more. And if she wasn't just Stephanie, but was somehow known by 'Valkyrie' as well, then what else could her daughter be keeping from her?

Nightmares would plague her that night.


	36. 36 - Panic Attacks and Sorcerer Memories

The train rattled as Valkyrie paced the compartment. They were no more than one hour into the journey and she was already close to having her third panic attack of the day.

"You were just imagining it." Skulduggery insisted, close to mediating, his hat pulled low over his head. Valkyrie was tempted to open the window to the train and throw the hat out of it.

"I was _not_ imagining it! She knows! Oh my God, she knows! This is it, game over, end of the line, no more keeping them in the dark! She'll uncover everything! She'll find out I've been lying to them! She'll find out about the reflection, and the Sanctuary and you, and – oh God they'll never forgive me! I'll be an outcast in my own home!"

"I'm sure they'll forgive you when they meet me. After all I _am _amazing." Valkyrie threw her book at his head.

"Now is not the time for you ego jokes Skulduggery!"

"Who said I was joking?" He muttered.

"Oh my God, I'm doomed!"

"You're not doomed!"

"You have no idea how obsessive my mother is!" Valkyrie said, pulling at her hair "She'll find out everything about me in a heartbeat, that is if she hasn't figured everything out already! She'll never trust me again! They'll disown me! I won't be an Edgely anymore! I'll be someone with just a taken and a true name, no given!"

"You're overreacting." Skulduggery said, waving his hand as he were waving all her problems away. "Besides, you're just repeating yourself. You've had no sleep. Rest while you can."

"How can I rest when my _mother_ knows about _Valkyrie?_!"

"Um, by sitting down, closing your eyes and accepting sleep?" Valkyrie wished she had another book to throw at him. Unfortunately the closest thing she had to her was her shoe, though that did the job just fine. He chucked the shoe back to her after it hit him in the chest, and she put it on grudgingly.

"Valkyrie, relax. I know that from your perspective it looks bad, but I've already called Ghastly. They posted more cleavers near your house and are monitoring both of your parents' movements. If it looks like either of them knows more than they should, we'll send the sensitives in and get it sorted."

"But-"

"I know it's difficult not knowing." Skulduggery said, holding up his hand for silence "But there's not much more you can do. You've been careful for near the past five years, Val. There's no reason to think she'll know any more than she has done in that time."

"But now my reflection is gone and I'm not _there_. It's amazingly good luck she hasn't barricaded me in the house and bombarded me with questions already."

"Then let's hope you have a lot of good luck stored up."  
"Why, will I need it?"

"I certainly hope not."

* * *

Hermione twiddled her thumbs in the compartment. She had been trying desperately to tell Harry and Ron what she had discovered, but Neville had come in, and then Fred and George had nipped in to say 'hi', and there just hadn't been the chance. But now Fred and George had gone back to spend time with their friend Lee Jordan, and Neville had gone to find Ginny, so Hermione didn't know why she was holding back. Why was she holding back? Was she truly scared of what she had found out? Was it really as bad as all that? _Yes, most definitely_.

"Hey," her voice went dry in her throat. _In the name of Merlin, why was it so difficult_? Ron's head turned to her, while Harry had been looking at her from the moment her mouth opened. "You know, before I joined you guys, for Christmas, at Padfoot's place?" Both boys nodded. "Well," Hermione continued "I was researching some more about Darquesse."

"The sorceress Valkyrie warned us about? Are you still on this?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Yes, but listen. It took me ages, nearly two of the three days, but I found someone who's met her." Hermione's breath hitched again. Ron and Harry were suddenly sat up more straight, but Hermione continued regardless "He was a sorcerer in Ireland during something called a 'Remnant Attack', a few years back. A kind of spirit hoard attacked and possessed a wide variety of people in the hopes of releasing Darquesse from some sort of prison she was stuck in, so she could destroy the world."  
"What friendly guys." Ron muttered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What kind of prison?" He asked.

"He just said 'a prison of the mind'." Hermione said, a frown spreading across her own face. _What did that mean?_ From the look on Harry's face he was asking himself the same question.

"Anyway" Hermione continued "During the attack, this sorcerer was possessed by a remnant, and, saw, Darquesse. Once the attack was over, he came to live in London."  
"Why?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?" Hermione scowled "Probably to get away from the memories. But anyway, I tracked him down and took the tube to meet him."

"Hold up, during the Christmas holidays, you took the London Underground, to see a possibly highly dangerous sorcerer all by _yourself_. _Without calling us_?" Harry said, leaning further and further forwards as he spoke the words. Just listening to him say it made Hermione feel incredibly stupid. She didn't like feeling stupid. But they had to know what she had found out.

"Yeah, I guess so. But anyway, I met up with him, and he told me about what he remembered. The remnant he was possessed by jumbled up his memory quite a bit, but he managed to tell me about Darquesse before he had a complete psychological breakdown."

"He had a breakdown?"

"Figure of speech."

"So, what did he say?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't much," Hermione started, fishing out a small notepad from her bag "But this is what I got. '_We all felt her presence from the moment she was released. But she wasn't the saviour we thought she was. Her eyes were darker than the eternal pits of hell, with no mercy, no grievances. Just the urge to inflict pain on anyone and anything close. I remember her hair was blacker than black, and the cruel grin that spread across her face haunts my memory still. I saw her split a man's skull with a single kick, and tear a head from shoulders with a simple flick of her wrist. The shadows bent to her will as she slaughtered us. She passed right by me, less than the distance you sit across from me now_ – we were sat at a café table, so that's not very far just so you know – _and if the skeleton hadn't diverted her attention, I would have been dead too. I saw her massacre nearly a quarter of the group in less than 5 minutes flat. She could have killed us all in an instant if she wanted, but I get the feeling she wanted to savour it. She wanted to kill us individually, so it would last the longest time possible. I can still hear her laugh… it still torments me, ringing in my ears. The remnant warped my memory, but I wish it had taken that with it. Listen, girl, no matter what you think, no matter what you believe, avoid her at all costs. She has no mercy, no fear, she is Death, the Death Bringer, World Breaker. She will kill us all, eventually, unless she remains imprisoned, as I hope she is now. As there is nothing in the news and cities are not burning, I'll assume that she is contained. The question I must ask you is: how long do you think that will last? Take care, God-bless, and good luck. You'll need it._" Hermione ended the speech and looked up.

"So" Ron said, trying to crack a smile "He's an optimist, then?"  
"It's not funny, Ron."

"It sounded sort of…poetic." Harry began slowly "Are you sure it wasn't rehearsed? When you told him you wanted to meet up with him, are you sure he wouldn't have faked it?"

"Harry, you didn't see his face" Hermione said seriously "He was as pale as a ghost, and on the verge of tears by the time he finished. It wasn't rehearsed. Besides, I think I must have made it sound poetic just saying it. When he said it, I don't know, I guess you didn't observe the way he said it. I was more focused on the information."

"So we know Darquesse has dark hair, dark eyes, and is super evil." Ron suggested.

"Weren't you listening Ron?" Hermione scowled.

"She's _imprisoned_. But she's strong. If Valkyrie is so concerned about her, then the prison must be breaking. She's about to come out and try to destroy the world."

"You don't think…" Harry began "You don't think she's working with Voldemort, do you? I mean, if she wants to destroy the world, and Voldemort could get her out…" That thought made shivers shoot up Hermione's spine like rockets. She hadn't even thought of that. How could she not have thought of that?

"I don't know." She whispered. The world seemed to get darker everyday. "But Skulduggery has faced her. He must know how to stop her."

"I'll talk to Skulduggery and Valkyrie when we get back to Hogwarts." Harry said, nodding to himself slightly "I've been meaning to talk to them about my training anyway."

"Wait, why are we getting involved in this?" Ron asked "It's a sorcerer problem right? Let them deal with it."

"God Ron," Harry said, almost taken aback by the remark "They're our _friends_."

"Valkyrie's your friend maybe." Ron said defiantly "But you've always hated her Hermione. Haven't you?" Hermione bit her lip.

"I thought I did, but… I don't know. Valkyrie seems to be hiding a lot of things… I don't trust them completely, but… I guess she's growing on me a bit… she just seemed so scared when she talked about Darquesse, and she talked to me about her family, I just don't think I could stand by while they fought alone against the you-know-who of the sorcerer world."

"Think about it Ron. If the situation was reversed, we'd want them to help us, wouldn't we?" Harry asked, looking at him. Ron thought for a moment, lightly cursed, and hung his head.

"I guess." He muttered.

"We're going to help Valkyrie." Hermione said, her voice more confident than her brain "We have to."


	37. 37 - Valkyrie breaks a Chair

**WARNING: There will be some swearing in this chapter. Valkyrie is ****_not_**** happy. Just so you know. I'd also like to thank you all for reading and for giving me 100 comments, it means so much to me, and I'm really glad you're enjoying it. At least, I hope you are. **

Valkyrie was pacing the room, rubbing her hands and cracking her knuckles, biting her lip to the point where it bled, when Harry walked in the room.

"Harry, so good to see you again." Skulduggery said, tipping his hat slightly. Harry smiled at the both of them, and then frowned when he saw Valkyrie.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Mmm? Check with McGonagall maybe…" Her voice drifted off as Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Check with Professor McGonagll? About what?"

"She's just having problems." Skulduggery said, waving it off. "No big deal."

"No big deal?! My mum's about to burst this whole fucking thing wide open!" She growled, nearly shouting, kicking a chair across the room at full force so it smashed against the wall. Harry jumped back slightly, not expecting the outburst, as Valkyrie began pacing again, a near-murderous look in her eyes.

"She's not having a good day." Skulduggery said brightly. Valkyrie glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice "So Harry, what can we help you with?"

"I was just wondering when the next after school session was." In his brain the words sounded right, but they stumbled out of his mouth, tripping over themselves. Skulduggery seemed to understand though "But I'll just come back later." He said quickly.

"No need." Skulduggery waved it off "How's Thursdays?"

"Thursday is fine." Harry said quickly. There seemed to be a lump growing in his throat. He knew Hermione was counting on his to ask them about Darquesse, she had even given him a copy of the man's speech after keeping one for herself to analyse further in the common room, but the way Valkyrie was acting – angrier than Harry had ever seen her – he didn't think it would be such a good idea to bring up the topic.

"I'll just go. See you in class." He quickly found himself scurrying away, but as soon as the door was closed, he cursed himself. He was part of the DA, Hermione had said it herself, he'd fought Voldemort and won – even if he himself though it was just luck – why was he so scared of Valkyrie in a bad mood? _Because she is one scary sorceress when she's in a bad mood_. Worse than Voldemort? _Who would you rather go up against: Voldemort who has always intended to kill you, or Valkyrie in a bad mood? _Harry thought about it, and then opened the door again.

"Back so soon?" Skulduggery asked, looking up. Valkyrie was still pacing, growling under her breath and muttering curses. Harry tried not to look at her.

"I need to know about Darquesse." The room seemed to freeze as the words involuntarily spilled from his mouth. Valkyrie stopped pacing immediately, and Skulduggery seemed to grow even more still than he already was.

"What do you know already?" He asked slowly.

"We know what you told us, and what you told us" He gestured to each of them in turn "And someone kind of found this." Harry unfolded the piece of paper in his pocket and held it out. Skulduggery stepped forwards, tilting his head ever so slightly towards Valkyrie, as if he were glancing at her. She looked back, the anger gone from her face, replaced with, _was it_ _fear_? Fear of what? The name? But she was staring at the note. Was she really scared of a little note?

Skulduggery unfolded it as if it were the most delicate thing in the world, the black pits of his eye-sockets seemed to be scanning the writing. Harry watched both of them, the seconds seemingly dragging into hours.

"Well, Harry, the note mentions nothing Valkyrie or myself has already told you." Valkyrie seemed to start breathing again, and unfreeze, before she recoiled slightly, and then carried on as if everything were normal. There was tinge of fear in her eyes, but she wasn't clenching her fists, she wasn't breaking anything (including Harry's nose – which he was thankful for).

"Where did you get this, if I may ask?" Skulduggery said. He was still holding the note, that was until Valkyrie walked up behind him and took it, reading it intensely.

"Don't know." Harry shrugged, which was partly the truth. He didn't know the name of the sorcerer who had given them the information; he just knew Hermione had talked to him.

"Where did you get the information, Harry?" Skulduggery asked.

"I can't tell you." He muttered. He got the sense if Skulduggery had a face, he would have been raising an eyebrow. "But, it's all the same, right? What you've both told me already. If this Darquesse person" Valkyrie paled at the name "is really as powerful as you say she is, shouldn't we be prepared for her? Shouldn't we know everything?"

"Harry, there are only a few select people in the world who know as much as you do already, I hardly think you need to know more" Skulduggery said, in a very professional tone.

"But-"

"Harry it's been a long day. We'll keep this with us for safe-keeping, shall we? Have a good night's sleep, Mr Potter. There's a lot to be done tomorrow." And that was it? End of conversation? Really? But, Harry didn't want to cross Skulduggery, and he certainly didn't want _both_ the detectives in bad moods. He had the feeling he wouldn't want to see Skulduggery in a bad mood.

"Yeah, ok." He muttered "'Night."

"Goodnight Harry." He turned slowly, looking over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Valkyrie glanced to Skulduggery, the note tight in her grip, before she ran out after him.

"Harry!" She called, catching up with him in the hallway. He hadn't gotten very far, but the expression alone on Valkyrie's face, was enough to make his stomach twist into knots. "Harry listen,"

"I'm sorry if it was the wrong time, Valkyrie. I know you've got other things on your mind." The 'other things' stormed in Valkyrie's mind, stinging like a swarm of bees at her brain.

"It's not that." She said "It's this whole thing about Darquesse." Harry was suddenly listening more intently. "Harry, when I told you about _her_, I did it, so that you _wouldn't_ go looking for her. Please, please promise me, that you'll leave this alone."

"But-"

"Leave it alone Harry. Please, promise me. I've seen too many people get hurt over this. Too many people have died because of this. I won't let it happen to you too."

"Valkyrie-"

"I mean it Harry. Tear up the note, and do your best to avoid Darquesse at all costs. Promise me."

"O-ok, Val. I promise."

* * *

Before Harry came into the room, Valkyrie had been beyond pissed. Fear had been replaced by confusion had been replaced by anger. If she was in Ireland she could just blow up some stuff in the training rooms, but here she had nothing to take her anger out on other than her own lip. The taste of blood had long ago stained the roof of her mouth, but that didn't stop her biting it anyway. Then Harry had walked in. She'd missed most of what was said, save for Skulduggery still not taking her seriously – oh he'd insisted he was, posting cleavers at the house and covering up the breadcrumbs as best he could (at least, that's what he said) but what annoyed Valkyrie most was that her world had the potential to crumble to a situation where her parents knew everything, and they were therefore vulnerable to Darquesse and the whole situation, and he was just waving it away. She supposed that was why she just _had_ to break the chair. She just _had_ to watch it splinter against the solid stone wall. Darquesse hadn't helped matters either.

"_Goodness you're frustrated today_" She seemed to be mocking Valkyrie as best she could, and if she had a face, Valkyrie could imagine it smirking, eyes shining, right before her fist broke Darquesse's nose.

"_So angry."_ Darquesse sighed "_Why not save it for something more useful. Chairs are boring. Now skyscrapers, _that_ would be interesting, not to mention fun._"

'I'm not letting you out.' Valkyrie thought.

"_But you have so much pent up anger!"_ Darquesse protested "_You know it would be better spent destroying something worth destroying_."

'Forget it. You're ruining everything.'

"_Now I wouldn't say that exactly. We're friend right?_"

'I am not your friend'

"_But we could be. We could be best friends, you and me. We think alike, talk alike, heck, we're the same person, identical in every way_."

'Except I'm not a psycho murdering-.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry walking back into the room. Had he left? Apparently so.

"Back so soon?" Skulduggery asked, looking up. She was still pacing, before she realised Harry was trying not to look at her. Why? What had she done?

"I need to know about Darquesse." The room seemed to freeze as the words seemed to blister the air. Valkyrie froze, and Darquesse giggled inside her mind.

"_Am I the talk of the town again?_"

"What do you know already?" Skulduggery asked slowly.

"We know what you told us, and what you told us" Harry gestured to each of them in turn with his head, and Valkyrie began to feel regret in the pit of her stomach., She should never have said anything.

"And someone kind of found this." Harry continued and brought a piece of paper out of his pocket, holding it out to Skulduggery, who stepped forwards, and glanced at Valkyrie. _Oh shit. _What had they found? Did they know who she was? Was that why he wasn't looking at her? Because he knew she held the key to destroying the world.

"_Wouldn't that be an exciting twist? We'd just have to kill him then."_ Valkyrie felt sick.

Skulduggery unfolded it as if it were the most delicate thing in the world, the black pits of his eye-sockets seemed to be scanning the writing. Oh god, why was it taking so long? What did the note say? Skulduggery began to talk, his usually velvety voice now holding a cold undertone only those who knew Skulduggery best would be able to pick up on.

"Well, Harry, the note mentions nothing Valkyrie or myself has already told you." Code for her name wasn't mentioned. Valkyrie realised she had been holding her breath, and sucked in the air.

"_Don't worry, it's just a matter of time, then we'll have some fun_." Valkyrie recoiled as Darquesse sent images of 'fun' into her mind – blood pooling like oceans, citied burning, the world crumbling to dust. But the images faded quickly, and Valkyrie tried to plaster on a poker-face. She couldn't be seen acting suspicious in front of Harry.

"Where did you get this, if I may ask?" Skulduggery said. He was still holding the note, that was until Valkyrie walked up behind him and took it, reading it intensely. _Her face haunts my memory still_. 'Yeah' Valkyrie thought 'You're not the only one'.

"Don't know." Harry shrugged.

"Where did you get the information, Harry?" Skulduggery asked.

"I can't tell you." He muttered. "But, it's all the same, right? What you've both told me already. If this Darquesse person" Valkyrie paled at the name as Darquesse laughed cruelly in her mind

"_My my, so popular_."

"is really as powerful as you say she is, shouldn't we be prepared for her? Shouldn't we know everything?" Harry continued.

"Harry, there are only a few select people in the world who know as much as you do already, I hardly think you need to know more" Skulduggery said, his tone cold and professional.

"But-"

"Harry it's been a long day. We'll keep this with us for safe-keeping, shall we? Have a good night's sleep, Mr Potter. There's a lot to be done tomorrow." End of conversation. Valkyrie felt like her heart was shrivelling in on itself, lings crumbling away.

"Yeah, ok." Harry muttered "'Night."

"Goodnight Harry." Skulduggery said. Harry turned slowly, looking over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Valkyrie glanced to Skulduggery, the note tight in her grip, before she ran out after him.

"Harry!" She called, catching up with him in the hallway. He hadn't gotten very far, and Valkyrie caught up with him easily. He was getting too involved in this. She'd seen the visions of her own parents dieing. She didn't think she'd be able to cope if she knew more people were going to die because of her. She _had_ to protect her parents, at all costs. She wouldn't be able to do that if she was worried about Harry and the others as well. After all, Ghastly and Skulduggery could take care of themselves, like the rest of her friends, but the wizards and witches were still just kids, and although she was only barely older than them, she knew sorcery. They didn't.

"Harry listen,"

"I'm sorry if it was the wrong time, Valkyrie. I know you've got other things on your mind." The 'other things' stormed in Valkyrie's mind, stinging like a swarm of bees at her brain as Darquesse laughter rippled through them, both as a bad memory and a regular occurrence.

"It's not that." She said "It's this whole thing about Darquesse. Harry, when I told you about _her_, I did it, so that you _wouldn't_ go looking for her. Please, please promise me, that you'll leave this alone."

"But-"

"Leave it alone Harry. Please, promise me. I've seen too many people get hurt over this. Too many people have died because of this. I won't let it happen to you too."

"Valkyrie-"

"I mean it Harry. Tear up the note, and do your best to avoid Darquesse at all costs. Promise me."

"O-ok, Val. I promise."

"Good." Valkyrie ran her fingers through her hair.

"_You're no fun_."

"Go back to the common room. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight Valkyrie." He seemed dejected.

"Yeah, 'night Harry."


	38. 38 - Learning More Everyday

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to hollyleaf988, chris400ad, Summer Rosewood and Anonymous Miki. Keep being awesome guys!**

Dolores Umbridge was not happy. She hadn't been happy all day, and now, as she sat writing letters at her desk, waiting for her latest set of detention-goers to turn up, she realised just how angry she really was. Despite her best efforts to find dirt on Dumbledore, there had been nothing that would even come close to resulting in his arrest, the students were still sneaking around while her incompetent set of Inquisitorial Squad students had found nothing, and now, _now_ the detectives had begun teaching the students physical combat! Combat! The very thing she was trying to avoid!

Hiding behind a false smile was all well and good, but the moment Dumbledore had announced their arrival and excuse of a class to the Great Hall, she had just wanted to jinx them all into the next century. Filthy sorcerers, not even worthy of knowing about the Ministry, let alone worthy of strutting around the castle like they owned the place. It was a disgrace. She'd tried desperately ever since becoming High Inquisitor to make Cornelius allow her to fire them, but he hadn't received any of her letters. Somehow they just weren't reaching him. She knew why of course – they were intercepting them, making sure nothing negative reached Ministry ears. But only wizards and witches knew how to use a floo network, and Umbridge _definitely_ needed to use the floo network.

So now her letters were sent. Soon she would be able to fire the idiot in the Divination tower and get her out of the way, and then the skeleton and his pawn would be next. Dolores knew full well that the dark haired girl – Cane or whatever it was – had been behind the incident in her office at the beginning of the year, with the hot spices in her sugar that made her endure near 4-hours of shakes, shivers, spasms and splitting headaches before Poppy Pomfrey decided to help. And Dolores would have her revenge. It would be at least the end of January before the minister was likely to answer her calls – after all he was a busy man with a busy schedule – but Dolores was counting the days until she would no longer have to see the filthy half-breeds in the castle, the fraud of a Seer, and the two sorcerers who weren't supposed to exist. The skeleton had refused to tell her anything about where he and his partner came from other than 'Ireland', which was plainly obvious. What did they think she was, stupid? She'd gotten information from one of her squad – the only thing she'd gotten from any of them that made them worth having around – and that was they worked for some kind of organisation called 'the Sanctuary'. Dolores had contacted several of her associates at the Ministry, but none of them knew anything about a place called 'the Sanctuary' other than a few muggle charity organisations, and they definitely weren't from there.

Dolores had tried blackmail, she'd tried jinxes, curses, even threatening others at the Ministry to find information on the pair, but nothing had come up, nothing at all. It was if they'd stepped through an alternate universe and sealed the door behind them. Even at the start of the holidays when she'd been tracking them they seemed to have vanished into thin air. Dolores found it quite odd that no one had heard of a living skeleton detective, and had come to the conclusion that morning in her office, that someone did know, they just weren't talking. But Dolores Jane Umbridge, knew _exactly_ what to do about that.

* * *

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione stood up quickly as he walked into the common room, almost dejectedly. Hermione's own face fell immediately, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"What did they say, mate? Did you find out anything?"

"No" Harry said, sitting down "Valkyrie told me to leave it alone. She made me promise."

"So?" Ron asked "I mean, we promised McGonagall we wouldn't go looking for the philosophers stone, but we did." Harry said nothing, but just sat, and after a moment, he looked at the fire. Hermione sat down beside him, and began to talk tentatively, as she had done when she'd first found out that Umbridge was using a cursed quill – Harry could tell she was about to try and persuade him.

"Harry, we need that information." She said quietly "If we're going to help them-"

"Hermione, I'm not entirely convinced you even want to help" Harry said, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them "You've been way too obsessed over this, and you don't even like Valkyrie. Why would you want to help with something they don't even _want_ help with?" Hermione was quiet as she bit her lip, and Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She ignored him and stood, storming away up the stairs to the girls' dorm room.

"Nicely done mate." Ron said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"But you know where I'm coming from, right?" Harry asked, turning to him.

"Kind of, but you know Hermione. If she doesn't know everything then the world's coming to an end." Ron grinning slightly before he clapped Harry on the back once and stood, yawning.

"I'm going to bed. 'Night."

"Night Ron." Ron was gone quite quickly for someone so tired, and Harry was left in the vastly empty common room. His brain hurt. Too much was going on. He was at risk of being possessed by Voldemort, he had seen his best friend's father be attacked, the DA was at risk of being discovered by Umbridge and her cronies, a lot of the Gryffindor's were still against him, Hermione was angry with him and he couldn't even share his breakthrough with his closest friends when he felt like he _desperately _needed to share it with someone.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and took the paperclip out of his pocket, setting it down on the table. He raised his arm slightly, thinking how stupid he must have looked to anyone who might have been watching, and concentrated. He flicked his palm against the air with as much force as he could muster, and the paper clip did a little jump. Harry smiled.

* * *

Melissa sat at the compute desk, unable to sleep. Alice was in bed, Desmond was watching the television, and despite the bags under her eyes and the ache on her brain, all she could do was ponder over her eldest daughter. She typed the name 'Valkyrie' into the computer. A lot of results showed songs and films, but none indicated any type of name. But then, why would her daughter be on the internet? She tried typing in 'Ghas', but the search engine had a fit and rejected it stubbornly.

Melissa sighed as she sat back in the chair. She had searched her daughter's room again, but found nothing except a spare hairbrush and a few old scrawling's that were practically illegible. Valkyrie didn't go on websites like 'facebook' that much, in fact, Melissa doubted she even had an account. The internet had been her last bet, and it hadn't helped her at all.

Sitting back up, she began typing random words into the search engine. Only when she typed in 'Edgely' did she get something that slightly peaked her interest. It was a page on Gordon Edgely, her brother-in-law and once partner. It briefly mentioned Stephanie. _'Gordon Edgely dedicated his second book to his niece Stephanie Edgely…'_. The article went on until Melissa got to a part about Gordon's friends. Listed in few numbers, there was one name that seemed to stand out amongst the rest. _Skulduggery Pleasant_. Where did she recognise that name from?

As she moved further down the page, she spotted a picture she hadn't even realised existed. It showed them at the funeral, as if a professional photographer had been there the whole time – but Melissa was sure no one had been there. But there, in the background, the tall skinny man dressed in overcoat with bushy eccentric hair poking out from under a wide brimmed hat, sunglasses and scarf covering his face. _Skulduggery Pleasant_. The memories suddenly flooded back to her of the skinny eccentric man. He'd been at the will reading too, and received a piece of advice. Melissa had thought he was strange, and Desmond hadn't warmed up to him, but how had Stephanie reacted? Melissa tried to remember, but couldn't. Instead, she went back to the search engine and typed in his name. There were several results, but none of them seemed to mean anything until she scrolled to the second page and spotted what seemed to be a newspaper headline. **_The World We Know?_** Melissa clicked on it and began to read.

**_The World We Know?_**

_By Kenny Dunne_

_ We've all heard of strange situations, things that can't be explained, miracles and oddities of nature. Some of us have seen such occurrences before our very eyes, but I put it to you, how well do you know your fellow neighbour? Your friends? Even your family? This reporter has concrete evidence that the world is not as it first seems. As unreal and unbelievable as it may seem, there is another world merged within our own, wrapped in conspiracy. I myself have seen first hand the trickery as they attempted to steer me off the trail. But this determined reporter…_

Melissa scrolled down towards the bottom of the article, which seemingly went on for a while about how the government was covering everything up. Melissa wasn't even sure what the article was about. This reporter, Kenny Dunne, didn't seem to know what he was talking about, or at least wrote in a way that gave that impression. It was on the last paragraph of the article that her interest was sparked again.

_…and as elusive as they remain, I myself have met the infamous possible ringleader of this undercover society Detective Skulduggery Pleasant, whom once tried to fool this reporter with the alias 'Detective Inspector Me' whilst his side-kick, a young dark haired girl by name of Detective Valkyrie Cain, looked on in silence. Their deep involvement in this undercover world will all be revealed in my book – soon to be in stores: _

**_They Walk Among Us: The Sorcerers In Our Midst_**

-


	39. 39 - Dumbridge is Watching

**I may not be able to update for a while as it's the final weeks of exam season and I have 5 exams left that I really need to study for, so I don't know if I'll have time for writing. My last exam is on the 24th of June so expect updates after that. Sorry. This might seem like a filler chapter, well, probably because it is, but there's some important stuff in it, so watch out fro that. Probably going to make more sense after I update the climax. Thanks for reading!**

It felt good to punch the dummy square in the face, at least from Valkyrie's point of view. She thought to herself that if the dummy had feelings it might not be so happy. Not that that wouldn't be understandable, being punched in the face is painful and incredibly rude – at least when you're on the receiving end of the punch. But Valkyrie couldn't show that she was enjoying it to much, not when the students were in the room anyway – they'd think her some kind of freak, not that a lot of them didn't already, but why add to the numbers? Not to mention Dumbridge was in the room, a clipboard and quill in her hand as she scribbled down notes, occasionally smiling that sickly sweet smile, although Valkyrie thought she saw it waver when the dummy was first clicked to life and Valkyrie had punched it square in the gut.

She hadn't slept at all the previous night, kept awake by creaking noises and the low whisperings of Darquesse in the back of her brain. She was always there, providing that low hum in the background, but she seemed to get louder at night, or maybe it was because everything else was so quiet she seemed loud in comparison. Either way, it wasn't helping.

The dummy was called off and Valkyrie stood at full height, moving away to the room's edge. She leant on the wall and noticed how Hermione's face seemed to have an expression that was a mixture between utterly miserable and an intense death-glare. Valkyrie noticed a lot of things while she was leant on the wall, her arms folded, observing them all. She noticed how Umbridge's quill kept moving at a leisurely pace, as if she had all the time in the world, how Harry seemed to be paying as much attention as he could muster, deep rings under his eyes, and how Ron kept slowly tilting his head, as if he wanted to nod off but was too scared to do so in the same room as the Skeleton detective. Valkyrie noticed how the dummies seemed to have been chuckled messily in the corner, before realising that she had been the one to do that, and how there were splinters of wood on the floor towards the end of the room along with a rogue broken chair leg, before she realised she'd done that as well. Then she tilted her head towards the window and glanced out at the hills and forest in the distance as they burned like an endless pit of fire and thick black smoke rose into the air. Her breath hitched – for a brief moment she could feel the heat of the fire on her skin, feel the smoke clawing at her lungs – and then she blinked, and it was gone. The hills were green and grassy, the sky a light grey with some darker clouds rolling in.

"Valkyrie?" She turned her head to where Skulduggery was looking at her.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to demonstrate, or stare out of the window all day?"

"Shut up." She muttered, stepping up to the dummy. Skulduggery clicked his fingers and it sprang to life, lunging at her immediately. She dodged and slammed her shoulder into its chest, throwing a punch that on a person would have broken their nose. It stumbled backwards slightly and tried to hit back, but she dodged, kicking its feet out from under it and sending it sprawling to the ground. As soon as it had started it was over, and Skulduggery had called it off.

"You have redeemed yourself." Skulduggery said cheerily.

"I didn't need to redeem myself." She muttered under her breath, but she didn't feel like moving back to the window, so she moved back to the wall, a little further away. 'One of your little tricks?' she thought to herself, but Darquesse didn't seem to want to talk and left the thought hanging.

Skulduggery had put the students to work, practising their punches – non contact while Dumbridge was in the room, obviously – and he walked over to her.

"You ok?" He asked. Valkyrie nodded.

"Yeah, just tired. Daydreaming a bit I guess. You might want to carry on with them though, I think Umbrdige is watching you." She said, and after a brief moment Skulduggery nodded too and moved away, instructing the students and readjusting their postures, occasionally slipping in a bit of praise here and there, mainly to Harry who seemed to be taking it very seriously. But then again, in the time Valkyrie had known him, it seemed Harry was a pretty serious person overall. Then again, if you had survived a killing curse and been targeted and tortured by a dark wizard, Valkyrie supposed you were likely to be serious.

Valkyrie was reminded of the posters in Skulduggery's room, and walked over to Harry.

"Hey Harry, hi Ron." She smiled slightly, and they both smiled briefly back, although Ron quickly returned to a mid-scowl.

"What's wrong Ron?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm hungry. Why won't lunch hurry up?"

"I'm sure the food will be happy to see you too." Valkyrie said before she turned to Harry "Have you got time after the lesson? We have something you might be interested in seeing."

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"You'll see after the lesson. You can come too if you want Ron, or is the food calling?" Ron thought about it briefly, and then scowled.

"Will it be quick?"

"Probably."

"Then I'll come." Valkyrie grinned.

"Great. I'll see you guys after the lesson. Best get back to work – Dumbridge is glaring at us." Valkyrie sauntered away, watching Umrbridge as she scrawled down notes while Harry and Ron got back to practise-punching each other. She pulled Skulduggery away lightly to one side.

"I'm going to show Harry and Ron those posters after the lesson. Where are they?" She asked.

"On the desk." He replied quickly before moving away again "Mr Goyle you're not actually supposed to be punching your adversary!"

Valkyrie felt almost useless. At the Sanctuary there was always something to do, whether it was a new criminal on the loose, checking the cells, training or even researching she never felt like she didn't belong. In the classroom, there was nothing to do but stand around and correct the kids when they needed correcting. It was very boring. At first it had seemed cool, but now she didn't get any enjoyment out of it, save for the demonstrations. She wondered how normal teachers coped, and why anyone would want to do the job she was being forced to do. She would rather be at home, steering her parents off the trail of Valkyrie Cain and back to everyday life with perfectly normal, perfectly average, Stephanie Edgely.

* * *

The hour dragged by before Umbridge left the room, quickly followed by the students who all veered left down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and Ron met Valkyrie outside.

"Come on, let's go." Valkyrie smiled slightly before leading the way down the corridor, the wall parting to Valkyrie's touch to reveal the teachers hallway.

"Wicked" Ron grinned, momentarily forgetting his hunger "Not even Fred and George have been in here before." Valkyrie led the way to her own room, knowing Skulduggery's would be locked from the inside, and closed the door behind them.

"Cool room Val" Harry said to her.

"Thanks, but the stuff is in Skulduggery's room."

"Skulduggery's room?" Harry frowned "Is he ok with us going in there?"

"Yeah sure." Valkyrie waved it off and led the way inside, Harry and Ron following curiously. Skulduggery's room was plain, with no furniture save for a wardrobe, desk and a single chair. On the wall opposite Valkyrie there was a large map displaying Ireland that was covered in push pins, notes and the odd small photograph. Next to it was another map displaying Britain, with a similar layout of push pins and notes.

"He's added stuff to it since I was last in here." Valkyrie muttered to herself.

"What is that?" Harry asked, walking up to the maps.

"Skulduggery's system. Hey, Ron no touching." Ron took a step backwards from where he had been about to pull out one of the push pins. Valkyrie walked to the desk where the three posters she had seen were laid. She picked up the one with Voldemort on and handed it to Harry.

"Here. Is this what he looks like?" Harry paled instantly.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"We had someone make it based on your description. Is it any good?" After a moment, Harry pursed his lips and nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like him." He handed it back to her as Ron picked up the other posters on the table.

"Who's this?" He asked. Valkyrie looked to see he had picked up Billy-ray Sanguine poster. _Wanted: Dead. Billy-ray Sanguine. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._ Valkyrie's face darkened as her scarred fist clenched.

"Billy-ray Sanguine. He's an assassin."

"Why do you have to kill him?" Ron asked "That seems harsh."

"He's incredibly dangerous. He can't be controlled or contained, he could break other convicts out of prison if he wanted to, he could kill almost anyone if 5 seconds flat and leave no trace of himself. He's been part of several organisations to try and destroy the world."

"Why can't he be contained?" Harry asked, looking at the poster and drawing his attention away from Voldemort.

"He can tunnel. He's an adept sorcerer, meaning he can only do one type of magic. Unfortunately for us, he chose to move the ground to his will and tunnel through it. We'd have to put seismographs everywhere if we wanted to even try and monitor him, but I don't think even that would work. If he wasn't such a maniac I'd be impressed. But trust me, its better if he's dead."

"Are people looking for him?" Harry asked at the same time as Ron asked:

"A seismo-what?"

"We're trying, but he's really difficult to track. He could tunnel halfway around the world and we wouldn't know about it until he resurfaced and killed someone, and even then we might not know it was him. Personally I'd like to be the one to kill him," wait, had she just said that? No, she didn't want to see Billy-ray Sanguine ever again, why had she just said she waned to kill him. Harry was looked at her strangely. "he's nearly killed me way too many times. And I'm more experienced with him, so I know what he sounds like when he's tunnelling. Some of the other sorcerers have never met him, so wouldn't know what to expect. He might kill them while they have their guard down."

"Who's that?" Ron asked, pointing to the last poster of the desk. Valkyrie picked it up and bit her lip. Did Tanith really look like that now? It had been so long. She realised Harry and Ron were looking at her and quickly turned the poster over so they could see_. Wanted: Alive. Tanith Low. Warning extremely dangerous. Proceed with caution._

"That is Tanith Low. I met her when I first started working with the Sanctuary. She's an amazing fighter, skilled swordsman – or swordswoman – and one of the bravest people I've ever met. She helped stop the destruction of the world several times. She was a good friend." Valkyrie's voice went quiet.

"So why is she on a wanted poster?" Ron asked. Valkyrie ran her fingers through her hair.

"I've told you about the remnant attack? We were finally managing to catch all the remnants to put back where they belonged when one escaped. It tried to get to me, but… Tanith jumped in the way and got the full force of it. The remnant possessed her and disappeared. When a remnant possesses you, if it isn't removed within four days it bonds to your soul, permanently. The remnant hid and after four days, came out of hiding knowing we wouldn't hurt Tanith to get at it. It changed her soul into something dark and twisted. She even came to my house and sat having tea with my parents, pretending to be one of my teachers from school. She's working with Sanguine now to organise the release of Darquesse so the world can be destroyed."

"A lot of people you know seem to want to destroy the world." Harry said, looking at the poster. Valkyrie's thoughts turned bitter as the hum of Darquesse got louder in her mind.

"I know. Never a dull moment."


	40. 40 - Puking Pastilles and Payback

When Valkyrie was cured, there was going to be hell to pay. One of the twins had spiked her breakfast with a puking pastille without her realising, and she had been vomiting for nearly 3 hours straight, long after the contents of her stomach had become non-existent. She'd missed nearly three lessons, and still didn't feel completely better. As she left her bathroom she slumped down on the bed. She felt drained, and extremely tired. As if not being able to sleep at night wasn't enough, she now had this on her plate. One thing was certain, the twins were going to wish they had never met the infamous Valkyrie Cain.

Skulduggery knocked on her door as she was almost half an hour into her brooding.

"Feeling better?" He asked. She glared at him.

"What does it look like?" She scowled.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to her. "Do you know who did it?" He asked.

"Oh ho yeah," she muttered "and they're gonna pay."

"Remember, we're teachers. We're supposed to be the mature ones." Valkyrie looked at him "So go ahead. Knock yourself out."

"Really?"

"No, I was joking. You can't hurt them."  
"Oh yes I can. You just don't want me to."

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't."

"You beat up people all the time."

"Yes, but those people are criminals or people who are going to become criminals. It's completely different to beating up a student."

"Fine. I'll talk to them, then charge them with assault on a Sanctuary Official. _Then_, they're a criminal, and I can beat them up."

"You're making our jobs very difficult you know."

"It's what I'm best at." Valkyrie muttered before standing. Her stomach gave a queasy lurch as she scrunched up her nose at the taste of bile that stained her tongue.

"Don't hurt them too much." Skulduggery called after her as she moved to the door. Scowling, she left the room and walked down the teachers' hall into the corridor. Students were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Knowing the twins, they would have already gotten there and then left. They'd be in the common room, trying to sell their merchandise. Valkyrie stormed up the moving staircase, perfecting her most evil death glare as she did so, and muttered the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait regarded her warily before sighing and swinging aside. Valkyrie climbed through the portrait hole. Fred and George were indeed in the common room, selling sweets and knick knacks to first years that didn't already know better. As soon as they caught sight of her, they grinned, and then frowned.

"Hey Valkyrie. What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Which one of you snuck a puking pastille into my breakfast?" She asked slowly, voice dripping with tension, anger rolling off of her in waves.

"I didn't do it," Fred frowned.

"Neither did I," George said, frowning in a symmetrical way to his brother.

"Everyone knows you two are the Hogwart's pranksters. Not to mention it's _your_ product."

"Val, pranking you isn't a prank, it's a death wish." George said, standing straight from where he had previously been crouched next to a first year that had boils all over his face. Valkyrie looked between them both and thought of all the times they could have pranked her and hadn't. The possibility of someone buying the product to sneak to her hadn't even crossed her mind. Then again, Fred and George had been the first people to pop to mind when it came to puking pastilles. She hadn't really considered anyone else being involved while her head was down the toilet vomiting.

"Swear by it?"

"Cross our hearts." They said at the same time, gesturing, then Fred frowned "That is how the muggles say it, right?" Valkyrie nodded once.

"Yeah, that's how they say it." She let out a frustrated sigh, anger still bubbling beneath her skin. "Have you sold any puking pastilles to anyone that might have a grudge against me?"  
"Can't think of anyone," George said.

"We mostly sell to first years, and it's nearly always to Gryffindors."

"I bet half of them don't even know who you are." As George continued Fred's sentence, names swarmed in Valkyrie's mind of who might hate her, and a light bulb seemed to light in Valkyrie's head.

"Have you had any of them confiscated?"

"Yeah, loads. Umbridge confiscated some this morning in the Great Hall." Fred nodded.

"Yeah they're nearly always confiscated by… oh." George blinked once. "She wouldn't do that would she? She's a teacher."

"A pink hag is more like it." Valkyrie growled, the glare back on her face. "You've been most helpful." Valkyrie turned before either of the boys could say anything and stormed out of the portrait hole, her fists clenched tight. Fred and George looked to each other.

"This, we have to see."

* * *

Valkyrie caught up with Umbridge pretty quickly, taking full note of how over half the Gryffindor common room had followed her.

"Hey!" Valkyrie barked. Umbridge turned, smiling sweetly as Valkyrie glared pure death into her forehead.

"How can I help you?" She asked, false niceness dripping from every syllable.

"Would you care to explain where you were this morning at approximately 8pm." Valkyrie said, holding back the snarl. _Professionalism professionalism professionalism_…

"I was in my office." She smiled.

"Then would you care to explain how you could be in the Great Hall at exactly that time this morning?" Umridge smiled again.

"I was in my office this morning."

"Then why were you spotted inside the Great Hall confiscating Weasley products?" Valkyrie asked. Umbridge was practically cornered, but still she smiled. That made Valkyrie want to punch her all the more.

"You are mistaken."  
"I have witnesses."  
"Then your witnesses are mistaken."

"I think not."

"I would think carefully about this." Umbridge smiled, tilting her head "Who would the minister be more likely to believe? A ministry official with years of dedicated service, or a teenager that, according to the ministry, doesn't even exist."

"Why not ask yourself this instead? Who would _my boss_ be more likely to believe? Me, whom he's known for years, or you, whom has a terrible reputation where I come from and has several witnesses against her?" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow as Umbridge frowned, almost in disbelief. Valkyrie continued. "Assaulting a Sanctuary Official, in any way shape or form, is an incredibly serious charge by Sanctuary standards. Therefore," Valkyrie smiled sweetly "You're under arrest." Umbridge pulled out her wand in an instant.

"_Stupify!_" Valkyrie snapped her palm and the spell rebounded against the air whilst Umbridge's wand was ejected from her grasp. Valkyrie strode forwards as Umbridge span around looking for her wand. When she realised it was too far for her to reach, she span back around, right into Valkyrie's fist. There was a satisfying crunch as Umbridge's nose splintered and she screamed in pain. Valkyrie pushed her up against the wall, holding her hands behind her back, and handcuffed her as she heard muffles from the crowd behind her.

"Resisting arrest, and another attack directed at me, Professor? That's three charges against you now." Valkyrie said clearly as Umbridge squealed for Valkyrie to let her go, before Skulduggery rounded the corner. He didn't even pause.

"Causing trouble?" He asked.

"Yes she is!" Umbridge shrieked "Tell her to release me this instant!"

"What did she do?" Skulduggery directed his question at Valkyrie, but Umbridge responded too quickly.

"She broke my nose!" She cried before yelping as Valkyrie dug her knee into the back of Umbridge's leg in a single swift movement.

"Professor Umbridge spiked my breakfast this morning with the intent of causing harm, which is assault, and has just now tried to attack me with her wand, which is both assault and resisting arrest. It's within my right to break her nose if she resists arrest." Skulduggery paused, then shrugged.

"Ok." He carried on walking down the corridor, the students parting to make a large gap for him to walk through.

"Just don't take it too far." He called behind him.

"I won't." Valkyrie called after him, smiling slightly at Umbridge "I'll only take it as far as it needs to go."

* * *

Dolores had had enough of this school. She had been left for two hours handcuffed to a radiator in the combat room with nothing to do but tug on her wrists until they were red raw, missing two lessons of DADA as she did so. Her nose hurt beyond anything she'd ever experienced. She'd never broken a bone, not one in her whole entire life. Even when she was a girl she had never hurt herself. There was nothing to compare to the pain she felt now, as blood slowly trickled down her face. She could taste it on the tip of her tongue. Umbridge didn't think she'd ever been so angry. It swarmed like a red veil in her head, making her want to clench her fists tight and hex and curse anyone close to the point where they would never recover. They were just as bad as half-breeds and mud-bloods.

She didn't want to give the other teachers or students the satisfaction of calling for help – even though she had called out for Cain to return and let her go for at least the first half hour of being trapped – but the pain in her nose, quickly followed by the thudding in her head that threatened to make her faint at any moment, was vastly overpowering her. That was when the detective decided to re-enter the room.

The dark haired teenager strode over to her, and crouched down less than a metre away.

"I think we understand each other now." She said clearly "You mess with me, I mess with you back. Now, those were actual offences, and you could be trialled for them, but for the sake of making life less complicated, I'm going to offer you a deal." Umbridge looked up as the detective continued "I'm not going to press charges against you, and you're not going to press charges against me – not that you have any right to anyway. Understood?" After a moment, Umbridge nodded. "Good. You're also going to hand in the quill you've been using for detentions, and don't even think of giving me a fake or else the deal is off and you'll go the prison with the additional charges of intent to cause harm for the amount of detentions you've put the students through and child abuse. The Ministry has no authority where I work, so no matter how many high connections you may have they won't count for squat. I don't care if you're High Inquisitor and I don't care if you're high up in the Ministry, as far as I'm concerned, you're just another nobody. Do we understand each other?" Umbridge glared at the detective, but finally nodded.

"Good. I'm going to let you go, and you're going to have the quill on my desk by the end of the day. Right?" Umbridge nodded. "I need an actual answer."

"Right." She muttered angrily.

"Good." Cain reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small transparent bag with some green leaves inside. She took one out and re-pocketed the bag. As Cain unlocked the handcuffs, Umbridge's hands fell back against her chest as she held them close. Then the leaf was passed to her.

"Eat it." Cain said blandly, as if she didn't want to be giving it to Umbridge.

"I don't want anything from you." Umbridge growled.

"It's a healing leaf. It'll numb the pain until you convince Madam Pomfrey to heal you. Trust me, she won't do it straight away." Umbridge glared at Cain. It could be some sort of trick, but the pain in Umbridge's nose was flaring. So much so that she thought it was possible she might pass out when she stood. She took the leaf and put it into her mouth.

"Chew slowly to make it last longer." Umbridge chewed slower as Cain stood at full height and pocketed the handcuffs. They almost disappeared into the jacket, leaving no visible sign they were even there. She walked over to the table and put something on it slowly, and after a quick glare, left the room.

Dolores stood slowly, leaning on the wall. The feeling in her nose was already numbing to almost nothing. Despite this, she could still feel her anger raging. Whatever the detective said, Umbridge would have her revenge. No one crossed Dolores Jane Umbridge and got away with it.

She took a few steps forwards, realised she could walk without throwing up, and moved to the table. Her wand had been placed there. It didn't look damaged or contaminated by the filthy sorceress. Dolores picked it up and pocketed it before turning, pushing her anger to the back of her mind to formulate and concoct, patting her hair, plastering on a smile, and walking from the room.

* * *

Melissa was sat down at the café table, drumming her fingers against the surface. Kenny Dunne was late. 17 minutes late to be precise. Melissa was at the verge of calling herself stupid. It was all just some stupid coincidence. This man probably didn't exist anyway, was probably just some stupid kid writing on the internet to impress others. Melissa wondered if that's where Stephanie had gotten the name Valkyrie from. After all, Stephanie did spend a lot of time in her room, maybe she was on the computer reading fictional stories written by other teens, had read that particular article, and adopted the name. Kids still had nicknames, right?

A man disrupted her from her thoughts.

"Mrs Edgely?" He asked. She nodded, and he held out his hand. "Kenny Dunne, pleasure to meet you at long last." He sat down across from her. He was holding a black briefcase, and looked rather scruffy, as if he were unprepared, even though the meeting had been arranged days ago, when Melissa had been so frustrated she couldn't sleep and had finally called the number, if only to settle her nerves. She didn't expect anything to come of it. _Did she_?

"You're late." She said bluntly.

"Yes, sorry about that. My taxi was behind schedule."

"Do you know me?" She asked. The way he had said 'at long last' must have meant he knew of her.

"I do." He nodded "Now I know you said to keep this off the record – which is incidentally why I didn't bring my camera man with me – but I just have to ask on behalf of my future readers, viewers and listeners, what is it like to live with Stephanie Edgely?" He had a notebook and pen poised and ready. Melissa raised an eyebrow, her stomach harbouring a sickening feeling.

"What do you mean? She's just a normal teenage girl." _Please just let her normal_. Melissa prayed inside her head. Kenny Dunne looked very sceptical.

"Mrs Edgely, you don't seem aware of just what your daughter has been doing."

"That was the reason I wanted to talk to you. Who is 'Valkyrie' and how does she connect at all to my daughter."  
"Mrs Edgely-"

"If you know anything at all that concerns my family, you'd best tell me now." Melissa said, almost with a hint of darkness in her voice. Kenny nodded.

"Mrs Edgely, if I may be given the chance to explain what you daughter clearly has not. Stephanie _is_ Valkyrie."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with anything. Lots of kids have nicknames – I mean I would have appreciated if she'd told me, but I have nothing against a nickname," she said quickly, more reassuring herself than Kenny.

"It's not just a nickname, Mrs Edgely. It's almost like a, how should I put this… a second personality. Stephanie, as far as I'm aware, is a simple private girl that attends school and lives in a mundane completely ordinary village, with completely ordinary parents. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. But Valkyrie, well, she's someone entirely different. I'm not entirely sure how she's been doing it without capturing your attention, but Stephanie Edgely is really Valkyrie Cain, at least, that's her alias. She works for a secret organisation contained many dangerous and important people. As I understand it, she's been working as a detective for quite some time now." Melissa paled as Kenny put his briefcase on the table and clicked it open. He took out an envelope, and then hesitated

"You're not interested in journalism are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just want to know what's happening with my daughter." He handed the envelope to her.

"Inside are several photographs I managed to obtain. Some were taken by me, some I found in my research – very difficult to get a hold of I'll tell you that. They're copies, so you can keep them if you like. I wouldn't open them here, far too public." Melissa's hands were shaking as they clasped around the envelope. Inside could contain the proof her daughter had been going behind her back, but this was far beyond anything she had expected. It couldn't be true, surely she would have known if her daughter was working, and for a secret organisation at that. The entire idea screamed 'conspiracy' and frauds. Melissa narrowed her eyes.

"Mr Dunne. How can you possibly expect me to believe my daughter has been sneaking off and skipping school to work for some secret organisation?"

"Whether you believe it or not isn't my problem." He said, putting the case down "You said you wanted to know about Stephanie, and this is what I know. What you do with the information is no concern of mine – as long as you don't go writing stories or talking to the news about it." He shrugged "Valkyrie-"

"Stephanie."  
"No, Valkyrie; has been working with another detective called Skulduggery Pleasant. From what I can gather, they're both extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous. I saw them kill a monster before my very eyes."

"A monster?"

"Yes. It was quite a revelation I have to say: that they all exist and Ireland is run on the shoulders of a giant conspiracy. It's amazing they've kept under cover for as long as they have."

"I'm sorry, you've completely lost me." Kenny looked her up and down and put his elbows on the table, scratching his chin with his hands.

"Mrs Edgely. I'm not sure how to say this without sounding like a nutter-"

"You've been sounding like a nutter form the moment you sat down, Mr Dunne." She said bluntly. He paused, and then continued.

"What I mean to say is, this whole world, everything we know, everything we believe, may be a lie. I've seen monsters I thought only belonged in fairy tales, and I've witnessed thins that defy the laws of physics ten-fold. Monsters are real, Mrs Edgely. Sorcerers are real. Magic is real. Everything we ever thought to be myths could be real."

"Monsters, sorcerers, magic, what the hell are you on about?" Melissa was suddenly angry. This man, this _nut-job_, was dictating to her about _her daughter_. He had been taking pictures of _her daughter_. He was suggesting that _her daughter_ had a role as a monster-killer that worked for a secret organisation. No. No. The idea that he could even sit at that table and talk to her was ridiculous. The idea that she had called him, thinking he might have information, had been ridiculous.

"I think we're done here, Mr Dunne. If I see you following my daughter again, I'll call the police. Is that understood?" He looked up at her as she stood, picking up her bag from the floor. She turned to walk away, when his voice called after her.

"How many things don't add up, Mrs Edgely?" She paused "How much do you really believe your daughter is innocent?" She carried on walking "Valkyrie Cain is a sorceress! Whether you believe it or not, that fact still stands!"

Melissa Edgely walked away.


	41. 41 - Memory Loss

"How did you get away with that?" Ron gaped, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm a detective, I can do what I want." Valkyrie shrugged.

"That's a very egotistical approach." Hermione frowned "They could fire you."

"Being fired has never stopped me before." Valkyrie shrugged again "Besides, it's true. The law is on my side."

"I didn't think there _were_ sides when it came to the law." Hermione frowned again "Don't you realise how stupid that was? Umbridge is going to be after you. You shouldn't have messed with her."

"She shouldn't have messed with me." Valkyrie protested "I could have done a lot worse. As it happens I just broke her nose and handcuffed her to a radiator for a while. Big deal. Not to mention I dropped the charges." Valkyrie said as Fred and George came into the common room "Besides, she's older than me, she's supposed to be the mature one. I didn't sneak puking pastilles into her dinner."

"No, we snuck ghost chillies into her sugar." Fred grinned from behind the chair where Valkyrie was sat. George grinned, and a smile crept onto Valkyrie's face.

"So you did start it?" Hermione glowered.

"No, she started it by using that quill of hers on Harry. We may have made her life a little more… interesting" Valkyrie smiled slightly "Then she assaulted me, so I arrested her."

"Assault for putting a puking pastille into your breakfast?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow "Don't you think that's taking it a little far?"

"You weren't the one with your head shoved down the toilet for 3 hours straight." Valkyrie growled "I've never felt so ill."

"It was awesome!" George grinned "Valkyrie's gone badass!" Valkyrie laughed.

"What makes you think I haven't always been like this?" She grinned as they sat on the chair alongside her, taking an arm each.

"Reckon you could teach us to do that?" Fred asked.

"Haven't you been listening in class at all?" Valkyrie said, a frown niggling away at the back of her mind.

"Well sure, but we haven't _actually_ got to hurt anyone have we."

"That's not the point of the training. It's so you _can_ hurt someone, if you have to. Not so you can just go around doing it."  
"Why not, that's what you seem to do." Hermione said slightly coldly. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"I do it because it's my job, not because I enjoy it."

"But you do enjoy it."

"I know, but that's not the reason I do it. Most of the time anyway." She stood and stretched.

"Anyway, I'm turning in."

"It's only 7." Ron frowned.

"Yeah, well, busy day, you know. 'Night." She waved slightly as she walked away, a chorus of 'goodnight's' following her. She left the common room and almost instantly ran into Harry.

"Hi Harry." She smiled.

"Hi," he replied, almost nervously.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Valkyrie frowned, and he laughed slightly.

"I'm just tired, honest." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. It was if he were trying to make a joke out of something that hadn't been said.

"Well, I know how that feels." Valkyrie said, still frowning. "If there is anything on your mind, feel free to find me."

"Will do." She walked around him slowly, about to descend down the stairs, when she heard his voice behind her.

"Hey, Valkyrie." She turned.

"Yeah?"

"How long does it take to be good at sorcery?" He asked Valkyrie frowned.

"Depend how often you practise, and what branch it is. I'm still not great with water and I've been practising for nearly 5 years. Why?"

"No reason." He said blandly, and Valkyrie frowned again. Harry did look tired. There were bags visible under his eyes, even though his glasses should have obscured them, and his shoulders drooped slightly.

"Get yourself an early night Harry, you look like you need it." Valkyrie said, and he nodded.

"Goodnight." He smiled slightly.

"'Night Harry." He disappeared through the portrait hole, and Valkyrie turned to walk down the staircase and back into the corridors. Valkyrie was silent as she walked. News of Umbridge's arrest had spread like wildfire, the rumours confirmed when she hadn't shown up for the DADA lessons, the students instructed to read their books through the lesson by Professor McGonagall, a slight smile on her lips. And of course, news of just _who_ had arrested her had spread as well, and when Umbridge was spotted walking down the corridor with blood across her face, each common room (save for Slytherin) had burst into laughter, sudden respect blossoming for the young detective. She'd been receiving compliments all day; people asking what it was like to punch Umbridge, saying how brilliant she was for breaking Umbridge's nose and how brave she had been for taking on Umbridge alone. Valkyrie didn't see what the big deal was. As far as she was concerned, despite what she told everyone else, it was personal. Umbridge had hurt Harry, she'd mocked the Sanctuary, she'd hindered the education of Valkyrie's friends, and she's spiked Valkyrie's food. No one, not even lunatics, messed with Valkyrie and got away with it. Most people knew better. Umbridge should know better now.

Valkyrie walked through one of the empty courtyard corridors, where half the ceiling was supported by pillars and the path led out onto a patch of grass and paving, with benches and bushes. There was a slight breeze, and she looked to the right out past the pillars. In less than a millisecond the garden like landscape was twisted and set alight. Students screamed as they lined the corridors, fire blazing, shooting across the grass as a wall of pure inferno. It blazed against the pillars, burning the bushes to shreds, flickering, reaching out to Valkyrie. The screams echoed out around her before a small boy ran up to her.

"Please help us!" He cried, tugging at her coat "Please!" He screamed as the fire latched onto his skin, but Valkyrie couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't click her fingers and douse the fire. She was immobilised, paralysed in her own skin. Black plumes of smoke rose into the air as the fire crackled, the smell of burning flesh seeping into Valkyrie's nostrils. A smile involuntarily crept its way onto her face.

She blinked and fell backwards against the wall. Her chest heaved, heart pounding. There was no fire. No students. No smoke. The air was silent, slightly cold. It was getting dark, but the sky was clear. So why were the images scorched into her mind? She had never experienced anything like it. It was almost a scaled up version of what had happened during that lesson, less than a few weeks back. But it had seemed so real. Nausea pulled at her stomach as she stood. She brushed her hair back and wiped her face with her hands, steading her breath.

She began to walk down the corridor, hurrying in the direction of her room, just in case it happened again. She didn't know what it was, but she was fairly sure she knew what was responsible for it, or rather, _who_ was responsible for it.

"Are you tormenting me again?" She thought to herself, but the low hum in the back of her mind that seemed to symbol Darquesse did not reply.

She scowled and walked into her room, collapsing on the bed.

"God, what am I doing?" Valkyrie muttered to herself, covering her face with her hands. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. 'I shouldn't be at Hogwarts,' she thought to herself 'I should be finding out a way to contain Darquesse so she doesn't end up destroying the world. The cube idea could still work, if we can get it modified so it doesn't require a constant source of magic from someone, and so she can't break out like Argeddion did. But, even so, I should be looking for other ways too. After all, the images of me the sensitives were seeing didn't show me as much older than I am now, which means the future can't be that far away. I should be trying to stop it happening as much as possible'.

Valkyrie frowned to herself and sat up, brushing her hair back with her fingers. Dark clouds seemed to form in Valkyrie's mind, but strangely the evil subconscious sorceress was silent. Valkyrie frowned further. Something wasn't right. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Wait, was the room different? When had that dresser gotten there?

Valkyrie opened her eyes and sat up sharply. Her heart was pounding as the shadows surrounded her. Skulduggery looked up from where he was sat in the corner.

"Val, are you alright?" He asked, standing.

"What happened?"  
"What do you mean what happened?"

"How did I get into bed? Why are my pyjamas on?"

"Um, because it's night time? Isn't that traditionally the time for sleeping?"

"Don't joke about this!" Valkyrie threw her pillow at him. "What happened?!"

"Nothing happened. You went to the Great Hall for dinner, went back to the Gryffindor common room for a while, came back, had a shower and went to bed. I wished you goodnight and you smiled, nodded and went to sleep. You've been asleep for about 5 hours."

"I have?"

"Don't you remember?" Valkyrie frowned. According to Skulduggery, the last thing she could remember doing that she'd actually done was return from the common room. How had that happened? Had she just been so tired that her mind had blocked it out? But then, she could remember thinking about Darquesse to herself. It just didn't make any sense.

Valkyrie sighed. When did anything make sense anymore?

* * *

Melissa stared at the envelope in front of her, her hands clasped over her mouth in deep thought. Desmond was at work, Alice upstairs taking a nap. Melissa was alone, alone with the unopened envelope that lay on the table. Could she bring herself to open it? Could she really? Whatever it held or didn't hold, could she resist the temptation? What Dunne had told her was absurd. Completely ridiculous. Stephanie would never go behind her family's back. Not to mention the entire idea that her 18 year old daughter was a sorcerer detective for a secret organisation was absolutely outrageous. Sorcery didn't exist. It never had and it never would. As for being a detective, maybe in the future, but not now. No precinct in Ireland would employ an 18 year old girl full time, and it certainly wouldn't be a secret organisation. The entire idea screamed 'conspiracy'. There was no way it was even remotely possible. So why was she so curious about the envelope?

Melissa sighed. Her mother had always taught her to be honest, and good. She shouldn't poke around in other people's business, and she shouldn't judge people before she knew them. That was what she was taught, but this was her daughter, her Stephanie. Was it wrong for her, as a mother, to want to protect her daughter? What if this man, this Kenny Dunne, was some perverted stalker intent on harming her little girl? From what he had said, he had been following Stephanie for quite a while. Melissa refused to think of her as 'Valkyrie'. Whoever Valkyrie was, if she existed at all, Stephanie wasn't her. So why was that name in the bin? Why had strange clothes appeared on Stephanie's bedroom floor? Why all the secrecy? Where was she? Where was she _really_? What if she wasn't at a school, and was in fact in trouble, or danger, too confused to defend herself?

The image of her innocent little girl in the hands of some possible psychopath caused Melissa to grab the envelope and tear it open, spilling no more than a dozen photographs across the table. Her breath hitched as she picked one up and looked at it. Was that Stephanie? Too blurry to be sure. There was a figure there, definitely, maybe even two, but there were no distinctive features.

She picked up another, but it was the same thing. Just a blur of images, nothing distinct or recognisable. The third picture was clear, but it was just of an old black car with darkened windows. Definitely not Stephanie. But wait, was that their _street_? Had Dunne been on their street taking photographs? Melissa felt sick knowing the strange man had been so close to her house, her home, where'd she'd always thought she was safe.

The other photographs weren't of any help either. The Haggard pier with a blurred image of what looked like a boy standing at the edge looking into the water, an old derelict building, a strange symbol next to a door in a wax model museum (she could make out the models in the corners of the picture, too artistical to be real), two middle aged men seemingly talking on a street corner, a photograph capturing the edge of what looked to be a grey sort of armour, the old car again, a dark haired girl with her back to the camera (it looked like she was dodging something, but Melissa couldn't be sure), and a picture of fire.

Melissa scowled. How on Earth were they helpful? How did they explain anything? Kenny Dunne was an idiot if he thought this proved anything. Melissa stood, putting the photographs back in the envelope and shoving them into a desk drawer. She didn't know why she didn't just throw them away right there and then, but instead she walked up to Stephanie's room, and sat down on the bed. Her daughter was still innocent, but things still didn't make any sense

She brushed her hair back with her fingers, frustrated. Why was everything so difficult?


	42. 42 - Trelawney

**Ok, first of all I am apologising to Anonymous Miki because I said I would update yesterday, and I didn't. When I said I was busy on Wednesday, I'd forgotten that Thursday was my school prom, so I'd be busy on that day too, so I didn't get the chance to update. So, Anonymous Miki, by way of apology, I dedicate this chapter to you. However, I have to apologise ****_again_**** because the chapter is short and rubbish but I didn't have the time to write more of my ideas as I'm being shooed off the computer. SORRY TO YOU ALL! I'll update a better chapter soon, I promise.**

Valkyrie walked down the corridor with Fred and George flanking her like bodyguards, only, they were friendly, funny, laughing bodyguards. At least, they were, until they each spotted the same thing. Students were gathering around the courtyard, whispering and muttering. Fred pulled a boy aside.

"Lee, what's going on?"

"Professor Trelawney. Umbridge is giving her the sack!" The boy called Lee moved on as the trio frowned. Valkyrie spotted Skulduggery leaning on a pillar on the other side of the courtyard.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Valkyrie muttered, They nodded, joining Lee in the crowd as Valkyrie moved away, walking through the corridors to Skulduggery.

"Umbridge can't do that can she?" Valkyrie asked him quietly as soon as she arrived. Filch, the caretaker, was moving Professor Trelawney's bags as she staggered forwards, shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders, large tears falling down her face from beyond her thick glasses.

"She can. And she is." He replied quietly. They watched in silence as students gathered to form a black wave surrounding the courtyard. Umbridge strode forwards.

"Please… Hogwarts is my home." Trelawney sobbed "Y-you can't do this."

"Actually, I can." Umbridge said, almost triumphantly, waving a folded piece of paper that must have been a document of some sort – likely to be declaring Umbridge of some higher power. Professor McGonagall pushed through the crowd and wrapped Trelawney in a hug as she broke down in sobs.

"Something you'd like to say, dear?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say." McGonagall snapped back, before trying to comfort Trelawney. The giant doors behind them all opened dramatically and Dumbledore strode through. Valkyrie and Skulduggery watched carefully, shadows dancing across them from where they were both leant on the same pillar, arms folded.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside." He said loudly. McGonagall took hold of Trelawney's shoulders and led her back inside. On the way past. Trelawney took hold of Dumbledore's hands and thanked him through her tears. He nodded, eyes glistening before she was taken away.

"Dumbledore? The Ministry as decreed that-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers," he said clearly, anger radiating through his voice that remained calm. The most dangerous kind of anger was always the one that wouldn't be shown until it was too late. "You do not however have the right to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." There was a pause.

"For now." Umbridge smiled sweetly and walked away past the headmaster.

"Mr Filch, take Sybil's bags back inside." Dumbledore said clearly before he addressed the students "Don't you all have studying to do?" He barked. The crowd sprang to life as Dumbledore turned and strode back through the doors. Valkyrie noticed that Harry ran after him, calling, but Skulduggery turned away and began to walk away before she could think much of it. She followed his, quickly finding herself walking beside him.

"Umbridge is taking more drastic action." Skulduggery said bluntly. Valkyrie nodded. "We'll be next."

"When has being fired ever stopped us before?"

"Touché. However, even if we stick around-"

"Which we will, right?"

"Of course, but as I was saying, even if we stick around we won't be able to teach the

students defence, and that leaves them vulnerable."  
"To what? The most dangerous thing here is Professor Umbridge, and we can deal with her."

"Indeed. It's what's _out there_ that I'm concerned about."

"Why?" Valkyrie asked, furrowing her brow.

"So far Harry has been targeted by Voldemort's followers nearly every year he's been at Hogwarts – the only exception being in his third year when it was his godfather who was trying to kill him."

"Charming." Valkyrie muttered.

"Indeed. But now that Voldemort is back in power, I think he'll be trying to get to Harry more than ever. And we can't let that happen, can we?"

"I don't think I even need to ask, but how do you know all this?"

"You're right, you don't need to ask. My brilliance should be obvious." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Of course."


	43. 43 - Training

**Sorry about the wait guys but its not been a good week for me and I just haven't found the time to update with all the stuff that's going on right now. I really appreciate all your comments, and to Summer Rosewood with regards to your last review, OMG that is awesome, and thank you, it means a lot. :) I'll do my best to update soon, but please be patient if the wait's a little longer than you want. Again, sorry, and enjoy. **

Valkyrie was about to meet up with Fred and George after the last lesson of the day to go to the Great Hall when she was approached by the pale haired Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, flanked by two larger boys Valkyrie hadn't bothered to learn the names of, also in Slytherin robes.

"Professor Umbridge would like to see you." He smirked.

"_Professor Umbridge_ can wait, I'm busy." Valkyrie shrugged, continuing her walk down the corridor. Draco moved in front of her, blocking her path.

"I don't think you understand. The Professor really would like to talk to you. Now."

"I don't think _you_ understand. Maybe I should say it slower. The. Professor. Can. Wait." Valkyrie strode around him, and for a brief moment she thought they had given up, before the two larger boys slipped in front of her path, Draco moving around her to stand at the front of them. He smirked.

"Sorry, _detective_, but I've been instructed to make sure you meet with the professor." Valkyrie sighed falsely and put her hands in her pockets, shrugging as she subtly slipped on her necromancer ring, feeling the cold wrap itself around her hand.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to disappoint you, but I'm not going anywhere." Valkyrie didn't bother to smile, but instead rolled her eyes and parted the shadows on the wall, stepping sideways through them, shadow-walking towards the Great Hall. She travelled with such speed that she almost missed the red headed twins walking in the opposite direction to meet her. She stepped out of the shadows directly in front of them.

"Hi guys." She grinned as they screamed, leaping backwards. Fred had practically jumped into George's arms, bridal style, as Valkyrie laughed.

"In Merlin's name!" George exclaimed, dropping Fred who landed to the ground with a thud.

"How did you do that?" Fred groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. Valkyrie shrugged.

"Necromancy."

"I thought you were an elemental."

"I'm both." Valkyrie responded "Until I'm 19 anyway."

"I do think we've seen you using it before." George said thoughtfully.

"Probably. Anyway, are we going to get food? I'm starving." Valkyrie grinned, before she was swarmed in darkness.

* * *

Valkyrie opened her eyes slowly. Her head was aching as she rolled over before she realised she was in bed. She sat up quickly.

"Bad dreams again?" A velvety voice asked from across the room. She turned her head to see Skulduggery sat in the corner, as always. She mumbled a reply. She felt unbelievably tired, as if she _hadn't_ slept, as if it had been just another normal night at Hogwarts, filled with nightmares of burning cities and her family and friends dying at her feet. _So why didn't she remember any of it_? She wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a god-send, but she did know it wasn't normal. But then, when was anything in her life normal?

"Are you alright? Valkyrie?" Skulduggery stood. Valkyrie nodded quickly.

"Yeah," she muttered "I'm fine." She swung her legs from the bed and let her toes touch the floor. Just standing she found she was already exhausted.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She muttered again, disappearing into the bathroom. Stepping out of her pyjamas and into the shower, the hot water felt good on her skin. It took away some of her stress, even if it was just the tiniest bit, but it didn't take away any of her confusion. What was happening? If she was just passing out, she could understand – after all she hadn't slept properly in months, not to mention she was still very active during the day with the teaching and the training Skulduggery was making her do with water. But she wasn't. If this time was anything like the last time, she would have carried on as normal, even after the blackout, but she wouldn't remember anything.

"_Are you doing something?_" She asked.

"_None of the things you're worried about_." Darquesse replied, startling Valkyrie slightly. Darquesse hadn't been talking to her as of late, and seemed to be just creating a hum in the back of Valkyrie's mind, as she was doing now.

"_Like I'd believe you_." Valkyrie thought. She could almost visualise Darquesse shrugging.

"_Whether you believe me or not is your choice_." And Darquesse was quiet again. Valkyrie cursed in frustration before turning off the shower and stepping out. She was dried and dressed in minutes and stepped back outside of the bathroom. Skulduggery had departed to his own room, so Valkyrie quickly scrawled down a note for him and left it on the desk before heading to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just about to go in when she got there.

"Hi," she smiled slightly, trying to mask her tiredness.

"Hi Valkyrie." Harry replied immediately, Ron's response quick behind him. Hermione mumbled a stiff 'hello' as the four of them went in together. Valkyrie sat next to Harry and reached for a drink, feeling a headache begin to form in the back of her mind.

"So Valkyrie, what are you doing today?" Harry asked her. Valkyrie looked at him.

"Should I be doing anything?" She asked.

"Well it _is_ Saturday." Ron said, shovelling toast into his mouth.

"It is?" Valkyrie muttered a curse, earning a disapproving look from Hermione, who still didn't seem impressed by the incident with Umbridge. "Well, in that case I'll probably be training with Skulduggery." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're a combat _teacher_, shouldn't you already know everything?" Hermione scowled.

"Firstly, I'm a detective, not a teacher. Second, you can never know too much combat, and third, it's probably sorcery, not combat, that I'll be practising." Valkyrie said. Harry looked up in interest.

"You'll be practising sorcery?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Valkyrie said, sipping her drink.

"Can we come watch?" Harry asked eagerly. Valkyrie put her drink down on the table and thought about it, tilting her head slightly. She brushed her hair behind her ear and shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Harry smiled slightly.

"Great. Hey Ron, are you going to come?"

"Hmm?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food before nodding, his cheeks bulging.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Harry asked her. She narrowed her eyes.

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to the library."

"Maybe you'd appreciate how difficult sorcery is if you saw it in action." Harry suggested. Valkyrie didn't really care either way – Hermione wasn't happy with her at the moment and Valkyrie wouldn't be all that comfortable being watched while she concentrated. Hermione made a 'hff' kind of noise with her mouth before Valkyrie turned to Harry.

"You'd better not laugh at me while I'm practising." She scowled.

"Why, I thought you were good?"  
"With fire and air, but why would I practise something I can already do? I'm not as advanced with water – it's really difficult to manipulate."

"I'll try not to."

"If you do I'll set your hair on fire."

"I definitely won't laugh."

"Good move." Hermione scowled again at the conversation as Valkyrie and Harry went back to their breakfasts, the threat bearing no weight at all between the pair. Soon enough, after Ron's third helping, Valkyrie stood.

"Well, I'm going. We'll be by the BlackLake when you're ready." She said.

"I'm ready now." Harry said quickly, standing "Right Ron?" Ron looked up, his mouth full, before he swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah sure." They stood, Harry waving a quick 'goodbye' to Hermione before leaving the Great Hall. Hermione sat for a moment by herself, her plate mostly empty before her. She scowled and stood quickly.

"Fine," she muttered angrily, before she picked up her bag of books – books she had been intending to pour through for more information on the Darquesse sorceress – and ran after them.

* * *

Valkyrie met Skulduggery, who was leaning on the wall, just outside the corridor, Harry, Ron and Hermione behind her. He turned his skull to her slightly as she smiled.

"Hey, is it ok if they watch?" He glanced to them.

"I don't see why not. Come along then." Valkyrie smiled at the trio quickly before following Skulduggery, who had pushed away from the wall and begun striding across the courtyard towards the BlackLake. Valkyrie kept pace easily, but the trio were nearly jogging to catch up. By the time they reached the lake edge, Ron was already tired. Hermione had a permanent scowl plastered onto her face and seemed to be developing an obsession with rolling her eyes.

The dark water lapped slightly. Valkyrie's headache was increasing, but she tried not to let it show. If she messed up in front of Skulduggery, it would mean a few days worth of teasing before she'd try again. Id she messed up in front of the Hogwarts students, especially Hermione, she might loose any or all respect she had gathered from them – and it would be a permanent weapon for Hermione.

Valkyrie brushed her hair behind her ears – not that it stayed there – and bent down to the water, resting her hand of the surface. Skulduggery stood slightly to the left, arms folded, the trio to the right, Harry watching eagerly. Valkyrie concentrated, focusing all her energy on her palm, thinking of how instinctual it was for her to conjure fire or manipulate air. She curled her fingers so the tips dipping in the water, and pulled. The water pulled away with her as a stream. Valkyrie's other hand moved underneath it as she stood, breaking the stream so there was almost a tunnel of water between both her palms. Carefully, furrowing her brow and concentrating as she gritted her teeth together, she pushed her hands towards each other. This was the moment where it all usually fell apart, where the water lost all shape and fell to the ground to rejoin the lake.

But the water shifted to a sphere shape in her hands. Valkyrie felt a grin form on her face as she manipulated the water. She could barely hear Skulduggery giving her a small compliment through her concentration. But then, as before, it began to get harder, her arms began to get tired, all the energy draining from them. Before it could fall apart in her hands, Valkyrie pushed against the air and sent the ball of water skimming across the lake, bouncing 3 times on the surface before breaking up into a thousand tiny ripples.

Valkyrie grinned.

* * *

Harry watched in amazement as Valkyrie seemed to pull the water away from the lake as she stood, drawing it back with her. The concentration was clear on her face. Harry couldn't begin to imagine the amount of effort it must have been taking her to keep the water in her palms – he had had enough trouble trying to push a tiny paperclip, and she was manipulating a sphere of water straight from the BlackLake? Valkyrie seemed to spin it in her hand slowly.

"Well done, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said quietly. Harry saw that Valkyrie didn't seem to register the compliment, but the sphere of water wobbled slightly, as if it were beginning to break up. Harry watched as Valkyrie suddenly brought the ball of water up to her chest and pushed it away from her with a snap of her palms. The ball was a blur as is shot across the surface of the lake, almost disappearing over the landscape. Harry just managed to see it break apart, forming ripples across the water's surface. Valkyrie grinned.

"That was wicked!" Ron grinned. Hermione's scowl had shrunk slightly – probably through interest, but she still didn't look happy. Valkyrie, on the other hand, looked almost ecstatic, but, Harry noticed for the first time, unbelievably tired. He saw a glimpse of the dark circles under her eyes against the pale tone of her skin, and he noticed the way her movements were just a little _too_ fluid, as if she were trying to hide the fact that she was tired. Harry wondered just how much he hadn't noticed about Valkyrie Cain.


	44. 44 - Not What They Were Expecting

The mid-April weather was warm and sunny outside as Hermione sat in the library, a heavy, hardback book in her hands, propped up on the table. Anyone passing by might have thought she was just reading a book, but if anyone were looking closer, they would realise they were wrong. Hermione was in fact using the book as a cover up. Inside the book she was not reading the pages, but was holding the note about Darquesse on one side, and several muggle Irish newspaper clippings on the other. She was comparing the two, scouring over every sentence and pulling apart every word. The article she was at that moment surveying on the left, was of the destruction of a street called O'Connell street, which had been almost completely destroyed overnight, cars, shops, buildings and roads all mangled and ravaged. The muggle media had put it down to a large car accident, but Hermione thought otherwise. If it had been wizards, there would have been something about it in the Daily Prophet, but there wasn't, which left sorcerers, and Hermione was almost positive it was the work of Darquesse. Who else could it have been? Who else had the power or motive do destroy a whole street other than Darquesse?

Hermione closed the book, notes inside, and stood. She had to tell Harry and Ron about her findings. She had already checked out the book, before she had begun using it as a diversion, and left the library quickly. Hermione was certain that if they could find out everything they possibly could about Darquesse, then they could discover her taken name, change her back, and put a stop to the end of the world. It would be nice for _her_ to stop the end of the world for a change. She had said it herself in first year 'books and cleverness' – that was all she was. How could she call herself a true Gryffindor? Harry was a true Gryffindor, after all that's why they were using him as their leader for Dumbledore's Army, and Ron had faced his worst fear (Aaragog the spider and his children) to put a stop to the chamber of secrets and save Ginny, while she had been petrified in the hospital wing, unable to do anything. They were true Gryffindors. Hermione couldn't, wouldn't, feel the same way until she had proven herself. If she could help save the world, then maybe she wouldn't be just books and cleverness, maybe she would be able to prove the hat wrong for wanting to put her in Ravenclaw. Maybe.

Hermione walked through the corridors towards the Transfiguration room. She had spent all of that lunch time researching, but it would soon be time for fourth lesson. If she caught Harry and Ron early, before everyone started lining up outside McGonagall's room, then maybe she could talk to them.

She didn't get that far. On the next turn around the corridor, she spotted them, talking with Fred, George and Valkyrie. Hermione bristled slightly. She had thought she was beginning to get used to Valkyrie's sarcastic and slightly violent ways, because she wasn't as perfect as she seemed – she still had problems, with magic and with her home life, and that made her seem like a better person. But then she had arrested and beaten up Umbridge, which under any other circumstances would have been perfectly acceptable, but Valkyrie had just snapped, with no real motive save for a silly prank. And that, was not called for.

As Hermione walked up to them, Fred and George left, chuckling and laughing at a joke Hermione must have missed. She tried to smile slightly, as if she had been included.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said in welcome.

"Hi. Can I talk to you two," she glanced to Valkyrie "in private?" Harry frowned and looked to Valkyrie.

"Um, we were just-"

"It's ok, Harry. I'll see you all in Combat Class this after-"

"Well well well." A voice stopped Valkyrie mid-sentence. She seemed to freeze, eyes widening slightly before whipping her head around to the source of the thick, American accent. The trio turned along with her as the voice spoke again.

"Hello there lil' darlin'. How've you been?" Harry's eyes rested on the man, leant casually on the wall at the end of the corridor, less than 4 meters away. She was flicking an old fashioned cut-throat razor in one hand, the other hand tucked away by the other elbow. His darkly shaded sunglasses showed nothing of his eyes beneath, but Harry could tell from the cocky smirk plastered on his face, and the way Valkyrie was trembling slightly, that this man was bad news. That was when he recognised him.

"You're that guy from the poster!" He exclaimed. The man's smiled widened.

"I'm on posters now? Oh boy, ain't I got a good deal on this job, eh. Murderin' and bein' famous, now that's what I call a life."

"Sanguine," Valkyrie's voice began shaky before turning anger filled "how did you get here?"

"How do I get anywhere darlin'? You look good, b'n workin' out much?"

"Yes as a matter of fact: training to kick your sorry butt."

"I'm shakin' in my boots over here." He said mockingly, still flicking the razor blade in one hand.

"Harry," Valkyrie whispered, barely moving her lips, leaning ever so slightly towards Harry so he could hear her, but Billy-ray couldn't. "Get of here. Get McGonagall. Tell her to get everyone back to their common rooms and tell Skulduggery that Sanguine's here, otherwise more people might get hurt. Don't argue. Go, now, run, and for the love of god don't look back." She ended her whisper with a quick, but very serious glance. Harry nodded sharply, face going pale and took one last look at Sanguine, leant casually on the wall, grinning madly, before he turned, grabbing Hermione and Ron by the arm, and ran.

* * *

"Where are we going!?"

"Who was that!?"

"We can't just leave her!" Ron protested, knowing full well who the man was. _Wanted: Dead_. Harry had almost forgotten Hermione hadn't been there when they saw the posters as the three of them ran towards the Transfiguration room. They were late for their lesson, and under normal circumstances this would have scared Harry out of his wits, but now that all seemed trivial.

"We have to get McGonagall. Sanguine is dangerous, and if a first year runs into him…" Harry left the sentence hanging, guilt gnawing away at his insides as he thought of Valkyrie fighting him by herself. They burst into the room as McGonagall was mid-sentence.

"Professor!" Harry yelled, as she looked over to them. At first glance she looked angry of their tardiness, but when she saw their expressions, her own became that of sheer worry.

"Professor, you need to get everyone back to their common rooms, now! There's a criminal on the grounds."

"Potter's finally cracked." Malfoy snickered.

"It's true. Billy-ray Sanguine, a mass murderer. Valkyrie's fighting him now, but she told us we have to get everyone back to their common rooms in case they run into him on the grounds." Ron said quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can assure you-" The sound of gunshots interrupted McGonagall, as her face paled. She glanced to the trio and then strode to the window, and upon looking, her face went even paler, with a slightly horrified expression.

"Mr Potter, alert the other teachers that all students are to go to their common rooms immediately and all teachers are to go to the courtyard. Everyone, go to your common rooms, now. Do not take shortcuts, other routes and stay inside your common rooms. Go, now. Quickly." There was silence for a moment as another gunshot was heard before the room burst into life, people moving, limbs flailing, as Harry, Hermione and Ron ran from the room to the next room along, passing the message from lesson to lesson, teacher to teacher. Students filed into the corridors, each moving singularly in the direction of their common room, prefects directing them with sharp orders as gunshots resounded into the air continuously.

Harry ran for the combat room to find Skulduggery was already gone. He turned and faced Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, we can't let her deal with him on her own." Ron said stubbornly. Harry nodded.

"I know. Come on." Harry ran past them before Hermione could protest. They ran through the corridors before stopping mid track at the sight of three large men. The men were at least 6 ft tall each, all stockily built, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. They had their backs to the trio. That was, until three first years ran into the back of Harry in their panic. There was a large squeal as Harry turned to look at them quickly. They were small, with wide eyes. Ron nudged him.

"H-Harry?" He stammered. Harry turned his head back to see the three men facing them, all with sneers on their scarred faces. They were beyond ugly, with noses that appeared to have been broken several times, chapped lips and sagging eyes that still glinted with malice. A smile crept over one of their faces, but a cruel hard smile. The first years ran back the way they had come as Harry took a step backwards. They very height of the men seemed to make Harry all the more insignificant under their shadow. That was, until a gunshot sounded painfully close and one of the men recoiled, clutching his arm with a low scream. Before Harry could even blink, Valkyrie was there, in front of him, gun poised and firing. The sound echoed in his ears as each of the men staggered back and disappeared around the corridor. Valkyrie stopped firing, but didn't lower the gun.

"I thought I told you to get to the common room." Valkyrie said harshly.

"We couldn't just leave you." Harry said quickly.

"Well I'm telling you to. These people are dangerous and they won't hesitate to kill you. You need to go before you get hurt."

"I thought it was just Sanguine." Hermione protested.

"He brought friends." Valkyrie snarled "At least 15 others."

"Actually 16." A feminine voice corrected her. Valkyrie turned, face even paler, near ghost-white.

"Tanith." She whispered. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her old friend stood next to a bench, running her fingers along the wood.

"Long time no see Val." Tanith smiled, black veins seeping into her lips and across her cheeks. Valkyrie's hand begun to shake as she aimed the gun, pushing the trio behind her.

"Tanith, come quietly. I don't want to hurt you. We can get the remnant out, and you can come home." Tanith grinned, veins pulsing.

"I _am_ the remnant, now Val. I don't want to be parted with it. And you won't hurt me. We're sisters, remember Val? You wouldn't hurt a sister, would you?" Valkyrie's bottom lip trembled as she tried to steady her arm. Her finger was poised on the trigger. She didn't get the chance to fire. There was a short scream from behind her. She instinctively turned her head to see Sanguine stood in front of the wall, holding Hermione in front of him, his razor pressed to her throat. Valkyrie didn't get the chance to fire at him either as Ron and Harry simultaneously fired a curse at Sanguine's head. The wall smashed as Sanguine was propelled through it, not tunnelling, but as if being thrown by an invisible hand. Hermione was released and fell to her knees. Ron and Harry quickly picked her up as she trembled. Valkyrie turned back to the bench, but Tanith was gone.

"Now you know why I told you to get to the common room. Go now, make sure no one else gets out. Leave these guys to me."

"Valkyrie-"

"Harry, this is what I do, this is my job. I've dealt with them before, I know what to do. I don't need your help. Go. Now." She didn't give them the option to continue the conversation, but instead began running towards the Black Lake across the fields. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked as she stood.

"Yes, I'm fine." She muttered shakily, trying to keep her voice steady. Ron looked to Harry, who met his gaze. There was a silent agreement. Valkyrie was a friend. They wouldn't leave a friend behind. They began to run through the corridors again, towards the easiest route to the Black Lake – not the one Valkyrie had taken across the fields.

Running around a corner, they almost collided with Fred and George, their simultaneous smiles now non-existent. Before the twins could ask, Harry answered.

"We're helping Valkyrie. Don't try and stop us." Fred and George, if surprised, didn't show it.

"Really? That's just what we were going to do."

"Come on, she's heading for the Black Lake." Harry said, restarting his run. The five of them raced down the steps across the grass. Harry thought he could see Skulduggery fighting Sanguine and Tanith at the same time, but he couldn't be sure. They fired curses at any stranger they saw, mostly large, burly men with disfigured faces. A few tried to fight back, but not very successfully. The five Hogwarts residents were too far away for combat, their curses from the DA finally proving useful.

The moment the edge of the BlackLake came into view, they knew Valkyrie was in trouble. She was facing three men, each similar in stature, and losing. When she punched one, she was struck down by another. Kicking one to fall into another, the third came up behind her with a blow to the head that sent her to the floor. The five students ran towards them as one man grabbed Valkyrie's arm as she thrashed, about to flip him when she was grabbed on the other arm by the second man. The third pulled a gun from its holster at his hip and stood about two meters away. From where the wind was rushing through Harry's ears, he could hear a gruff voice talking quickly.

"Take the jacket off – it's bullet proof." There was a struggle as Valkyrie kicked out her legs and thrashed her arms as the men tore off her jacket, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. They threw it aside as she thrashed, one smacking her over the back of the head with the butt of another gun.

"Valkyrie!" Fred called out, running at his utmost speed as the man raised the gun with a steady arm and cruel smirk on his face. Harry prepared to curse, knowing there was no way it would reach them, when the gun fired. There was a sickening silence as the trio and twins halted in their tracks. Red began to blossom from Valkyrie's heart through the white shirt. The men let go of her arms and she collapsed on the ground. Harry stared, almost emotionless. There was nothing over the shock that mirrored on each of their five faces.

The men could be heard cheering.

"We killed Cain!" They cheered, laughing and bellowing. Harry felt anger seep from deep inside of him, encouraged by the nightmares of Voldemort's voice in his head. He began to stride without realising it, and the four followed him, each with clenched fists, and snarls on their faces. As if acting on instinct, he yelled.

"Hey!" The men turned their heads towards him. His arm flew up and the air rocketed away from him down the hillside, visibly rippling like an oversized invisible bullet. Two of the men dodged it, but the wave took the third man off his feet and flung him into the water of the Lake. Harry could feel a snarl as his palm grew warm as there was a slight exclamation from Ron beside him, but he didn't pay attention to that. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to hurt them _badly_. That was when Hermione stopped them, flinging her arms out to block them from going forward before pointing to the heap that was Valkyrie's body.

"Wait." She whispered "Look." They halted and looked to her pointed finger as the two men still standing seemed to prepare themselves to fight while the third man dragged himself from the water, cursing and growling.

Valkyrie's left arm snapped upwards, hand pressing to the ground, fingers curling. Her other arm mirrored it. Valkyrie's torso was lifted from the ground, as if she were about to do a press up. Her head was lowered, dark hair falling over her face as her legs moved underneath her, pushing her upwards slowly. Her hands left the ground as she stood, and then her head was tilted upwards, so she was facing forwards. The men noticed as they stood – one dripping wet – and a look of utter shock crossed their faces.

She strode forwards as one of the men cursed and aimed his gun again. The sound of repeated gunfire echoed in Harry's ears as the sickening feeling returned, overlapping the anger. The bullets hit Valkyrie full on, her body visibly twisting with the impact, but she didn't stop striding. The man threw away his gun and began to run forwards as if to tackle her to the ground and physically rip her limb from limb. He didn't get the chance.

He managed to take four strides before his head exploded, sending blood and brain across the grass and into the lake. The headless body sank to its knees and collapsed to the ground,

"Er, guys?" Ron whimpered from beside Harry, whose tongue seemed to have grown large, thick and dry in his mouth as they stared in horror. She hadn't even touched him, nor made any gesture towards him in the moment before he died, and even now she was still striding. The second man was seemingly debating what to do whilst comprehending the last few seconds' events. Then he moved forwards and ducked low, lunging out with his arms to swing her legs out from under her. She stepped up, striking his bicep and flung herself over his shoulder, grabbing his head and twisting. There was a loud '_crack_' as his neck snapped, and the moment her feet rejoined the ground, the head came away in her hands, flesh tearing from flesh. Again, the headless body fell, and as the torso impacted on the ground, the last man ran in the opposite direction. She curved her arm back and swung, the head flying from her grasp like a baseball from the pitcher and struck the joint at the back of the man's legs. He tumbled to the ground, scrabbling and clawing at the grass and mud. He managed to get to his knees as he turned. She was in front of him, still and quiet. He clasped his hand together.

"Please don't kill me, plea-" His plea was cut off halfway as she swung her leg, the tip of her boot connecting with the base of his jaw and continuing upwards. There was an even louder _crack_ as the skull split and the brain rocketed into the air, disappearing amongst the clouds as a pinkish blob. Valkyrie turned back, standing tall and straight, and picked up her jacket from the blood-soaked ground.

Hermione jolted as her hands began to shake. She felt like vomiting, bile rising in her throat that was then pushed down by a mixture of shock and fear.

"V-Valkyrie?" Fred's voice was barley above a whisper, so how she heard them, Hermione couldn't be sure, but Valkyrie's head turned towards them, and she started across the hill. Hermione couldn't help but tremble. The very aura surrounding the dark haired teen coming towards them seemed to have completely changed from that of a joking slightly badass detective, to a cold blooded killer.

"V-Valkyrie?" George repeated Fred's words as Valkyrie was no further than 10 metres away. She stopped and looked at them, before a small, sarcastic and even slightly cruel smile slipped onto her face.

"That's your first guess gone. Try again. Two left." Hermione's brain reeked of confusion as she tried to scan through everything in her head, the voices around her almost becoming a blur of nonsense.

"Why does she want another name?"

"Isn't she Valkyrie anymore?"

"Um, um, what was the other name?"

"Sarah? Sally? Oh! Stephanie!" Her grin went wider, her eyes dark.

"Nope. Last chance." _We all felt her presence…_

Hermione's hands shook

_Her hair was blacker than black…_

Ron was glancing to Harry, eyes wide, face pale.

_The cruel grin haunts me still…_

Fred and George conversed quickly, looking to each other.

_She could have killed us all…_

Hermione's eyes widened.

_She has no mercy, no fear, she is death, the Death Bringer, the World Breaker, she is…_

"Darquesse."


	45. 45 - Darquesse Is Loose

**Sorry it took a while, and sorry I left on a cliffhanger, but this chapter is probably one of the longest I've ever written. I apologise for any spelling errors or grammar errors, because I'm ****_really_**** bad at spelling on a computer when I write fast. Oh, and to hollyleaf988 this chapter is NOT dedicated to you, because you couldn't guess what I was going to do. However, it IS dedicated to you, because your guesses made me laugh at how much you would really hate me when you find out. To the rest of you, try and guess what I've done, and please don't kill me for it.**

**Last time...**

Hermione's eyes widened.

_She has no mercy, no fear, she is death, the Death Bringer, the World Breaker, she is…_

"Darquesse."

* * *

Darquesse frowned slightly, almost disappointedly, before grinning again.

"Correct." She answered. Hermione felt like falling to her knees in shock.

"After all this time" Harry whispered "you were warning us about you."

"No, Valkyrie was warning you about me. Very annoyingly so. I would have preferred for you to have been in the dark the whole time. Then when I did get set free I could have just killed you straight up." She sighed as the group took a simultaneous step backwards "No matter." She continued "I can kill you all anyway, whether you know or not."

"Wait!" Hermione was barely aware she was speaking.

"I don't have much time for waiting."

"Was it you who destroyed O'Connell street?" Darquesse was silent for a brief moment.

"Yes it was. But if you think by talking to me, or delaying me, that you'll manage to bring Valkyrie back, you're wrong. That trick has been tried too many times before, and I won't fall for it now. I'll still kill you." Hermione could almost feel her hope drifting away with the words of the sorceress as the realisation dawned on her, that they were going to die. Memories shrouded her as her brain seemed to charge ahead, working on overtime, searching for anything and everything she had seen and heard about the killer stood before them.

* * *

_ "Darquesse is one of the single most powerful sorceresses' that's alive today. And she's dangerous. She's cold, and calculated and sadistic, and she wouldn't think twice about killing anyone. She sometimes gets called 'Darquesse the World Breaker'. A few years ago sensitives, like psychic sorcerers, started having visions of her destroying the world, and everyone and everything on it. She would kill_ _you, and not even blink." Their faces had gone pale with the seriousness of the conversation._

_ "You have to listen to me" Valkyrie continued, looking at them all "If you ever, ever, see Darquesse you run. You run and hide and don't come out until she's gone. And for god's sakes don't provoke her, or challenge her, or even engage in conversation, just run."_

_ "Why would we engage in conversation with someone who's going to kill us?" Harry whispered._

_ "Just don't do it, ok? And don't try to hurt her either, don't play the hero."_

_ "Why not, if we got rid of her then the world would live, right?" George whispered._

_ "It's pointless" Valkyrie said "she can heal herself. She's not restricted to a certain brand of magic like the rest of us, she can do anything she wants to, and she will. She's learned her true name. A long time ago she was just a normal sorceress, but when we find out our true name, a whole new world of magic is opened up to us. Only 8 sorcerers have ever done it, and most of them either died or killed themselves because of it."_

_ "And that makes her invincible?"_

_ "Pretty much, unless, you get her to revert back to her non-sadistic side, in other words, give her back her taken name."_

_ "Well, what's her taken name?"_

* * *

_ "You don't seem to get around a lot." Hermione said, after she finished her cereal._

_ "I get around a lot, just not with people my age. Usually people around 50, 60. Bad guys, good guys. They're pretty similarly aged. I mean Skulduggery's over 100, and I spend practically all day every day with him." She smiled. Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly, she highly doubting what Valkyrie just said._

_ "I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Valkyrie smiled again._

_ "Hermione Granger." She said bluntly._

_ "Hermione. That's an interesting name. Why did you pick that?"_

_ "I didn't. My parents picked it."_

_ "Really? Well, what's your taken name?"_

_ "Taken name?"_

_ "You don't have a taken name? Seriously? Are you crazy?"_

* * *

_"She said we shouldn't go looking for her." Harry said, slumping in the chair in the Gryffindor common room "she made me promise to leave it alone."_

_ "Harry, we can't just 'leave it alone'" Hermione protested "if she's a threat to the world, and she's powerful, then we need to find out a way to stop her."_

_ "She's not our problem." Ron drawled "We should be more focused on defending ourselves against you-know-who shouldn't we?"_

_ "That's what the DA is for." Hermione scowled "And what if she does become our problem? Huh? How are we going to fix it without knowing everything there is to know?" _

_ "We're not supposed to fix it." Harry said tiredly "Valkyrie said to run and hide if Darquesse ever showed herself."_

_ "Because running and hiding's going to do a lot of good isn't it?!" Hermione said angrily. "What if we can't run, or hide? What then? How are we supposed to defend ourselves?"_

_ "I don't know Hermione. She's supposed to be invincible." Harry said angrily, pushing his fingers through his hair._

_ "What about the taken name?" Ron said suddenly "Didn't Valkyrie say something about a taken name?" _

_ "Yes, she did." Hermione said, recalling the conversation "We just give her back her taken name, and then everything will be sorted. Simple."_

* * *

Not simple. Definitely not simple. The shadows were curling at Darquesse's feet, like snakes, ready to strike the instant she became bored of them and decided killing them would be more fun.

"B-but why?" Fred was saying as Hermione tuned back into their dangerous circumstances. "Why now? I mean, y-you weren't here a few minutes ago."

"When Valkyrie's life is severely threatened I am able to push aside the barrier she has set in place to contain me, and I can surface, healing wounds she has received and gaining control of myself again." Darquesse said, scowling slightly as Hermione's eyes glanced to the deep red patch of blood on the white t-shirt over the heart. "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be trapped inside your own mind, unable to do anything while another walks in your footsteps? I've had a lot of time to think things over, and a lot of time to think about what I want to do. Statements are going to be made, that's for sure. But I'm being very poetic now, and I'd rather not talk unless it's to mock you as I kill you."

"How many people have you killed?" George asked quickly. '_Talking won't keep her delayed for long'_ Hermione thought '_What do we do?_" Darquesse seemed to be momentarily in thought.

"A lot." She said eventually "I lost count after 50." Then she scowled. "Not that it's importa-" There was a low rumbling sound, and Darquesse paused mid-sentence and tilted her head slightly, listening. It travelled underneath them in the ground, and then surfaced a few meters behind Darquesse. Hermione could see what the dark sorceress couldn't – the man with the sunglasses parting the earth and rising from the hole he had created, which then closed up beneath his feet. His face was cut and bleeding, his sunglasses slightly askew, but he was grinning all the same.

"Ha!" He declared "Found you Cain! This game of hide and seek ends now!"

"Billy-ray Sanguine." Darquesse murmured, almost to herself before she swung herself around and threw her arm up, shadows hurtling themselves towards him. He screamed slightly as he was knocked from his feet, sending him falling down the hill. Darquesse glanced back.

"Don't think you've gotten away. You'll be next." She growled before turning back and after a single stride she rose into the air slightly and flew off down the hillside after the American.

"Come on. We have to go. We have to go now." Hermione said quickly, turning to the four boys. They nodded, and turned with her, sprinting back the way they had come. They didn't see any men this time, but could hear yelling and gunshots in the distance.

They managed to get to the corridors unscathed when two younger students, ravenclaws, maybe second or third years ran around the corner, screaming, one girl crying.

"What's going on?" Harry asked them quickly.

"Two men… chasing… us… run." The smallest girl panted as the two men jogged around the corner, fire in both their hands – elementals.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Came a loud voice from behind them. All heads turned to Professor McGonagall, stood behind them, composed as usual, but very pale, her lips pressed thinly together, a worried look in her eyes.

"Get to your common rooms, each of you, now." She said sternly, though her voice gave away her frightened tone. They nodded, for once welcome of the order. Then they ran.

* * *

Darquesse threw out her arm, hitting Sanguine in the chest and sending him flying backwards to the ground, leaving a crater-like impression on the ground as he groaned, struggling to his feet. She was annoyed. Beyond annoyed. They had ruined _everything_. She felt her anger surge as she blasted him backwards again, sending him hurtling into a tree over a pumpkin patch. They were next to a little house, surely no more than one room big, with a vegetable patch and an old chain attached to a wooden pike that looked as if it may have held an animal once. Darquesse didn't really care.

Sanguine was on the other side of the pumpkin patch, pushing himself to his feet at the base of a tree, continually slipping, legs buckling – she suspected at least one of them was broken, but the Texan wasn't letting it get to him. Darquesse didn't know whether to admire him for his courage – however idiot it may have been - or hate him for it. She chose hate.

She grasped a hold of the wooden pike and wrenched it from the ground, tearing up soil and weeds along with it. The end previously in the ground was pointed and sharp. Darquesse twirled it slightly as she strode over. With one arm she grabbed Sanguine's chest and lifted him us against the tree so his feet weren't touching the ground. She rose the pike and slammed it into his stomach, pinning him up against the tree as he howled in pain. She twisted it, the splinters snaring his flesh.

"You ruined _everything_." She hissed "I was so close to breaking her, to being freed permanently, but you just _had_ _to interfere_. It will take _years_ to redo the damage I have done to her mind without her realising I am doing so. And you're going to pay for it." She twisted sharply again, sending another wave of agony through his body as he screamed. She ripped her hand away, leaving him suspended against the tree with the pike in his stomach, buried too deep in the flesh and wood for him to pull it out without causing more pain.

"You should have stayed out of it, Billy-ray." Darquesse sneered "Maybe then you would have lived to see the world when I am through with it."

* * *

Darquesse was walking casually back towards the castle when she happened across Professor Snape cursing one of Sanguine and Tanith's hit-men. She was about to kill him and carry on when he noticed her watching him.

"Miss Cain, there are men all over the grounds. Shouldn't you be rounding them up?"

"If you go down to the Black lake you'll find three quite subdued. Another near the pumpkin patch." Darquesse replied bluntly "But I wouldn't try to help him if I were you. I'd leave him right where he is." Darquesse looked around, noting the sounds of gunfire and shouting.

"Are all of the teachers out on the grounds?" She asked, turning her head back to him.

"Yes, clearing up this mess." He scowled, standing straight. Darquesse looked at him boredly.

"Have you seen Detective Pleasant?"

"I'm a bit busy right now." He scowled "If this whole thing hadn't happened then you'd know where he was, wouldn't you?" Darquesse bristled slightly at his condescending tone.

"You want it cleared up?"

"Obviously."

"Fine." She said, narrowing her eyes. Focusing her magic, she sent shadows after each living intruder on the Hogwarts grounds. The darkness pooled at her feet, tendrils snaring off as soon as she sensed one of the assassins. The first one they got to was the one momentarily disabled behind Snape's back. The man spasmed as the shadows slammed into his chest, blood spurting from his lips as they clenched around his heart and squeezed until it burst. He was dead in seconds, Snape none the wiser. In a matter of minutes, all of the12 remaining hit-men were dead on the ground, some in front of teachers, some in front of students, some with no one as their witness. The shadows withdrew from them and returned to their mistress.

"There you go. They're done with. Where is detective Pleasant? I've been wanting to speak with him for quite some time." Snape looked at her sceptically.

"Where. Is. Skulduggery?" Darquesse repeated, growing quickly agitated.

"The last time I saw him he was near the Quidditch pitch fighting a blonde woman with a sabre." Snape said, frowning slightly in confusion. Darquesse nodded sharply and began to stride in that direction. She was well over-due a good fight with him.

She rose into the air. After all, it had been a long time since she'd been able to fly and kill all in one day.

* * *

She hovered next to the centre hoop of the south side of the Quidditch pitch. Shifting the air around her, she sat in the hoop, swinging her legs as she watched the display before her. Blurs of black suit and white skull seemed to merge with that of blonde hair and brown leather as Skulduggery and Tanith fought each other. Fire blew, air rippled and gun fire sounded rapidly against the onslaught of skilled swordsmanship – or swords-_woman_-ship. Darquesse smiled at her own little pun as she watched with dark, eager eyes.

Tanith seemed to be enjoying herself, laughter drifting up from the pitch as she swirled and span and twisted and dodged. Skulduggery seemed to be holding back – Darquesse knew he wouldn't hurt her if he could help it, after all, she was still Tanith, and Ghastly would never forgive him if he hurt her. But then, Darquesse had never had much time for other people's feelings.

Darquesse launched herself from the hoop and felt the wind soar past her face as she crashed into the ground. Repairing her broken legs and spine took a mere second before she stood. She had created a small crater in the dirt, and she was quite pleased with herself. She stepped out gracefully and casually strode over. Skulduggery and Tanith seemed not to have noticed her arrival. It would be nice to talk to the remnant one last time before she killed it and its host for such impudence.

Darquesse snapped her palm up and the air rocketed towards Skulduggery, sending him flying off his unsuspecting feet and off the pitch completely. Tanith whipped her head around to find Darquesse less than an inch from her face. She jumped back slightly. Darquesse grinned maliciously.

"Lady Darquesse!" Tanith exclaimed, before smiling and bowing "I hoped you would rise today." She stood at full height again, black veins pulsing against her face, eyes clouded with darkness.

"As realistic as your hopes may seem, I fear thanks to your interference they will not be realised." Tanith's face went solemn, and then confused.

"My Lady?" She didn't have time to inquire fully before Darquesse's hand was at her throat, lifting her off the ground, grasp tightening.

"I have been working for months ensuring Valkyrie has had no sleep, no freedom and an unstable set of mind, to the point where soon she may not have been able to tell fiction from reality, and would have subconsciously released me – for good. Now, she can see everything that goes on in my head, just as I can see everything that goes on in hers, and she will know of my plans. It will take years to deconstruct the new barriers she will set in place once she is in control again – for there is no doubt she will. I will tell you what I told the Texan before I left him to bleed to death: you should _not_ have interfered."

"Miss Cain!" Darquesse ignored the voice of McGonagall coming from across the pitch.

"I have only ever had faith in you my lady." Tanith choked.

"Then you should have enough faith to know I would sort this out, myself." She growled before throwing Tanith backwards, her body ricocheting off the ground at least four times before coming to a halt. Tanith tried to pick herself up, despite her broken bones, before she was shoved down again. Darquesse stood over her, the skin of her hand bubbling, turning from pale pink to silver, fingers morphing to a sharp blade.

"Miss Cain!" Darquesse thrust her arm forward, impaling Tanith just below her heart. Tanith screamed, the remnant rushing to the surface of her skin as Darquesse held out her palm, sending tendrils of pure magic into the wound, searching for the remnant clinging desperately to Tanith's heart. She latched into it and ripped. The remnant came away screaming as a black mass. It clawed at Darquesse's hand as it screamed.

"You've been a very pesky creature," Darquesse murmured, holding it up before her ", and frankly, I'll be glad to see the back of you." Darquesse sent the magic into the very remnant itself and tore at its core, its screams emanating across the pitch as an inhuman screech before it exploded into a thousand bits of dust and ash. Darquesse stared at her hand for a moment, clenched her fist and looked down at the unconscious body of Tanith Low.

"And what do I do with you?" She murmured to herself. She didn't want to kill Tanith while she was unconscious – where would be the sport in that? But she didn't want to let her live either. "Decisions, decisions." She muttered to herself. To kill or not to kill?

"Miss Cain!" She turned her head to McGonagall, who was stood near the centre of the pitch, Madam Hooch close by her. Darquesse sighed and glanced to Tanith.

"I'll come back to you later." She muttered to the unconscious woman before fully turning to face the professors. She felt the blade mould back into her fingers, the steely silver returning to pale white-pink. Darquesse had been working a long time on what powers she would like to harness – after all, she had access to a _lot_ of spare time – and this one, morphing particular parts of her body, seemed to be turning out quite well.

"Miss Cain, what do you think you are doing?" McGonagall demanded, her face full or worry. Darquesse did not reply – her name was not Cain.

"Well? There are men all over the grounds, they need to be dealt with!"

"I think you'll find them quite subdued, Professor. In fact, I'd say they won't be bothering anyone ever again." Darquesse said calmly. McGonagall seemed slightly confused, but didn't get the chance to say anything else before Darquesse was flung from her feet, rocketing into one of the stands, wood impaling itself through her, despite the jacket. Looking down, she saw one beam of wood protruding through her chest, causing quite a bit of pain, but Darquesse didn't mind. Grabbing the wood around her, she slid off, gritting her teeth as the splinters snagged on flesh. She landed on her feet steadily, back on the pitch, then focused on healing the wounds and replacing the blood she had lost as she looked across the pitch.

Skulduggery was stood next to Tanith, propping her into a sitting position gently. Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch were next to him, talking quickly.

"Detective pleasant," Darquesse said loudly, causing Skulduggery to stand and look at her, placing himself between her and the teachers. "So lovely to see you again." She said mockingly.

"I wish I could say the same." He said coldly. Darquesse grinned.

"Same old, same old."

"Indeed. Are you going to give Valkyrie back yet?"

"Do I usually allow Valkyrie back willingly?"

"I'll take that as a 'no' then?"

"What is going on?!" McGonagall demanded.

"I'll explain later." Skulduggery muttered quickly, hushing her before turning back to Darquesse. "You have nothing to gain by being here. Let Valkyrie back and things will get a lot easier a lot quicker."

"You really are no fun. Why not put on the suit, and we'll go a few rounds? Maybe level another street. That was fun."

"I'm not here to play games."

"Shame, because I'm in the mood to play. Catch me if you can, Skulduggery." Darquesse grinned before jumping. She disappeared amongst the clouds, feeling the wind against her skin. The air was fresh above the cloud line, the sun dazzling bright on the horizon. Darquesse would have thought it pretty – if there had been black plumes of smoke rising into the air from burning cities below that would have made it all the prettier, but there wasn't, so she would have to make do. For the moment.

Then the clouds parted, and Skulduggery rose through them, hovering above a particularly white cloud.

"Finally decided to play?" Darquesse grinned.

"Playing isn't my style."

"Shame." She grinned, and lunged.

* * *

There was an almighty crash from the Forbidden Forest that could be heard from the Gryffindor common room. The windows were completely surrounded with Gryffindor students of all ages. Trees fell as the ground rumbled, each face at each window as shocked and curious as the last. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all watching from the boys dormitory window.

"Do you think that's her?" Ron whimpered. Another crash sounded.

"Yep, that's her."

"We have to give her back her taken name." Hermione whispered "We have to turn her back into Valkyrie."

"How?"

"I - I don't know." She hated being clueless, and mentally kicked herself. She had been so focused on finding out the taken name of Darquesse that she hadn't even begun to contemplate _how_ to give it back. She was trembling, face pale, heart pounding. No one answered her as another set of trees toppled, a string of smoke flitting to the sky. Neville ran into the room.

"Guys, are you seeing this?" He asked, a mixture of concerned and excited in his voice "What is it?"

"It's Valkyrie." Ron murmured.

"No it's not." Harry replied instantly "It's Darquesse."

"Who's Darquesse?" Neville asked.

"Someone like Valkyrie, but, _not_, Valkyrie."

"It's the same person, but two different personalities." Hermione muttered. "Do you think the teachers knew?"

"No, Skulduggery said there were only a handful of people in the whole word who knew what we did about her, and that was before we found out she was Valkyrie." Harry responded before falling silent again. They all kept their eyes on the window before something black came shooting out of the forest, slamming into the ground of the field, sending mud and grass flying into the air.

Darquesse stood from the crater, mending broken bones and snapping joints back into position before summoning fire that raced as if with a will of its own towards Skulduggery, who had emerged at the tree line, suit ripped, one arm hanging loosely at one side.

He threw up a wall of water to deflect the fire and then doused it before it could reach the other trees and set the whole forest alight.

They couldn't hear the talking from the tower – all they could see were the two small, dark figures – but if they had been able to hear, the conversation would have sounded like this:

"I'm enjoying this you know – you can't beat me."

"Let Valkyrie go."

"You know if you just asked nicely…"

"Ok, please let Valkyrie go."

"No."

"Now that's just not being fair."

"I never said I'd say 'yes' now did I?"

"You won't win. Valkyrie's too strong for you."  
"I highly doubt that."

"Then why have you been trying so desperately to make her weaker?"

"Ah, but we're talking in different tenses now. She _was_ quite strong, yes. Not any more."

"She's still strong enough to fight you."

"Yes, but fighting and winning are two entirely different things."

"Yes, you're about to find that out the hard way."

"I don't think so. In fact, I think _you're_ the one who's about to learn something."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Never underestimate Darquesse."

They lunged at each other, Darquesse pushing at the air and striking at the skeleton detective with more force than an F3 tornado, sending wave after wave of shadows slamming into him, raging red fire burning. All Skulduggery could do to stop it from killing him – if a dead man could be killed again – was to continually deflect the blows with air and water. There was no chance of return attacks from him.

"He's going to lose." Harry muttered.

"But he can't lose!" Ron protested "If he loses, then…"

"Then Darquesse will kill us all and destroy the world." Hermione finished the sentence for him, feeling sick and bitter. Harry began muttering to no one in particular, until he blinked rapidly for the span of no more than a millisecond, and turned to the others.

"Darquesse said she'd had a lot of time to think things through."

"Yeah, so?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"So, she also said she was going to make a statement."

"Harry, will you please just speak English."

"Don't you get it? She wants us to see, she wants _everyone_ to see, that includes Skulduggery. She's going to make a statement, and she's going to make sure we all know it." Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she ran it through in her head. It made sense. She knew they were there when Valkyrie was shot, she knew they could see her killing the men. She did it because she _could_. To show them she could. She talked to them because she wanted to. She could have just flicked her hand and killed them all instantly, but she hadn't. _Everything was done for a reason_. How had she not seen it before? Was shock really that thought hindering?

Hermione paused. Why was it so quiet? Where was the sound of rushing air and crackling fire? Of screaming and yelling and exclamations of surprise?

Her attention turned back to the window. There were no shadows. No water. No fire. Everything was still.

Darquesse was gone.

* * *

She ceased her attack and let the shadows sink back into the ground, the air dissipate, and the fire die. Skulduggery looked up and his working arm drifted to the other one to clench it in place before it splintered off completely.

"But there's time for fighting later." She said gracefully "I plan to make you suffer until the very end, Skulduggery. Only after I've put you through every ounce of pain imaginable, and have you begging on your knees for death, will I kill you."

"You're going to be waiting a while then." He responded.

"I'll wait as long as it takes." She shrugged "but that's enough pleasantries for now. I'll be seeing you soon, though. Very soon."

"Planning on going somewhere?"

"Yes actually. I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"You know I can't allow that."

"It's a good thing I'm not asking your permission then, isn't it."

"You won't get beyond the school gates."  
"I wasn't planning on it. You might say my time – Valkyrie's time – with Fletcher was most… illuminating." She smirked and gave a little sarcastic wave.

"Darquesse!" She clicked her fingers before Skulduggery could lunge forward and grab her, and she was gone. "When the hell did she learn to teleport?!" Skulduggery growled, standing still "God damn it!"

He waited a few moments more, as if expecting her to suddenly re-appear again, fresh faced and happy – as Valkyrie, Darquesse long gone. But hoping for things like that was unrealistic, so he began to walk away, back in the direction of the Quidditch pitch where he had left Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch with the unconscious body of Tanith Low.

* * *

It was getting dark, just after sunset. Darquesse had been sitting on the edge of the bridge over the River Liffey for quite a while, occasionally drawing a stare or two, but none of recognition. She wasn't that surprised – she was not well known by people other than sorcerers, and the reflection didn't have many school friends who might have mistaken the reflection for Darquesse.

She was quite pleased with herself. She had refrained from killing anyone other than an old man who saw her arrive, not to mention her grand exit. She knew she would not have scared Skulduggery, or even intimidated him. He was foolish. And annoying. And downright rude. And – why was she thinking of him?

She snarled slightly. She would make him writhe in pain. She would force him to witness the destruction of everything he had ever known. It would be like the Mevolent War all over again. Except, they would not win, and the devastation would be on a scale far higher, especially when she pushed Skulduggery's buttons. And Darquesse knew _exactly_ how to push Skulduggery's buttons.

That line of thought linked to another line that had been awhile in the planning. Darquesse swung her legs back onto the bridge and slipped from the side before striding down the pavement. She knew where her target was – it had been easy enough to track her down even without the obvious location, as small time sorcerers had been moving in and out of the luxury hotel all day, bringing in items, bragging of the money they would receive and coming back out with a sort or surprised look on their faces – no cash, and no item. It was quite amusing really. But Darquesse knew while precautions might seem non-existent on the outside, there would always be protective spells inside. Not that she couldn't handle them.

She walked casually into the lobby, glancing to the CCTV camera in plain view in the top right corner of the room. She looked away and continued past the reception desk until a small voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, you can't go up there without credentials." Darquesse turned her head to the receptionist, who had stood out of her chair and was leaning slightly over the desk. Darquesse narrowed her eyes slightly as she thought how stupid the woman was to cross her, before remembering people did not know her yet.

"Do you have ID?" The receptionist asked again. Darquesse smiled a fakely sweet smile that reminded her slightly of the pink blob and turned to her.

"Of course." She strode up to the desk, and with swift speed, raised her hands to the woman's head and twisted, snapping the neck with a satisfying crack. She sent a knowing smile to the CCTV camera before turning, hair flipping slightly, and continuing up the staircase. After only the first floor she encountered a security guard, whom she successfully flipped to the ground and punched hit chest with such force it broke through every rib and exploded his heart. She didn't lose momentum though, and just carried on, climbing the next staircase, and the next.

She wasn't even out of breath by the time she reached the 10th floor – the top floor, and no alarms had been sounded. There was only a single door on this floor, the most luxurious of them all. Darquesse smirked, and knocked. The door was opened by a burly man nearly the size of the doorframe, arms folded – almost like a bouncer. Darquesse paused to think on this for a moment before morphing her hand into a blade and slitting his throat. The bouncer fell to the ground and Darquesse stepped inside. She would have thought it a lot easier to dispatch one of the bodyguards of this place, but it seemed not. The penthouse type suite was large, gloriously furnished, not a spot out of place – save for the red puddle now staining the carpet in the doorway. Darquesse smiled slightly, morphing back her hand as the woman's voice echoing from the living room area.

"Jenson, who is it?" The voice called. Darquesse strode through the entrance and faced her. The woman recoiled slightly at the sight of her, eyes wide, yet still she managed to be the most pristine beautiful woman on the planet.

"Valkyrie? How did you find me?"

"I don't think you're in a position to ask questions right now, Miss Sorrows." Darquesse sneered, grinning "I'd be much more focused on what's going on behind you." China instantly whipped her head around to see… nothing. She turned back, and Darquesse was less than an inch from her face, stabbing a dagger into China's stomach. '_Honestly, that's the oldest trick in the book_' Darquesse thought to herself. China gasped slightly from the pain as Darquesse smirked before smacking her across the face, sending China crashing into the wall. She struggled to her feet faster than expected, but Darquesse was faster, swinging her arm at China's legs and taking her back off her feet. Grabbing China by the hair, she pinned her up against the wall.

"V-Valkyri-" Darquesse grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, choking China's words short.

"There's two things you need to get straight." Darquesse growled, squeezing tighter "One, I am _not _Valkyrie. You will not call me by that name. Two, if you try to resist, or struggle in _any way_ I will kill you in a way more painful than you can ever imagine. Be thankful I haven't done so already." China gasped for breath as Darquesse sneered and released her. She collapsed on the floor, coughing and gasping.

"Do you understand me, Miss Sorrow-" China flung her arms up and tapped the tops of her biceps, sending a wave of energy blasting towards Darquesse. Darquesse smirked in the second she had before the energy wave hit her. If it had hit any other sorcerer or sorceress, it would have knocked them out cold. Darquesse merely grinned and dissipated the wave with a slight flick of her hand. China furrowed her perfect brow slightly but stood and tapped more symbols. It became a race of how many torrents of attack China could throw at Darquesse against how many times Darquesse rebounded or deflected the blow. Darquesse grinned wildly as she threw out both her arms, repelling an entire wall of white fire back at China, who dodged expertly, but to no avail. Before she could blink shadows grabbed her wrists and ankles and slammed her into the wall.

"You fight admirably, but pointlessly. There's no defeating me. Now, you've chosen to do this the hard way." Darquesse said, grinning "But I wouldn't worry. We'll be seeing each other again _very_ soon. Until then, try not to die." And with that China melted into the shadows and was gone. Darquesse sighed in a contented sort of way before turning and walking out of the suite (dragging the body of the bouncer just inside the doorway so she could close the door) and began her descent back down the stairs.

* * *

It was a few hours from midnight when Darquesse teleported to the graveyard. It wasn't anything remarkable. Nor was it the hideout of a NecromancerTemple. In fact, there was absolutely nothing that would distinguish this particular graveyard from any other, just there was nothing that would distinguish this particular grave marker from any other. But Darquesse walked up to it all the same and got down on one knee. She brushed the dust from the marker, tracing the words with her fingers before placing her palm flat on the ground. She focused and poured magic into the earth, stretching it out before it reached the body. It seeped into the rotting skin, wrapping itself around disintegrating organs and bones. Painfully slowly, the cells began to multiply, regenerating their target. It would have been fascinating to watch – flesh growing over bone, organs beginning to form, blood beginning to flow. And the heart beginning to beat.

The man's hand shot out of the grave, grasping at the air his lungs began to crave. Darquesse grabbed it and pulled. The soil parted like the scene from an apocalyptic movie as the body rose like Dracula out of the coffin before falling to his hands and knees on the ground, coughing and gasping as Darquesse let go of his hand and bent down to his level. He raised his head, thin grey hair mingled with dirt.

"Valkyrie?" He coughed again. Darquesse smiled slightly – though not her usual cruel prepare-to-die smile, it was more of a kind smile, or as kind as Darquesse could be.

"Not exactly. A lot's changed over the past few years. You've been dead for quite a while."

"Dead?"

"Yes."

"Then, how…?"

"Last year there was a sorcerer called Argeddion who resurrected some of the recently dead. I've become a lot more powerful as of late, and decided who better to test that power on, than such an old, missed friend, as you."

"Very flattering."

"I'm glad you think so. Come on. We've got a lot to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one we have to get you some better clothes. Some food and water. Maybe a shower. What do you think?"

"How old are you?"

"18."

"When I last saw you, you were… 15. So, I've been … dead, for three years?"

"Amazing, you can do maths." Darquesse said sarcastically as she pulled him to his feet "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" He asked, squinting in the darkness.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

* * *

It was past midnight when Darquesse teleported herself and her new comrade (fully dressed, fed and showered) to an all-too-familiar pier, which brought back less than fond memories for Darquesse as the sound of the waves lapping around her entered her ears.

"Wait here." She said to him sternly "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" He asked as she turned on her heel.

"Unfinished business." She replied shortly before parting the shadows and stepping through. She shadow walked to the hallway of a nearby house and smiled slightly. It was quiet inside, and dark. There were no lights on, in any of the rooms, but that suited Darquesse just fine.

She walked through the kitchen, running her fingers along the desk on the left near the table, before it got caught on something – a slightly open drawer. Darquesse paused and looked at it for a moment, before pulling the drawer open silently. A brown envelope looked like it had been thrown in hurriedly, a corner preventing the drawer from closing properly. Darquesse lifted it out, not remembering it being there before. The seal had been broken. Darquesse opened it and reached inside, picking up the contents. It was photographs, several of them. Darquesse could see the blurred images of what looked like herself and Fletcher, the Bentley parked across the street. Most were rubbish, not clearly taken of depicting anything of importance, but a small shock wave went through her none the less. _Had they been spying on her_ – or at least, spying on Valkyrie. She put the photos back in the envelope and closed the drawer, taking it with her.

As she strolled silently through the room to the staircase, she began to ponder on just how much she knew, just how powerful she was, or could be. Argeddion, though not intentionally, had opened up a world of possible magic Darquesse could delve into, a whole new trunk of toys to play with. She had managed teleportation, transfiguration and resurrection, just by focusing her mind and magical energy. She was a necromancer, and elemental, on top of what she could do already. She wondered just how much she was capable of. She had knowledge, magic, she was smart, she could plan, and most of all, she had no conscience. She could do anything she wanted to, and not feel guilt or pain on the behalf of others. They couldn't appeal to her humanity. That was how she was able to be there, in that house, that night, doing what she was about to do, without feeling physically sick or distraught.

She reached the landing, and looked around. The layout was so similar, yet so distant, like a fading memory. The room on the left, across the hallway was a bathroom (temporarily unoccupied), with a bedroom next to that. Almost directly facing the staircase was another bedroom, and on the left at the other end of the hallway, the third and final bedroom, (also temporarily unoccupied). Darquesse stepped slowly across the hall to the door and opened it slowly. The nightlight showering the room with a low blue glow, illuminating the crib pushed up against the left wall. Darquesse walked in quietly, running her fingers along the wood of the crib before looking in. The toddler was sleeping soundly, a peaceful look on her small face. Darquesse ran a finger across the toddler's cheek gently, feeling the soft skin. The toddler shifted slightly, stretching one leg and rolling her head to the side, but stayed asleep. Darquesse retreated, leaving the door ajar and moved to the other bedroom. The door creaked slightly as it opened, but did not wake the two sleeping occupants in the double bed.

Darquesse stepped up to the end of the bed, and sneered slightly before holding up the envelope in front of her with one hand. Using the other, she clicked her fingers and summoned a bright orange flame, flickering pulsing shadows off the walls and floor. Darquesse dipped the corner of the envelope into the flame and watched the fire take hold of the flimsy brown paper. It began to crackle as Darquesse extinguished the flame in her hand and watched the small fire begin to crawl its way up the envelope. She snickered and threw it onto the bed. It landed softly, but with a low '_hiss_' as the flame jumped from the envelope to the bed covers. The woman in the bed stirred slightly, but didn't wake as Darquesse turned and strode from the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

She paused for a moment outside of the toddler's room with almost a moment of inner confliction before hearing a low muffling from the other room. She shook her head and shadow walked from the house, back to the pier. The man looked to her, stood right where she had left him.

"Done?" He asked.

"Done."


	46. 46 - Two Surpirses

Madam Pomfrey fussed over the wounds Tanith had sustained, still pale faced after being told the news. She had made it a rule long ago not to ask questions, but after everything that had happened, she couldn't stand being in the dark. The answer of the events that had taken place on the Hogwarts grounds had not reassured her, much less the news that she was tending to one of the people who had organised it, despite Skulduggery assuring her that Tanith was not in control of her own actions when she had being doing so. This made Poppy Pomfrey think about the Imperius curse, and all the people during the war who had suffered under it with full memory of the atrocities they had committed. She made a mental note to watch the blonde woman when she woke up, to make sure she didn't do anything…drastic.

Skulduggery paced the hospital ward, refusing to be treated despite his serious injuries, including the two broken ribs that Poppy had seen the moment he walked in carrying the unconscious woman. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were the only other two members of staff in the room, and despite Poppy's protest, three students had joined them.

Skulduggery didn't pause his pacing as they questioned him, and kept his answers to the briefest words he possibly could. But eventually, Dumbledore seemed to have had enough.

"Detective Pleasant," he said, in that grave tone of voice he always had when he was talking about something serious "for the safety of the students and staff here at Hogwarts, I must ask you, and ask of answer longer than five words, why was I not informed Miss Cain had a separate, more hostile, personality?"

"Ghastly doesn't know Valkyrie is Darquesse." Skulduggery said darkly "There's only myself, and a few others, including Tanith, and now, unfortunately, Sanguine, who know it. Contrary to what you might think, this isn't something that is widely shared about amongst our community. Nor would we want it to be."

"Then why did you not inform me when you arrived?"

"Like I said, it's not widely shared information. We thought there would be no need for people to know, as Hogwarts was supposed to be unplottable, and therefore, safe. There should have been no opportunity for Valkyrie's life to be put in danger in the first place."

"But you said that Darquesse was going to destroy the world?" Ron said, speaking up for the first time "Shouldn't someone be out looking for her before she does something else?"

"What I said about Darquesse destroyed the world is still true: that is the future the sensitives have seen, but there's no need to look for her. She'll come to us." Skulduggery said promptly.

"She's coming _back_?" McGonagall said, horrified.

"She will. Darquesse is partially incapable of human emotions, however, she seems to have taken a liking to putting people through mental as well as physical pain. She'll be back to finish off them" he gestured to Tanith and Sanguine "and me."

"She said she had a lot of time to 'think things over'." Hermione said quietly "She said she was going to make a statement."

"Yes well, she enjoys that too." Skulduggery said shortly.

"I cannot have her returning, detective pleasant, to put my students in more danger." Dumbledore said, watching over the rim of his spectacles.

"As long as they stay out of her way, they'll be fine." He said shortly "When she comes back, I'll be able to resurface Valkyrie."

"And how will you do that?" McGonagall said. Under any other circumstance she may have sounded sceptical or condescending, but her tone in that moment was partly professional, and partly scared.

"Yes, Skulduggery, how will you do that?" A voice came form the doors of the hospital wing. They turned their heads. Darquesse was grinning as she leant against the wall. The once white t-shirt was coated in crimson, turning maroon in places whilst dripping in others, and had been torn in a few places. Skulduggery drew his gun and pointed it at her as McGonagall grabbed Harry, Ron and Hermione and nearly threw them behind her with Madam Pomfrey. Darquesse glanced to Tanith and snickered slightly before she spotted Sanguine in the next bed along (handcuffed to the bed frame, but unconscious).

"I thought I killed him." She said bluntly.

"No, he'll make a recovery."

"Pity. I'll have to try harder next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"You're scowling at me, I know you are. Don't, I have a surprise for you." Her face lit up like an excited child "Actually I have two surprises, well, three if you count the one for Valkyrie, but two for you. Want to see?" She didn't wait for a reply, but instead, stood from the wall and pulled the door to the ward open, and whistled slightly. A man walked in, scowling, and for a brief moment, Skulduggery's gun wobbled and lowered.

"I'm not a dog, I don't respond to whistling." The man scowled at Darquesse.

"Kenspeckle Grouse…" Skulduggery muttered, then he raised his voice "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I was, apparently." The old man scowled further as he saw Skulduggery's gun "Now why does that not surprise me?" He didn't get an answer. "I suppose you killed me then."

"No, Clarabelle."

"Clarabelle?" He frowned "I always thought she was a nice girl. Stupid, but nice."

"She was possessed by a remnant." Kenspeckle grunted to this reply.

"Reunions, eh?" Darquesse grinned, looking between the two men "I always loved them. Aren't you impressed? I'm impressed with myself."

"I'm not a showpiece." Kenspeckle scowled again. "Will someone please tell me why I'm here?"

"Kenspeckle move away from Darquesse."

"Who?" Skulduggery gestured with his gun. Kenspeckle looked to her.

"Valkyrie?"

"That's not Valkyrie. A lot's changed since you died. Right now, just trust me when I tell you to move away." Kenspeckle narrowed his eyes slightly at Skulduggery, and then glanced to Darquesse who was still grinning. He side-stepped away, to the right.

"I thought she smiled too much." He muttered.

"First surprise over. One left." Darquesse grinned before she moved to the left wall. Kenspeckle moved silently towards the closest bed, his back to it. Darquesse placed her hand against the wall and the shadows pooled around it to form a figure. Darquesse grabbed it and pulled it out of the wall. The darkness was like a sheet being whipped off as Darquesse dragged the woman to the middle of the room and threw her onto the floor. She was bleeding in various places, dark hair falling over her face. She tried to climb to all fours before Darquesse grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to face them. Her bottom lip was cut and bleeding, a long gash running from her forehead to her cheek, but she was still the most beautiful woman that had ever been seen.

"You recognise her, don't you Skulduggery?" His gun was steady "How could you not." Darquesse continued "I mean, after all she _did_, how could you forget?" She grinned "For those who don't know, Miss Sorrows here." Darquesse twisted her hair, making her cry out slightly "Is the reason that Skulduggery's family was murdered. And let's face it, she's the reason you're dead too, isn't she." Skulduggery lowered his gun, silent.

"Told you you'd like the surprise." Darquesse grinned "Here she is. Go ahead. Take revenge, I won't stop you. Or I could do it for you. I'll kill her, if you want. I'll take her away and put her through so much pain she'll be _begging_ before I kill her. Or we could do it together, that'd be fun, right? Just like old times, huh?" Everything was silent for a few moments, as Darquesse's grin got wider. China said nothing, but was breathing heavily as the Hogwarts occupants looked on in horror. Then Skulduggery spoke.

"No."

"No?"

"You won't kill her."

"Really?"

"I'll do it myself." He paused "When the time is right. But right now, you're going to give Valkyrie back."

"And we're back full circle." Darquesse sighed, standing as she let go of China's hair. She didn't move, but instead looked down again, her head no longer being forced upwards.

"I suppose I knew it was coming."

"You're going to give her back willingly?"

"Ha! No! But I _am_ going to wait to see what _marvellous_ method you've developed this time." That was when Kenspeckle struck with the bed pan he'd picked up from the bed. There was an almighty '_smack_' as it connected with the back of her head, and for a moment, nothing happened, everything was still and silent. Then Valkyrie fell to her knees, and screamed. She covered her ears with her hands as Skulduggery pocketed the gun quickly and dashed over, bending onto one knee to her height.

"I didn't hit _that_ hard." Kenspeckle grumbled under his breath.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said softly, his voice barely audible.

"Oh God!" She wailed "She burned it down! She burned it!"

"What did she burn, Val? Calm down, and tell me, what did she burn?" Valkyrie's screams turned to heavy sobs as she managed to open her eyes slightly. The look of pain they showed was almost unbearable.

"My parent's house." She began to cry "They were in the house!" She buried her head in his shoulder as she wailed, the muffled words 'she burned it' repeated over and over between sobs. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to contact the Sanctuary. Now."


	47. 47-Valkyrie's Domain (aka, the bathroom)

"It was a good thing Mrs Finnigan woke up when she did." Ghastly said, his voice slightly crackling over the phone "If she hadn't put a stop to the blaze when she did the three of them would have been dead."

"But they're ok?" Skulduggery asked. He was just outside the Hogwarts gates, being apparated there (the nearest place with signal) by Professor Dumbledore as McGonagall led Valkyrie back to her room.

"Her father's being treated for second degree burns to his legs and one of this arms – the left I think – in hospital, and the three of them are being treated for severe smoke inhalation. Apparently Desmond tried to break down the door using himself as a human barricade before Mrs Finnigan got there. From what we can gather, Melissa woke up almost as soon as the fire started and managed to get out of the bed before pulling her husband free and waking him up. By then it had spread across the entire bed and half the room. Desmond broke down the door through the fire, Melissa got the baby but by then half the landing was in flames and the smoke was too thick for them to breath. Apparently Mrs Finnigan broke one down the front door and doused enough of the fire to let them get down the stairs and out onto the street. I suppose she would have used magic, but I'm not sure if either of the Edgely's noticed."

"Doesn't matter right now. They're both recovering?"

"Yes."

"Good. If you can, contact Gordon at the Edgely mansion and tell him to clean up a bit and hide himself. They'll probably be staying there until the house is repaired."

"That'll be a while then – I went myself to have a look at it, it's neatly burned to the ground."

"Right."

"What about Valkyrie? Is she coming back?"

"I don't know. She's rather… unstable, at the moment."

"Well, she can take leave if she wants to, spend some time with them."

"I'll tell her."

"Right. I'll keep you posted."

"Good. Thanks." He ended the call and turned to where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Good news, I hope?" He said, his face looking as stern as ever.

"Her father's got second degree burns and her mother and sister have severe smoke inhalation. But they're recovering."

"Lucky."

"Very. Mrs Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan's mother, helped get them out of the house. If she hadn't, they wouldn't be alive." Dumbledore was silent for a moment before holding out his arm.

"Shall we return?" Skulduggery nodded and rested his palm against the headmasters arm. A moment later, they were back in the hospital ward. Skulduggery retreated quickly. Kenspeckle was still in the room, thoroughly confused, but recognising a hospital wing when he saw one.

"Madam Pomfrey" She turned to Skulduggery as he spoke. "This is Kenspeckle Grouse. He was our leading medical examiner." Kenspeckle walked over and shook her hand grudgingly.

"We'll get you back to Ireland as soon as possible Grouse, but for the moment see if you can help tend to the injured." He glanced involuntarily to where China was sat on a hospital bed, and felt his hate burning into him.

"I don't take orders from you detective."

"I'm not ordering, I'm asking, that you stay here while I go and tell Valkyrie her family is safe." Kenspeckle paused, and then grunted.

"Fine."

"Good."

"I still don't like you detective."  
"I think I can live with that."

* * *

Skulduggery knocked on the door, but didn't wait for the response as he entered. Valkyrie looked to him immediately, getting up from where she was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are they…?"

"All alive and recovering." She closed her eyes for a moment in relief.

"How bad is it?" She asked quietly.

"Smoke inhalation, and your dad has some burns that are being treated." She closed her eyes again. But this time Skulduggery thought she might be sick.

"I'm a monster." She said eventually.

"No you're not."

"I set my own house _on fire_."

"You weren't in control of your actions."

"She knew exactly what she was doing." Valkyrie muttered "I should have stopped her. If I had been stronger then I could have taken back over before she did anything. I'm weak."

"Valkyrie, listen to me," she looked at him, "you are _not_ weak. If you only listen to one thing I ever tell you in your entire life, let it be that you're _not _weak." Valkyrie said nothing except:

"I'm going to get changed." She picked up her pyjamas off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

It was the next day when Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George came to visit. It was during the lunch break (Ron had been happier that they went to the Great Hall for lunch first) and McGonagall had let them into the teachers' corridor.

Harry knocked on the door and Skulduggery opened it.

"Is Valkyrie in there?"

"She's in the bathroom." He said, stepping aside to let them in. The room seemed smaller with the extra five people inside.

"She's been in there all morning." Skulduggery said, closing the door.

"She must be taking the world's longest shower." Ron said to himself. Skulduggery looked at him sceptically. Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Darquesse has never done anything like this before. She's fought people, she's killed people, but she's never targeted anyone save for a few members of the Sanctuary. She hasn't plotted anything like this before. It's been difficult for Valkyrie to cope with."

"Does she just, wake up? I mean, does it go dark, and then all of a sudden she's back again?" Harry asked.

"No, she retains every memory." Hermione mentally winced at Skulduggery's words – she couldn't image not being in control of her own body and doing such terrible things.

"How's her family?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"They're all alive, in hospital recovering. Her father was the only one seriously burned, but he's in a stable condition." The room was silent for a moment.

"And the other two people, what were they for? Who are they?" Harry asked.

"The first is Kenspeckle Grouse. He used to be our medical examiner before his assistant killed him with a scalpel about three years ago. Darquesse resurrected him. The second," Skulduggery paused for a moment "she's a woman not to be trusted. Back in the time of the war she worked on the opposite side that believed the world should be made up of sorcerers on top, non-magic folk on the bottom, treated in squalor, if they were to be left alive at all. This particular group was called the Diablerie. They kidnapped my wife and daughter and gave them to a man called Neferian Serpine. He killed them in front of me. In my anger, I grabbed a nearby dagger, not realising he had barbed it with poisons. I died shortly afterwards. She may not have killed my family directly, but she's the reason they're dead." There was a long pause filled with an awkward silence, before Skulduggery spoke again. "Since then, she rejected the Diablerie and became the first of a neutral party. After the war she opened a private library and collected information for the Sanctuary. The library has since been blown up in a revenge attack by one of the members of the Diablerie. I didn't known about her involvement in my family's death until quite recently. If I had, you can be sure she would not be alive today." There was another pause.

"What's her name?"

"China Sorrows. Darquesse knew, knows, as well as Valkyrie does that I can be very aggressive and in some cases controlled by my rage. She was hoping she'd get a reaction by brining China here."

"Fair warning: she might not want to see you." Skulduggery said before knocking on the door. "Valkyrie" he said, raising his voice slightly "you have visitors."

"Go away." Came the muffled reply from behind the door.

"We're coming in anyway!" Fred called from behind Skulduggery.

"You can't stop us!" George finished his sentence.

"I'm not unlocking the door." Valkyrie's voice sounded again. Skulduggery sighed and began muttering under his breath before pressing his palm flat against the wood of the door. There was a small click and he reached to the door handle, and opened the door.

Valkyrie was sat in the furthest corner wearing her pyjamas, knees pulled up to her chest, the blood soaked clothes of the previous day scrunched up in the sink, slowly staining the white porcelain red. Skulduggery stepped aside, and allowed them to go in.

Harry walked in first, quickly followed by Ron, the twins and then Hermione.

"What do you want?" Valkyrie muttered, not looking at any of them. The silence became awkward faster than they had anticipated, their tongues going dry in their mouths. 'How are you doing?' didn't seem like such a good question to ask anymore – it had sounded better five minutes before anyway.

"We were just wondering…" Fred began, and then trailed off. George tried to pick up his sentence.

"That is, if you were ok…"

"Maybe you'd like to come to the… uh…"

"To the Great Hall for… dinner. Tonight?"

"Do I scare you that much?" Valkyrie asked, suddenly looking up, no longer trying to hide her red eyes that had gone puffy with crying "So much that you can't be yourselves around me?"

"It's not-"

"We didn't-"

"We're just worried about you." Harry said quickly. Valkyrie lowered her head again.

"You don't need to be worried about me. I can take care of myself." She muttered.

"There's no shame in hiding," Hermione said.

"I'm not _hiding_." Valkyrie scoffed "I'm just…" She paused, and couldn't find a lie, then scowled. "I'm not hiding."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Harry asked quietly. Valkyrie scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, like I'd do that. She's a closely guarded secret. The more you know about her, the more likely it is she'll try to kill you." Valkyrie paused a moment, and then looked to Harry, furrowing her brow.

"Did you use sorcery?"

"What?"

"On the field, near the BlackLake. Did you use sorcery?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Huh, I thought I felt the air change." She put her head back down, then sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Fine, ask away. The sooner we get it over with the better." She muttered. Fred and George glanced to each other.

"How long has she been there?" Ron asked,

"What?"

"Like, were you born with her, or…?"

"Sorcerers have three names, the given name, that your parents give you, the taken name that you pick yourself, and the true name, which is who you truly are, almost like the name of your soul. But most people don't find out their true names. I did, and it created a sort of split personality because me being Valkyrie is so different than Darquesse. She's been with me ever since."

"But does she ever go away, for good?"

"No. She's always there. She's talks to me a lot, sometimes she makes me think in a way she would think, or shows me something she'd like to see that I wouldn't."

"Or gives you black outs." Skulduggery said from where he was leant on the doorway. Valkyrie looked up immediately.

"How did you know about that?"

"It was quite obvious."

"Why didn't you say something?!"

"I was waiting for you to tell me in your own time." Valkyrie cursed him under her breath before lowering her head back down.

"But, will she, you know, _come out_, again?" Ron asked tentatively. Valkyrie hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

"Eventually. She surfaces when I'm in serious danger. But, that happens quite a lot." Her voice trailed off, and her face took a sort of rigid expression for less than a second, as if she'd had an idea she'd decided not to share. Harry wondered if it was Darquesse talking to her, but pushed that thought away.

"I suppose Dumbledore's kicking us out." She muttered, more to Skulduggery than the others.

"No, not yet. But he's not happy."

"I don't blame him." Valkyrie muttered. "How's Tanith?"

"Recovering."

"Is the remnant gone?"

"You should know." There was a pause.

"And Sanguine?"

"He's being kept alive but unconscious."

"I thought the order was kill on sight?"

"It was, but as we have him in custody, Ghastly would like to say 'hello'."

"_Oh_."

"So," Fred began, breaking the slight silence "are you coming back?"  
"Back?"  
"To teach the lessons."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?"

"It might be good for you." George said, taking over from his brother. "Work out some anger, get back to normal."

"You can't stay in the bathroom for the rest of the year." Fred continued. Valkyrie didn't say anything, and there was silence for what seemed like hours, but was in reality a few minutes.

"Classes are about to start," Skulduggery said from the doorway "We'd best be going."

Slowly, one by one, the trio and twins filed out, with slight waves and whispered 'goodbye's.

"I'll be back soon Val." Skulduggery said. Valkyrie nodded stiffly and Skulduggery closed the door, disappearing from her sight. Valkyrie winced.

"_Yes, _Val_, you can't stay in the bathroom all year_." An evil laugh rippled through Valkyrie mind as she covered her ears with her hands, and began to cry.


	48. 48 - Apparently

**Sorry it took a while and sorry it's not very long and pretty rubbish but I've just gotten back from holiday in France, so I haven't had much time (I got sunburn on my legs! ow!)but I'll try and get something better up soon.**

The moment she stepped through the door, her heart sunk. Every head in the room turned to look at her, awkwardness seemingly pulsing from her body, the tension in the air of the room spiking to send shivers down her spine. Each eye was filled with a wary curiosity blanketed by a deep layer of unplaced fear.

"Valkyrie, you're two lessons late. Come along now, we haven't got all day." Skulduggery tried and failed to lighten the mood in the classroom. Valkyrie felt her eyes drift to the floor as she closed the door behind her and moved to his side. She could feel the eyes boring into her, hitting every nerve and ridiculing every movement. She bet to herself that internally, they were terrified she would snap and kill them without a moments notice. On the outside, they were putting on brave but curious faces. _Judgmental_, curious faces. But their eyes gave them away.

Skulduggery resumed his sentence. He was talking about mixing self defence and attack to form a solid technique, but that was all Valkyrie gained from the conversation. He didn't ask her to do any demonstrations. She was glad of that.

The lesson dragged by agonisingly slowly. Valkyrie thought she saw Ginny Weasley in amongst the crowd of faces on one of her rare glances up from the floor in a weak attempt to get the gist of what was going on, but she couldn't be sure. The flash of red hair had only been there a moment, and then it had gone again. But she knew they were teaching fourth years, so it was a distinct possibility.

Valkyrie didn't know what to do anymore. She felt like she couldn't face the people who used to be her friends, but if she hid away in her room, Darquesse would start talking to her again. And wasn't that what _she_ had wanted? To slowly mentally tear Valkyrie apart piece by piece until she wasn't Valkyrie anymore? It was like a fight where there was no positive outcome for anyone. Anyone except Darquesse. It was a lose-lose situation for Valkyrie. She hated lose-lose situations.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Skulduggery dismissed the class for lunch. Some scurried from the room as quickly as they could, others trying to maintain their dignity by walking normally, though their legs trembled slightly, as if they were expecting a sneak attack from behind. As soon as the last student was gone (which didn't take very long), Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie.

"I didn't think you'd come in."

"The bathroom was getting a tad confining. You know how I am with small spaces." There was a brief silence. Valkyrie turned her head to the window and looked out from where she stood. The green hills themselves seemed to shrink away from her, not a student or teacher in sight. At least there were no visions.

"They don't blame you, you know." Skulduggery said, walking up to her and looking out of the window alongside her.

"Of course they do." She muttered "To them I just snapped and killed a bunch of people. They think I'm a raving lunatic ready to turn on them at any minute. They think I'm crazy."  
"You are crazy."

"Yeah, but a _good_ crazy."

"Dumbledore called a special feast last night, and told them an amended version of what happened. He also told them to keep their mouths shut under penalty of expulsion and both Ministry and Sanctuary enquiries." Valkyrie paused a moment, and her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"What did he say?"

"He said that when the criminals came, you were possessed by a not-so-nice spirit that controlled your actions and motives. You couldn't have stopped it, and you were as haunted by it as they were. But the problem had been dealt with, and you were yourself again, and until such time as everything could be restored to its normal appearance and function and what not, they were to treat the guests kindly and formally but to avoid them whenever possible. And they were not to mention the incident again unless with a counsellor or other professor."

"So naturally the entire school's not stopped talking about it?"

"Naturally."

"Great." Valkyrie muttered "Do they know anything about… _her_."

"No. Nothing. Apart from the Weasleys, Mr Potter and Miss Granger, of course."

"Yeah, well, I told them, didn't I."

"You did."

"So. When does Dumbledore want us out?" There was a pause.  
"He doesn't."

"He doesn't?"

"No. Umbridge does, despite Dumbledore's story. She's been snooping around the hospital wing for days now trying to get in and talk to the other sorcerers, but Madam Pomfrey won't allow it."

"Yeah well, Umbridge would."

"Indeed." Another pause.

"Is Tanith awake yet?"

"Not yet."

"And Sanguine?"

"Under constant sedation. He's unconscious 24/7. Personally I'd rather just put a gun to his head and have done with it, but I'm afraid that's not allowed, apparently."

"Shame." Valkyrie muttered "What about China?" Skulduggery stiffened slightly.

"I haven't spoken to her, but from what I could see she's already fully recovered. She intends to leave tomorrow, apparently."

"Tomorrow?"

"Apparently."

"Oh. What about Kenspeckle? I didn't scare him too much did I?"

"Grouse? No, of course not. It would take a lot more than a simple deception to make Kenspeckle scared of _you_. As it is, he's having a magnificent time learning about wizarding medicinal methods, and in turn is teaching Madam Pomfrey a trick or two. Apparently."  
"Stop saying 'apparently'."

"But it's such a marvellous word." Skulduggery protested, waving a hand away dismissively "Besides, I haven't had a new catchphrase in quite some time."  
"'Apparently' isn't a catchphrase Skulduggery."  
"Says who?"

"Says me. And the dictionary. And most other people."

"Ah, _most_ other people. Myself not included, therefore, it is a catchphrase." Valkyrie turned her head from the window and looked at him, a slight annoyed smile on her face, present troubles momentarily sliding to the back of her mind.

"You're so hopeless."


End file.
